Leverage
by ThePhantomsFlutist
Summary: Loki is sent to Midgard, a prison of its own sort, to await his final sentencing. However, the God of Mischief is not so easily obtainable. Post-Avengers AU, Very eventual Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a joint creation made by two authors, working together in what was, and still is, an RP, so therefore this is split by the point of view. The pen name used to play Loki is the pen name this was posted under, and the OC, Luna was created by the pen name DerSuldam. We have been working vigorously on this "project" of sorts since late November of 2012. The "Chapters" are more like parts to it... they aren't officially divided. **

**Please read and let us know your thoughts/constructive criticism**

**-The Phantom's Flutist & DerSuldam**

* * *

1

**Luna**: Carrying an armful of groceries piled up in a simple paper bag, Luna maneuvered her other hand to a screen embedded in the wall next to the front door. It took several seconds, recognizing her fingerprints before revealing a slot on the door upon which keys were to be inserted – the keys to the two-story house that had become her temporary residence but a week ago. It was larger than her previous one; it was a rather plain, white house with dark grey shingles lining the roof. Entering the house, she was immediately in the living room; her eyes silently glided over the largest room in the place, coming to rest on the couch. She could see no more than the dark head that peeked above it, immobile, as silent as it had been since it arrived. She walked by, just as silently, wondering if there was any purpose at all to greeting him, for she knew that she would receive nothing in return.  
Two weeks ago, she had been called to meet with Nick Fury, concerning 'a matter of importance' – The Avengers War, as the public tended to call it, ended with their victory, and after some time, the man who had caused all the havoc and the riot had been returned to the Earth and put under S.H.I.E.L.D's custody. /Luna's/ custody, first and foremost, as she had discovered after speaking with director Fury, and ultimately, after a lengthy conversation, agreeing. Several days after their meeting, she was shown to the house which she now shared with Loki; Loki, on the other hand, spoke not a word to her since the very moment they laid eyes upon each other. Towering over her, staring down his straight nose at her as if she were but filth beneath his feet, he refused to acknowledge her presence, let alone say something to her. She attempted, now and then, to greet him, but after earning nothing but rejection time and time again, she gave up for the time being.

**Loki**: Loki never exactly saw this coming. After all of the scenarios had been mapped in his head upon his forced return to Asgard, he had a few practical punishments set in his head: imprisonment, torture, death, exile... It all amounted to an inevitable descent of his power. He had prepared himself for the worst as, gagged and bound, he looked into the cold, blue eye of Odin, awaiting to hear his punishment. Loki could see him now even when he closed his eyes – the Allfather rising from his golden throne, stepping down with Gungnir in hand, after weeks of Loki's waiting within another cage, the _mighty_ Thor and the innocent Frigga off to each side of him, standing with a distant gleam in their eyes. Gungnir was lowered and Loki could simply _feel_ the draining in his bones, his muscles reacting as he collapsed-  
He snapped out of it, finding the very pathetic woman who was to be his "jailer" for the time being coming into the house with a loud crunching sound, indicating that she had some sort of sack in her arms. He looked up slightly from the book he had in his lap but truly had not been reading. He looked to what seemed to be an unkempt Midgardian furnace, his eyes distant, and his body unmoving. He was tired, if anything, as that seemed to be the only thing he could feel, besides perhaps hatred and loathing of those who were well on their way to destroy him, as he had tried to destroy them.  
He was stuck on this filthy rock called a realm until further notice. The realm that he had tried to subjugate was now trying to subjugate him. It was almost laughable, really… He would laugh if he was not being watched, truly. It was also quite comical that the group of idiotic humans who believed they could cage him thought that a puny mortal woman would be an effective jailer. She tried speaking to him now and again, but he would have none of her silly attempts. He wasn't amused.

**Luna**: She could not help but look periodically over her shoulder as she arranged the groceries up in the cupboards or in the refrigerator. Despite being informed that Loki has neither the power nor the energy to try and harm her – there would be massively heavy consequences even for an attempt at her life – she did not feel safe enough to keep her back turned to him for any longer than needed. Regardless of his magical powers – which Luna still had much trouble believing in, though she had seen it with her own eyes – lacking, he still had the upper hand concerning sheer physical superiority to her. So, she was having second thoughts with her agreement. Granted, he had not done anything to her since his arrival, he acted as if she was not even existent, but that did not stop her from occasionally checking to see where he was and what he was doing. She knew that she was relatively safe, but after having seen the extent to which this man could go, the things he was able and willing to do... It made her wary.

**Loki:**Loki could all but feel the mortal's eyes on him, the way she paused every time he heard her place something onto a shelf in what the Midgardians called a "kitchen" (though he found it a poor excuse of one). She had been watching him every time he was in her line of vision – and even when he was not. He could almost smell the fear on the girl, and that, too, was laughable. If he attacked and killed the girl, where would he even go? He had not figured out the means by which he had been "caged" into this mortal abode, he could run and fend off any who got in his path, but where would he go, anyway? There was nowhere to run or hide without his magic to place him elsewhere, anywhere, but where he was. It was maddening.

**Luna**: She wondered every so often why Fury had elected her, of all the more physically apt and capable people on disposal. As she could not pinpoint the reason, for she did not know Loki beyond that which she has seen of him, she decided that Fury must have had one good enough, otherwise he would not have done it in the first place. As she finished storing away the groceries, she pondered about the fact that the brooding man had refused food ever since he came. She was unsure whether he did it out of some sort of spite or stubbornness, or if he simply did not like that which she prepared… All she knew was that his share of the food always remained intact, and it made her wonder just how long he could go without it. She did not know very much of his kind, for she was unaware of its existence up until he laid siege to Puente Antiguo and thus revealed a whole myriad of things to her world; therefore, she did not know how long he could survive without proper nourishment, or if he even needed it to begin with. She knew that Fury did not cage her together with him so that they could sit in the same house and be silent, which meant that she would have to find a way to get him to speak to her, one step at a time. She took two cold bottles of water from the refrigerator and made her soft-stepped way to the living room. It was a decent house, she thought, plenty of room for the both of them, with the living room a great space, with a lovely fireplace that she would enjoy spending time in front of a little more if he didn't feel the same way and occupied the area more often. She approached the couch he was sitting on, placing one of the bottles next to him without a word.

**Loki**: He frowned when he could hear her stepping closer to him, placing what looked to be a Midgardian container of water next to where he sat. He looked down, his eyes narrowed and distant as he looked down upon the book on his lap when she stepped closer. He watched the container roll in his direction, landing against his thigh. He only picked it up and then placed it onto the coffee table which lay in front of him, picking up his book and resuming to "read" it, though it hardly held any interest for him. It was about some poor child living in a city who had no parents and was taken in by a thief... Midgardian literature, he scoffed inwardly.

**Luna:** Her lips tightened ever so slightly at his refusal to drink, as well, but she decided to not pay it any heed. She glanced at the book that he was holding, and thought that it was as good an excuse to try and begin a conversation as any. She sat herself upon one of the armchairs, folding her legs beneath her as she played with the bottle cap, her eyes on him. "The books they placed in this house… It would have been better if they just left the shelves empty." she said with slight disappointment, her voice quiet, though very clearly heard in the now-broken silence of the room.

**Loki**: He made a noise – a cross between a grunt and "hmm" – and continued looking only at his book. The mortal had been trying to strike up conversation with him for the past week and none of her attempts were fruitful. Especially not now. He turned the page, though he had been staring at the same one for the past hour or so. He was nearing the end of the book, anyway. The purpose it held to him was only to cease having his mind so very idle all the time, and it somewhat held to that purpose to an extent. She sounded disappointed, as well, but he could not care less. Perhaps she would get so very bored that she simply would give up and send him to a true prison. He could only hope...

**Luna:** Even a grunt was progress, she thought to herself, as it was more than he'd given her in days. She saw that there would be no speaking of books, not today. "Pardon me for asking, but do you eat? At all?" she inquired gently, though she could tell by the stubborn set to his brow that she might not get a response to this, either. An answer would be useful, however, for if he was starving himself, it would be something to report. Then again, what they called him, what she has read about him, the Liesmith was in no way obliged to be frank with her in any way. Still, she decided that any response would be good.

**Loki**: He was nearly past due to eat, he realized when she mentioned it... He should, indeed, eat _something_, as he did not want to be entirely useless and tired. His muscles ached and he could feel sleep wishing to pull him under, but he downright refused to give in. He was vulnerable enough. It was no matter to her, anyway. He simply pressed his lips together and turned the page... Too soon, he thought, scolding himself. It was now more obvious that he was not reading the book at all.

**Luna:** She resisted the urge to sigh, as his behavior was getting quite exasperating. It was like trying to coax an overly stubborn child, although in this case, the situation bore far more danger, and she had to be careful with her treating. She shifted her weight slightly; she knew that he must eat, as she knew that Thor did, as well, so why wouldn't he? "Strange of you to not use the one power you have." she said, lowering her voice.

**Loki**: He glared, rolling his eyes as he shut his book rather abruptly, figuring it would be pointless to even try to read with her continuing to insist upon bothering him. He rose from his seat on the couch to walk back to the bookshelves and place it onto the one he had grabbed it from. He assumed all the other books would be of no use, either. Agitated, he walked back to the couch, sitting the furthest away from her as possible. The ridiculous mortal girl needed to calm her tongue, otherwise the response she had been pressing for would not be one she wanted.

**Luna:** "You giving me a simple answer to my simple question will make no difference to the state of matters. Humor me, please? Be it a nod or whichever..." she persevered, noting in the back of her mind how far away he sat from her. At least that was comforting, that he did not wish to be near her as much as she did not wish to be near him. It was enough for her to feel just a little bit less threatened.

**Loki**: His green eyes narrowed to thin slits as he looked back at her, his hands clenching into fists. Perhaps if he responded to her pressing questions she would finally walk away and leave him alone. "Yes, I eat." he replied bitterly, knowing that she would ultimately cease speaking to him, "And I prefer silence." he said in a low voice before looking back to the emptied furnace before him. That was not true, he did enjoy speaking. But not with one who hardly deserved to be humored. He won't make company with a human girl.

**Luna**: She nodded, finally hearing his voice, for which she was glad, even though it bore within it such hatred; she never knew one could push so much resentment in so few words. He ate, which naturally meant that he would get hungry, at some point, which in turn made her decide to keep preparing the food and leaving it for him, just in case. She would not force him to eat, as it was his own health in question, though she was unsure whether he would purposefully debilitate himself until he died or something similar... She would not put it past him. However, she would not make him eat with her, either, if that was one of the reasons for his constant refusals. "Thank you." she said, resigning.

**Loki**: He was glad she sounded as though she was letting it be, not going to press him for any further conversation. If such blunt responses would silence her, he supposed he would employ such a tactic. He would need to eat, yes, but she had always been around the kitchen whenever he smelled the strange scent of Midgardian food being cooked, and that would only annoy him. He did not need to eat as often as she did – three times a day – and he never felt the need to. He gave another quiet grunt and then nestled himself deeper into the couch, his head staring upwards to the ceiling.

**Luna:** After several moments of continuing silence, she rose, making her way over to the just as silent fireplace, empty and waiting for a fire to be awoken. She crouched by it, turning her back to Loki and instantly feeling as if he could pounce at any time that she was not looking. She focused, however, on starting the fire, more so to give her something to do than because it was cold. The night had fallen while she was still in the supermarket, and nights got quite chilly, and though she did not mind it enough to seek warmth from fire, she enjoyed the sounds the wood made as it snapped and crackled, and the way shadows would move in rhythm with the flames... Once she started it, she did not move back to the chair – instead, she sat on the ground, though turning so she was facing him sideways, tucking several strands of her hair behind an ear. She had very little to do around the house – it was meticulously clean, and she was yet to bring some of her own books here to keep her entertained. It might be a little more bearable to live here, if he spoke with her. Then again, that was not a guarantee, either, for she knew that what he had to say might be even less pleasant than the silence.

**Loki:** He watched as she attempted to start a fire, his head ridden with quiet contemplation. Silence was unbearable, he decided. It made it seem as though he were truly alone in a prison rather than it being shared with this little mortal woman who did everything in her power in order to do what she was asked to do, despite the looks he gave her, despite how many times he grit his teeth in her presence. She could just ignore his existence like he ignored hers. It would make matters more bearable for them both. But the shifty looks she gave him so frequently, he could tell that was never going to happen.

**Luna**: She attempted to take the silence as it was something natural, something normal and easy, but she could not. It was not one of the silences where the two did not have to speak, where they could merely think and be with their own minds, pleasant, light... No, this was, at least in her case, filled with discomfort and unease, to the point where she almost felt pressured to make any sort of talk, any at all, simply so that there would not be the tenseness in the silence. However, she retained her quietness, keeping her mouth shut and trying, instead, to focus her gaze upon the fire, and not on him.

**Loki**: He could almost feel the discomfort radiating off of the girl, the way she shifted, her hands unable to find a place to rest, the way she poked at the fire whenever she shifted uncomfortably, her lips set into a straight line. He paid no mind to it. He was uncomfortable, not desperate. He doubted he would find a decent conversation with her, anyway, but he decided to watch her just as she watched him, studying her, tracking her... Reading her.

**Luna**: The gaze that she held upon the fire got harder as she felt his eyes upon her. She hoped that she was imagining it, but after several seconds, she was one hundred percent certain that she was not. It was as if his gaze came from all sides, leaving her no place from which she could seek shelter. She felt very much so out in the open, like a sitting duck... She closed her eyes and drew in a sigh. "Admirable.." she murmured.

**Loki:** He furrowed his brow, thinking of all the possible meanings as to why she would say that. He dismissed it easily, his eyes narrowing as he continued to watch her rather than the fire that glowed throughout the room, casting shadows along the walls. She would feel whatever he felt while she was watching him. It only made sense, he thought.

**Luna:** At least he was entertained, she thought bitterly, shifting to lay down flat on her back on the ground, cradling her head on her folded arms as she looked at the fire. Her eyes would hurt from this, she knew, and she would most likely have spots dancing in front of her eyes after it... After several more moments, she took her gaze away and placed it, instead, on him. She knew she would meet his eyes, and so she did, maintaining her stare, her face blank. It made her just the slightest bit uncomfortable, and she couldn't decide whether it was more or less so than when she couldn't see him staring at her. She dismissed the feeling of competitiveness at once, knowing that she would be bested. She stared simply to stare, taking in his features closely.

**Loki:**His eyes narrowed considerably when she began to stare back. It was as if everything was a challenge to her – to see if he would crack. He pressed his lips tightly into a deep frown as he settled his eyes elsewhere for a moment, not enjoying staring at her eyes, as she seemed to stare directly into him. The silly mortal was trying to make him do something he did not wish to do, he could sense it. She would lose, he knew, but it did not irk him any less that she would even bother. Perhaps she was required to bother, he thought... Perhaps this was more of the Allfather's ploy to have him repent. This only bothered him more so and he continued staring back, waiting for her to look away... If she would look away. He most certainly would not.

**Luna:**She did not look only at his eyes; they unnerved her, and so she found temporary relief in looking at his other facial features long enough until she could return it to his eyes, recomposed. She took in his brows, of as dark a hue as his hair, his straight nose down which he enjoyed staring at her, his thin lips, now pressed into a line that ever so slowly drew lower, clear signs of his not appreciating her staring - it almost made her cease, concerned about a line she may or may not cross, and the consequences - his sunken cheeks and prominent cheekbones, a narrow jawline and the greenest pair of eyes, bearing so many things that she could not discern, making it all the same even if he held nothing in them.

**Loki**: He could feel her studying him, her eyes not always meeting with his, and they wandered elsewhere. He shifted once more, his arms crossing over his chest as he breathed in a sigh. The puny mortal would not seem to cease, either, no matter how coldly he glared at her, no matter how much he frowned, her eyes would not cease wandering over his features. He made another noise, shifting in his seat. "Is staring not considered rude here?" he muttered, reluctantly giving in to the fact that the silence was overbearing.

**Luna:**She restrained herself from smiling when she heard him speak. "You're assuming that I'm not rude." she said, just as quietly, not shifting a muscle. There were dark circles around his eyes, she noticed then, telltale signs of fatigue and weariness.

**Loki:** He blinked a few times, his frown remaining drawn upon his face. "Very well." he spat, rolling his eyes. How dare the girl speak to him as such? "I do not believe I came here to be gazed upon, as you so very often do. It would suit you well to learn manners."

**Luna:** "We come from different places, our views of manners might not match." she said, doing her best to ignore all of his jabs. It would not do them well if the first time they spoke, they had a dispute. "If I am to learn some of your manners, then you are to learn some of mine, I suppose. I'd rather meet you halfway." she said. "Besides, you stared back, crushing manners as easily as I did."

**Loki:** He glared. "You have been staring since I have arrived." he replied evenly, firm in ignoring her accusations of his lack of "manners", though he knew the girl would hardly know what manners were. Mortals had a lack of respect for any sort of higher being, he figured, as they were stubborn enough to be not considered as lowly and useless. "I'd say I hardly surpass your rudeness." he added.

**Luna**: But he responded to nothing but it, she thought to herself, choosing to keep that observation to herself, as he would use it and recoil even further. Perhaps that was how she needed to behave, in order to get him to speak to her more often, thus opening a chance for her to continue speaking to him in a manner more civilized. He spoke of her rudeness and yet he set New York City aflame... That thought reminded her to still keep cautious, and remember to whom she was speaking. "My apologies, in that case." she said, earnest in her voice. "I'm not of Asgard," the word sounded so odd on her tongue, using it as a factual place, not a mere myth or a tale. "and I do not know your manners. If you taught me them, then I could act accordingly."

**Loki**: His lips twisted into a rueful smirk, thinking of all of the things he could say to respond to her statement... How he had tried to teach Midgardians such things as "manners", but they were so rude as to ignore him, how she could not have possibly deserved to know such things. No, he would not grace her with yet another response, so he tapped his fingers against his arm, his eyes leaving her and going back to the glowing flames of the fire. He quite enjoyed watching fire sometimes... The way the tendrils of heat would rise up and lap at the air surrounding it, the way it would engulf the wood entirely, the way it would burn in to such different colors. It was quite an alluring sight.

**Luna:** She, too, fell silent, hoping that this conversation, however brief, managed to take away some of the weight of the silence. She wished to provoke him back into speaking, while it was still relatively possible, but she thought it wiser to take it slowly, so as to not anger him or risk anything, including her own safety. There was a contrast in her head as she tried to connect the man who had damaged so many people, so many buildings, such a vast city, the man who had killed and hurt and attempted to take over... To the weary looking man sitting _right in front_ of her, looking almost broken down, lacking the desire for just about anything, choosing to retain his silence when he knew very well he could most likely use his words skillfully against her...

**Loki:** He was glad she continued to keep her silence, knowing she would only continue to remain so for so long. But he would bask in it for as long as he could. Why was she here, anyway? Did she lose some sort of privilege that she had to be punished as well? So therefore she remained here, with him, waiting until he would elicit some sort of response they were looking for, so they could just proceed and lock him up further... He wondered which one he would prefer – the cylindrical cell he had escaped or this odd abode that Midgardians called a home? He could not honestly give an answer, but it did not matter… He was powerless where he was now, not as much in his previous containment. He could have escaped easily then.

**Luna**: Her eyes traveled over to him once more for a brief moment before she looked away again. She wondered what was on his mind, what thoughts whirred that made it easier for him to bear the silence and prolong it as much as he did. Then again, taking into consideration who he was, perhaps it was better if she did not know the contents of his mind, however curious she was. One of her hands slowly extended towards the fire, lingering just shy of pain. "A delightful thing, fire.." she said in a low voice, not expecting him to say anything, not even wishing him to; she knew he would inevitably hear and that was enough for the time being. "It has a potential for both good and bad, depending on how it is viewed. But its form does not change, regardless - it is fire and only that." she murmured, gently moving her fingers above the flames. "There are always those eager to blame the fire for their own imbecility. They will claim they were hurt, unjustly, but was it not them reaching too close? Breaking that boundary where the gentle warmth turns into the searing pain?" she said, her words carrying her attention away enough that she nearly burned herself. She blinked, as if coming out of a reverie and scooting further away from the fire. It was much too hot.

**Loki:** He blinked a few times, listening to her words, although it looked as though he did not give a fleeting thought to what she had said. She was speaking without any sort of restraint, not expecting any sort of response from him, but using her voice to fill in the blank spaces he would continue to leave for her. Yet he did not expect he would be locked away with such a poet, a different sort of weaver of words. What she said would spark a thought or two from him – the opposing properties to fire was truly a deep thought to behold, especially in a time like this. He did not expect that from her, but he truly did not know the girl besides her reactions to him. He did not truly know of her amount of intelligence, only from what he could gather by his observations. "Thoughtful." he muttered, his voice not betraying any other emotion or tone, simply a statement of his response to her words.

**Luna**: She stretched over to her armchair to fetch the bottle of water she'd left there; being in such close proximity to fire for any longer period of time left her throat parched, and her skin crawling with unnecessary heat. She was warm enough as it was, and the coldness of the bottle felt so soothing against the palm of her hand, and even better once the chilled water refreshed her dry mouth. She sat even further away from it, holding the bottle in her hands. "It happens..." she murmured gently.

**Loki:** He watched her, even moving in the slightest way so she was not sitting so very close to the fire. He was growing uncomfortable himself, never being one for such strong warmth, but there were times that he did not mind it as much – this rarity of a time being one of them. He continued watching the leaping flames, his strong, emerald eyes almost watering from the brightness, in contrast to the darkening room, but he paid no attention. He sat comfortably back into the couch.

**Luna**: She leaned her back against the armchair, taking a small cushion from it and hugging it to her, placing her chin atop it and looking interchangeably from the fire to him and back. Would she be bold enough to continue speaking to him? Her luck seemed to be striking tonight, and perhaps one more attempt would not do harm... "The fire... It claimed much of New York City." she murmured tentatively. "You gave it a chance to realize part of its potential.."

**Loki:** He blinked a few times, as he should have realized where this was going when she spoke of fire. She was trying to elicit a response from him, he knew, some sort of pity from him, some way to appeal to his humanity. She was not successful, and he would make sure she would continue to not be. "So I did." he replied indifferently, "But as you said, it has a potential for both good and bad." He replied quietly, "Can you _blame_ the fire, really? Perhaps it was your own imbecility."

**Luna**: She did not intend for the conversation to go in this direction, for it was quite a delicate one that would be best left alone. "I cannot blame the _fire_, no, it is not its fault for being created. It only did what it is natural for it – it knows no other way." she said, leaving it at that. She did not blame the fire, she blamed the person who started it in the first place. Our own imbecility? she thought to herself, slightly puzzled. Perhaps he alluded to their unwillingness to break their backs for him and submit, thus being the ones to blame for the destruction brought upon them? An odd way of thinking...

**Loki**: "Perhaps there was no other way." he pressed, his brows knitting together as he challenged her, "It had to be created. And upon its creation, it could bring about good and bad." He explained, further emphasizing his point from before that she did not entirely catch on to. "With the intentions of both, can you truly blame its creation?" He asked, his lips curling into a frown.

**Luna**: She shook her head slightly, thoughts and retorts forming already in her mind, ready for her to expel them. However, she did not think it wise to continue down this path, for it could very well lead to disagreements, and then even further on into things she would prefer to avoid, at all costs. She was in mild disbelief, though, for he spoke so freely now - she should have expected that the only thing he would choose to willingly talk about was his plan and its righteousness, his perspective and how utterly proper it was, how they would all see if they tried... She kept silent, looking at him slightly. "No." was the sole word that escaped her.

**Loki**: He smirked, "Are my arguments too much for you?" He pressed, his tone almost amused at her utmost rejection of anything he was, wishing to bother her as much as he can now. Yes, it may have him in more trouble than he'd like to say, but at least it would ultimately entertain him. "You admire fire so very much, but you do not seem to realize that fire is equivalent to more than you may realize." he added, his smirk wavering, as he met her gaze, "You are merely blinded."

**Luna**: She met his eyes, hers soft and truly unwilling to argue with him; even if, on the slim chance that they would not argue, it was still a topic that would take plenty out of her. She did not know the man well enough, but if this was something he would do often - refuse to speak and when finally coaxed into it, speak of one of the most difficult, complicated matters he could find... Granted, there was nothing complicated in it for _him_, as he had the idea deeply etched into his mind, knowing exactly what he wanted, but the topic was heavy on its own, and Luna would not discuss it. "Perhaps if you were gentler in removing the blindfold.." she murmured reluctantly.

**Loki:** He scoffed, looking away from her eyes as she met them. The ridiculous mortal did not know what she was talking about. He glanced back into the flames, his tired, heavy-lidded eyes reflecting the firelight. "That is not so easy." He replied, his voice heavy. He gave an audible sigh as he leaned farther back into the couch, stretching his limbs like a fatigued cat.

**Luna:** She wished to continue letting him speak, but the topic was a minefield that she did not yet feel adequate enough to try and cross. "If you say so..." she said resignedly, burrowing her face into the soft cushion for several moments as she pondered about a topic that might have him speak, but that would not be as difficult. She rose her head again, settling her eyes upon him. "There are tales of you from the 13th century." she began in a lighter tone. "Have you read them?"

**Loki:** He arched a brow, the ghost of a smirk on his lips at her mentioning the tales of Midgard about him. Of course he had read them... He was curious. They were not completely accurate, especially considering he had never been impregnated – that was a twisted rumor spread by the Warriors Three upon his fascination with a horse that had been gifted to him for his coming of age. He took a liking easily to the creature, and he ended up being the bottom of a cruel joke. He never found out how such a thing came to Midgard, anyway... He grimaced at the memory. "I have." he replied simply.

**Luna:** "Not to your liking, then?" she pressed gently, brushing her fingers along the cushion as she attempted to egg him on to saying more. "The translations we have today, they're not entirely accurate. There are many words yet that people have not deciphered; not to mention the fact that the copies of the texts changed time and time again... Who knows what they've been like in their original forms. Not all is true, then, I assume?" the tone of her voice was questioning.

**Loki:** He nodded, "You assumed correctly." he muttered. He had read several versions of what had been written, and he knew they had very few distinct and concrete details that made him who he was that were in the slightest bit correct. "Very little is true." he added dryly. She was trying to get him to speak, and speak he did. But he would not expose himself to her, as that was what her idiotic human organization was pining after. He would not be an easy subject, nor would he be an item of study.

**Luna:** "Well, most do take it for simple works of fiction, after all..." she said, not minding providing the majority of the conversation, even if he continued with such short replies - it was better than nothing - piece by piece she would collect. "I have read the majority of it as part of my studies." she admitted, giving him a tiny piece, as well. "Though, having only been written down in the 13th century and having been thought of much earlier before that, you are nowhere near new." she leaned in slightly towards him, now genuinely interested, for her own sake, rather than anything else. "How old are you, if I may be so rude to ask?"

**Loki:** He crossed his arms across his chest as he listened to her go on and on about the fact that she had researched him by the literature that the Midgardians had written. Only a mortal would believe it rude to ask of age, he thought with a smirk. They had such short lifespans that old age would come upon them so very quickly. He had to consider the question, converting the time he knew he has spent alive and putting it into Midgardian years – it took slight effort to consider. "Approximately 1,100 Midgardian years." he replied shortly after a moment of silence as he gathered what little information he could have regarding his lifespan.

**Luna:** She blinked, her eyebrows drawing together. 1,100 years old? She was dumbfounded... Her mortal mind could not even begin to grasp the possibility that one's lifespan extended for_ such_ a length of time; she could comprehend such an amount of time, but to come to terms with the fact that someone had been_ alive_ for that long? Someone's existence, so permanent, as opposed to many, many things that have come and gone, only temporary, only momentarily... And he, he had been there through it all. Not necessarily on Earth, granted, but he had been existent. "Huh," she said dumbly. "I'm only twenty-five..."

**Loki:** He furrowed his brow, glancing at her by the corners of his eyes. She was so very young, so very small. When he was such an age, he was an infant... Quite possibly an infant being taken by the Allfather after the Ice War, but it was still something he had never understood. Such short lives, he mused. "I suppose I am approximately that age if I were mortal. Give or take a few physical years."

**Luna:** "You do look it, I suppose." she said slowly, her eyes gliding over him; indeed, give or take. His words still echoed in her head as she tried to wrestle with the disbelief and come to terms with the fact that the man sitting in front of her was not in his twenties, or thirties, but that he was well on his way to three thousand years old. She gazed at him in curiosity now; with such an age came endless, innumerable experiences and knowledge... Any normal human being, by the time they grew older, accumulated quite a bit of experience and had learned much through out the years... To think of all the things that _he_must have seen and lived. She scooted closer by just an inch, dragged by many questions that she now had roaming through her head. "How much you must know.." she said, admittedly respectfully.

**Loki:** He noticed her impending proximity, seeing that every time she spoke she would scoot closer to him. He grimaced and then shifted so that he was closer to the edge of the couch, rather than anywhere near her. It was an odd thing, what she was trying to accomplish here. She was not pressing questions about what he had done, or why he did it. If she was trying to interrogate him, it was quite subtle, but he could sense (as his senses were almost always correct) that she pressed these questions simply out of curiosity. He was, indeed, young for his own time. There were many others who lived far, far longer than he has. It was odd that she was marveling over how wise he must be based upon his lifespan, but at the same time her race rejected knowledge that far surpasses their own. He made another odd noise, sitting almost so that his back was to her.

**Luna:** His small, but very much so deliberate movements made her recoil, as well. She was hardly aware of her own motions, but now that he has reacted to it, she realized. An amusing thought came to her mind - with each inch of distance that she took away, he would replace it - he was in no way willing to come anywhere near her. However, that made her feel just a hair safer, no more. She would be a fool if she thought that he couldn't, at any point, overcome his unwillingness to be in close proximity to her, just so he could rid himself of the pest she knew he thought her to be. "I'm sorry, I am simply.. Curious." she said. She had to admit to herself that she would, in fact, enjoy it greatly if he simply told her tales and stories of all that he has seen...

**Loki:** "Understandable." he muttered, making himself comfortable in his new position, his head leaning back onto the cushion. He could have very well walked away now, as he should have, to ignore conversation, go into his pathetic excuse of a bedchamber and see to it that he does not have to respond to her at all. However, he would be locked away soon enough into a prison cell for what may be the rest of his life until he withers away. He might as well embrace the bits of freedom he was given while it lasted. So he stayed put for as long as the mortal remained where she was.

**Luna:** She reclined, sprawling her legs in front of herself in the thick, soft rug that occupied quite a bit of the living room. It was all so very strange... A month ago, she had been in her own apartment, doing bits and pieces of work that S.H.I.E.L.D. had her take care of, mostly concerning various dry documents that she had to translate from one language to the other and hand in to be sent to the many countries S.H.I.E.L.D. kept in touch with. Much of the world had heard of the events in New York City, and to some, an explanation was given, and assurance that the destruction and devastation would be reined in and suppressed. There were those who did not wish to meddle with the threat and the danger, thus leaving everything in S.H.I.E.L.D's hands - which, in the end, was the most convenient for them. Certainly, back up would have been called in from other countries who were willing, but fortunately, there was no need for that.  
And here she sat, now, with the convict, in front of a fireplace, as if mere roommates.

**Loki:** There was finally silence. Perhaps the girl had figured there truly was not much for them to discuss... There was not much he had in common with her... Or any mortal, for that instance. The only conversation that may spark between them would be based upon him, and how odd and outlandish he was. That was not something he truly wished to discuss... However, he did not wish to simply remain here for Allfather knows how long... He _could_ manipulate the girl if he wanted to into doing his bidding. But manipulation would not come from being so very distant from her... He had to put his silver-tongued self to use. He glanced over to her when he was certain she would not notice and shifted in his seat. "So," he began almost entirely random, "What sort of wretched thing did you accomplish that landed you here? You cannot tell me it was by utmost choice..."

**Luna:** She listened to his words and at first responded with a soft laugh. He may just have a point, she thought to herself, as being put in the same house for an undetermined period of time with a criminal of his caliber was not a wish of anyone with sufficient sanity. "Fury invited me to his office one day, vaguely explained the situation to me, saying I was 'appropriate', and asked me if I was up for it." she explained. "And I agreed." It _was_ her choice, to a large extent - she could have refused, but she was unsure of the consequences for that. Perhaps Fury would have simply let her be, as he said he would, and find someone else, but she would not have put anything past him.

**Loki:** He smirked letting out a dry laugh, "Ah," he replied, an amused glint in his eye as he looked over to her, "to share your life with a – ah, what is it they call me? – war criminal." he replied with another dry laugh and shook his head. "Why?" He pressed, furrowing his brow as he faced her straight-on, "If they did not hold something over your head... I see no reason as to why you would not have declined."

**Luna:** His laughter sounded much like something forgotten, unused and now trying to develop back into something that it used to be. As if he were attempting to recall just how to perform such an action. However, even if his intention was genuine, somewhere along the way, the breath that would form his laugh got terribly twisted and distorted, coming out finally - dry, heavy, unnatural, almost forced. "I do not know whether or not they held something over my head..." she said more quietly, straightening her back slightly and meeting his slightly perplexed gaze. If she was deemed 'appropriate' - in whichever way Fury used that word - and if she could be of help, why wouldn't she accept? It spared someone else the trouble, someone 'less appropriate', and though it came with only relative safety, the pay was hefty, and she might just get something out of this for herself.

**Loki:** He arched a brow, his arms hanging to his sides as he unconsciously toyed with the fabric of the Midgardian shirt he had been given in exchange for the tunic he was thrown into the prisons with. It was such a flimsy piece of fabric, useless, and he exposed and bare. There was no such way to shield him from anything, be it warmth or the cold. No wonder why mortals lived such short lives... "Ah, so a reward, then..." He replied with a curt nod. "You wish to find out and see for yourself if that is what they offer after they haul me away... A gift for your efforts of charity."

**Luna:** "Recompense would not go amiss, I suppose." she said with a shrug. As far as she was concerned, what they were paying her for this would be sufficient for her, even without a 'reward', as he called it. It was enough to secure her for quite some time. She didn't know if she would simply go on to performing her duties about the organization after Loki was taken away or not, though she could see no reason as to why she shouldn't.

**Loki:** He nodded, figuring that was only to be expected. "I am sure it shall be well worth it." he replied, scoffing. Why else would she give herself to looking over someone who could very well kill her if he so wished it? There will be a large reward for her, he was sure of it. Unless she was ultimately naive or idiotic.

**Luna:** "Oh, yes, worth all the noise and ruckus and trouble you're giving me." she said with a small, ironic smirk. It was too early to tell whether or not he would be increasingly difficult, but so far, it's been as if he wasn't even here. He refused to speak with her, he ignored her and pretended that he, himself, was not where he was. There has been the pressure, every so often, pressure of wariness and caution, (which she should always keep, she thought to herself), and sometimes, simply the fact that he exuded unease and discomfort.

**Loki:** "You would not like it very much if I were to fulfill your expectations." he said, giving a small, rueful smirk. If he saw more purpose for it, he would have taken his entertainment easily. He could toy with her until she was mad and then they would send her away, and take him elsewhere. But something deep down knew that he did not truly wish to be within yet another confines of a prison cell.

**Luna:** She nodded in agreement. "You're very right about that, indeed." she did not know half of what he was capable of, but based on what she saw of him so far, she was certain that she would not enjoy it. No, it was certainly better if he were calm, much like this. However, the more she thought, the more she came to the one and the same conclusion - he was unpredictable at best, and she could not trust any of his behaviors; not one of his moods has to be what it appears to be. His present tranquility could be nothing but one of the masks he places on so very naturally, covering whatever he may be contemplating at the moment, which could, she reminded herself, be the demise of his entire imprisonment.

**Loki:** He nodded once more, his lips pressing together as he contemplated what should be his next strategy of earning some sort of amiability with her, even in the slightest bit, so that he could use it to some sort of advantage. He shifted in his seat, looking at her through somewhat lightened eyes. "Tell me of yourself," he requested quietly, "for fair trade."

**Luna:** She looked up at him with an entertained smirk. He told her nothing, and nothing he will receive in return. Fair trade. "What would you like to know, apart from my age?" she inquired in return. She had to attempt and see if she could get some sort of concrete questions, in order for her to lessen the possibility of saying more than necessary. She would not divulge far too much, and that which she did would have to be very scarce, as well - she was certain that he could find a way to use absolutely anything against her, in one way or another.

**Loki:** "You are most obviously not a typical worker for your agency," he replied, "so what is it you do?" He pressed, though this was out of mere curiosity. The silly human organization would not use a worthwhile agent to watch over him. No, they would choose someone slightly more disposable than a useful, strong agent. That simply was the way the universe worked.

**Luna:** She contemplated the question for a short while. "I deal with odds and ends concerning foreign affiliates of S.H.I.E.L.D's. A mediator of sorts." she answered, crossing her legs and taking another sip of the water. Often, she was in charge of handling the foreign organizations that from time to time associated with S.H.I.E.L.D, providing the lingual parts, first and foremost, and reaching an agreement or otherwise a compromise that would work in the best interest for both parties.

**Loki:** He nodded in response, as he could have guessed something along the line of that – the 'odds and ends' being something not very specific – but he figured it did not matter. The very basis of the matter was that she hardly mattered. He wondered how deep that tie was to her organization... Surely something that could easily be forgotten later on, the fact she would easily betray something she hardly had any sort of part in. "I see." he replied thoughtfully. "As I said, this is fair trade. You do know much of myself."

**Luna:** She suppressed a scoffing laugh, keeping all entertainment out of her voice, as well as her features. "I know that which I see and hear, no more." she said in feigned innocence. She knew only that which he chose to tell her, though that was questionable, at best. The only thing she could, at least in part, trust was what she had seen of him beforehand, what she attempted to infer on her own.

**Loki:** His eyes narrowed seeing the hidden entertainment. So she found his conversation enjoyable... He stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "And what do you see and hear?" he pressed, his lips pressing into a firm line. "What do you know of me?" he continued, "Surely S.H.I.E.L.D. has enlightened you of a few details as concerning my very being... Besides your, what I believe is called, mythology."

**Luna:** "They've told me the majority of what they know." she said vaguely. "They say they have told me all but I am unsure of that." Her words were true - she did not know and could not know if there was something about Loki that they've not given away to her, even though it might increase her safety, the more knowledge of him she had. However, she knew enough to understand that even with all the knowledge of him, he was one who would simply disregard that and go against anything and everything, if that got him what he wished for.

**Loki:** He frowned, "So go on then." he pressed, seeing that she was being quite vague with him, most likely on purpose. "Perhaps I can clarify." he added simply, his voice light as he turned his body more so that he was more open to her. He would not accomplish anything if his back was turned. "If you so wish it."

**Luna:** She gestured with her hand invitingly. "Do clarify, then, please." she said, her voice just as light and polite, as if they were speaking of something so very ordinary - and they were, though this was anything but regular. It had such a gaming undertone; both of them knew there was more to their intentions and words than was shown. It was as if attempting to dance on a minefield, where either of them could step wrongly and end themselves, giving the other one advantage. Except he was skilled, so very skilled, so very graceful and so very unlikely to make a wrong step.

**Loki:** He raised his brows slightly at her light tone so he managed to almost mimic it, taking on a more polite, conversational one that was a great contrast from his dry words. He could play_ that_ game better than any other, if that was what she was wishing for. "I have lived for two and a half millenia, if I were to tell you my history and reasoning we would be here for a _very_ long time. Perhaps I was not precise. What is it you _wish_ to know?" he pressed, blinking a few times as he looked directly to her eyes.

**Luna:** "If we have something, then it is time." she said with a small smile, meeting his eyes, feeling as if they were attempting to bore through her mind and see each and every crack and crevice within it, see all that there was, is or will be. Alarmingly so, it felt as if he would succeed. "Have you been to... Midgard... Previously?" she asked, knowing that the question had very little to do with anything useful; this was purely for her own sake. Besides, he would certainly not answer just any of her questions, and even those which he would… Well, they may not be veritable one bit.

**Loki:** His lips twisted into a smirk, as he most definitely would _not _tell her everything there is to know of him, nor his reasoning. Her question, however, was merely harmless. She knew his age and she knew of his history. "We all have," he replied, knowing very well she could assume what he meant by 'we'. "How else might such stories and 'myths' come about? Simple guesses, theories from your ancient people? Of course not." he shook his head, his lips distorted now in an odd, amused smile.

**Luna:** "When did you visit?" she specified, trying to understand that he, and they, had been here at various points in what she knew as history. She shifted her weight, sitting down upon her knees now, finishing her water, though not averting her gaze from his.

**Loki:** He considered her question for a moment, his gaze never leaving hers as he thought for a moment. He was very young and very childish. He could give her a vague answer just as easily as she did him. He smirked in amusement at that thought and decided for it. "A very, _very_ long time ago." he replied, "In my youth."

**Luna:** She nodded, the corners of her lips turning into a small, wry smile. "A very, very long time ago, indeed." she agreed, wondering about his thoughts of the humans then and the humans now, for if it was as long ago as he claims, there would have been massive differences. However, she doubted that his opinion changed in all those years, if it didn't simply keep deteriorating. She fell silent, wondering if he shall attempt to continue the conversation, as he had the previous several minutes, curiously so.

**Loki:** He lost his smirk and then turned his head when he saw that she fell silent. Odd, he thought – she seemed so very willing to carry on such a conversation just moments ago and now she seemed to not be as interested as she was then. Perhaps his answer was too vague, but then again, she was only asking for such a response... If he were to go by an "eye for an eye" logic, at least. He pressed his lips together, simply waiting for her to say something more, to press on a conversation he was not about to be the only one holding up.

**Luna:** "Your turn for a question." she said after a silent while, carrying this on much like a game of sorts - and it was his turn. Once he glanced at her, she gave him a small, appealing smile.

**Loki:** He considered what he should ask, what question he should put into this "game" of sorts next – what would be useful to him and what would not distanced themselves in his head. The girl gave him an odd, endearing smile when he looked over to her, and it made him look away again. "I don't believe I know your name." he replied simply, though it was silly... But he did not. In his mind, he simply called her "the girl" or "mortal" or "human," and she knew exactly what his name was. It was only fair.

**Luna:** A small frown settled between her eyebrows, as she was confused for a moment before realizing that he was correct. Very slowly, though surely and without hesitation, she scooted and closed some of the distance between them, extending her hand to him in the typical, most normal human greeting. "I am Luna." she said simply, keeping the smile on her face.

**Loki:** He nearly leaped off of the couch when she went scooting closer to him, but he stayed put, awkwardly leaning away. He looked down to her much smaller hand reaching out to him in a sort of Midgardian greeting, he supposed. He had seen others doing so when he was in Stuttgart, greeting each other by the shake of their hand. It was odd, not something he was used to, as the Asgardians often greeted each other by grabbing each others forearm in a sign of friendship or appreciation. He continued staring at her hand for a long while as he contemplated it all. "Loki." he replied dryly, rather suddenly grabbing her hand to give a swift and subtle shake, and then replaced his hand onto his lap.

**Luna:** She waited for some time, while he contemplated her small offer, though she very nearly jumped due to his sudden grab of her hand, her heart skipping a beat. However, once he had given it quite a rigid shake, she retreated back to her spot, her smile tinging with satisfaction. For the longest time she was unsure of whether he would simply rise and walk away, ignoring her entirely, and she was pleased that he did not. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable, however, as he backed away from her as if she was the plague, itself; did he truly despise mortals so much that he would not lower himself enough to even be in near proximity of one? Oh, yes, she was pleased that he shook her hand, no matter how briefly. She kept silent, knowing that any other thing she might say that was almost like a custom for her kind - such as 'Pleased to meet you' - would go scoffed at. So, she but sat there, looking at him.

**Loki:** She sat there with a stupid smile, looking as though she was glad that he had shook her hand, so he looked away again, scooting an inch further away from her, as she continued to sit too close to him for comfort. When he was comfortable once more, he glanced at her through the corners of his eyes as she continued to sit. "That is an odd name, Luna." He muttered, weighing the syllables of the name on his tongue, "As in 'moon'... Midgardian names I shan't ever understand." He mused.

**Luna:** A light chuckle escaped her. "Do you think so?" she asked. "I do not know many people with the same name, I do not suppose it's very common." she shrugged, propping her chin up into her hand. "One would have to ask my parents.." she mused. Her father suggested a variation of names with the similar letters, but her mother ultimately chose it. Luna never had any sort of opinion of her name; it was simply there, and it was hers and she never truly questioned it.

**Loki:** He nodded in response, listening to her in silence. He never questioned names, truly. Never his own name, as he supposed it was Odin to have granted him one, as "Loki" was an Aesir name, not Jotun. It had royal roots, he was told, but he never cared enough to look further into the archives of Aesir history in order to root out that lie. He did not like thinking of it any longer. He made a grunt in response to her comments and then folded his hands stiffly upon his lap. "It is your turn, I believe." he added.

**Luna:** She had several questions, indeed, but none of which were safe to ask, not in his present state. Since he divulged the presence of otherworldly entities, and ever since she saw with her own eyes the inexplicable magic involved, and since he came here, she had been wishing to step over all boundaries and relentlessly question him about it. However, taking into consideration that he was without magic presently, she did not think it wise to ask him anything related to it, though it did not lessen her desire to. "Hmm.." she muttered indistinctly. "If you told me what you liked eating, and I tried to find something as close to it as I can, would you eat finally?" she asked. She did not want him to starve himself, as it would not bode well for either of them. She ought to keep him alive, as she did not receive instructions to do otherwise. It was not a question that she wished to ask, truly, but her options were fewer and fewer.

**Loki:** Ah yes, her fixation on having him eat so very much. It was comical, really, as he did not require food as much as the Midgardians did. They apparently failed to mention that when he was handed over to her. He gave a small, amused smirk. "I sincerely doubt you have any such food that I should like." he replied simply, his eyes gleaming with a sort of satisfaction at befuddling the mortal – Luna, he corrected himself. Her name was Luna, he confirmed within his head.

**Luna:** She frowned, her lips pressing slightly together as she looked at him intently. "Well, if you'll not tell me, then you'll have to eat that which you dislike, eventually." she said, knowing that he had to eat at_ some_point, thinking of just how different food can be on Earth and on Asgard, and that he is most likely being simply difficult, for the sake of troubling her. There had to be something he would even remotely like.

**Loki:** He shook his head, "If I told you what I liked, you would be unable to provide it, Luna." he replied simply, "I do not believe it should matter either way, as I shall have to eat your... Poor excuse of _food_ when I require it." He explained, rolling his eyes. Why would she not understand that? What must she be thinking of him? Surely her organization based their predictions of his eating habits off of Thor, who could eat the entirety of a feast table if he so wished it.

**Luna:** She resigned with a small sigh, "Such a child you can be, you." She felt precisely like that at the moment - as if she were dealing with a spoiled child who refused this and refused that and wanted it _his_ way or no way at all. Such spite. With the exception, of course, that this particular child might simply rise and snap her neck where she sat. She closed her lips tightly shut, considering only now that what she said might not have been clever at all.

**Loki:** He narrowed his eyes, slightly caught in disbelief that she would dare say such a thing to him. _Him_ of all people. He had spoken lightly with her before and that was merely out of his own intentions but now she simply took it too far, making herself too comfortable with him. He did not say much else, as he knew any sort of violent move or word towards her might land him in a rather unfavorable place, but he would _not_ be mocked by this... This idiotic Midgardian woman. He rose from his seat, brushing off his pants and shirt and then began to walk away.

**Luna:** The moment he began walking away, she relaxed slightly out of the tension that quite suddenly and quite firmly grasped her. She was glad, in a way, that he was walking away from her and not towards her - they both knew that he should not in any way be abusive towards her, for there would be quite some consequences, but she tended to not put her trust into it so much. It was better that way, even with all the nerves worn thin with his movements. She could not help but think to herself that he very much so confirmed her words, stomping off now, much like a child. She pondered apologizing, yet she made no attempts at trying to stop him from walking away.

**Loki:** He paused in his step, seeing as how she was making no attempt to stop him, as she clearly did not want to continue any such conversation. He had some sort of expectation that she was going to stop him, that she didn't want to be in further silence, but there was no such thing. His eyes only narrowed further, "Do not mock what you do not know." he muttered before finally, swiftly walking up the stairs. Seeing as how she should not offer any other sort of words (which he was glad for), he continued to walk towards his "bedchambers."

**Luna:** She caught herself thinking that the only reason she did not know was because he was so very reluctant to change that in any way. She rose from her own seat after several silent minutes, after hearing the door to his bedroom close, and she then took up the space that he previously occupied on the larger couch - it was big enough for the both, but neither one of them ever joined the other who was already sitting there. It was as if an unspoken rule. But now that he was no longer there, she sprawled across it, fluffing a cushion underneath her head and resuming her gazing at the still blazing fire. The place where he sat felt oddly cold, much like his hand, she noticed in a wonder, before shaking it off. It could have gone much worse, she thought, and she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that their conversation would most likely end this way, with one or both of them even mildly upset. Perhaps tomorrow she might try and apologize to him, though she knew already that it would be but a simple waste of time. Nevertheless, she had accomplished a bit tonight, and she hoped that it was now a basis, a foundation atop which she could continue building another day, another time. He certainly wasn't going anywhere.

**Loki:** He sat onto what the Midgardians thought was a bed, reaching onto the small table for the book he had been reading earlier that day and found his place where he left off and continued reading it. He was fatigued from his lack of energy and the fact he had rarely slept the past several days. He laid back, his head resting on his pillow and looked out to the sky... A sky that held no candle to what he studied night after night in Asgard. That thought alone made him slightly wary. Yes, he did not wish to go back to Asgard, but it was the only realm that was his home in the slightest. He sighed heavily, and threw the book to the floor, finding little patience with what Midgard had to offer in regards of literature, and crossed his arms across his chest as he attempted to shut his eyes and eventually sleep. It took him a very long while, he deemed, as he was not used to sleeping in such conditions – especially without magic. He felt as though his muscles gave in too quickly, and eventually unconsciousness caught up with him and he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this? You should probably leave a review and let us know your thoughts :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to those who managed to leave a review and comment on our work, it is very much so appreciated. However, it would be even more appreciated if you continue doing so, giving at least some sort of constructive criticism so we know you are out there. Thanks for reading and enjoy this second chapter!**

* * *

**2**

**Luna:** Luna awoke the next morning rather late, in her own bed; it took her several drowsy moments to remember how she got there. She stayed up for a large portion of the night, on the couch, until the fire had dwindled to faint embers, contemplating what she was to do with the man with whom she shared a house and, admittedly, a life, for the time being. S.H.I.E.L.D. simply threw her in, as if in a lion pit, without giving her very many instructions as to what to do and how to behave.

After her thoughts kept her up for so long, the moment she felt herself drift away, she retired to her own room - she doubted that he would wish to be in the same room as she was, if she were sleeping, for he hardly managed to be in one when she was awake - but she felt safer there where he did not seem willing to go. However, all her thinking and all her musing inevitably led to the fact that there was hardly any point in it, as at any time, any word that left his lips could be nothing but a lie to satisfy her inquisitive mind, to formally fulfill that which he could, and lead her to stop talking to him altogether again. It was not all worth the time spent, she thought, stretching about in her bed, her room darkened by the pair of thick drapes she drew across.

**Loki:** He woke the next morning, finding himself almost entirely with energy once more, but with an empty, dreadful, sensation. Like the pang of hunger after a large meal that would make you believe that you were not full, he was with energy, but he was never entirely... Fulfilled. He opened his eyes to the brightness of a radiating, hot sun outside his window. He groggily stood up from his bed, pulling the drapes over his window as he found more discomfort in being warm than anything else. At least now he knew _why_. He walked down the stairs, picking the bent back book from the floor and walked down the stairs to place it back onto the bookshelf, not bothering to find another piece of disappointing literature. The same feeling of hatred from the night prior still filled him and now he was going to have to face another day with the dreaded Midgardian woman once more.

**Luna:** After many long minutes, during which she attempted to awaken herself a bit further, listening to the quietened sounds of the outside, she rose. She always wanted to be at her most awake and alert around him, which made her mornings quite rushed, pressured even. Her own sleepiness and fatigue would not get the best of her, not while she hardly slept peacefully as it is, with him in the room just down the hallway. There were moments in which she asked herself just _why _she accepted Fury's ridiculous offer... However, she ignored it all the best she could as she walked to the bathroom to freshen up and bathe before she came downstairs.

The previous days have passed by in silence, and she was uncertain whether it would continue being so, after last night. She was still trying to grow accustomed to being with him, at times not knowing what to do even with herself. There would be difficult days in front of her, she mused as she descended the steps, toweling her hair dry, her eyes instantly landing upon him. She retained her silence.

**Loki:** He did not move when he heard her descend, his eyes looking up to her coldly before resuming their place to the furnace that was no longer lit with such a great fire as before. He simply sat upon the couch, reclining comfortably back as he waited for any sort of response from her. He pressed his lips together and retained his own silence, not speaking unless she would, and even then he was unsure whether he would continue to have such conversation, though he knew it may be imperative for his escape. With that thought in mind he looked back up to her, keeping his own personal frustration at bay. "Good morning," he said, forcing himself to be light with his words.

**Luna:** "Good morning to you, too. Have you slept well?" she gave him a curt nod as she walked by him, still scrubbing a towel through her hair, on her way to the kitchen; there was no door to the kitchen and the dining room, but instead a simple, large doorway, giving a great view to both rooms. Why was he speaking to her? she thought to herself. It was quite possible that he wanted something, which was a signal for her to be as cautious as can be.

**Loki:** He gave a nod just as curt in response, rising to walk behind her on her way to the kitchen. "Indeed, I did," he replied smoothly, leaning against the entrance to the small space. "And yourself?" he pressed, his eyes scanning over her slightly flushed cheeks, signalling she had just bathed.

**Luna:** She did not expect him to follow her into the kitchen, and it made her slightly tense, though after a several moments she let it go, not wishing to seem much too petrified of him. She turned around and granted his gaunt features a light smile, knowing that he did not care one bit of how she slept, wondering where he wished to take all of this and what he attempted to acquire from it. "Better than the last several nights, I believe," she said, before adding "Thank you for asking."

**Loki:** He gave a small smile, not wishing to make himself seem more suspicious than he was truly being at the moment. Surely she would be shocked that he was now speaking to her, he knew, but with the right words and the right gestures, he might acquire what he wished of her. He lowered his voice, making his tone even and lingering, becoming gentle with every pronounced syllable, "I do apologize for my rude behavior last night," he lied smoothly, all the while making his voice as even as possible. He looked down to his hands before looking back up to her, "I merely wished to have you understand my eating habits. I am not starving myself, I simply do not require food as you may," He would have never said such words otherwise, but if he wanted her trust as soon as possible, then so be it.

**Luna:** She listened to his almost heartfelt apology, wondering all the while in the back of her mind if he thought her so idiotic. After what he had treated her like for the past week and after getting upset with her last night, she could not possibly see him truly, willingly apologizing. Admittedly, he did come very, very close at that moment to living up to his name, as she very nearly believed him. Something so appealing lured her to want to believe him, however, and she could not believe that it was simply his voice and intonation.. She would go along, however. "It is alright, Loki," she said, giving pretend forgiveness to his pretend apology, stepping closer to him, though not too willingly, placing a hand to his forearm so very lightly, as if in assurance, her eyes flitting up to his. Now that she stood in closer proximity to him than she ever had, she noticed just how much he towered over her. He pretended to want to be on good terms with her, so she would help him. "I merely worried, as I was told close to nothing about your eating habits and how they differ," she said, this time in utter earnest.

**Loki:** He glanced to her hand on his forearm and grimaced, tearing his arm away from her grasp reflexively before looking back to her, realizing he had just broke what he just spent a few moments of building, if it was even there in the first place. She didn't catch onto that lie, for she attempted to lie to him in return. He could see it in her eyes, the very bit of her that nearly believed him but alas, it did not seem to go all the way through. Too soon, he thought, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked down to her short form. He would not regain his coldness, however, and he would continue to attempt to ensure she entirely believed him by the end of the day, even if it had to come with a small shadow of a doubt. "You could not have a dead war criminal on your hands, now could you?" He asked, covering his actions with more smooth words.

**Luna:** As he flinched away from her, so did she from him - his sudden and slightly unexpected movement startled her, and so she, too, recoiled, taking a small, but noticeable step backwards. "Well, I doubt anyone but Asgardians would have minded, truly... But I suppose not," she said with a shrug. She looked upwards at him, then.  
"I apologize, Loki, I did not mean to make you..." she left the ending of her sentence unfinished, her apology the utmost opposite of his false one. She did not want to make him react that way, though she felt, once more, as if she were sick or disfigured, as his reactions were in accordance. It plucked at her ever so slightly.

**Loki:** "It is nothing," he dismissed quickly, making sure he was a good distance away from her and continued leaning casually against the wall as he watched her curiously, though her comment was quite cold. He would only expect as much. He crossed his arms across his chest as he continued to appraise her with his eyes.

**Luna:** The way he watched her made her feel as if she were being weighed on a pair of invisible scales, appraised, assessed, evaluated, deeming her god knows what... The area around her eyes tightened just slightly as she looked back at him, wishing in part to escape from those eyes. "If you say so," she said, making another step backwards before turning around to grab an apple from a bowl sitting atop one of the counters.

**Loki:** He watched as she grabbed what looked to be a Midgardian apple. He did realize that it was approximately time for him to eat, and he should at least eat something before being rendered completely useless. Not to mention it would also appeal to her if she ceased pining after his eating habits, and have her step away from such a topic. Without much thought, he grabbed the apple and tossed it in the air once before appraising it in his hand. It should not be too different, he figured, before taking a small bite into it. He realized it was much less sweeter than what he was used to.

**Luna:** She blinked, having her apple taken away so very randomly. Then, with a mental shrug, she took another one for herself, glad that he was eating at least something. She could not guess at the reason behind it, as she doubted that an apple would sate his hunger in any way; she could not even guess if he was hungry to begin with, and if he was doing this simply to humor her, which, again, was odd on its own, further strengthening her doubts that he was attempting to accomplish something.

**Loki:** "Different," He commented dryly before taking a slightly larger bite out of the fruit. The taste was slightly more bitter than he was used to, and he had to admit he liked the taste slightly more in comparison. At least he found _some _sort of food for him to enjoy. She looked confused, but he paid no attention and continued biting into the fruit leisurely, his eyes glancing to her expression and then to what he was biting into.

**Luna:** "Surprise," she said with a small smile, making a mental note to buy more apples, if they turned out to be the sole thing he would agree to eat, though she did not exactly believe that he would absolutely hate everything else that she could offer him. He was but too hardheaded to accept.

**Loki:** He smirked at her comment, looking to her smile then to her eyes. "It is not entirely detestable," he added dryly, not wishing to give her realm too much hope, as if one could manage to ruin a fruit grown from nature.

**Luna:** "I'm glad you... Like it, I suppose," she said, her tone slightly questioning, noticing his eyes touching upon her lips and then her own eyes, feeling as if those parts of her that he watched seemed much more noticeable, as if they somehow stood out. It was an uncomfortable feeling, really, and she was not amused by the fact that there existed such a person, who can affect someone else in such a way.

**Loki:** He gave a noncommittal "hm" and continued biting into his apple, taking larger bites until he reached its core. All too soon, he noted, but proceeded to place the rest of the apple onto the small plate it came off of. "Is that what you mortals eat to... Break your fast?" He asked, his eyebrows lowering slightly as the terminology seemed rather silly to him. "As you say?" He added smoothly after a short pause, trying to collect his small knowledge on the very concept of having three meals a day.

**Luna:** She gave a light chuckle at his handling with such terms that she was so very used to, to the point where it was quite amusing to her to encounter such a situation. "No, not always. There is certain food that can be considered "breakfast food", but I seldom truly have breakfast," she explained. "I cannot stomach anything heavier than fruit, when I first wake up, I need some time..." she shared.

**Loki:** He nodded, his brows continuing to furrow as she found amusement in where he fell at a loss with his lack of knowledge on the matter and restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "I see," he replied quietly, "Why is it considered a meal, then? If you do not always eat it?" He pressed, his eyes staring directly into hers.

**Luna:** She shook her head, perching herself upon one of the slightly higher chairs that stood by the counter. "It is considered a meal because there is still a majority of people who do eat breakfast. The fact that I, personally, don't, is my own choice," she explained, gazing back at him, wondering just how meals and mealtimes functioned where he came from.

**Loki:** "Do you not have hunger, then?" he pressed once more, "By not eating such a meal?" He assumed the reason why humans ate so very often was_ because_they were hungry, their body was unable to retain such food for so long until they have to eat again. It was odd.

**Luna:** She could not help restrain a smile from curving her lips. "I don't, no," she shook her head, "I can't say I strictly follow the customary eating times, such as breakfast in the morning, lunch in the afternoon and dinner in the evening," she shrugged, taking a small knife from one of the drawers and slicing her apple into smaller bits. "I eat when I am hungry, regardless of the time, I suppose."

**Loki:** He gave an odd look and then nodded, "I see," he replied once more. It seemed almost like Thor, who ate whenever he had the sudden urge to, or Volstagg, who seemed to be bottomless in the amount of food that he intakes. However, the girl hardly looked like either of the people he thought of, as she was quite small.. Loki remembered a time when he tried to ingest as much food as Thor did, only to rid himself of it moments later.

**Luna:** She responded to his apparent indifference with a shrug, eating away at her apple in silence, waiting to see if he shall so strangely strike up another conversation. Whatever he was attempting to do, perhaps she could find a way to maneuver her own wishes into the entire ordeal, as well. She mused briefly upon the motivation behind his forced conversation with her... It always came down to his freedom, as she could not see anything else.

**Loki:** He watched her continue to eat curiously, attempting to think of any other information he could skillfully allot to her in order to gain more of his trust, but could think of minimal, as he knew his sudden desire to speak would be suspicious to her, so there he sat, his lips pressed together as he leaned back in his chair.

**Luna:** The silence was filled by the sound of her own chewing in her head, which was far too loud for her comfort. She slowed her chewing down, wondering if he could hear it, as well, before swallowing and looking away somewhat sheepishly. She'd not take another bite until they spoke again. Sitting atop the high dining chair, she could only reach the floor with the tip of her foot, brushing it slightly along what she could. She glanced at him every so often. "On Asgard, there is no breakfast, lunch or dinner?" she asked curiously.

**Loki:** He shook his head, "We have feasts once every seven days... What you consider a week," he answered, a small smirk on his lips. "That is when we may be deemed to be in need of such sustenance," he said, quirking an eyebrow at her as she awkwardly looked about her when she was eating her apple.

**Luna:** "Ah, I see," she said with a small nod. This was helpful information, to know that he _should_ eat once a week at least to prevent himself from deteriorating. However, it was an altogether different question, the one of how much he could and would go without food, and how long it took him to be truly hungry. "Feasts... That ought to be.. Interesting," she said thoughtfully, trying to create an image in her mind's eye, wondering if they were anything alike what feasts were supposed to be on Earth, and whether she'd like them or not.

**Loki:** He chuckled and then gave a curt nod, "Yes, they are, indeed..." he replied, his eyes looking over to hers, seeing how they looked to be calculating such information that he granted her. But this would have to be the end of what he can give her. The last thing he wanted was S.H.I.E.L.D. knowing every single detail of him or where he came from.

**Luna:** She remembered an image she had seen in a book she had once read, long ago - a children's book, to be more precise - and she attempted to recreate it in her mind's eye. "Large halls, with long tables ridden with food, a lot of people, laughing, drinking?" she wondered aloud, quietly. Such 'feasts' can be found on the contemporary Earth, but the ones she had in mind were old, medieval..

**Loki:** He nodded again, watching as she seemed to piece everything together based upon what she knew. However, whatever images she was being supplied with in her mind would hardly hold a candle to Asgard. Nothing in the nine realms was in the least bit as elaborate as Asgard, feasts included. "Yes, that is about correct," he replied lightly, "The mead flows as freely as the tongues, I assure you."

**Luna:** "How.. Delightful," she gave a soft laugh, shifting his gaze to his. There was something alike mead where she lived, though she wouldn't dare believe it was anything like the mead on Asgard; nevertheless, the one she had tasted was absolutely foul, much too strong and much too burning for her taste - the taste, which, as far as such beverages were concerned, was nonexistent. "That is something our realms have in common," she said lightly.

**Loki:** He gave a small frown, "No, I daresay our realms have nothing in common. What you may envision a feast of being is dull in comparison," he replied smugly... Though he hardly had anything to be smug about. Asgard was not his realm... He truly had _no _realm to call home, though he grew up within the royalty of Asgard.

**Luna:** "Of course, I was not alluding to our feasts matching, that is simply incomparable," she praised, with only the slightest hint of exaggeration in her voice. "But the people and the alcohol, that hardly changes, no?" she said with a shrug, shifting her weight on the chair.

**Loki:** He pressed his lips together, looking over her features as she seemed to almost mock him once more, but he let it pass. "Based upon what I have observed, I suppose," he replied noncommittally.

**Luna:** She sat, regaining silence as she wondered where their conversations were leading, and _if_ they were leading somewhere to begin with. What their point was - what Loki thought their point was and how it differed from her own perception; what he wished to coax out of her, along with what he wished to keep to himself... He wanted something. Otherwise, she knew that he would absolutely not even _try_ and speak with her - after all, he thought so foully of her kind that he would not stoop as low as granting her his attention.

**Loki:** He blinked a few times as the silence continued to reign. He narrowed his eyes slightly, seeing as some sort of realization dawned upon her, the way she looked at him conservatively, as if she had something to hold back, as if she knew he wanted something out of her. He was determined to get it, though he knew his persuasion through words would ultimately be a shot in the dark without his energy or magic... "What is it?" he asked smoothly, leaning back in his chair, his hands folding upon each other as he looked over her, a smirk playing upon his lips.

**Luna:** She met his green eyes and mirrored his knowing smirk. Oh, how unfair it was... It made her wonder why S.H.I.E.L.D. had not found someone more difficult for Loki to perceive, to see through; then, she realized that such a person would be quite difficult to find. They were all trained, but Loki was not something one could easily go against, on any grounds. She knew that the days ahead of them would be so very difficult, for her, at least, if he continued to so effectively slither into her mind and see it for everything it was. "Thinking, of Asgard, mainly. Do understand how.. Uninformed we are, I suppose. It's only natural for me to want to know as much about it as I can, I think." she explained. Certainly, there was knowledge of _him_, in particular, that she desired, but it was almost neck to neck with the desire to know of the realm from which he came.

**Loki:** He blinked a few times, wondering if she thought him idiotic. "I know _that_," he replied, rolling his eyes, shifting so he was closer to her, his eyes looking into hers, narrowing as he saw the lie almost immediately. Of course she would cover whatever doubts she was having. She did not seem like the type to acknowledge any sort of doubt or suspicion. He looked down to her lips, drawn into a smirk, as if she could easily tell what he was thinking or wanting, but in the end it would be her who would not know what was coming for her. It would always be her in the losing streak, not him. She was weaker than the rest he has had to put up with. He _can_ appeal to her if she would only open the door. "But what more?"

**Luna:** She took notice of his eyes once again touching upon several of her facial features, and the gaze they bore was unsettling; almost hungry, as if he was simply playing with his food before he finished it. If it was freedom that he wanted, he wouldn't be granted it. Without his magic, without his attributes, there was virtually no path for him to take which would lead to him being set free. "Direct," she said simply, wondering briefly if she could get him to lessen their current proximity by giving him more of it. It seemed to work previously, though there was a constant risk of it backfiring. Nevertheless, she easily leaned in, closer to him.

**Loki:** He saw that she seemed to mimic almost every movement he made. He frowned, seeing as how this was going nowhere he wanted it to. "Direct?" he repeated, shaking his head as he refused to back down, his eyes glaring deeply into hers, intimidation being his next goal, if not appealing to her by the smoothness of his voice, the alluring bit of his voice... He should be able to appeal to a woman. He had been able to coax many a woman into his bed unfailingly... Not that he was about to seduce a mortal woman, no; however, if he could find what makes her react, what makes her angry or sad, ultimately leading to what would make her bend under his thumb, if not by force.

**Luna:** "You," she gave the briefest of explanations, though one that should suffice. She reminded herself to have care of how she behaved with him, lest it turned on her and ended up with her in a less than favorable situation. However, she kept her eyes upon his own which glinted with possibilities and calculations. He knew what he was doing, naturally, and she couldn't deny that it was not at all effective - the bits that were, she kept hidden away from him, her stare on him hard as she inched in the slightest towards him.

**Loki:** He glared, "Explain, woman," he muttered flatly, unamused with the fact she was attempting to get him to back away by her impending proximity. He would not allow her to touch him, yet more of getting so close as to intimidating her until she backed down herself.

**Luna:** With a sigh, she rubbed her temples slightly. She thought him quicker than this. "You're direct in your interrogation," she said that which he ought to have realized, himself. She attempted to ignore the fact that she had complied to his demands, but for now, she could afford it. She did not move any further, physically, but she did not back away, either; instead, she remained firmly rooted to place, and unless he made any sort of move against her, she would keep it that way.

**Loki:** "Interrogation?" He repeated, "I believe it is you interrogating me. You who wish to know of my world," He pressed with a sly smirk, seeing as she was stubborn in moving, as he looked down his nose to her eyes. He would not lose such a challenge which would be very simple for him to win.

**Luna:** "I see no harm in giving a young woman the knowledge of such things that barely relate to you," she said, his closeness unnerving, and a small part of her mind constantly telling her to back away, attempting to coerce her body into obeying the command and simply moving away from the eyes that nearly made her as much of a captive as he was. Another few inches and she would be able to feel his breathing against her. She shifted for a moment, but did not retreat. "Your world were my childhood stories. Do you blame me for wanting to _know_?" she asked, her voice low.

**Loki:** "Ah, yes, but they do relate to me," he replied his eyes continuing to narrow until they were but green slits, "Why should I be so willing to share such information with someone like you, hmm? If I should grant such information, perhaps it is not what you wished it to be? Perhaps such 'childhood stories' were all but a falsity," He replied spitefully, knowing where he was going with this, just pressing the buttons he wished to until he had a desired result. It was a game... A puzzle to him.

**Luna:** "Fortunately, then, that I expect stories to be different from the factual matters," she said, as if it should be obvious. "But, you see, the possibility of learning more - what differs, what doesn't, how it all functions - of expanding the story, of developing it, changing it... It is quite alluring. Besides, even if the stories that you might choose to give me are lies and falsities, too... It hardly matters. A good story is a good story. I do not expect yours to be any more true than the ones told to me then," she explained earnestly, a small glimmer in her dark eyes which gazed upon his appealingly, a glimmer of simple desire for tales and telling. "As for why you should be willing - I can't answer that, as it is your choice."

**Loki:** His nostrils flared distastefully as he sank back into his seat slightly, yet never giving in on his proximity to her, no matter how uncomfortable he was becoming. The girl was irritating him, he decided, as he still was not winning the information he wanted for him to continue. He gave a small sigh, rolling his eyes, "I am not some petty entertainment," he replied spitefully, "nor shall I ever be to you."

**Luna:** She could not see what more he could be, in his current situation, but she would not tell him that. "Oh, but you would be far from a simple _petty _entertainment," she commended, then leaned back into her chair and away from him, hoping badly that he would not follow. She decided to let go, for now, that which she wished to get out of him, in order to protect herself more firmly from his continuing attempts at getting what he wanted.

**Loki:** He contemplated a moment, as she seemed insistent on winning, her own bit of intimidation not working as well as she thought it would. He leaned onto his elbows as he continued to lean towards her. If she wished for entertainment, that would be a simple way of appealing to her, through what she would be led on to believe was truth... He could weave a story that would appeal most to her, what she would want to believe of him... "Very well," he replied quietly, his eyes glancing about her expression before landing back onto her eyes.

**Luna:** As he moved in closer, she backed away further, as much and as far as the chair and its back would allow her, watching him to see if he will, once again, follow. Her expression and her eyes brightened, feigned - the most stubborn of men she'd encountered so far would not give in this easily, not with any compliments she might give him. However, if he truly were to be 'entertainment' for her, as he said, she would derive some sort of satisfaction from it, if only that of hearing the likely made up stories. It irked her slightly that she would possibly never know whether or not his words were false, but until proven in some way otherwise, she would treat them as such. "I'm sure you're a great wordsmith, if I ever saw any."

**Loki:** He gave a proud, smug smirk in reaction to his agreement. "There are reasons behind all of the names given to me," He replied smoothly, "However, I am simply curious of what you should like to hear," He said, tilting his head to the side, "We seem to have more than enough time... Perhaps even too much time," he said, arching a brow at her, as he waited to hear what sort of stories he may twist to his own satisfaction... The result never working in her favor.

**Luna:** She relaxed, however slightly, when he made no movements to lessen the distance between them. "The tale of your wager with Brokkr - what is true about it?" she glanced at his thin, pale lips for a short moment before looking back to his eyes. She gave a light smile - no matter what he told her, even if it were all lies, it would make it no different than the stories she read as young. In the worst case, she would get a good story out of it all.

**Loki:** He gave a small sneer, remembering the Midgardian tale of his lips being allegedly sewn shut. As if he would ever allow another to hold him down long enough to commit such an act, even if it was in exchange for such a wager. However, she did not have to know that. His lips being sewn shut would strike a bout of pity within her, a way for him to act upon a revealed tender spot that he could continue to prod into. "It is true that the dwarves have never found favor with me... Yet the resulting punishment was not enforced by them – rather it was the Allfather who did so in my youth as a 'lesson' of sorts," he replied with a slight sigh as if remembering such a terrifying experience, and, in result, shuddered.

**Luna:** She listened, leaning her elbow on the counter top and her cheek in her hand. "A good thing you heal well, then," she said, before her expression softened. "Though that is not something one should ever go through," she said a bit more quietly, a part of her mind asking the same question over and over again - was it true? If it was, such pain would be truly shudder-inducing, having one's lips needled and threaded through... "Are punishments always so painful on Asgard?" she wondered.

**Loki:** This answer, above all, would be truthful. It was true he had suffered through many a punishment upon Asgard, from being strapped onto a rock underneath a venomous snake, his sons being taken from him, as well as, consequently, his wife. He gave a swift nod, "I suppose, comparatively, they are quite... Strenuous..." He shut and opened his eyes heavily, as if exhausted from the very memory.

**Luna:** Upon hearing such a tone of voice and seeing such a reaction, she wondered what a flawless actor he is, assuming he was feeding her lies. However, the hand that had cradled the side of her face dropped to rest gently upon his forearm, her touch light, and hopefully soothing, lest the Liesmith miraculously spoke in sincerity. She retained her silence, though her eyes coaxed him on, curious, wary.

**Loki:** He glanced at the touch on his forearm and swallowed, trying to take in the sensation of her almost uncomfortably warm skin brushing upon his lightly, as if trying to comfort him, though he could see it in her eyes she was not believing. "As you are... Educated... Upon such matters regarding the myths of my past... You are aware I had a wife, yes?" He pressed, as this next story would not be entirely false, but if he played off of such human emotions and sentiments, he could make it work in his way.

**Luna:** Their mythology spoke of many women with whom Loki associated, but one in particular stood out. "Sigyn, yes," she responded readily, her hand moving slightly away, though keeping in close range. He was so, so very cold, she noticed, connecting it to the other times she thought she felt it.

**Loki:** His hand clenched tightly, before releasing, trying to remain calm. It was a gentle, mortal hand that would do him no harm – she meant it in a gesture of comfort, a way to get through to him... It was not painful, it was not controlling, it was merely a gesture towards the goal he wished for. He repeated those thoughts several times. "Her life was lost due to my mistakes," He replied, his eyes closing once more as he drew breath. "As were my sons'... In honor of Asgardian punishment."

**Luna:** Her brow lowered as she considered his words, searching in her mind any mentions of such things in the books. "Because.. of Baldur's death..?" she guessed slowly, unsure if her connection was correct. Quite an eye-for-an-eye method, though one taken to a slightly higher level. Her hand did not go back to rest on his own, as she took notice of his sudden rigidity at her touch; she merely looked at him tentatively, gently.

**Loki:** He gave a curt nod, his gaze hardening slightly. "It was justifiable..." he muttered, "His death was, at least," he said quietly, seeing as how her eyes turned gentle. So he would prod on, looking to see all that appealed to her, all that she pitied, all that she didn't. "But nothing shall replace a beloved wife and my sons," he muttered sadly, though he knew he hardly harbored any tender or loving feelings towards the woman he was coerced into marrying. He felt guilt... Guilt that he ruined an innocent's life for his selfish reasons, taking away her only hope of fulfilling a wish that had been implemented into her since childhood, of maintaining such a family. He enjoyed his sons, but he did not wish for them, either.

**Luna:** What with all she's seen of him, he did not entirely seem as one who would care overly for something such. There had been something that happened that led him to be capable of killing and behaving in such a way, but she was unsure whether it was that particular loss. As far as she was able to deduce, that happened long ago - if that had been the cause for his tyranny and the state of his mind, it should have happened sooner. However, taking into consideration that he thought Baldur's death justifiable, it implied that it was something he was always capable of, not something he became with time and with just the right circumstances to guide him. Besides, she thought to herself, he would not so easily divulge matters concerning anything remotely related to him, let alone with such a show to accompany it. A part of her still felt it necessary to act as if what he was telling her was nothing but the purest truth, but she would not, not entirely. He was beyond any aid, most especially the one _she_ could give him. It would not change a thing, in his case, but if she let it be known that a thought _did_ occur to her to console him... It would come back to bite her.

**Loki:** The look in her eyes told him that she was still not able to realize that what he was saying had a hint of truth behind it; the amount of care she had in her eyes just moments ago was lost into a sea of accusations behind her eyes. He had to do something... He had to say something more that would confirm that what had happened was a true moment in his life, one that she should feel for. "I came to realize I did, indeed, regret what had occurred... However, were it not for my killing of him, I am sure my punishment would have been... Slightly more permanent," He murmured, his head lowering slightly as he looked down to his hand that clenched and unclenched periodically.

**Luna:** She glanced at his hand, at which he looked as if trying to have her look at it, as well. Then, she moved her eyes back to his head, lowered in what may or may not have been disconcertion. She moved her fingers almost unnoticeably to brush along an inch of the cold skin of his forearm. Assuming he didn't lie, she still would not be able to understand the situation, having never been in one such, not even if she attempted to look at it from his angle. What she could, however, comprehend, was the death of someone close, of someone not even he should be absolutely indifferent to. A thought skipped across her mind that made her retract her hand from him; after so openly speaking of killing another, she attempted to provide him with consolation. Ridiculous, she scolded herself, though she could not keep it out of her eyes.

**Loki:** He could tell he was getting somewhere, the fact he felt the gentle brush of her fingertips along his skin, the fact that she had so openly been able to pity him was a start, but she retracted her hand almost immediately. He had such hope, and he watched it go down the drain in but a second. What could she have been thinking that would have her change her mind so easily? He shook his head, watching her hand linger closely back to her side of the table, and he arched a brow. "If I had told you it was an accident, you would not so readily believe me," he muttered, assuring her that what he continued to say was truthful.

**Luna:** "Well, you're not wrong.." she said after several moments of contemplation. "I would not have, no," she confirmed, drawing in a small sigh, a frown settling between her brows. She looked at him with silent questions in her eyes, questions aplenty which flickered by quickly enough for her to be unable to decipher them, herself. Why was she even attempting anything? Perhaps it would have been easier if she simply let there be silence for as long as he resided with her, until he was taken away. She began weaving something that was slowly becoming uncontrollable, something which began tangling about her messily.

**Loki:** He nodded, knowing that would grant him some sort of leverage as to what was truth and what was not. "Would you not believe, then, that I do, indeed, regret what I did?" he pressed gently, his voice smooth, but still with traces of the regret and sadness he revealed earlier. "If I had no choice?"

**Luna:** She shook her head slightly, retracting her hand and folding the two on her lap. "That is a heavy question, Loki, one I have no definite answer to," she admitted. How one perceives choices and consequences and whether or not those would evoke regret was something that was, in a great portion, subjective. It may very well differ, his comprehension of it from hers. She but wished to avoid any sort of disagreement, any sort of conflict that would further complicate and make heavier this coexistence of theirs that was barely hanging on its hinges.

**Loki:** He sighed and then nodded, finding that he was now beating into something that he had already made poignant. "I apologize," he lied smoothly, shaking his head, "I did not intend on that... I safely assume you have your beliefs set about my existence, as many others do," he muttered, looking apologetically into her eyes, as she looked entirely confused, offset... Which meant he was approaching his goal. It was more of a two step forward and one step back approach.

**Luna:** He was right, she had a biased opinion of him, one that was only in part built upon solid facts; however, she could not ensure the rest, she could not establish the other part, as he was who he was, and that, on its own, prevented it. Even if he were any different, she could not know for certain. A reputation needn't come to be on firm facts, as it can very easily be a product of mere rumors and untrue claims; but it had to come from some place, and his actions have not served to refute anything, thus continuing to build upon his reputation of a liar, one of incredible guile. "I don't know," she said with a small shake of her head, rising her eyes to his earnestly.

**Loki:** He shook his head once more, "I could not expect anything different," he replied quietly, giving a small smirk in her direction, though it did not reach his eyes. "Truly," he added, "it only makes sense that one should assume a liar is nothing but," he muttered. "It is because of this that Baldur died, Luna," He added distantly, "His very existence was a lie... Much like my own."

**Luna:** She drew her brows as a small frown etched itself onto her face. "What do you mean?" she asked, in need of clarification, as she leaned slightly towards him in curiosity.

**Loki:** He drew his own brows together as he leaned upon his hand, looking at her curiously, looking to see how drawn in she was. "It is a complicated story... One that should require you to step away from prior precognitions... If you wish. If not – that, too, is understandable," He drifted off, looking curiously into her eyes before he would continue.

**Luna:** "I.." she began, "I would like to hear it," she decided, then stood up from her chair. "Though if it is a complicated story, perhaps a place more comfortable would be in order?" she offered, gesturing to the living room, her eyebrows raised. She would, in part, step away from that which she previously knew, though it might not be entirely wise.

**Loki:** He gave a small nod, glad she would accept, but at the same time, he knew he could make the story in his favor, as it would still come out to him being the "villain" in the end. He rose from the seat at the table and walked with her to the living room, easing himself onto the couch elegantly, his legs crossing as he watched carefully as to where she was sitting. "I am unsure where to begin," he replied, lazily stretching his legs in front of him.

**Luna:** She followed him, hesitating in front of the couch before ultimately taking one of the empty armchairs, instead, curling up on it comfortably. She placed a cushion in her lap, with whose edges she toyed as she looked at him almost expectantly. "That is not good. If you don't know, and I certainly don't, who will?" she gave a small, encouraging smile.

**Loki:** He smirked at her position on the chair, giving a small chuckle, "I suppose hundreds of years of recounting such events makes it difficult..." he sighed, running a hand through his hair, pleased that she decided to sit elsewhere. "Baldur was Thor's brother... He was everything that Thor was not, but at the same time everything the Allfather could have asked for. He was a strong warrior, as well as knowledgeable, though he was the youngest of us. Little did any of us know he was also quite skilled in the art of magic. When I found what he was capable of, I swore to him to keep his secret... That was his wish, at least. I was young and naive; I believed that he kept it secret for dignified reasons, that he would use it as an element of surprise for his defense tactic. However, this was not so. Though he was young, he was impeccably clever... I never foresaw him doing anything out of line, until he injured a servant and blamed it upon me. Soon, he blamed anything that went wrong upon me, who already had the title of prankster.

Naturally, as I wished to protect him, I kept silent until it was I who was being punished for more and more grievous deeds. When a guard had died because of his foolishness, it was I who was receiving such grand castigation. Having enough... I found his weakness, and used that to kill him, though he was allegedly... impenetrable," He explained, lowering his eyes to his hands, remembering the bow and arrow, the leaps and bounds that it took in order to defeat such an immensely powerful younger man.

**Luna:** Her hands fidgeted incessantly as he spoke and as she listened so very intently. There were differences from what she has read, but as far as she was concerned, this was merely another version of the tale, which may or may not be correct. She retained her silence for a long while, mulling over in her head that which he told her. The Baldur of which he spoke sounded very little like the one who was written about, the sole person to come out of Ragnarok alive and commence a new, better world.. She guessed that Loki was biased in a way, as well, retelling the tale from his own supposed angle. "He managed to simply.. Blame you for everything and be believed.. Of course, they would be quicker to take his word over yours," she muttered with a small nod, looking at him curiously. But couldn't there have been another way to deal with the man without ending his life?

**Loki:** He nodded. "The penalty for murder is too great in Asgard... As an alleged Prince, I had to make sure he would never injure another again," he explained simply, "I had to stop him, though it meant murdering who I believed to be a brother... A brother would not wish a penalty for murder upon a brother, Luna," he explained spitefully, his hand furling and unfurling once more, though his expression was blank and distant. "I did it to protect myself, as after his death, he was found to be guilty of his own crimes, but it was I who was faced with the rebuke... It was always going to be me to suffer."

**Luna:** "You had to make sure he would never injure another, yet you, yourself, kill?" she inquired gently, quietly. There was more of a surprise in her tone than there were accusations. Yes, there may have been another way for him to deal with it, but murder seemed the easiest, the most permanent, the one that would ensure that which he intended, and so he chose that, ultimately. She shook her head slightly as she thought; although he was not human, there was something in him that many shared as an inborn instinct - that of protecting oneself at all costs.

**Loki:** He narrowed his eyes at her question, "I did," He replied smoothly, "I did what I had to. Whether it would seem that way or not is entirely subjective... I lost my wife and sons... I believe I received what they believed I deserved."

**Luna:** She nodded. "I can understand why they would believe that you deserved it," she said quietly. However, there was a slimmer within her that understood his desire to stop the unjust assault upon himself for the actions of another. The desire would exist in anyone at such injustice, but she did not agree with the way he handled it.

**Loki:** "And... I believe you should know what follows..." he shuddered again at the memory... Waiting, drop by drop of the snake's venom as it dribbled onto his skin, chained upon a rock by the entrails of his sons, his wife dutifully by his side, though she would only let herself pass away like a corpse in grief. She was loyal until the very end.

**Luna:** She nodded, looking at the man and attempting to envision it in her mind, to comprehend that the very same being that was bound tightly underneath a venomous serpent was now sitting 5 feet away from her. Her eyes glided over him, wondering if there was any physical remnant of the serpent's acid upon his skin... "I do, yes.." she said. "It is something difficult for me to process, you see. Your age, and all that which you lived through, and all that I have read and believed to be mere fiction," granted, it could still very well be - she could not know for certain, "and _you_ sitting so very close to me, speaking with me," she explained.

**Loki:** He could see the remnants of doubt, even though he was hardly lying to her. "Fiction is based upon basic truths," he replied knowingly, continuing to look into her dark eyes, "Lies are based upon fact..." He drifted off, his finger tracing circles into the fabric of the couch, "And you still do not believe me."

**Luna:** "You cannot blame me," she shrugged, throwing her legs across one arm of the armchair and positioning the cushion behind her head against the other arm, fitting quite snugly and comfortably. "I _can_ believe you, however. It would not be difficult."

**Loki:** Drawing his brows together, he nodded, "I suppose," he replied quietly, "If I told you what I said was truth, you would continue to believe that I tell you falsities." He shook his head, arching a brow, feeling as though he was making no such progress with her trust. He rolled his eyes, knowing he would have to try another tactic – obviously, the stories he was telling were not getting him very far.. "Is there anything more you wish to ask?" Before he lost any and all patience with the wretched woman...

**Luna:** "Perhaps if you tell me that which you wish to tell me. Otherwise, it could take me a long time to find a question that you are willing to answer," she said. She _could_ believe that his words were true, and it would make things very much so easier for the both of them, but everything was so very uncertain with him, and she did not want to compromise anything, neither deliberately nor inadvertently. "What does someone like you - someone who lives for so long - do through all those years?"

**Loki:** He smirked, giving a short chuckle, "Whatever I wish," he replied simply, "You forget, the years I have lived are not considered to be many... I am quite young by Aesir standards. I have many, many more years that I wish to live that could be filled with whatever I wish it to. Perhaps, if all is as well as I wish, it shall not be spent in a prison cell."

**Luna:** She nodded as she listened, interested. "Damn, the things that I could and would do if I had such time at my disposal.." she shook her head incredulously. She looked at him gently; he would most likely spend the rest of his existence in one such cell, which, in a way, could be a shame for someone like him - fascinating though he was, it was in vain if his actions, his choices and decisions were such as they were...

**Loki:** He nodded in agreement, "Mortals shall never know the joys of living, truly living, as they live and cower in fear over death," he replied musingly, looking curiously into her eyes that were suddenly very gentle. It was odd to him... Why would she look at him like that over his prior comment? "What is it?" he pressed after a silent pause, hungry for knowing her mind.

**Luna:** She blinked, the gentleness erasing from her eyes. "Stop doing that," she said, then chose to attempt and steer the conversation back into place. "Time would be such a splendid thing to have at hand.." she said musingly. "All our limited lives, we learn and we do, but there is hardly any point to it, save for making ourselves happy," she began slowly, choosing her words carefully. "All of these things I learn are simply borrowed, and I will die one day," hopefully without his help, she thought to herself briefly, "and I am obtaining knowledge and developing my life.. Only for the sake of doing so, only for the sake of making myself happy; spending the horribly limited time I've received... Now, if I had unlimited time, that.. That would be an entirely different story. I would learn anything and everything that I wanted to and I would have time to focus upon each and every single one of those things, mastering them to perfection, and I would _use _them accordingly. There would be a point, even though in its basis, it would still be happiness," she spoke and she spoke, looking at him with an almost excited gleam in her eyes at the unobtainable option.

**Loki:** He blinked a few times at her passionate response, not to mention the fact she looked to be accusing him of doing something. He looked at her in surprise, unsure of how he should take her words. "But you are happy?" he asked fleetingly, looking over her expression, "With your short life? With what you have accomplished? Have you achieved such a goal?" he pressed, leaning closer to her, seeing that she no longer seemed to be gentle with him. He was failing almost miserably now. It would take longer than he expected.

**Luna:** She shifted her weight, sitting upon her knees instead of the reclined position she'd been in until that point. "I am happy in certain moments. Not always, normally. I am young, yet, I think, and I am still in the process of accomplishing. There will always be something more that I wish I learned or did or experienced... At the very least, there will always be that desire to have your sort of time. It would allow for so, so much," she said with an incredulous shake of her head.

Loki: He nodded, pressing his lips together, wondering what such "certain moments" she had when she was happy. He could hardly remember the last time he was ever truly content... He wondered what it would be like if he were to be simply happy for long bouts of time, to be always in the positive side of life, like Thor used to seem to always be. He pondered for a moment, wondering how he can bend such a conversation to work more in his favor... To work towards his goal. "I suppose that makes sense," he replied quietly. "I am young, as well, as I have said before. Proportionally, I have much more to learn. Time is what I believed I inherently had until... Well, recently..."

**Luna:** "I am sorry that you lost such a thing... I imagine it is much different from having it and losing it, than never having it to begin with," she responded quietly. Not only was such time of his shortened, but he lost his magic, as well - granted, those were all consequences of his deliberate actions, one might say he had it coming, that he deserved it - which he did, indubitably, at least in part. However, she was unsure whether such punishments would do him good in the long run, assuming, of course, that there was a long run for him in which he would regain his freedom. He seemed to be so very aggravated by it all, and it appeared to only worsen the state he was in.

**Loki:** He sighed heavily, feeling as though he was going nowhere, that this girl was so deep-set in her beliefs that he was the villain and nothing but the villain. It made him almost hate the woman, knowing that he could hardly appeal to her, or strike any sort of pity. He did not long for pity, he did not enjoy it, but it would be best used if his captor felt it... "It shall not matter once I cease having time to spend," he replied tiredly. That was not a lie. He knew not the punishment that awaited him on Asgard... It may very well be death, or torture until he was dead. "I doubt you are the least bit sorry," he scoffed.

**Luna:** She furrowed her brow slightly, looking at him with curiosity, and the slightest bit of hurt caused by his accusation. "Why do you doubt that..?" she asked.

**Loki:** "Why should it matter to you?" he pressed, his hands clenching tightly, "When I am to leave here, I may very well be dead the moment I am off of this realm... It should only make sense that you shall go on with your silly life as if it was your own victory. That the monster can be tamed, can be killed."

**Luna:** She played with her fingers, her hands folded over in her lap as she did not take her gaze off of him. "Well, I'll not be celebrating that 'victory'. I _will_ go on with my silly life, as you say, but there will always be that experience that I went through with you, and do not think that it will not make some sort of impression and difference."

**Loki:** "That is inconsequential and silly," he scoffed, shaking his head as he glowered at her, and he pressed his lips together, finding that whatever he said was becoming increasingly less useful, for he could not seem to meet his goal just yet, and he was finding it almost pointless to try. He leaned back onto the couch and stared up onto the ceiling, continuing to narrow his eyes.

**Luna:** She gave a soft sigh and moved on the armchair so that she curled up around the cushion she was holding. "Is it _that_ strange to you, that you've left an impression on someone, that isn't remotely horrible?" she inquired. There were quite a few things that she could not disregard, but the entire experience of spending a part of her life, regardless of how brief it might be, with someone whom people called a god, with someone who was, in her eyes, ancient, possessing knowledge to match... It was not something that would slip her mind. It was a curious opportunity, one she didn't precisely know how to take and how to handle, but so far, it was going well, compared to how it _could_ go.

**Loki:** He gave her an odd look from the corner of his eyes and returned his gaze to the ceiling, "It is," he replied simply. Why would it not be horrible? He had attempted to subjugate her race, he had attempted to commit genocide to another, and now she was telling him that the time she spent with him would leave a decent impression.

**Luna:** "Well, then, that is something you should resolve with yourself," she said with a shrug. "Though, do keep in mind that one cannot lie to a Liesmith very easily. It's similar to a blacksmith, in a way. The blacksmith doesn't necessarily use the weapons he creates, but he still knows them so profoundly, knows how to bend them, to create them, to perfect them," she spoke thoughtfully. "When he sees a weapon, he knows it, even if he did not make it, himself."

**Loki:** "You are trying to prove that you are not lying to me," he muttered, rolling his eyes, "That what you are saying you firmly believe is true..." he added and then shook his head. "Your powers of observation astound me," he scoffed, irony dripping like acid in his voice.

**Luna:** She was slowly, but surely, losing her patience with the hardheaded man; this conversation, if continued to be led in this direction, would end up in a dispute or somewhere even less pleasant. It was going nowhere good, and she would stop it before it reached its destination. If he wished to speak with her, he would, but for now, she was growing very tired of him. She looked away from him and placed her head on the pillow, though still keeping him in her peripheral vision.

**Loki:** He sighed heavily, clasping onto one of the pillows, himself, as his nails were beginning to dig into his skin from frustration with this woman. He threw the pillow aside after a brief while and then rose up from the couch, knowing there was absolutely no place he could even try to coax her into believing that he was good enough to let him go. He had to try other tactics, other ways of getting to her heart... He nearly groaned in frustration. How difficult could this possibly be?

**Luna:** Her eyes followed him upwards as he rose, wondering how frustrating it must be, to want to get away from someone, but hardly having anywhere far enough to go. She felt that way every now and again, when he exuded such a foul mood that would spread through the air, infecting every single particle; at such times, she retreated to either her room, either the attic, waiting until it stopped, until he returned to his more normal, dissatisfied mood. What would he try and do to create for himself a chance of regaining some time, she mused to herself.

**Loki:** Knowing he would find no peace in his "room", he sank back upon the couch reluctantly, nearly entirely exhausted with everything he was thinking of – from what ways he can manipulate her, to the conversation they shared, to the fact that he very well may be sentenced to death after this... His last dying moments and memories being of this wretched abode mortals called "home" and this obnoxious woman. How pathetic. He had to escape... He had to make time for himself, preserve himself, so that he could ensure a lengthy life, to find another place to run to, to find another home... He grumbled a few curses in another tongue under his breath as he sank his head into his hands, utterly miserable with the thoughts that plagued his mind.

**Luna:** Her head rose slightly as she cast a glance his way, then swiftly looked away. Surprisingly, he seemed quite openly affected by the current circumstances; she did not want to look at him while he was in such a position, as he might not appreciate it - she knew that she would not, were she in his shoes. She did not look back to him, though the image of him remained almost perfectly clear in her mind. He seemed to be getting desperate, though why he had any ideas that he could escape was beyond her. Of course, she thought, he would not stop struggling and writhing, no matter how absolutely hopeless the odds were. Stubborn as she learned he was, he would not give up so easily, not when his own existence might be at stake. Surely he would be attempting to obtain that which he wanted through her, if he could find no other way, which would keep her on her toes for the days to come. Oh, how she hated that uncertainty and his unpredictability.. Cautiously, she threw another glance at him, though this one was slightly prolonged, softened, as she watched his fingers tangle into his dark hair almost painfully.

**Loki:** He continued cursing under his breath as he felt the dreaded woman was throwing glances his way when he tangled his hand into his hair as he tried to think straight. It was becoming increasingly difficult to place his thoughts together, as his lack of energy and the fact he was trapped was taking a toll on him. If he could simply find a way to get the slightest bit of magic back to himself, he might be able to find a way out of this more easily. Alas, he was unsure if it would even be provided for him, and just how painful it may be... But when it came down to it, he had very little choice in such a matter. He needed to attempt it, even if it would backfire.

**Luna:** She felt a peculiar need to tell him something, to give him some words… The sight of him looking so very much in despair plucked at her, though she had quite a bit of reserve, skeptical that he could be putting on an act, for whatever reason. Any reaction that she might give him could be the reaction he is aiming for, in which case the best possible reaction would be the absence of any. However, she kept her eyes upon him for several moments longer than necessary.

**Loki:** He could feel her eyes staying upon him, appraising him as if he were a specimen under watch. He rose angrily once more, his hands clenched in fists and he finally walked away from the living room, walking towards the staircase. He had to find a way out of this himself, and not through the ridiculous woman. He was strong, he knew it. He would not wallow in such weaknesses and pity for himself any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Please do continue to leave reviews and whatnot after you read. It truly inspires us and lets us know what to change and what the readers like and don't like. This chapter is relatively short simply because it's more of a bridge. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**3**

**Luna:** The next several days stretched out in renewed silence. Things seemed to be returning to the state in which they were before their attempts at conversing with each other. In fact, Loki did not seem to leave his bedroom very often - she seldom saw him around the house, save for very brief moments after which he would retreat, and she found herself wandering over to his door, to check up on him. Perhaps he merely did not wish to be around her, something that she ruined each time she came looking for him, but she found it necessary, lest he spent such lonesome hours devising various plans for who knows what. She didn't know if she would be able to see through it, if it was true, but she felt it her obligation to simply keep an eye or two on him. After all, she knew that it was practically impossible for him to escape, as was ensured thoroughly and meticulously by S.H.I.E.L.D. At the rare times that she found him in the kitchen or rather in front of the fireplace, he seemed to her worse and worse for wear, as if he hadn't had a restful night in ages. Perhaps it was simply her imagination, a play of shadows.

**Loki:** Out of frustration and desperation to which he would hardly admit, Loki sought to find a hole within the curse that Odin had placed over him, which acted as a barrier between him and his magic, much to his disgrace. If he found the energy, even the smallest bits of it, he would be able to find an escape. If that did not occur, he was entirely sure he would be stuck within a prison cell for the rest of his life, that may or may not extend longer than the next few years. He had to preserve himself, save himself... He refused to be handed over to Asgard like cattle ready for the slaughter. Loki hid himself away into his room and concentrated hours upon hours on accessing, reaching, grabbing hold of any sort of magical energy that he knew surrounded him. Every single time, however, he would overexert himself, finding, much to his utter dismay, that whenever he attempted to overcome the barrier, whenever he felt around it for what he sought, it would bring him blunt, deep pain; his muscles tensed and his abdomen gave him a stabbing pain as his being rebelled against it.

He tried for many nights and many days, coming downstairs only to ensure that she was not suspicious of his being locked up in his room. Periodically, he could sense that she came to his room to presumably make sure he did not escape and then walk away reluctantly. The throbbing pain of his abdomen grew worse each day, but at the same time, he was getting closer... He could nearly sense the magic with him now as he continued trying to pull it closer to him, finding the tendril and locking his hold on it... It took a long while until he could finally find the palpable source of energy, his abdomen searing, and with him lying on the floor, trying to fight the great bit of pain, but at the same time, gloriously pleased that he had accomplished such a feat.

He continued, regardless of the pain it brought him, searching, almost every waking moment, for something that he could use to create something larger than the little bits he so far gathered, and eventually, without the petty mortal knowing, he would find his way out of there, quickly, efficiently. If he could not simply walk out, he would snap her neck and disappear.

**Luna:** She saw him less and less as the days went by, and when she did, she wondered just what was happening with him; his eyes were set in such dark circles, his hair looking as if he had run his hand through it one too many times, his posture was not as 'royally' set as he preferred to have it – instead, his shoulders curved and his back was not arrow-straight, and each deliberate step he took to put more distance between them whenever he saw her looked as if it pierced something fierce in him. She found herself in worry.

One evening, she descended the stairs in quiet steps, coming to a seemingly empty living room. However, as she walked by, in her peripheral vision she could see a darker bit of the ground, and once she turned to see if it were just her imagination or not, she found him lying upon his back. Her eyes widened - instinctively and without very much thought, she took a large step towards him, her next one stooping down upon her knees next to him while her eyes frantically searched his body for any indication of what might have happened. Such thoughts and possibilities buzzed in her head, making it difficult for her to think in any clear way - the most prominent was the erratic concern, as he did not seem to be simply leisurely lying upon the floor. "Loki?" she murmured, mild panic coloring her voice as she did not know what to do with her hands which were at one point attempting to land on him, and at the other, retreating swiftly.

**Loki:** He jerked slightly at the sound of the mortal's voice, his eyes opening slightly in shock as to realize what had happened. She was knelt down besides him, her hand lingering above his body in what looked to be an attempt to comfort him. He closed his eyes with a small grunt, placing a hand over his abdomen, knowing that the last thing he could do was tell her what had happened. Without showing the amount of struggle he had behind the motion, he sat up slightly, backing away from her so she would not further study him and the amount of weakness that was ridden through his body. "Luna," he muttered in displeasure, his lips set in a visible frown.

**Luna:** She exhaled in relief when he sat up, and although she remained still in order to give him some space, her eyes flashed with questions. One of her hands subconsciously extended towards him slightly as her eyes searched his body, first, and then his eyes, for any sign of what led him to such a position. "Loki, what happened? Are.. Are you in pain?" she asked, the worry in her voice mirroring that in her eyes.

**Loki:** Loki shook his head, "I am well, worry yourself not," he muttered, inching further away from her, letting his hand slowly drift away from his abdomen as he glared at her. "Let me be, I shall be fine," he pressed, knowing that he simply needed to access the magic once more, just to make sure he had a hold on it before resuming his plans of escape.

**Luna:** She shook her head as she moved her arm back to rest by her side. "You cannot tell me that you are well, you do not look well and you were not lying on the ground because it's soft and comfortable," she, too, pressed, her eyebrows furrowing in further concern; she needed to realize just what was wrong with him, as there most definitely _was_ something that she was not seeing.

**Loki:** He frowned, "And if I am not, what is it to you? If I am to die after I leave here, why should it matter if I die before?" He muttered leaning himself onto the couch as he tried to cover himself with more spiteful comments to get her to cease caring, for it would make it much more easier for her to ignore him altogether.

**Luna:** Her lips pressed together for a moment before she spoke. "Because you are under my care while you are here and I do not want anything to happen to you while that is so. I cannot say that I don't want to have you on my conscience, if there is a possibility that you will die when you are gone from here.." she said in a slight rush, her thoughts coming out before they were properly shaped, gaining a form only after they were out.

**Loki:** "Leave me be," He demanded through gritted teeth as another stabbing pain radiated through his body, glaring coldly at her as the dreadful woman seemed to insist upon bothering him. It was only making everything worse. "You have me locked here. You have no rule of what I wish to do when I wish to do it, and if I insist upon not telling you, I will not."

**Luna:** With each biting word that he spat at her, her eyebrows rose further. "I can very, very easily have you transported back to your realm to face whatever awaits for you there, so that you may lose the tiniest bit of freedom that you have here," she said, her brow now lowering, her stare upon him hardening, though she did not fail to notice his obviously pained twinges. "Or, if such a thing presents, by chance, relief for you, I can just as easily have you stuck with _me_ here for an even longer period of time."

**Loki:** He glared at her, his lips set in a deep set scowl, for he knew her words were true. He bit back the following twinge of pain as he listened to her. "I assure you, it is nothing," he muttered after a long moment of silence, simply glaring at her through narrowed, emerald slits. "Let me be," he repeated boldly, knowing there was no more he could do to simply cease her interrogation besides demanding she leave him alone, "I wish to be alone for the time being."

**Luna:** "Yes, you've made that very clear since you got here," she sighed and rose from the ground, keeping her eyes intently on him. Then, lips pressed tightly together, she extended her hand towards his form sitting on the ground still, as an offering to help him up.

**Loki:** He looked at the hand she had extended, a scowl still on his face as he did not wish to touch her, much less get up from the floor, as he was still facing the waves of pain that swept over him. "Away with you," he said through gritted teeth.

**Luna:** She shook her head as she still held her hand invitingly. "Take my damned hand, get up and I will get you back to your room," she said; 'you stubborn mule of a man', her mind filled the rest of the sentence that she did not think wise to say. She would comply for the time being, but she would not let it go entirely.

**Loki:** He muttered a few curses at the damned woman who would not make herself scarce. After several long moments, he finally acquiesced, taking her hand as she tried, in vain, to pull him up from the ground. Him being much taller than her, she would find it incredibly difficult, but he was amused watching her try.

**Luna:** Once she attempted to pull him up, she felt a force stopping her from it, and it was not mere gravity and his weight, but rather as if he was purposefully making himself difficult to move. A bitter smile came to her lips - she _would _heave him up somehow, but that would require further physical contact that he was not so fond of. Perhaps that will get him to move. She dug her heels in and began pulling onto his arm, while at the same time bending slightly to wrap her other arm around his slim waist and use it to try and bring him to his feet.

**Loki:** He jerked, his eyes widening at the sudden touch of her arm being wound about his waist. He pulled himself upwards, despite the massive amounts of pain radiating through his entire body, forcing his arm out of her hands, looking at her with pure distaste, his frown even more defined. "Minx," he muttered as he stood farther away from her, his arms crossing across his chest, though his shoulders were still slumped in an attempt to hinder the amounts of pain his muscles were pulsing through his body.

**Luna:** She almost felt hurt at the way he looked at her, the way he flinched away from her so hastily... At least she got him up, she thought to herself. Then, she could not help but laugh with the absolute surprise and amusement that overcame her when he addressed her as he did. However, she was still wary of his physical well-being, scanning over his body with a quick look while his own was elsewhere. She took two steps closer to him, gesturing with one of her hands for him to move, and with the other, towards the stairs and, eventually, his bedroom. "Come on..." she said more gently, taking another step forward to get him to move - it was like they were magnets - the further she came to him, the further he backed away. She could use that to her advantage, she thought.

**Loki:** His glare did not subside when she stepped towards him, as if knowing it would affect him. He reluctantly followed her towards the stairs leading to his room. He would continue to attempt to regain his abilities on his lonesome, without disturbance. The mortal woman was infuriating as she, without touching him, pushed him along. When he arrived to the door he stepped inside and slammed the door in her face.

**Luna:** Without a word, she turned on her heel and went back downstairs, trying to remember why she went there in the first place, before seeing him sprawled on the ground. He was rude, lacking the manners for which he knew to scold her now and again, that went without saying, but it was something she began learning to ignore upon meeting him for the first time. It would get her nowhere with such a hardheaded man, complaining about his rudeness and attempting to have him change his ways. It was more than clear that he would respond to such attempts with even further rudeness or plain ignoring. She would definitely leave him for the time being, as she doubted that he could be simply pressured into telling her anything; she would seek out a moment or a few in which she would prod and try to lure it out of him. He was most obviously in some sort of distress and pain that surpassed the one in which he was on any day of the week; she mused getting some more skilled interrogators to coax it out of him, but she had a feeling that he would just put up an even thicker guard. If she fails, that would be her alternative, she decided.

**Loki:** He continued prodding around his limits, biting back any further pain that would shoot through his middle. He would work at it until he could mold it to do his bidding, rather than reaching out for the tendril of energy and then letting it go. He continued for the next few days until he would be able to do so, coming downstairs only to confirm his presence, but not passing out onto the floor, setting her into unnecessary distress. One day, he was able to conjure a brief sweep of wind through the air, and that was enough to please him. He continued working at it until it was solid, and then ceased, recovering himself from the pain for the rest of one of the nights.

**Luna:** Each time she saw him and each time she attempted to speak with him, he would be gone as quickly as if he were but an illusion that flickered out. He gave her absolutely no chances to approach him, to say anything, let alone inquire further of his continuing absences and his continuing deteriorating shape. It irritated her to no end, to the point where she thought she would simply barge into his room and find out all she wanted to know.

**Loki:** He continued practicing after a night of rest, victoriously sweeping random bursts of wind through the air as he would attempt to make sure that what he could do was minimal, but just enough. He sat on the floor to his room, leaning against the bed while waiting for another bout of strength, but this bout of pain was relatively strong. He remained still as his arms wrapped about his midsection, waiting once more for it to pass.

**Luna:** After an entire day of him not leaving his room, the general absence of noise was beginning to sound very worrisome to Luna. On her way to retiring to her own room, she hesitated in front of the door to Loki's. She stopped, then, and delivered a quiet knock to it. "Loki?" she called gently. When two more knocks and another call of his name went unanswered, led by the concern, she slowly opened the door as widely as it took her to peer inside. The only illumination came from the lamp sitting on the desk; Loki, himself, was sitting on the ground, his back hunched against the side of his bed as he clutched at his own midriff. That sight encouraged Luna to take a still-reluctant step into the room. "Loki, are you alright..?" she asked, at this point more concerned for the pitiful state he was in than for whatever he was doing to get to that stage.

**Loki:** Loki looked up to the damned woman who let herself into his room. He unwrapped his arm around his midsection and looked up to her, shuffling so he was sitting on his bed, instead of like a dog on the ground. "How dare you come into my room without permission?" he muttered angrily. "I am fine. Leave, now," he demanded, his tone cold and bitter, though he knew he could do very little to force her out.

**Luna:** "I got neither permitting nor forbidding," she said, "I am sorry, but you worry me," she lingered by the doorway, her eyes following his every minuscule movement, catching sight of those which seemed to be involuntary, which only increased her worry.

**Loki:** Loki sneered at her statement of worry, "Worry not of me, I told you!" He replied angrily, looking pointedly to the door. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself... It is simply a weakness from my lack of power... No more, no less," He stated, wondering if that lie would easily persuade her from leaving, as it was reasonable enough.

**Luna:** "One that's showing just now?" she said with a shake of her head, accompanying it with a resigned sigh. Perhaps she ought to speak with him when he is not so obviously and clearly in pain; that, alone, must have worsened his mood enough for him to tolerate her even less than he usually did. Pushing this will not do, not in this way. "Would you like some water or something like that?" she offered.

**Loki:** He narrowed his eyes, the damned girl being so very insistent. Perhaps by taking her offer of water, it would content her enough that she would leave him alone. He nodded reluctantly, "Water shall do," he replied thickly, his tone trying to be more compliant. After she would retrieve water, surely she would simply leave him be...

**Luna:** With a nod, she took a backwards step further out of the room and went to the kitchen. There, she took several bottles of water, as whenever she had seen him drink it, one did not seem to suffice. She then returned to his room, finding that he had barely moved, looking truly as if he could use rest; rest from what, she couldn't tell, but it was gnawing at her profoundly. "Here.." she said and handed him one bottle and left the rest on the little night stand next to his bed.

**Loki:** He took the oddly shaped container of water, unscrewing the cap, figuring out he was thirstier than he thought he would be, as he had not left the room for nearly twenty four hours. He tilted his head back and drank most of the bottle in her presence. He had hardly eaten, as well, he noted somewhere in the back of his head. Perhaps when she is asleep he would find something himself to eat, and continue his work when he is clearly replenished. Perhaps it would help with the muscle aches. When he finished the entire bottle in a few seconds, he looked up to her expectantly, his eyes silently expecting her to leave.

**Luna:** Her stare mirrored his, but after several silent moments, she retreated dejectedly, with a quiet "You know where to find me," she closed the door to his room and ran her hand through her hair; he was like a reinforced wall, breaking down every battering ram she attempted to use, and she was slowly running out of options.

**Loki:** He sighed with relief when she left, laying back onto his bed as he attempted to cope with the next waves of pain that flushed through him. But he was resilient. He would find a way out of here... If he could just muster enough energy to change his form after he leaves invisibly, then he would succeed... As for the girl... He was entirely sure she would be easily disposed of. He would hide the body, knowing it would eventually be found, but by that time, he hoped to be on another realm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Once more please, please, please leave your thoughts and critique if you are reading. Special thanks to MacMhuirich for your input, it is very much so appreciated!**

* * *

**4**

**Loki:** The following night came quickly, and a sudden peace swept through the household. He had rested up until then, tired of having to lock himself in his room to hide away from her eyes after the incident a few nights prior. He was sure that would not happen again. Late into the night, he walked down the stairs, lighting a fire for himself and then sat upon the couch, making himself comfortable to conjure the little bits of energy he had been working on attaining. He sat, leaning against the back of the couch with his eyes shut, knowing that the girl would be fast asleep. He continued attempting to grab and pull at the energy, twisting it into thick, dense strands of energy, putting it into his hands, molding it into all that he should wish for, even as the pangs radiated through his body. He was pleased to say the least, though his lips were pulled into a scowl as he fought his curse resiliently.

**Luna:** Earlier than was usual for her, she drifted into troubled sleep, after a long time of strenuous thinking of possibilities and probabilities, and of ways to coax out whatever he had been hiding away from her. There certainly was something, and he was being a stubborn fool for insisting that there was not. After two or so hours of restless sleep, she squirmed awake and almost groaned to herself when she looked at the time. The moment she opened her eyes, all of the thoughts that have been previously pushed away flooded back in with as much weight as they carried, all of the concern returning instantly. Several minutes went by with her attempting to lull herself back into sleep, but she could neither make herself comfortable enough, nor could she cease the worry. So, she rose, wondering perhaps if a change of location might help her fall asleep more easily, or if a simple walk about the peaceful house would ease her mind at least slightly. As she descended the stairs almost inaudibly, her feet making no sounds upon the carpeting, she first heard a crackling of the flames before she saw that the fire was lit. Brow lowering, she wondered when and why Loki set it up, as she certainly hadn't tampered with the fireplace during the evening.

**Loki:** Loki attempted to mold and build the magic into something more palpable, starting simply by taking the poker to the fire, raising it out of its holder, without physically touching it. He poked at the fire, making sure it would continue being alight with flames, before adding more flame to it, himself, as the wood was quite wet, it seemed. But even as he did that, another wave of pain came over him, and the poker dropped onto the ground and he let out a frustrated groan, trying with all his might to bring it back to him and try to take on a simpler task. He did so, picking up the poker and placing it back into the holder before he leaned back, his eyes shutting once more as he tried to ease the pain out of him.

**Luna:** Luna stood at the foot of the stairs, with a clear view of the fireplace and the back of the head of the dark haired man sitting upon the couch. She stood so very still, her eyes narrowing and widening interchangeably as she attempted to comprehend what she was seeing - she strained to see better, wondering if it was the play of the lighting or her own mind tricking her - that poker could _not_ have moved on its own. And it did not, in fact, she realized, as she slowly connected the movements of the object and the presence of the man who was absolutely _not_ supposed to be able to do such a thing. She blinked, a dilemma within her, whether to go back to her room and act as if nothing happened and as if she had not seen a thing until it was wise enough to speak of it, or confront him immediately. She knew it was so very unwise to wait for any length of time, as who knows to what extent he regained his powers, and for just how long he had been capable of it. It clicked, all the pieces, of what he had been doing for the past week or more, and she cursed and scolded herself for not at all taking it into account, even as a possibility. However, was she to speak to him now... She feared his reaction greatly. So, there she stood, silent, watching, frozen.

**Loki:** He let out a content sigh and then leaned back when some relief filled him, leaning his head to being along the back of the couch, and staring up to the ceiling easily. He crossed his arms across his abdomen, trying to rest. However, it proved to be very difficult, considering there seemed to be a third noise besides his breathing and the crackling of the fire every so often within the room. He tensed slightly, realizing it was the sound of breathing. He craned his head towards the stairs as he realized that the damned girl was there. Why in Yggdrasil was she not asleep? He inwardly cursed himself as his eyes narrowed at her, only daring her to move, to run and tell her organization that he was regaining his power. He would be sure that once they knew that he was trying to regain his power, they would lock him up elsewhere, experiment with his powers as though he were some specimen... He considered simply killing the girl and making his run for it.

**Luna:** She tensed suddenly when he turned his head and focused her with his glare. She cursed inwardly for not retreating back to her room while she could. She did not move, however, only return his gaze with a nervous one of her own, her mind working feverishly to try and come up with something to do, something to say. But only partially formed ideas and suggestions came, as the seconds so very slowly dragged on, with him and his increasingly unnerved eyes maintaining upon her.

**Loki:** He wondered what all she had seen, how long she had been standing there... He could not tell, but he would say nothing, not until she would make a move and he should react. His lips pressed together into a scowl, wishing that it did not have to come down to this, as it would be unnecessarily messy if he simply killed her then, before any good amount of his power returned to him. How unfair.

**Luna:** Very slowly, very reluctantly, she tore her eyes away from his and began making her way to the kitchen, instead, keeping him in her peripheral vision. "I'm sorry, I did not know you were here.." she murmured on her way. "I wanted some water..." she added, her heart thudding furiously, beating so loudly in her ears that she would find it a wonder if he could not hear it, himself. He was regaining his magic, and suddenly, she felt so very out in the open, the house becoming such a danger, so quickly and unexpectedly. The fear was increasing within her.

**Loki:**Loki sneered, "I am sure," he muttered as his eyes followed her through the living room, and she walked very awkwardly to the kitchen, his eyes never leaving her. He rose from the couch, willing to stop her if she dared make a move.

**Luna:** She knew that he doubted her, at the very best, and she made her way to the refrigerator, taking a bottle of water from it and remaining there, wondering if she should, perhaps, arm herself in some way; however, she reminded herself, much to her dismay, that she would hardly be able to defend herself with anything that she had at disposal, even firearms. If he truly was regaining his magic on a larger scale, she would have an even more difficult time fending him off. For now, however, she would work at fending off the panic that rose in her, instead. She turned to go back to the living room, wanting to go up the stairs as quickly as she could, her eyes lingering on him as she put one foot in front of the other, with each one hoping that he would not try and harm her in any way.

**Loki:**Loki rose and walked over to where she was in the kitchen, finding it incredibly difficult to repress a glare. He leaned against the door, blocking her way and crossing his arms across his chest, as her eyes nervously flitted to him and looked at him periodically. She looked as if she knew what he was considering in return for the possibility of her telling her organization. "Can't sleep?" He asked, arching a brow as he stared down to her.

**Luna:** She stopped a little ways away from the doorway, finding it partially blocked by him. She could hardly hear her own words over the sound of her heartbeat. "No.." she said, "Sometimes, when that happens, I sleep on the couch, instead, or like this," she held up her water bottle for him to see "I get something to drink and then hope to fall asleep again... I am sorry for disturbing you, I did not expect you to be awake, let alone here," she rambled slightly. "And you, is the pain keeping you up?" she asked quite softly, wondering if she could talk her way out of this and getting to her room; however, the more she thought about that, she found less and less safety in her room, as well. She was running out of safety, slowly, but surely.

**Loki:** Loki pressed his lips together, rather unamused by the distractions she was putting together in order to steer away from the issue at hand. He gave a grunt in response, his eyes continuing to be narrowed, simply waiting for the moment she would turn and run to whatever she could find. She was being skittish, prolonging her inevitable accusation in her eyes. "You could say so," he muttered noncommittally.

**Luna:** "I wish I knew how to help relieve that pain, but I'm unsure that the methods which work for us would work for you.." she said quietly, leaning against one of the counters with her hip, rolling the bottle around slowly in her hands. She attempted to think of things to do, but to each of her possible solutions came obstacles that could not be overcome, frustrating her to no end.

**Loki:**Loki smirked, "I highly doubt that," he replied, though it came more as a growl. "As I have said, do not worry yourself over me, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," he replied acidly, "I have been for thousands of years."

**Luna:** "I did not imply that you couldn't take care of yourself," she said, "I simply said that there are other ways," with a little more certainty in her voice. Then, she parted from the counter and started at a normal pace towards the doorway, towards him. She could not stand around any longer, simply biding her time and waiting for him to act, if he meant to; it put a hefty amount of pressure on her, pressure that she wished to relieve by attempting to return to her room. As she approached, she wondered just how to go around him without pushing past.

**Loki:**He watched as she walked nearer to the doorway, her intentions clear that she wished to leave. He eyed her skeptically, trying to see the reason behind what she was doing, whether she would run off to tell whoever she needed to, or if she was simply about to let it pass. He couldn't risk it. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, arching a brow at her.

**Luna:** Her pace slowed as she took in the way he regarded her, and she stopped in her tracks the very moment he opened his mouth to speak. She kept her eyes on him, still, though in her mind's eye, she saw the front door clearly; the only possible chance she had was to go outside, knowing that he wouldn't be able to follow - not for very long, at least - as long as it took S.H.I.E.L.D. to arrive, which she hoped would not be a lengthy amount of time. She doubted that she could outrun the man, but she didn't know what he was planning on doing... "Back to bed," she said, taking another step, and then another, her heart racing.

**Loki:**She looked as though she was about to make a run for it... He was unsure what that would imply, for if her organization saw her in such a state, they would surely come after him and find him. He furrowed his brow, seeing that she was very nervous all of a sudden, her breathing hitched as her eyes seemed to widen. "So nervous are you?" He asked skeptically, arching a brow at her, "To be going back to bed, at least," he took a step every time she did, making sure she would make no sudden movements.

**Luna:** "You can make people nervous once in a while, I'm sure you know," she muttered. "I don't want to spend another sleepless night," she said, glancing at the ground, seeing that he was keeping their distance the same, no matter how much she attempted to add more to it. She took another few steps, each one closer to the staircase, which were closer to the front door than the kitchen was; as long as he thought that she was headed back up... Each step was a small relief for her, as the door was nearer with each one.

**Loki:**He watched as she continued to step closer and closer to what she looked like to be heading to the stairs, though she was coming closer, as well, to the front door. He would catch her if she attempted to run, he knew it, and give her a choice as gently as possible. She would not get away with this easily, and he would not be defeated a second time. "I see," he replied as he continued intently watching her, stepping as she did whenever she was looking what looked to be away from him.

**Luna:** She stopped at the bottom of the staircase and a frown appeared between her eyebrows. "Are you planning on coming to bed with me?" she asked, gesturing to him following her; anything to distract him. If she could simply reach the door and go outside. However, the more she thought about it, a question appeared in her mind - was the door locked? She could not remember.

**Loki:**He gave a smirk. She could only wish to share a bed with him. As if she was deserving of such a thing... "I do believe my bedroom is in the same direction," he replied smoothly, his eyes never leaving her as he appraised her.

**Luna:** Luna's thoughts were whirring in her head so loudly, though outshone by an inescapable feeling of time running out; she could either go up to the bedroom, and pretend as if nothing happened whatsoever - although they both _knew,_ indubitably - and attempt to leave the following morning, merely hoping that he would let her live until then; or, she could attempt to escape now - in both cases, she was risking her safety to buy more time. It was as if the tables were turned, as if she was now the prisoner, prevented from leaving. An image flashed in her mind, of her not even being able to see the morning come - courtesy of the man towering so greatly above her - and she turned, and ran.

**Loki:**He growled, seeing a brief amount of panic cross her eyes before she turned to run, suspecting him already of injuring her. He immediately grabbed hold of her wrist, letting her think she was having an advantage for a short amount of time before stopping her. He glared down at her, "So quick to leave?" He asked, letting out a dark chuckle. "Tell me... What did you see that makes you suddenly so fearful? Did I offend you?" He asked innocently.

**Luna:** Her heart almost sank to her stomach when his cold hand locked around her wrist; why did she ever think she could be so lucky to escape? She attempted to clear her mind, though it screamed slander at her, accompanied by inevitable warnings. She gave a tug of the arm, attempting to wrench her wrist out of his grasp, but it was as iron, and almost immediately after she failed, she ceased her attempts to struggle, the impossibility weighing down on her. "Offend me? No, not even remotely," she said with mild panic coloring the tone of her voice.

**Loki:**He gave another guttural laugh at her comment. "Of course not. Then why, hmm? Did you see something you did not like?" He asked, feigning innocence, as if he had not known that she had seen him performing what scant amount of magic he had. He could not let it go now... Not after all of his hard work. "Tell me why my captor is so sudden to leave the prison? Is it not your duty to stay here and watch over the prisoner?"

**Luna:** His persistent pretense instilled a small dose of irritation within her. "You seem so damned reluctant about being around me," she gave another tug at her wrist "I am having trouble believing you would want to keep me here," she breathed out, the adrenaline taking a toll upon her breathing, quickening it into a shallow pace. She didn't know how long he was going to drag this out, but she hoped that it would not be extensive, this entire act. Still, she scolded herself; how idiotic she was for being so damned rash...

**Loki:**He gave a short snarl as she looked to be annoyed by what he had said, his grip tightening around her wrist, "I am afraid, dear, you are missing the point to this. This does not have to be messier than it is already," he replied icily, looking at her eyes directly. "You are frightened because of what you have seen and now you wish to go and tell your little organization about it, and perhaps, you shall get out of the task of captor. I cannot let that happen. If you are willing to compromise, this'll not become any less civilized. Is that understood?" He asked, making sure she was listening.

**Luna:**She retained her silence for several moments, attempting to take several slower, more even breaths. How, exactly, would he stop her from telling S.H.I.E.L.D. about it? He did not know of all the ways in which she was able to contact them, and she doubted he was willing or patient enough to spend every single moment by her side, lest he chose to let her go unscathed from the present situation. "Understood..." she said slowly, giving a single nod; fear was still the most prominent in her eyes, outshining anything else that might have appeared.

**Loki:** Loki loosened his grip on her wrist, "I am glad you are a reasonable woman," he replied, though he knew he would have to continue keeping an eye upon her. He cannot trust her, just as much as she cannot trust him. He would not readily believe that she would sit still while he took his escape. That simply would not do.

**Luna:** She tentatively squirmed her wrist, feeling that it could twist and circle in place, in his hand, though she could still not loosen it enough to free it. She looked up at him; the accursed man had managed to fight through the curse that barred him from his powers - he was so very strong, and so very stubborn. The pain, his absences, they all fell into place the moment she saw him wield the magic, of whose potency she was still unsure. Sly, he was, she thought to herself dejectedly; casting aside her own imbecilic expectations of herself, how could **S.H.I.E.L.D.** expect this much of her? Appropriate, she scoffed inwardly. Perhaps this was to be expected, and they simply were putting her through a crude test of some sorts. She shook her head slightly at the disappointment. "How did you manage to.. To push through to get to your magic..?" she inquired slowly, the cold grip around her wrist now becoming very unnerving and uncomfortable. "Do let me have my arm back?" she added.

**Loki:** He arched a brow at her question, reluctantly letting go of her wrist when she asked, but he still kept his proximity, in case she made for a run yet again. He shifted slightly, eying her suspiciously. "There is always a way to break a curse that is seemingly impenetrable. With the right amount of concentration, I managed to do so," He replied, his eyes narrowed at the question. Why should she care? It was nothing to her.

**Luna:** "Incredible.." she shook her head in disbelief. How long did he even wield it without her knowing or noticing? Another pang of guilt and disappointment. She had a slight bit of peace, for now, as she knew that even with his magic, it would be difficult for him to try and escape without drawing S.H.I.E.L.D's attention instantly, without having the entirety of the organization at his heels. She was glad to have at least some time on her disposal to try and come up with some sort of a solution to the entire ordeal. He had an upper hand now, as he could very, very easily take her life right then and there - what she wished for was some time to herself, to think, but she was unsure she would be granted any of that. He was a much larger liability now, and she needed to figure out a way to handle him without getting herself killed, _or_ letting him walk out of there so easily and simply.

**Loki:** He narrowed his eyes slightly, taking one step backwards as she looked to be in contemplation. Now that she knew, he could not trust her in the least bit... Not until he had some sort of leverage against her so that he would know she would not take a step out of line in order to defy him. This would only be so until he quietly escaped... He could not make a large ordeal, or else S.H.I.E.L.D. would find him instantly... Somehow, some way... He shook his head, "It is only concentration," he replied quietly.

**Luna:** She nodded musingly. "Are admirable amounts of concentration all it takes for one to reach magic...?" she asked slowly, tentatively, her eyes rising to meet his, though she still stood in place, not daring to move, knowing that he would most likely stop her. She'd not take chances.

**Loki:** "Not entirely," he replied knowingly, "It is similar to a muscle... One must tap into it, build it..." He replied, not wishing to go into any sort of detail, lest she attempt to use it elsewhere. He was not going to risk his situation because he told a mortal about magic...

**Luna:** "And... Is it within reach for all beings, or..?" she pressed on gingerly, her head slightly tilting to the side as her curiosity guided her thoughts to morph into words and escape her.

**Loki:** He looked at her, arching a brow, wishing to be careful with what he said. "Theoretically, yes..." he replied, "Magic is a natural element... It surrounds you... However, it can be easier to access in some realms in comparison to others."

**Luna:** Her heartbeat increased; his answers gave way to many more questions to be birthed in her mind, to growing excitement, to possibilities... But she refrained. For now. "I see..." If it lay in the surroundings, if it was _theoretically_ possible, it might just be put into practice. If _she_ could put it into practice... She had to stop herself from smiling with the opportunity she might just have been given. But this required more thought, more time, which she might not have. "Would you take me to my room?" she asked, thinking it better to be polite than to try and go up on her own; it would not do any good if she angered him further.

**Loki:**He continued looking at her oddly, as if she was trying to gain his trust by asking to be taken to her room, so that he knows that she won't try anything. There was a certain spark in her eyes at that moment, a look that told him that magic somehow inspired her, impassioned her... He suppressed a sneer, feeling as though this could be put to his advantage, no matter how terrible it apparently is to grant a mortal magic. If she ruined herself, it would not matter, as he would be far gone before she would even near such a state. "I suppose so," he replied, filled with renewed hope, though he did not show it.

**Luna:** "Thank you," she said with a nod and then began climbing the stairs; fortunately, they were wide enough for the two of them to pass abreast, and she preferred it that way - she did not feel safe at all with him behind her back, and she knew that he would feel the same way, were it the other way around. So, she attempted to walk by his side, neither behind, nor in front of him. She had to think so very much on this - she couldn't just _ask_ him blatantly to show her magic, to teach her how to access it, even though she would have liked very few things more than that, presently. This news was nearly overwhelming to her - that she, a human being, could, in fact, wield magic, much like he did. Oh, how many things this allowed for... Now that that fact was out in the open for her, she would try her very best not to let it pass by her as if it did not exist. However, he would ask for something in return, she knew, and she could very well guess what. She was determined to find a way to handle the ordeal to the best of her abilities, if not to everybody's best interest.

**Loki:** He walked besides her in silence, his thoughts set alight with all of the possibilities of him getting out of this entire situation. The light in her eyes gave him just as much of an idea as he could have. If he granted her some sort of experience with magic, he would have at least some sort of control over her, as that desire would engulf her entirely, he knew. Mortals had an obscure fascination with that they could not access, and if she would prove him correctly, she would be fixated upon it, as well. He would have control over her, whether she knew it or not. Things were looking up, indeed. When she shut her door, he (rather painfully) placed a small enchantment upon the handle of the door, as it would let him know when she left and when he should be alert to the possibility of her running again. It was odd, the way the tables have suddenly turned, as he was still prisoner, but in a way, she was one, as well.

**Luna:** Once the door was shut, she exhaled slowly. The door, itself, was not much protection against him - powerless or not, he could very well tear it open if he so wished. That thought took a toll on her sleep ever since they began living together; genuine rest was difficult to come by, at times. She crawled back into her bed, curling up within the covers and gazing up at the ceiling. She doubted that she would get any more sleep by sunrise...

Her eyes wandered over to her cell phone before returning to the ceiling. She could very easily contact S.H.I.E.L.D. right this very moment. But the magic, she thought to herself with an almost painful yearning. Loki could teach her. He could teach her, she repeated to herself incredulously. But he would never, ever agree to do it if there was not something in it for him, as well. His freedom? Her silence? Certainly. The dilemma was pressing, and frustrating to the very bone. Oh, she could be selfish, but to the utter disappointment of everyone involved. Could she simply let his regaining of energy pass unnoticed by anyone else? The safety of everyone and everything was in heavy question, if she let it go, and no matter what words he gave her, she could not trust him that he would not use his powers for something as foul as previously.. With a sigh, she rolled over to her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. She would alert S.H.I.E.L.D. tomorrow... She could not risk so very, very much, simply for her own sake. Perhaps, she thought to herself with very faint hope, she could teach herself, without his help.

**Loki:** Loki remained awake the rest of the night, seeing no purpose in sleeping, for if he did, she might very well leave and go alert who he knew she would alert. He would not let that happen. The next day, she would not leave his sight, and if she made a move, he would stop her. He had more power over her than she would be ready to believe, as her organization tended to think themselves quite high and mighty, though they should know they would yield to that which they can not stop. He already was a willing participant in the business of humbling mortals as they did so require it. He listened in carefully, ready to hear any sort of sound come from her room, any sort of movement that would signify her contacting the group of petty humans. Surely she would not think that he would let her win...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It would be AWESOME if one of you took the time to leave a review. **

* * *

5

**Luna:** The sun came up more quickly than she would have thought, though it was understandable, for she'd spent the entire time thinking, and mulling, and deciding, and changing her decision, only to return it back to her original one, weighing, listing reasons, excuses, pros, cons. It occupied her mind every single moment of the night, though she knew what she simply had to do, regardless of her own being. Once the sun peeked through the curtains drawn halfway across her window, she stretched, and she rose, and she padded quietly over to the desk, where her phone was. It stared back at her, her own mind filling with what had to be done, though she wished there were more possible options from which to choose.

**Loki**: He knew that he could not trust her as of yet. He listened, about to make a move on her door if she dared to even make a noise. He leaned against the wall, ready to leave if he looked suspicious, but he could listen more carefully through these thin walls if he was closer by her. With a sudden finality, he rose and walked over to her door, hearing her footsteps moving up and along the room. He would have a ready explanation if it was not what he thought was happening. He placed his hand on the door handle, turning it halfway, ready to open if he heard one more suspicious action.

**Luna: **She blinked when she heard the handle of the door budge, and she called out "Wait, I'm changing!" she said, tossing a nervous glance at her cell phone, before hastily stowing it away into her pillowcase. He was about to come in, and she needed but one more second to alert them, a second which she did not think she have.

**Loki**: He rolled his eyes, knowing very well that this was not the case, as he did not hear the ruffling of clothing. He opened the door anyway, his eyes narrowed, as he looked over her, still in the clothes from before, and throwing what looked to be a device into the pillowcase. He crossed his arms across his chest. "I see that this pact is not going work out, hmm?" He asked coldly.

**Luna:** She cursed under her breath, her eyes growing angry as she focused them on him. "Get out, Loki," she said, though she knew somewhere in her mind that it would not work, and that it was more of an angry spat. What if she _had_ been changing? Would he have left? She took some clothes out of her closet, carrying them in her arms as she sat down on the bed. He was still standing in her room, his own eyes as cold as his voice.

**Loki**: "I do not believe that would quite easily work out, dear Luna," he replied bitterly, looking to the pillowcase she just stuffed her little device into. He walked over to it without much questioning, not about to be stopped. He grabbed the little black thing out of it, surveying it with his eyes. "I shall destroy this," he replied, his eyes flitting from her to the device he had begun to throw up and down in his hand, just waiting for her to say something against it.

**Luna:** There were other ways, she knew, even if he did destroy her cell phone. She rolled her eyes at him, letting on that she could hardly care less. "Go ahead," she said indifferently. If he was going to destroy each and every device he knew of, there would still be at least one of which he was not aware; besides, if S.H.I.E.L.D. paid any attention whatsoever, they'd notice the various devices unresponsive. According to a schedule of which they informed her, they _would_ visit, at some point, and soon, if she remembered correctly. There was hope in that...

**Loki**: He paused in his tossing it up and down, sensing something he also did not like. Mortals and their damned technology... To Helheim with it. He glared back at her, desperate to find any other way he could possibly find leverage with her, rather then threatening to do away with her. He waited, knowing very well he could not possibly know of all of the technology used to detect him, based upon the knowledge of what had occurred when he had been detained before arriving here. He frowned in a large amount of distaste and hatred.

**Luna:** Perhaps, once the agents came, she could alert them and have it all over with; it was only natural for them to inspect for themselves, lest something is wrong, and she could just hope that they would arrive as soon as possible, as she did not know just how much time she had before he was strong enough to improve his chances of successfully fleeing. She stood, then, and nodded towards the door. "Leave," she said again, looking pointedly to her clothes now.

**Loki**: He continued to glare, "No," he replied defiantly, knowing very well he could just do away with her right then and there and find his way to escape without her notifying her organization. She wasn't going to change. He leaned against one of the walls to her room, his arms against his chest. "You want to learn about magic, don't you?" He asked, quirking a brow at her.

**Luna:** The question did not take her aback, as she suspected that it would come at some point, but she did not expect it to come as directly. Her eyebrows lowered, her eyes kept on him. "Yes," she said truthfully, briefly. Oh, how she wished she could just grab him and shove him out of the damned room, but other than the fact that she probably could not, there would also be consequences to her mere attempt.

**Loki**: "That is a pity then," He lowered his brows as well, "I cannot teach you," he replied, knowing very well she was becoming peeved by him at this very moment, but if only he could press the right buttons.

**Luna:** "A pity, indeed," she said coldly, though she did not believe him. At least, she did not wish to believe him. She rose, then, and headed slowly to the door of her room. In truth, she simply wanted to go and wash her face, to clear some of the heat that her body acquired as her anger and irritation grew. She couldn't not glare at him as she approached the door, curious if he'd stop her, if he would follow her every damned step around the house.

**Loki:** He would force some desirable response out of her, whether she wanted to at the current moment or not, but if this was to be his last hope, then so be it. He watched her move, walking to the door of her room, and as expected, he followed her, simply waiting for her to make any sort of move, maintaining his glare. "Humans cannot simply learn magic, it is a struggle... It is tapping into an energy that you are unaware of," he replied tonelessly.

**Luna:** Her lips pressed together for several moments as he followed her steps towards the bathroom. She listened to him, but she would do no more than that. She would rather not risk the safety of many for her own selfish desires. And if it was a struggle, as he claimed, then she would gain hardly anything - he would leave her the moment he saw an opening, regardless of how much she has or has not learned. It would not be worth it... She made a noncommittal noise as she entered the bathroom, then attempted to shut it closed before he could follow her in there, as well.

**Loki:** He placed his foot in the door, knowing very well this may be another attempt at escape again. He wouldn't leave her be until he was entirely sure. "But if you are so willing, I do not see why that wouldn't be a possibility," he added rather forcefully. "I see it in your eyes... You crave it like I once did. Do not deny it," he added no matter how many times she tried to shut the door on him. "Magic comes to those who want it... I would not be surprised if you took an affinity for it as well..."

**Luna:** She shook her head as he spoke. "Be that as it may, you cannot teach me," she said firmly, though his words did tug at her so... She ceased with trying to get the door closed, and she walked over to the sink, turning the tap on and washing her face slowly; she tried to let the coldness of the water overtake and block out his words and all that they meant, all that they did. She did crave it, and she hoped that she would not crave it enough to lead her to a choice as far away from clever as can be. She focused more on the water, trying…

**Loki:** "It is not for certain," he pressed, "It simply has not been done before..." He added, his eyes watching her intently, even though he could sense that she was trying to ignore him for all she was worth, but he would not let that happen. "Think of it, Luna," he said smoothly, making sure his words still reached her ears, letting his words sink in before continuing, "The first of your kind, hmm?"

**Luna:** There might not be any of her kind, if she gave into his tempting her, she thought to herself, still trying to let the water of the sink out-loud his beguiling voice. With a sigh, after several long moments of retaining her silence, she turned the tap off and dabbed her face dry with a soft towel. Then, she looked up at him. "No, Loki," she said, her voice bearing less confidence than she would have liked, but the words were out, and she would not take them back. She pushed past him, her pace quickening as she descended the stairs, still in her sleeping clothes, but as he would not leave her alone, she would simply not change all day. It was better than letting those unnerving eyes of his land upon her bare body.

**Loki:** His eyes narrowed slightly. "_No, Loki_", his mind repeated, two agonizing words that had once caused him to simply give up... He had heard those words before. But he would not give up this time. He tore his thoughts from that, knowing he had a task at hand. He followed behind her as she went down the stairs, knowing that if he continued down this very path, he would end up somewhere closer to escape than he had been in the past few months. She seemed less confident in her rejection than she had before. "If I could show you it," he pressed, as he walked closer to her, "Perhaps you shall then simply know what you want..."

**Luna:** He tailed her like a second shadow, pressuring her and putting such weight on her. She turned around to face him, her face weary, but streaked with anger, still. "Give it a bloody rest," she said through almost gritted teeth. There were not many places she could go without him following her each and every step, and she didn't dare leave the house, in fear of what he might do while she was not there - not that her presence would make much of a difference, if he decided for any action, but it would put her mind at ease, to know she at least tried to stop him, that she did not yield. Besides, she wouldn't put it past him to physically force her to remain in the house. She took several more steps, and once she felt him follow, she turned around again, placing both of her hands firmly on his chest. "Quit following me." she said, knowing that he shied away from her physical contact - if she could use that against him, if it would help just one bit, she would.

**Loki:** He could see the anger in her eyes as she placed her hands on his chest; though he wished to not be vulnerable to such a thing, his body jerked away from it and then shuddered. He groaned in a sudden fit of anger at the way she knew that it can be used against him. He used a brief blow of wind, something he had been practicing in conjuring for a good long while for simple practice, using it to push her hands away from him. "I can't trust you as much as you can't trust me," he muttered when his body ceased going against his wishes. "Is it not natural to preserve oneself?" he asked blankly, his eyes narrowing.

**Luna:** Her eyebrows rose and her lips parted in surprise when he shoved her hands away from him without touching her, himself. She shook her head in dismay, though not without a dose of curiosity to his actions as she walked over to the couch, sitting down and fidgeting with her fingers in aggravation. "Of course it is," she responded, wondering if it would be the wisest if she simply ignored him and answered all of his attempts with nothing but silence. "But there is nothing that can be done," she added, staring in front of herself at the dead fireplace, as if attempting to bore a hole in it.

**Loki:** He rolled his eyes, annoyed with her stubbornness. "What have you here, hmm?" he asked, sitting upon the chair across from the couch. "Your little mortal lives, all of them in which going in one small, pointless circle until you die all too soon and all too easily. And you, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who is easily disposable as to having the availability to sit here and make sure a war criminal and sorcerer who could have easily killed you thousands of times over if he so desired it does not escape from this petty little realm. And what if I killed you? Why should it matter to them, hmm?" he kept going, playing ace by ace until he could find some sort of response. He smiled, giving a small but sorrowful laugh, "All too easily..." he shook his head, continuing to watch her, "You wish to be more than that, don't you? You crave it... You want that knowledge that you know I have."

**Luna:** Her mind chanted over and over again, silently begging him to stop talking. "And why haven't you killed me so far? Why don't you, now?" she asked, glancing at him from the corners of her eyes before looking away; his irritating, smug smile plucked at her nerves almost as much as his words did. All things considered, he was correct, and even though he was manipulating her, he was not entirely lying. Is it not natural to preserve oneself, he asked... She was attempting to preserve more than just herself, and that came with taking away his ability to preserve _himself_.

**Loki:** "I don't kill pointlessly, though I would assume you mortals would think against that," he replied, "I don't enjoy death," He added honestly, his eyes continuing to look at her even as he lost his smile. "I do only what is necessary, and I have not yet deemed your death... Necessary."

**Luna:** He was right in his words that she and many others would think against what he said. His actions stood as testament to that, and she would be a fool to think that he did not enjoy at least one bit of what he did to the city and to numerous people within it. "As you say," she muttered indifferently. "But you will deem it so at one point or another. I do not see why you wouldn't," she added, a touch of earnest to her voice. When that moment came, she would either live or she wouldn't, and she hoped that the circumstances would be such in which he would fail to do away with her. He simply didn't have that bit of understanding in him, of doing what was in the best interest for the majority, not just for an individual. She would not obtain the magic he seemed to be willing to grant her, but she would learn to live with it, to continue living much like she did before him. If it provided protection.

**Loki:** He cocked his head to the side as she was contemplative, "But why should I?" he pressed, knowing very well there were a few reasons for him to, but if S.H.I.E.L.D. or Odin were to find he had committed such a murder, they would hound him down even more so. He blinked a few times, as he knew she was not believing his honest words. He had to kill those people before... A ruler must conquer before he takes the seat of power... He cannot have the weakness of those who question him. That was what he was led to believe, at least. "You have proven some sort of worth to me. Why should you speak against that?"

**Luna:** She shook her head in disbelief, and her following exhale held a wry chuckle within itself. "What worth, pray tell?" she looked at him with genuine interest, the corners of her lips twisting up into a smile just as wry. "What have you done, save for not killing me yet, that would assure me that you would not, still, if you so wished?"

**Loki:** "I have offered to teach you," he replied, his brows pulling together tightly, "To give you something I know you desire..." He added, continuing to smooth out his tone in order to find some sort of way to get through to her. "If I did not see any sort of worth behind a mortal who may not even grasp the concept, even if you very well know my intentions, why should I bother offering in the first place, hmm? You may very well have an affinity, such as I..."

**Luna:** And what gave him the idea that she would not go ahead and report him to S.H.I.E.L.D. regardless of what he promised or taught her? She thought to herself. One such as he should know to expect such actions from just about anyone... "Thank you for your offer. It is tempting, and rightfully so, but I cannot, and you very well know why," she said more quietly, musing upon this new idea that occurred to her, to simply.. Go behind his back and to her organization, even though it, too, would be wrong of her, according to that which she had been taught. To act as such towards one who would grant her something she craved... Granted, there was the fact of him being who he was, and that it should not matter what she did... She placed her head in her hands.

**Loki:** "Why do you believe I shouldn't escape, then?" he replied, pressing to know and crawl inside her head, to see what she thought. His reasons were quite simple - he did not want to die. If he did, indeed, escape, it was quite possible Yggdrasil would not see him as the fallen "Prince" Loki ever again. She isn't defending her realm, as he did not wish to even come upon it ever again... He was going to leave and leave for good. He was finished.

**Luna:** "Because I have no guarantee that you will not lay siege again," she said truthfully. He reaps what he sows - his reputation will come back time and time again, to stab him, even when he might just be telling the truth - people would not be so quick to believe him, regardless.

**Loki:** He laughed and then shook his head. "Oh, my," he replied quite bitterly, "I do believe you are insulting my intelligence by thoroughly believing I did not learn from what I have done," he smirked. "Here I am, kept as prisoner within this ridiculous place, kept by a mortal organization who believes themselves much higher than a god... No, you have no guarantee from a liar, but you can be sure when I am gone I'll not ever attempt to bother with this realm once more," He replied, his smirk unwavering.

**Luna:** She gave a small sigh. "And if I let you teach me, what happens when you are gone? What am I to do with only a beginning of learning?" she inquired, her eyes flitting from his lips, twisted in a smirk, to his eyes, weary, but glinting with success.

**Loki:** He furrowed his brow. "I cannot guarantee the limits of what your mortal body can take with such magic, so I daresay that would be all there is to learn – the simple aspects of it... It takes hundreds of years to learn what more one can do," he replied, tilting his head to the side. "But it is enough, is it not?"

**Luna:** "Not if I am to give you that which you ask for in return... If it proves that it's not all there is for me to learn... What then?" she pressed on further, treading very carefully on the field of hypothesis, testing.

**Loki:** He leaned back in his seat, seeing that the mortal was pining for reasons as to why she shouldn't give in. He shook his head, "With the right amount of explanation, I daresay you shall find your limits on your own,"

**Luna:** She shook her own head. "And if I wish to cross those limits?" she shot yet another question his way. If magic was truly something within her reach, she would be relentless in learning, in perfecting it even beyond the limits that she found.

**Loki:** He pressed his lips together, his brows continuing to furrow, "You should experience something similar to what I have in breaking a curse... Magic is like a muscle, as I believe I had said before... It must be built upon to a certain degree, trained, and practiced, and until you have a firm base, you cannot venture forwards,"

**Luna:** Well, that settled it, she thought to herself. If practice was all it took... But, even if that was so, once he is gone, whether on his own accord or not, she would have only herself and her blind guesses and blind wandering, exploring on her own. "That... Does not sound far too impossible," she said slowly.

**Loki:** He nodded. "I learned mostly on my own in my youth," he replied, "Once you have the basic knowledge of every concept, you might be able to slowly apply it and build more skills upon them," he explained, hope returning to him.

**Luna:** "But.. It will all be done so very slowly, so very blindly, Loki, without your guidance," she said with a slow shake of her head. She attempted to rid herself of the impression that the topic of the conversation was something that was set, that was already agreed upon; she tried to think of it as still mere hypothetical speaking. She was but experimenting, trying to learn what she could; even if, ultimately, she chose to go against the magic, she clung for what she could know about it, to those bits and pieces that she could acquire, that would stay with her, no matter what happened.

**Loki:** He arched a brow at her. "How unfortunate," he replied, "But I shan't promise to spend the rest of your lifespan teaching you magic..." he muttered, "Unless you should like to be bound to me in such a way, which I quite frankly doubt,"

**Luna:** "That makes two of us.." she said quietly, his words stirring the thoughts in her mind. Would she be able to withstand such a man for the sake of learning something she has so yearned for for as long as she could remember? To withstand consistent pressure and fatigue and wariness, even fear, as a price for the knowledge that she sought? Certainly, she could tolerate him for a certain amount of time, but there would be limits to that, ones that, perhaps, she could not cross.


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to those who have reviewed and another push for those who have not reviewed to do so. We would sincerely appreciate it!**

* * *

**6**

**Loki: **He smirked. "Very good, it is settled, then," he replied proudly, knowing that she still had not confirmed nor denied the fact that she accepted his offer. If he could only find his way through her mind to make her believe that she had already accepted… He was getting desperate, though he knew he needed to cease acting upon such desperate measures, as it will only land him further into the hole he had already buried himself in.

**Luna:**She blinked. "Nothing is settled, _dear_," she said, stressing the last word as a mockery of his own mockery, when he addressed her as such. She did not wish to admit to herself that she was very much so drawn to the entire concept, his offer so very appealing.. A small part of her mind whispered to her that she could, ultimately, go against her own words and report him either way. She would not promise him anything, and even if he did hear some sort of a promise behind her words… He should expect betrayal. She didn't want to accept the fact that she was quite close to, in fact, settling the matter.

**Loki: **He rolled his eyes. "It may as well be," he replied, "Why else would you ask such questions? Why else would there be such hope in your eyes? Do not tell me you wish to _reject_ such a matter?" he said, acting as if that had never been heard of. "The only chance you shall ever receive, I daresay, unless, of course, dear _Thor_ wishes to somehow bestow his oafish knowledge upon you, all because he is _such_ a _wonderful_ protector of your kind," he said with a bitter laugh. He shook his head, then. "No, _dear_, that simply cannot do."

**Luna:** Her eyes narrowed slightly as her brow lowered. "Tell me, Loki, what is it precisely that you ask of me, in return?" she asked directly, wishing for some matters to cease hiding and come out in the open, where she could see them, take them and weigh them. She did not want to reject the matter, no, but his offer conflicted and made clash many things within her to the point of spilling over the brim.

**Loki: **He narrowed his eyes in return, "What do you believe I ask for in return?" He replied sarcastically, as if it was the most obvious, "I do not wish to be handed to the Asgardians to be slaughtered or tortured until I might as well be dead... I wish to be free of the dreaded, wretched realms that are Midgard or Asgard," he replied spitefully. "And I ask that you not go running off to your petty organization and telling them all about what you have learned."

**Luna:** "And you do not want to remain on either of the realms? Where are you going to go?" she asked slowly, a slightly confused expression flitting across her face for a fraction of a second. Perhaps he would be absent from both for a while, but what is to say that he'll not return with an even larger army than the time prior and try to conquer either, once again?

**Loki: **"Anywhere but both realms," he replied, shrugging slightly, "I shall travel Yggdrasil as I once did in my youth..." he sighed, looking at her, his expression edging on desperation, "I am have been worn thin for both realms..." he replied tiredly, looking into her eyes, his lids heavier now in the thoughts of everything that had passed.

**Luna:** His words now brought on the possibility that perhaps, all he wished for was freedom for the sake of freedom, for the sake of a break from everything he had experienced lately. It was not entirely impossible, she mused silently, that he was just... Tired. There was a small spot within her that wished to believe him and all he said, that wished to pretend, simply, that he was not lying, that he was not manipulating and twisting to who knows what purposes, that his intentions were not malevolent...

And what a glorious gift he would give her in exchange for such freedom of his... One has to preserve themselves, his voice sounded in her mind. What would be of her if she did, indeed, come to an agreement with him? "I see," she murmured. "It would be difficult, running so, no? There are those who would follow you, if I am not mistaken."

**Loki: **"Indeed," he replied wearily, a hand running through his hair as he leaned forward in his chair, looking at her curiously, wondering if she now accepted it. "I daresay I shall always have some sort of... Permanent shadow..." He shook his head, looking down to his hands eventually as they folded in front of him, "But it is a chance I am willing to take," He muttered, wondering if this was what was buying her into such a deal. He was hardly lying to her... He truly wished for some sort of peace, be it alone within the branches of Yggdrasil or elsewhere.

**Luna:**Fleeing in such a difficult manner would be pressing and stressful to the very core of one's being, but perhaps it was easier - better, even - than being jailed. Or tortured, her mind filled in, following his words from before. Were she to help him, it wouldn't be precisely direct helping, one part of her mind attempted to convince the other. Perhaps, if all was developed properly, she would not have to live with numerous people and their disappointment in her; only with herself would she have to live.

She drew her knees to her chest and she pressed her forehead against them; she felt so very split, so very conflicted, as if she was suddenly two people sharing one body, and arguing so fiercely and so loudly in her head that she could hardly stand it.

**Loki: **He blinked a few times as he watched her draw into herself, as if being tortured by her own thoughts. It almost reminded him of himself, being surrounded by such torturous conflicts within... It had been a recurring circumstance as of recent, as if two people were fighting for one body, each of them extremes of the other. "I do not wish to lower myself to beg or demand your help," he added after a good long while, "nor do I wish to harm you, but if you peacefully agree, then I shall make sure you shall not suffer in return for such a deed..."

**Luna:** After the silence stooped down much like heavy fog, she listened to him speak through it quietly, and she did not raise her head for the longest time after he had been done speaking. When she was not looking at him, when she excluded everything else but his voice and the words which it carried, it was almost easier to believe him. There was a tinge in his voice that tugged at her so, but to that thought, another one responded sardonically that it, too, could be a simple act. Anything could be, as far as he was concerned, both of the people inside of her knew, and it seemed that it would be up to her to decide just what she will believe and what she will not, which was inexorably dangerous, and could prove to be reckless and absolutely wrong. Not to mention the fact that she could hardly agree with herself.. How could she decide what was right…?

Her forehead rubbed against her knees as she shook her head almost helplessly before looking up to meet his eyes, the ends of her eyebrows lowered in what could have appeared quite sad. She kept silent, not knowing what to give him in terms of words and in terms of actions. The feeling in her eyes flickered from debilitated, to determined - which would fade out almost in the same instance in which it appeared - to infuriated, to indecisive, to emphatic, to so utterly confused.

**Loki: **He did what he thought was best, which was to remain silent. His words had been filling her mind since the moment she awoke this morning, he was sure of it. Now, it was only justified to let it fester within her mind, convince her that that was the truth, which it was almost entirely. His shoulders sagged slightly, waiting for such an answer. His fate very nearly rested upon her, and in any other circumstances, he would have taken his advantage and ran away with it, but he could not in this one. He could not be followed for as long as he could not transport himself elsewhere. He pressed his lips together and waited, meeting her eyes whenever she looked up into his. He tried looking distant about this, not as desperate as he was feeling at that very moment.

**Luna:** She wanted almost desperately to be safe from most, if not all the consequences that would follow if she decided that she would help him; she wanted the protection that he claimed he would ensure. But how could he, if he would not be around for long enough to maintain that safety?

She didn't notice her fingers clutching to her own shins, almost growing white from the force. The mixture of everything made her want to crawl into a secure hole and be excused from anything and everything she had to do, and simply refrain from acting any which way. She could not possibly give him a concrete answer momentarily, as she could not give one to herself, in the first place - she could not be definite, for her mind skipped from one option to the other, one decision to the other.

**Loki: **He remained silent, wondering if she was trying to convince herself out of it, after all he had worked up to in convincing her to agree to his terms. He pressed his lips together as he waited, looking straight ahead into the dull fireplace, waiting. If he had promised to make sure her life won't end at the end of helping her, why should she worry? Why must she question everything he says?

**Luna:** Each time she met his eyes, she encountered an expectant look gazing back at her from those green depths. "I.." she began, then had to clear her throat. "I don't know," she said almost inaudibly. There was a question of 'why' in her head, around which everything revolved, in a way. She wondered if she waited, if it would get any better, any clearer in her mind - if some more time given would aid her in coming to a final conclusion. If she took more time, and if that time consisted of such tears and contradictions in her, it would not help matters any, whatsoever. It would only frustrate her and pressure her until the point where she gave in to either one or the other; oh, but she feared that such pressure might lead to her helping him, that the more it applied, the further away she would drift from denying him.

**Loki: **His shoulders sagged at her reply, considering the moment she opened her mouth, he had expected her to finally decide. He narrowed his eyes slightly, peeved that she would be so very indecisive. It was very near to angering him, his patience wearing thin, needing to know that he was going to survive, that he would not be simply handed over to Asgard without him having a fighting chance. He sighed heavily, his expression a mix of emotions, "Luna," he muttered pressingly, "You have my word," he replied, "A word that I shall not break, and I swear it. If I can leave... _Seamlessly_, I shall make it look as though it were not your fault in the slightest."

**Luna:** She felt as if he continued to persist and weigh down on her in such a way, she might break. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, almost grabbing fistfuls of it in the process. "Loki.. Please.. Please, give me a.. a day, _some_ time, to think this over," she looked up at him pleadingly, looking positively distressed.

**Loki: **He contemplated what she said quietly, knowing that if he was going to make an escape, it would not be any time soon. What would happen within a day that would stop it from happening? Reluctantly, he nodded, his eyes narrowing, knowing that it would still give him time to convince her. "Very well," he replied.

**Luna:** A short exhale escaped her after he had conceded, glad that she wouldn't be forced by anything more than her own mind, for now. She nodded and gave him quiet thanks. Then, she rose, feeling slightly lightheaded and dazed, as if the thoughts took a toll on her body, as well. She turned and started towards the stairs, her hands interchangeably curling into fists and loosening up; she hoped that he would not follow - all she wanted to was to curl up and try and make some order of it all - she did not think she could endure his eyes upon her any longer.

**Loki: **Loki watched as she walked up the stairs to go to what looked to be her room. He knew he could still not trust her, considering she could very well turn on him at any moment. He waited until he could hear the door to her room close shut before walking up the stairs, listening for any possibility that she would just give up and call S.H.I.E.L.D, telling them of his plans to escape... He was so very used to being betrayed, to being deceived, and it was only justified, as he was usually the one to do such a thing, but some shred of hope wanted to believe that she won't... That he could at least trust one more person before never having to trust another being again.

O

**Luna:** Since she barred herself in her room, she did not come out until the following evening. Hunger was dulled, dwarfed by the stressful thoughts that jarred her being and its basis. She felt on the brink of crumbling, a sensation further amplified by the lack of sleep - she was quite dazed as she descended the stairs, her footsteps softer once they reached the rug - she knew she would find him here. Tormented and assaulted by her thoughts for hours upon end, she finally sought him out to give him an answer. The answer was one she knew, somewhere in some remote part of her mind, that she would give, despite all the nerve-wracking duality. It was a simple matter of postponing the final announcement; a simple matter of time before she gathered enough courage to come out and speak with him.

He was sitting on the couch, and she, for the first time, sat next to him, her hands weakly wringing each other in exhaustion. Several minutes were spent in silence, and then she looked up at his slim form, her eyes giving in.

**Loki: **He had been spending the majority of the time she was within her room contemplating just what he should do with her, what he would teach her when she finally gave in. He did not doubt the temptation was inevitable, that he would even quietly make her agree to such terms by at least granting her a whiff of magic... Even that would cause one to turn away from their normal life, as the magic would beckon the being forward like a lover, a master to its slave that he knew he was. He craved it and he knew she did, as well, she would just have to let go of any precognitions...  
He stiffened slightly when she came to sit next to him, his eyes wandering over her body. He arched a brow. "Have you decided?" he asked smoothly.

**Luna:** She gave a nod, and a quiet "Yes," which was an answer to two questions. She looked at him with tired features, those of one who is just about ready to collapse with relief that the tortures would cease for the time being. She shrunk slightly, finding that whether or not they were sitting on the same piece of furniture was quite irrelevant presently.

**Loki: **She looked fatigued, he decided in the back of his mind, as if such a decision had taken such a toll on her. Perhaps it would have been easier if he had decided for her. She would not look so tortured... but why should he care? What an odd thought. "And...?" he replied, furrowing his brow, "Shall you accept my offer?" he pressed.

**Luna:** She wished that he would not press her so for an audible response - he should see already that the answer was written all over her so obviously... She nodded, choosing not to speak, as words could be binding in a peculiar way. She stretched her slightly quivering fingers, gazing down at the empty space on the couch that separated them.

**Loki: **He looked down at her tiredly, himself, relieved that he would be able to do such a thing. "Very well," he replied quietly, "You realize if you speak of this to your little organization, the deal that I shall not harm you shall be considered null and void, yes?" he asked bluntly.

**Luna:** She swallowed before looking up to him with pained eyes and another nod. "Yes.." she said simply, curling more unto herself, as if that would keep her safe from him. He _would_ harm her if her decision was anything other than what it was, and he would bend her so that it came, ultimately, to either her injury and quite possible death, or the decision she reached on her own, so painstakingly. Nevertheless, she had to come with terms of such things on her own accord.

**Loki: **"Very good," he nodded, pleased, "I see you are an intelligent woman," he replied, looking from her eyes back to where he was staring in front of him, to the emptied fireplace. She seemed to know that if she did not agree, she would have been coerced in other manners, but she had a sense of preservation rather than stubbornness, and that was good enough to understand for her.

**Luna:** She could not even summon up the will to bitterly smile at his remark. This had very little to do with her intelligence, or lack thereof, and more with simple inevitability of it all. She knew, somewhere, that even if his escape came, it would not come easily. He would have many, many people to rid himself of along the way, as she knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. would follow him and track him down yet again, if it came to it. She hoped that in his anger at being unable to regain his freedom, he wouldn't break the deal, himself.

**Loki: **He sat uncomfortably at her side, knowing this was only the first step to his escape, which _would_ come, he assured himself, as long as she allowed him to do what he wished in finding – by all means necessary – the ways he could possibly make his way, and as long as she played along with it... It would not be simple, no, but he was intelligent, and he would find his own way around such silly technology. "We shall begin today, then," he replied, knowing that the lesson would double as both a way to keep his promise and a way for him to build his own strength back up.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Luna:** She looked up, glancing at first at the window, behind which the sun was already sinking underneath the horizon, and the room, itself, was darkening. Then, her eyes glided over to him, and she shifted her weight and changed her position so that she would face him, her legs crossing beneath her. The mention of beginning renewed the small glimmer in her eyes that managed to show through the thick veil of fatigue and of stress. "Very well," she said, internally preparing.

**Loki: **He shifted so that he was facing her, but at the same time, keeping his own distance so he would not have to be entirely close to her. He felt around, pulling and tugging at all that he could conjure so as to give her an example when he needed to, or simply practice for himself the act of conjuring. "First, you must recognize what it is..." he began, toying around with the energy, himself, attempting to find it. "Your kind tends to think of science as the primary entity in describing the way the universe works, but that is not entirely so. Your science describes _why_ things happen or function as they do, giving theories and experiments, all of which amount to what you believe to be facts and figures. However, magic answers the question of _how_ things work... It is a separate entity, an energy that has its own desires and needs and it is everywhere your 'science' tends to be..."

**Luna:** She leaned against the back of the couch, making herself more comfortable as she kept her eyes on his, listening intently. She nodded along to his words, showing that she was listening, very carefully so. She worried, however, that in her present state, she might not accomplish absolutely anything but listening to him, at least for tonight. A small, but very present need appeared in her – she did not want to disappoint. She had confidence in herself that she would, at one point or another, grasp that which he would ask of her, but she did not wish to make a fool of herself along the way.

**Loki: **He waited to see that she was paying attention to his words, and, indeed, she was. He nodded and then resumed. "Ultimately, magic needs to be sensed before it can be conjured by oneself..." he replied, letting his own source form about his hands, letting it rest there. "It shall feel like..." he paused, trying to think of it, as it seemed to always be there for him, an extension of himself and of his mind, "a separate energy, another being entirely... Perhaps a denser sort of air," he explained, placing his hands in front of him, looking at her expectantly. "Do you wish to try and see for yourself?" He inquired, not wishing for her to touch his hands, but rather the area about them.

**Luna:** She looked down at his hands, which seemed more as if they were cradling something than extending for her to take them. "I do, yes, thank you..." she murmured almost absentmindedly as she gazed curiously at his hands, though seeing nothing _but_ them. She extended her own hands gingerly until they were quite close to his own, though contact lacked. With tentative motions, she hovered her fingers above the palms of his hands, as if dabbling into a small pool of water, though, to her dismay, the air felt much like it always did. Her brows lowered as she watched, unblinking.

**Loki: **"Concentrate, Luna," he pressed, trying all he could to strengthen the magic and not crumple under the magnitude of the pain he was experiencing. "Close your eyes, if it helps... Feel nothing but the energy that I hold in my hand," he elaborated, watching her intently as she seemed to try to access something she assumed that was going to be there from the beginning. "If you could so easily feel it, mortals would have magic already," he replied, as if it were obvious.

**Luna:** She nodded, heeding his instructions and closing her eyes, though the frown remained on her brow. She moved her hands in the most minuscule of motions above his, attempting time and time again to locate and feel that which he tried to grant her, building up the concentration as much as she could, given that the circumstances were far from ideal, or even satisfactory. Long minutes passed, in which he murmured almost inaudibly every so often, while she tried and tried and tried. She did not let stray thoughts wander into her head, though considering the fact that her mind was not in any fit shape momentarily, that was not an easy task to accomplish - it might have been, otherwise. At one point, a quite cold sensation passed beneath her fingertips, and she snapped her eyes open, her concentration crumbling; in her hands' journeys, she managed to brush her fingertips along the palm of his hand, unseeingly. She retracted her hands, looking at him slightly apologetically.

**Loki: **He tensed at her sudden touch of her fingertips, shocked at the sudden warmth, as if he was being electrocuted. He widened his eyes and looked up to her, before closing his hands and placing them at his sides. "Perhaps now is not the best time, hmm?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as she did not seem to be fully able to concentrate in such a way.

**Luna:** In the back of her mind, she wondered at just how cold his skin is, even to the briefest, lightest of touches. The way he flinched away from her own touch led her to apologize to him. "I did not see, I am very sorry…" she murmured. "I.. I'm so very tired, Loki," she admitted, leaning further against the couch, as if for support. "I did not sleep and I'm unsure if I'm in any shape to accomplish anything right now," she explained as she played with her fingers.

**Loki: **He sighed and then nodded, disregarding her apology for touching him, figuring this to be understandable enough... He only hoped that she would not continue down this weary path, so he may fulfill his side of the bargain in due time. "Very well," he replied quietly with a short sigh. "Then you shall rest..."

**Luna:** "Tomorrow, I will be capable of more," she nodded to emphasize her words. "But would you mind telling me more of magic?" she asked with a hopeful hue in her voice and an expectant one in her eyes. "How did you first come across it?" she asked testily, making herself more comfortable, wishing to listen.

**Loki: **He looked at her narrowly, deciding that she was only wishing to know more, that it would suit her well to know his history with it, lest she figure him an uncomfortable teacher. She looked as if this was only to be expected, that he grant her this small detail of his life. "Through books, naturally," he replied quietly, "I came across it in the library in my youth, and I would not put it down until I finally learned all there was to be learned from it," he explained, "I eventually received lessons from other sorcerers, but even they were not able to keep up with the pace in which I wished to learn such things... Many say I was born with the skill."

**Luna:** A faint smile touched her lips as she leaned her head against the back of the couch, looking at him, listening to him, grateful that he acquiesced. "Then I should really be glad I have such a skillful talent for a guide…" she said honestly. When given thought, it was easy to come to a conclusion that there could hardly be anybody more suitable to teach her that which she wished to know, because from what she gathered, there was hardly one more powerful and savvy of such matters than he.

**Loki: **He nodded. "That, you should," he replied proudly. If there were any matters within his life that he should be proud of, it would be magic. Many have came to fear his power in his youth, even, dreaded the fact he was quite intelligent in such matters... It scared the Asgardians that the darker prince should be more powerful than the Allfather.

**Luna:** She wondered whether he thought that she could come to grasp the magic at some point or not. If his loathing of her kind was to be any indicator, he most likely doubted her, and was only toying with her for the sake of his own well-being. A small doubt appeared in her mind. "Loki..." she began, "You really did extend magic towards me, right? You weren't just giving me empty air to pull my leg?" she spoke sheepishly.

**Loki: **He laughed at that. Of course she would come to assume that he was merely lying to her, that the possibility that mortals could come to hone magic was all a big joke he shared with himself. He laughed again and shook his head, finding it comical that she would assume such a thing. "I do swear... I was not lying to you, Luna," he replied, regaining the small bits of magic he had pulled from his surrounding area, allowing it to take a denser shape, showing the lightened bit of air about his fingertips, "It has been with me since before you came downstairs," he replied, holding his midsection.

**Luna:** The smallest of blushes appeared on her cheeks as he began laughing at her words, though her own smile grew slightly. "Very well," she said, attempting to chase the sheepishness out of her voice, as she did not want it there. She believed him, strangely so, and at the sight of the air about his fingertips shifting, she unthinkingly reached out and took his large hand in both of hers quite gently, her own fingertips touching the air tentatively, but with the excitement reminiscent of a child's. She was so very fascinated with each and every show of magic that he gave, and she could hardly restrain herself from attempting to get in any sort of touch with it.

**Loki: **He narrowed his eyes as she took his hand quite suddenly, her warm hands pressing into his much colder ones. He stiffened, noticeably so, as this was the second time she had touched his hands, his eyes widening in a sudden flush of panic, but he attempted to let it pass, as he did not wish to look like such a fool who is terrified of a mortal's touch. He shuddered and carefully moved his hands away from her grasp, without destroying her sudden bout of curiosity.

**Luna:** It was not until his hand froze quite rigidly that she understood her actions. Then, she slowly replaced her own hands in her lap. "I.. cannot believe I did that, I'm sorry," she said nervously. "I just… saw it and I wanted to touch it and I did not think. I apologize, truly," she said a little more confidently by the end of her sentence. As her eyes flitted from one thing to the other, they landed to his midriff, and his other arm that was wrapped around it. Her expression softened. "It hurts you whenever you wield it?" she asked quietly.

**Loki: **He waved her apology off briefly, not thinking too much of it, as it was but a mere fixation, rather than some sort of attempt to harm. He nodded at her last question. "That is part of the curse... I am not technically supposed to be able to wield it, but I have found my own way around such a barrier... Magic comes to those who desire it, no matter what I am placed in..."

**Luna:** She nodded in response. "So it takes just a tiny bit more than mere concentration, hmm?" she said musingly. She knew now that it hurt him physically to even teach her, which made her just a little more sure of the entire ordeal - certainly, he would hone the magic in any case, but one of those cases was to teach her, and that was a good fact to know. There was, however, more than just a tinge of worry within her - despite of the pain, he managed to guide himself back to magic, or guide it back to him, rather... Such a display of power was slightly unsettling in the given circumstances.

**Loki: **He shrugged slightly, inhaling deeply before attempting to move his arms away from his abdomen, "Resistance to pain," he replied before hastily replacing his arms about himself as the stabbing pain seemed to continue even when he slightly shifted. "A strong desire, perhaps," he added, leaning back upon the couch as he tried to take in large breaths, in order to regain any sort of composure.

**Luna:** She watched him for some time before it occurred to her that, perhaps, he is not fond of people watching him while he is in such a state, which she guessed was simply natural for most. She looked away, though she could not help but wonder why he responded to her touch in such a manner - there was more than the apparent disgust, she felt, that made him twitch away so, stiffen and refuse... And why was he _that_ cold? "You are keeping to your part of the bargain, regardless of the pain. I appreciate that," she looked further away, in order to give him some freedom to recover.

**Loki: **He sighed heavily, trying not to let the pain influence the fluency of his speech. "I suppose we all need at least one person to trust, yes? Even if they can never seem to trust you..." he murmured, even though that was hardly the first reason why he would grant her such a thing, but it was part of it. All he needed was to earn trust in one person upon this realm, and all should be taken care of. The rest would continue to hate him as much he tended to hate himself... But that should hardly matter. He rightfully earned their hatred and distaste. Who was he to contradict such a thing?

**Luna:** She nodded musingly. "I did not know that you wished to trust me..." she said in a quiet voice; obviously, some of it was needed to come to an agreement to which they did, but taking into consideration the nature of the agreement and the fact that he could have simply forced her into it, in such a case, trust might not be mandatory. And momentarily, she was clearly trusting him enough to speak in such a way to him. She shifted her weight slightly uncomfortably, though her eyes wandered back over to him, wishing they would see through him, wishing she was able to discern his words for what they were.

**Loki: **"This would be... simpler, if I could," he replied, his voice as heavy as he seemed to look. "But of course, trust works on both ends, if I am not mistaken... So perhaps this shan't work as simply as I thought it might," his voice was weary, "But I should only be used to that... How piteous..." he added on.

**Luna:** "Ah, yes, it _should_ work on both ends, but more often than not, it is not a thing of mutuality," she said, her voice taking on the fatigue that has been filling her for quite some time now. "And things seldom work simply, I'm afraid," she added after a little while. She kept silent and hidden away the fact that she would like it very much so if she could simply give in and trust him - he was right, it would make matters much simpler. But too many things were at stake for her to just place such a thing in him.

**Loki: **He sighed, nodding. "Indeed," he replied, his eyes low and weary over such matters. He wished that she would come to terms with the fact that he only required her to make his escape, to make his life peaceful once again, but she was so ready to doubt every word that left his lips. Rightfully so, of course, but it would not help either of them.

**Luna:** She began toying with her fingers again, and a thought escaped her before she could stop it. "What if I fail to grasp the magic before you are gone...?"

**Loki: **He looked narrowly at her. "There is more than enough time to do so," he replied assuredly, "If not... There is not much I can do about it."

**Luna:** Her heart began creeping down into her gut, which was twisting, itself. If she failed to grasp it, then she would have allowed him to escape for practically nothing. She began wringing her hands slightly again, as determination rose in her to comprehend and take hold of the magic as soon as she could. She did not want this to turn into a vast, vast disappointment. "I can't just… not grasp it…" she muttered more to herself than to him.

**Loki: **He furrowed his brow, shrugging. "It may be physically impossible for you to," he replied quietly, "But again, it may not be. It is not as if I have records to prove such a thing. We shall see, yes? As I said, you may very well be the first mortal to prove or disprove such a thing, or, simply, the first mortal to attempt to." He could care less whether she could or could not... He was curious, yes, but it did not affect him. If he tried all he could for her to grasp it, and she could not seem to be able to, he would still make his way.

**Luna:** She shook her head slightly; for this to be so close within reach and then to have a large possibility of it being wrenched further and further away from her... She could hardly bear the thought... With a shudder, she shifted her weight and sat on her knees, her hands nervously smoothing the creases of her pants. "Yes. We shall see..." she said quietly, then looked up at him, contemplating whether they could attempt again, and whether it would be wise or fruitful in any way. She was so very tired...

**Loki: **He watched her shift uncomfortably at the very thought of the possibility being lost to her... She looked so very distraught at the very thought of it, and he almost... _almost_ felt guilty for giving her such temptation and then the possibility of it being taken away from her so easily, simply because it was unknown to him. He sighed heavily, trying to tear such a feeling away, although he knew that it was cruel to do such a thing. He shouldn't care for what she felt... He should only care for the goal he was trying to achieve and that was it. Mortals should not have such power to begin with...They abuse it.

**Luna:** She lessened the distance between them with the smallest of crawls on her knees across the couch. "Tell me more," she requested gently, but with determination - perhaps if she knew more about the magic, itself, the more familiarized she got with it in such theoretical terms, perhaps it would increase her chances. And right now, there was very little she would not do to increase her chances. Especially after she traded such knowledge for the freedom of a warlord, she thought to herself in scorn.

**Loki: **He looked over to her, scooting closer to him, and eyed her briefly. "Magic is a broad subject... Do you have any specific questions?" he pressed, glancing over her.

**Luna:** "You said that it is like a muscle, that it needs to be built. When one overexerts a muscle, it brings pain. Is it much the same with magic?" she asked, her words slightly blunt - the haze that enveloped her mind due to exhaustion took a toll on the way she shaped her thoughts and words.

**Loki: **He nodded. "Yes, one can overexert such power if they are not careful," he replied, briefly remembering when he first was learning and became too obsessed with perfecting a particular technique that he eventually landed himself in bed, unable to move for quite some time. "Which is why when you begin learning, you shall start very small and build each time, though only minimally..."

**Luna:** She nodded in understanding. "I see… I think I might not recognize the boundaries, at first. Not until I cross them, at least," she admitted and shook her head. Her zeal might just backfire and cause her more trouble, but in her mind, it could very well be worth it, if it brought along progress. That is, she reminded herself, if she could even learn to feel it in the first place. The thought brought a small, dejected sag to her shoulders.

**Loki: **He saw as how every thought seemed to bring a bit of dejection her way, the way her shoulders sagged, the way her lips had the slightest of pouts to them, the way her eyes were downcast. He frowned slightly. "I shall do my best to see that you learn," he said quietly, assuredly, "I swear it," he pressed. He had no idea why he cared so much, but he could see himself in her... He would feel just as dejected if it were he who wasn't able to learn what he wished to.

**Luna:** She looked up at him, her expression softening, as his words brought mild hope to her, surprisingly. A small smile curved the corners of her lips at his promise. It took her a while to find her words, touched by his strange, sudden ones... It was quite unexpected, and after several moments, she granted him a brighter smile. "Thank you..." she said, her voice streaked with profound sincerity. "And I shall do my best to learn," she said with a more than determined nod.

**Loki: **Those were foreign words to him... It was rare that anyone had even dared to thank him, much less assure him that they shall fulfill anything on their side of the bargain. His eyes scanned her for any trace of a lie, for any way her words would mean less than they intended, but he found nothing. He pressed his lips together and then nodded, unsure of how to respond to such a strange reaction. "Very well," he replied uncomfortably.

**Luna:** She watched an odd expression cross his features - he was as surprised by this exchange of theirs as she was. It felt slightly comforting, that, she thought to herself in ghosts of amusement. After his words, silence fell and it was almost becoming pressing. "I am sure that, as long as you're around, I won't overstep any boundaries when it comes to magic. I mean, you… you'll know when to stop me, no?" she said, wishing to make the silence as brief as possible for the time being. A part of her still fought to keep at bay the unwanted thoughts of him leaving before she could do anything.

**Loki: **He continued to stare at her oddly, unsure he had felt such random, kindly feelings for anyone else in any recent history. He actually wanted to see this through, just so that she would be able to satisfy the most obvious desire within her. "Yes, of course," he replied after a moment of his thoughts turning elsewhere other than the situation before them. "It will do you no good if you injure yourself..."

**Luna:** "Right you are.." she murmured, her voice almost mirroring his in that slight absentmindedness that implied other thoughts attempting to invade, to outweigh all others… What a strange situation to find oneself in, she thought as she shifted once more, now laying down upon the couch, leaning her head against the armrest, above a somewhat firm cushion. She noticed how strangely he eyed her, and her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she pondered the reason behind that. She seldom could understand anything based on his facial expressions, but now there was one so very obvious drawn upon his features that she could not help but wonder about the cause for it. It was yet another odd thing tonight, she thought, the fact that his otherwise blank lines now contorted in actual expressions that she could, at least to a degree, discern. She blinked slowly, and each time it took her slightly longer to will herself to open her eyes. There was a small feeling in the pit of her stomach, much like there has been ever since he came, that she still did not feel safe sleeping around him. Oh, but how very tired she was and how very comfortable the couch was... She focused her eyes on him, however. "Have you visited all the 9 realms?" she asked softly, her voice almost a whisper.

**Loki: **He shook his head slightly, believing quite suddenly that his expression was most obviously relaying what he was thinking. He blinked a few times. "Not Helheim," he replied quietly, "That realm is for the dead... It is rather unpleasant. I daresay I should visit there one day," he replied, knowing there was no place for him in Valhalla. She looked awfully tired, her questions coming in random now, but she looked as if she were fighting her fatigue.

**Luna:** She lay on her back, one of her hands reflexively raising to her hair and taking a strand, beginning to twirl it slowly around her fingers, much like she did any time that she was on the brink of falling asleep. "I'd like to travel as such..." she murmured, her words now coming relatively thoughtlessly, carelessly, as she did not choose them as gingerly as she did on other occasions while speaking with him. "What does Asgard look like?" she asked, a part of her wanting to simply drift away into slumber with the smooth sound of his voice and the images that he would create with his words.

**Loki: **He leaned back, seeing that she was very nearly drifting into unconsciousness. He could very well say it was painted green and filled with water, and she would be put to sleep with a fantastical image of an oceanic realm. He smirked to himself, knowing he might as well tell her the truth. "It is a flat realm, unlike your Midgard... With two moons, and a sun so large. Golden, shining and colossal, surrounded by an impeccably blue ocean..." he told, leaning his head back and looking upon the very dull ceiling. "The palace I cannot even begin to describe. Flutes of gleaming gold, taller than anything you may be able to imagine, gardens with every color and shade of it, the Asbru bridge extending for miles into the vast openness of the multi-colored sky..." he sighed, his heart feeling slightly heavy with the fact he may never see such a place again. Not that any of the other realms were not beautiful, but nothing was quite like the Realm Eternal...

**Luna:** She found it increasingly difficult to keep concentrated, with her eyes open. She thought to herself how she could envision it a little better once her eyes were closed, and with that thought, her eyelids dropped and did not rise again, though she still retained some very unstable bits of consciousness. A small smile appeared on her lips as she thought about it, not noticing the shade that Loki's voice took on the further into his descriptions he went; all that she felt was the comfort of the couch beneath her, the cushion beneath her head, the softness of her hair twirling about her fingers, and the quiet tone of his voice as he drew flickering images in her mind's eye. She let out a small sound to show him that she was still listening, almost as an encouragement for him to keep speaking, for she enjoyed it so; the sound bordered on simple satisfaction of the moment, where she was lulling between reality and slumber, with her focus only upon his telling and not upon any pressing issues that would indubitably return with the sun.

**Loki: **He continued, noticing that she was very near resting. "One can claim that we often see Valhalla, glistening through the clear rise of the morning sun, the rays bounding across each pillar within the grand throne room, the throne, itself, carved in a rich gold. The city of Asgard visible through the open corridor of the throne room, the streets whirring with vendors and markets, the people always peaceful... Until, at least, it comes to war... But even that is in their past after a time," he would not add that both he and Thor had ended such a record time of peace, sparking war with Jotunheim, and in reaction, other realms... He looked to see if she was asleep before he continued on.

**Luna:** His words were growing slightly more distant, she noticed, and a part of her truly wished to stay awake for long enough to listen to him as long as possible, for the words he wrought and the images he painted were something that would stay with her whether he did or didn't. That part of her struggled to stay alert, trying to focus on his speaking, and almost jerking whenever she realized that she was drifting further and further away from it all. At one point, however, the struggle ceased; her hand stopped with its motions, remaining slightly intertwined with the strands of her hair, her breathing became deeper and evened out, and her mind was lit with the rays of the sun of which he spoke, whirring alongside the vendors and golden glistening and impossible skies.

**Loki: **He shifted, seeing how she reached unconsciousness. She looked as though she had been attempting to fight it, but failed. He smirked slightly, seeing her at peace, stretched along the couch, her breathing even and her expression less distorted into that of worry or suspicion. It was in that moment he noticed that she was very pretty – not the conventional Asgardian beauty, as she had darker hair, and was relatively small in comparison – but for her own kind... He shook his head, pushing those thoughts away. He was not about to bed anyone, much less a _mortal_, what with the sudden aversion he has taken to touching any other flesh. He shuddered at the thought of having to be put through _that_ just to have another warm woman in his bed. He leaned into his seat upon the chair, contemplating residing in his own room for the rest of the night, or continue to fetch his magic, but he ultimately resided with simply sitting there... Thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Luna:** Luna sat upon the rug, her back facing the fire burning in the fireplace; the palms of her hands were several inches above Loki's, as she was facing him, concentrating excruciatingly deeply on sensing even the slightest bit of the magic which he previously showed he held. The flames licking their way up the wood reflected upon his features and in his eyes, as he was facing it and her. Luna's hair framed the lines of her cheeks and of her jaw, and her eyes were closed - she was rested, now, after a night of surprisingly pleasant, long sleeping, and she sat now, trying not to let her frustration grow at the continuing failure which she met. Her back was nearly too warm as the heat of the fire washed upon it, but she tried to pay that no heed, either. There was no other illumination in the room, save for the dull, filthy yellow light of the street lamp peeking through the windows.

**Loki: **He was growing considerably tired as he continued to try and extend the magic to her, trying to make it as dense as possible so that she might be able to easily sense it, but to no avail. He had tried to describe every possible feeling to her, the senses that she might feel if she simply could let go of everything and concentrate. His insides were rebelling with every moment, the core of his muscles bending inwards. His own frustration was rising while he continued to wait until she had a glimpse of that which she was meant to sense. He pressed his lips together, attempting to withhold such emotions for now. He had to eventually pull one of his hands back, settling it around his abdomen.

**Luna:** She felt part of the coldness that so naturally exuded from him, regardless of the source of warmth he was near, disappear from beneath her hands, causing her to open her eyes and examine - although she should have resumed with focusing. Her eyebrows drew slightly together at the sight of him clutching at his stomach once more. With the lightest, briefest of touches, she lowered his other hand, as well. "Stop… Rest for a little bit, okay?" she said quietly. She felt guilty, in a way, that he exerted himself so and experienced actual pain while trying to teach her; her wish to grasp and comprehend it as soon as possible was twofold, as she now wanted it also as a manner to ease his sores.

**Loki: **He sighed heavily, looking carefully at her even as she managed to touch his hand once more, and he pulled it away instinctively, settling it at his side, his brow furrowed in slight embarrassment. "Indeed," he replied quietly, leaning against the couch while sitting upon the floor. He shut his eyes, trying to fend off the pangs of pain, avoid them, though he knew it was ultimately impossible to wholly do so. He doubted he would ever get used to such searing pain...

**Luna:** After several moments of sitting silently and waiting for any signs of his recovery, she scooted closer to him, and since she wished not to crowd him, she did not approach him much too closely. There was worry lining her features, in the way her lips drew lower, along with her brows, and the area around her eyes tightened... With uncertain motions, she extended her hand towards him, then stopped, letting it hover in place before she retracted it half way back. Even more gingerly, she extended it again, her fingertips coming in touch with his forearm which he used to wind around his midriff. At that moment, a thought crossed her mind how she truly hoped that she would not startle him in any way. From the tiny bits she managed to gather, she noted that his flinching away from her was not always of his own accord…

**Loki: **He could feel the familiar, warm fingertips along his skin again, and he jerked slightly, but not enough that she would cease continuing trying to touch him, his eyes darting from her own to her fingers upon his skin, a sudden flash of panic hitting him. His eyes widened slightly, but he regained his composure as fast as it had left him. He tried to retain some sort of calm, not wishing to look as though he were frightened by a mere mortal's touch. He swallowed thickly, trying to wear down on the initial shock, grow more accustomed to such a warm touch.

**Luna:** Once she felt his flesh twitch beneath her touch, she moved her fingers away the slightest bit, her eyes searching his for any indication of why his reactions were the way they were, and if he would mind if she repeated the motion. Then, slowly, she replaced her bare fingertips upon his arm. Not breaking the eye contact, save for blinking, even more slowly she moved her hand closer, letting the rest of her fingers now rest on his skin, and then finally, her entire palm was cupped gently on his arm. She waited, and she waited, for his rigidity did not seem to ease up very much, and she contemplated whether to simply retract and replace the distance that he so meticulously kept between them previously. Nevertheless, her grasp tightened lightly and for but a moment, giving his arm a small squeeze; she would wait until he decided he had enough and pulled away, himself. Her heart thudded a little more heavily than it usually did as she awaited his reaction.

**Loki: **He felt the entirety of her warm hand upon his arm as the pain coursed through his body. He was unsure what to do... Why was she touching him intentionally as such? Why was she bothering? He felt his muscles twitch in response, pulling away from her rather immediately when the hand that had wrapped slightly around his arm gave what was supposed to be some sort of way of comforting him. He jerked away from her, his breathing slightly shallow and panicked as he both tried to reclaim his calm and lessen his vulnerability. He frowned. "Cease," he demanded uncomfortably, his gaze narrowing at her. What gave her the idea he was even alright with her touching him without such permission to begin with? Silly, mortal girl...

**Luna:** Short disconcertion flashed across her face and was gone; she gave a single, small nod before she acquiesced and retreated silently, moving closer to the fireplace and further away from him. She expected a reaction precisely like this one, but she was disappointed nevertheless. _Why_ did he react like that to a thing as gentle as her touch was? Perhaps that was the issue, that it was far gentler than he would have liked? Perhaps he simply shied away from any contact that could have been deemed close in any which way, though that, too, made her wonder _why_. Countless possibilities swarmed in her head, each more ridiculous than the other, yet all plausible to a certain extent. Nevertheless, she would comply for now, as forcing was hardly going to accomplish anything, she knew, but the curiosity tugged at her, still.

**Loki: **He sighed in what felt to be relief when she finally scooted away from him. His shoulders eased and lowered as he tried to wait out the rest of the pain, his arm loosening around his abdomen. She looked confused as to why he did not wish to be touched, and somewhat... disappointed? Why? Why should any of that matter to her? The fact he was tortured until any and all touch from other beings sent him into memories of what had occurred, sent him into pain and distress... That was something he was not about to share with another... Especially not some mortal girl. He despised everything in that moment, wishing that what had happened to him, hadn't. That he could have just died in between the branches of Yggdrasil…

**Luna:** "Whenever you are ready..." she murmured as she closed her eyes, wishing that mere being in his presence did not incur so many thoughts to writhe about in her mind restlessly. It was turning concentration into a task almost impossible. She took a deep breath, shifting her weight until she was comfortable enough to keep the position out of her body out of her mind, along with everything else. She was irritated that she would let thoughts of him enter her mind so freely when she was trying to focus on something infinitely more important... She knew that there should be no room in her for irritation, either; there should be nothing, nothing but the pure opening to accept such a sensation which he tried to lead her to. Why he did not wish for any contact besides the verbal one was not her business, and it should not be as important as the magic that she was yearning for. His issues and his slights were his own, and they will remain his own after his escape, if it came to it. She didn't know why she put herself into that equation any further than for the sake of what needed to be done.

**Loki: **He nodded briefly, his head blocking out the pain of what was about to occur as he extended his hands once more, finding the energy with relative ease, building it up so that it may be of use to her. He was unsure how many tries it would take until he proclaimed this entirely useless... Mortals were, perhaps, simply not meant for magic. But he had to keep trying, to fulfill his side of the bargain, to continue and find some means of escape, as well as her trust. "Try as hard as possible to clear your mind," he instructed. "Focus to feel with your hands what is there in mine own, that is not normally there."

**Luna:** She nodded, keeping her eyes closed so as to put more use to senses other than her sight. With another breath, she her hands replaced themselves above his own, as she let the silence that surrounded him become the silence in her mind, as well. Her fingers moved in the slightest of manners as she attempted to seek out that which he held; after she knew not how long a time of blind searching, she began feeling faint traces of what she thought was the magical energy stored in his hands. Her heart almost skipped a beat, only to compensate for it with several quickened ones, though she tried to the best of her abilities to not spare a thought for that occurrence. She swallowed and willed herself to remain in proximity to that which she hoped she was truly sensing and not simply imagining... Eagerly, though carefully, not wanting to lose its traces, she moved her hands in what she thought was closer to it - closer and closer she did go, following desperately the vague threads, with each second feeling them with increasing certainty and excitement. It felt so very peculiar, as if the air was of a different quality than it usually was, almost as a magnetic current in the air, _thicker_... She was holding her breath until a short exhale escaped her when she found her hands touching his in her search to get to the magic. "Don't move," she breathed surprisingly calmly for how erratic she thought she might sound, praying that he would not twitch away from her, as she would lose what little grasp she had.

**Loki: **His arm twitched in an attempt to rid himself of her touch, as it was to be expected, but as he took a deep breath, he attempted to remain still as she had instructed. He could see it in her expression that she had finally come into contact with magic, that she could finally sense something other than the obvious fact that his skin was cold. He refrained from moving for a good long measure, attempting to let her hands prod his own, finding such energies...

**Luna:** She tried so very hard not to let her emotions get in the way of her long-awaited success, but it was growing increasingly difficult, as a smile touched upon her lips, full of such relief, such pure joy that she was finally making _some_ sort of progress. She could do it, her mind repeated time and time again, as if it was crawling to meet the realization and comprehend it. Up until this point, it had been an abstract idea, one she truly and with each fiber of her being hoped and wished was obtainable, but to in fact come to that point nearly overwhelmed her and almost crushed her concentration to pieces. However, she would not let herself fail now that she's gotten this far. She attempted to sense and take in more of it, and, without knowing what she was to do now that she could at last sense it, her hands cupped around his, as if by taking them, she could take the energy, as well.

**Loki: **He shuddered as she wrapped his hands around his, gripping them more so… The muscles in his arms would not stop twitching, and it took all within him not to recoil. The look on her face was that of pure ecstasy, and it was most obvious she could feel it now, for it was most likely beckoning her, as well. Gradually, his entire body tensed as he just waited for her to finish, distracting himself with the pain of his abdomen rather than the fact that they were touching.

**Luna:** "What…" she began breathily, "What now? What am I to do with it?" she asked in a quivering whisper, her fingers caressing along his palms and fingers as she attempted to brush along the energy that she felt, attempting to feel it better on her own, to just.. _keep_ it near her... Her touches were so very light, for she was unsure how to treat the energy, deciding ultimately to keep it as gentle as possible, but wishing that she knew how to grasp it more firmly if it attempted to escape. Her heart was racing at this point, echoing in her head loudly enough to outshine any thoughts that might've appeared that did not concern the magic. In her scramble, in her desire, she did not notice his reactions to her touches.

**Loki: **He wished to demand her to let go, to cease touching him and finish... But instead, he tried all he could to remain still for her. "You do... you do not have to touch my hands to grasp the energy," he replied, not wishing to break her concentration, but he simply could not take it as it coupled with the pain he was feeling. "Try feeling about my hands rather than the physical aspect of it," he instructed, hoping that it sounded as though it was for her own good, rather than to aid his most obvious discomfort that he tried to rid himself of. She couldn't hurt him - he attempted to convince himself in what was the most evident truth, but truth seemed to elude him so very often.

**Luna:** With a small, almost inaudible "Oh…" she let go of his hands instantly, though reluctantly, for she did not want to lose it. She was suddenly quite petrified that she might have overstepped a different sort of boundary; her concentration was wavering, as she clung to the sensation for all she was worth, but she knew that she would be overwhelmed by a flood, a mixture of a little bit of everything, and quite soon. Her hands returned to hovering above his, the feeling fading - still present, but most certainly fainter, the further away from his hands she went. At one point, not too long afterwards, it faded into nonexistence, and she ceased taking it in, for there was nothing for her to take in anymore. Her eyes flitted open as she gazed down at their hands, unblinking, her breathing almost ragged. She then looked up at him, for the first time in a while noticing in just what shape he was; he was almost hunched over from all the pain, on the edge of trembling, and he looked just about ready to crawl as far away from her as possible. Her stomach sank as she took his figure in.

**Loki: **He shifted when her eyes flitted up to him, as if catching him in his act of weakness. His eyes widened slightly as he tensed and then inched away from her, moving further along the couch, huffing and trying to relieve himself of the sores. "I assume you felt it?" he asked, knowing that it was an obvious question, but he did not wish to direct any sort of attention to the fact that he was nearly writhing in discomfort from her touch.

**Luna:** The duality came back as she wanted to go after him the more he moved away, to cease whatever it was that was making him act this way, but on the other hand, she remained rooted in place, for he so very obviously did not want her near, and would absolutely not appreciate it if she did do what a part of her wished to. So she sat, immobile, save for her hands which were toying with each other, feeling much too clearly for any sort of comfort the emptiness and the lack of the magic. "I did… I _did_." she repeated, the second time sounding much happier, followed by a smile to match. "I felt it..." she said in what was almost awe.

**Loki: **He nodded, pleased. So it seemed the mortal will be able to have some sort of ability in magic, and he will be able to fulfill what he promised. "Very good," he replied quietly, letting go of the small bits of it that he still maintained. He could see the amount of joy that was in her eyes when she looked at him, absolutely thrilled. She looked like a small child being gifted a treat. He smirked at his own little analogy.

**Luna:** "Thank you," she responded with another nod, and though she felt slightly guilty that she was a part of the reason why he was deliberately going through pain. However, it was his own choice, and if he was to be honest enough to fulfill his end of the bargain, she would not be foolish enough to prevent him from doing so. "I just hope that it was not a one-time thing, that I'll be able to feel it again. It felt so... peculiar. I couldn't see anything, but it was _there_ and I could feel it..." she said, slightly dazed and shaking her head.

**Loki: **"Once you are able to feel it, you should be able to continue finding it where you wish to... One becomes trained to feeling where magic is and where it is not. That is, ultimately, how you summon it. But I daresay you cannot do so just yet, not without intimately knowing what, exactly, you are to look for," he explained lightly, trying to make himself more comfortable by leaning back against the edge of the couch.

**Luna:** She nodded in understanding. "I see, I see," she murmured thoughtfully as she rocked slightly back and forth in happiness of the success and of finally obtaining some contact with that which she wished for... There was a slightly absent, blissful smile on her lips as she gave it more thought, relished in the feeling and trying to remember every single bit of it, cherishing the ability that she has been granted, and also the opportunity to build up on such an ability, to develop it into something more, something better. "Which means that, essentially, until I learn that, the magic I will receive will be given by you and you alone?"

**Loki: **He nodded. "Essentially, yes," he replied, seeing the sudden joy in her eyes remaining no matter what he would say. "And until that point, all your knowledge of how to handle it will be drawn and built upon what I grant you," he explained. He knew that that, in itself, would be irritating, for if she were to somehow let go of the magic entirely, he would have to conjure more, and that would cause him a great amount of pain. He sighed heavily, knowing it was inevitable, yet it would also make him stronger. This was working for both of them...

**Luna:** She tilted her head slightly to the side, a small frown etching itself on her face as her smile faltered. "Why the sigh?" she questioned curiously, though she could assume, already. There was no other way for her to learn magic without his aid and his partaking in it brought him unwanted pain... She would be sighing, as well, though she would try and be the most diligent of students, for both their sakes.

**Loki: **He looked at her, feeling as though she should already know the amount of pain he was to acquire. "It shall be difficult for both of us," he replied, though he knew he was who brought this upon himself. It was he who wished to escape. He wished to do anything and everything so that he would save his own life, spare him the numerous tortures... But this was just a small root in the path that would try to grab his ankle and trip him, and as always, he would be careful enough to avoid it.

**Luna:** The statement had her begin thinking of the ways in which the difficulties could be lessened, at least to some degree. It needn't be done, of course, it was far from necessary, but it would not go amiss to find some ways to fulfill each their own part with some more ease, she thought. However, each of her ideas were confronted with a single problem - his stubbornness. She doubted he would be willing to realize any of her ideas, for he'd most likely see no point in it - they would get this entire ordeal over with at one point or another, so why try and affect anything? At least, that was how she guessed he would react... She could do nothing but that. She wondered if she could find a way to get the two of them to a more amiable state, and with that thought, she scooted slightly closer to him. "Loki?" she began, offering him a small, calm smile. "Thank you for teaching me," she said simply, hoping he would take the thanks with no problems.

**Loki: **He stiffened noticeably, even though it looked as though she had no intentions of touching him. He looked down at her curiously. Why should she thank him? Why would it matter, if he would eventually leave her to her own affairs when he was capable of having his side of the bargain fulfilled? He pulled his brows together, unaccustomed to any sort of being thanking him for such things, especially when they knew it would benefit him in the end. The mortal smiled kindly at him, in such a way that was entirely innocent, no manipulation involved that he could perceive, nothing but a desire to actually _thank_ him. "You... are welcome," he replied slowly, unsure of the words that came out. He felt like quite a fool, unable to return kind actions. And just the other day she was angry at him, ignoring him, and even scared... How tables turned...

**Luna:** Were she to be truthful with herself, there were piles and piles of reasons why she should not show him any kindness or any appreciation whatsoever. However, once those reasons were cast aside, once everything else was (with difficulty) overlooked, she _had_ a reason to thank him, even if it was simply for bestowing such an incredible ability to her, even though he would not have done it in any other occasion, under any other circumstances, if his own well being was not at stake. However, magic was such a thing that was massively important and precious to her, something she had been pining for for many years, in nothing more but fantasies and fancies. But now, he had presented her with it, and that, alone, was more than enough of a reason for her to thank him. Silly thoughts managed to find their way into her mind, such as that she should thank him for, in fact, not murdering her, but she felt that was much too ridiculous to be thanked for. "I... I'm sure you can understand at least part of what I am experiencing right now and just how happy it makes me," she continued admitting slowly.

**Loki: **He gave a curt nod, indeed knowing the joys of finding such a pure power, an energy unlike any other that can be harnessed and utilized... "I can," he replied simply. He could remember the amounts of joy he felt as a child when he pulled his first prank using magic - causing a goblet to disappear from the hands of a nobleman - the amount of unyielding curiosity when he watched a healer patch up his "brother's" wounds. "I am very familiar with it..." he added simply.

**Luna:** There was a bitter chuckle sounding in her head as she guessed so very correctly that he would make this as difficult as possible - whether purposely or not, it did not matter. In truth, she did not know why she was even attempting - he found her kind the most vile of creatures to taint Yggdrasil, and he would absolutely not stoop as low as to getting on any sort of friendly terms, not even if forced. She would have to be something entirely different from what she was in order to gain anything even remotely amiable with him. Besides, why should it matter? He would leave soon enough, in one way or another, and there was no other purpose for them lessening the distance between them in any way. Her thoughts both discouraged her and encouraged her, and left her not knowing how to behave.

**Loki: **He pressed his lips together, looking over to her uncomfortably, unsure of what more to do with her as she seemed to be attempting to be kind to him. For what purpose, he was uncertain, as he_ did_ murder a good amount of her own kind. There was no reason for this. She had an odd expression on her face, as if displeased with his response... Almost as if she had thoughts infinitely distasteful or simply, ultimately, uncomfortable. He knew she didn't like it, but he had to know what was going on in her head as he was infinitely confused, himself. "What is it?"

**Luna:** She let out a small, wry laugh. "Well, firstly, it's the fact that you can tell when something is the matter." She shook her head. "I'm going to start speaking with you with my back turned so that maybe, just maybe, I have a chance of not being questioned," she said in jest, offering yet another smile, though this one less dry. She did not know what his opinion was, as far as truth was concerned; on one hand, being who he was, it was possible that he valued truth when it was genuine and presented with no ulterior motives. On the other hand, however, as such, he would find truth something so very pliable, able to bend to his convenience and easily manipulated and shunned... She could not tell.

**Loki: **He gave a small smirk. "There are other ways I can observe you, my lady," he replied lightly, seeing as how she was toying with the fact that he had the distinct ability to read people through actions, through inflection, bodily movements, eyes... One such as he would know people better than they may know themselves by way of short observations. "Spare yourself the action," he added with a short snicker. No, there was nothing she could hide from a liar.

**Luna:** She blinked at the way he called her, then let out a soft laugh, distracted from his latter sentence. "My lady?" she repeated, a question in her voice. Most likely it was but the most normal of ways to address a person on Asgard, but it was new to her, and it brought a smile to her face.

**Loki: **He raised his brows, realizing that it simply rolled off of his tongue; he had not previously had enough respect for her to call her as such, though what changed now was unclear to him. He smirked, "My apologies..." he muttered lightly."Asgardian manners, I suppose." Though he was not truly Asgardian, he grew up as such and it was still something that had been embedded into him at a very young age.

**Luna:** "No need to apologize for manners," she said "although that, too, is an expression of manners, so I suppose it is alright." Her smile grew more pleasant, as she truly wished for any sort of a light, easy conversation that might show him that mortals, or at least she, were not too terrible a company. "And the men are addressed as lords, no?" she asked in genuine interest, and she scooted even closer to him; not close enough to damage any reasonable personal space, but they were much too far apart for leading a conversation. Lords and ladies, she thought to herself in amusement - such titles were unused on Earth, which could be considered a shame, she thought, for she found it quite lovely.

**Loki: **He nodded, not without taking note of the fact she was continuing to scoot closer to him. "Depending upon state of being, I suppose, as there are noblemen and, of course... royalty," he replied quietly, knowing that his title would often be "Prince" rather than "Lord"... He winced slightly at the memory, considering that that, in itself, was a lie, as well. A Liesmith brought up in lies. Fitting.

**Luna:** She nodded, leaning one of her elbows to her thigh, and her chin to her palm, not ceasing their eye contact; it was, at times, her only way to have at least a vague idea of how he was at the given moment. Of course, other matters helped her infer at least something, such as his body's involuntary movements that he could not hide as effectively as he could the rest of himself. She almost laughed at herself and the situation in which she was - attempting to befriend a man such as him, a man who should be, by all means, impossible to treat as anything even remotely resembling a friend. She had difficulty seeing this working out in her favor, in any way. "That is so very lovely..." she said quietly, musingly. She was glad, though, that he seemed to leave her be, for now, as far as questioning was concerned. Though, as far as she knew, he could have been deducing matters on his own, without any deliberate help or pointer from her.

**Loki: **He smirked, "Yes, I suppose it is, in comparison to the way you mortals call each other..." he replied, remembering the variety of language that was often used, cursing at each other, using obscene terms to refer to each other. Yes, it was amusing to him, but it was also considered obscene or disgusting on the realm from which he came.

**Luna:** She glanced at the remaining space between them, which was still a little too large for her liking, but she would not accomplish much by being rash and hasty. So, she sat in place for the time being. A small smirk crept up to her lips. "You were mannerly with me," she said in what sounded like a joking accusation. Certainly, manners would be applied to everyone, regardless, but he has never seen it fit to spend the little energy it took to be mannerly with mortals. She saw this as progress - small as it was, it was still an improvement from the beginning.

**Loki: **He chuckled lightly."If you were looked upon such as you tended to look upon me, you would have the same sort of 'manners'..." he replied, arching a brow at her, curious of her reaction to such a statement. "I am used to such looks, of course, but it does not help with who you are meant to be, in addition to my circumstances," he added evenly, leaning back, as he saw that she had no intention of scooting any further towards him.

**Luna:** "Fair enough..." she said with a small shrug, taking her chin out of her hand, as she did not like the way it restricted her jaw from moving entirely, thus hindering her speech. "Such a great guardian I am.." she muttered somberly, shaking her lowered head.

**Loki: **He smirked. "Something leads me to believe that they specifically picked you not because of the fact you may be fully capable of fending me off... Though there are very few mortals with the power to do so," the green giant, more specifically. "Perhaps for other reasons..."

**Luna:** She looked up at him. "And I… have absolutely no idea what those reasons could be," she said earnestly. The word echoed in her head - appropriate. Just _how_ was she appropriate, pray tell? She thought to herself distastefully. She couldn't fend him off, truly, which brought on the memory of him claiming that she was so very easily disposable, that her death would not stir her organization overly much... She lowered her gaze back to the ground dejectedly. He might have been very right, indeed. Perhaps that was the sole reason why they chose her - all the empty talk of apt matching, it could have also easily been lies. Perhaps they simply needed one who would pretend to take care of him as long as it took them to resolve some issues amongst themselves and take care of the results of Loki's siege.

**Loki: **He nodded, quite unsure of those reasons, himself, considering if he killed her, they would still be going after him. If what he believed was true, he would be killing almost an entirely innocent woman, as she had absolutely no means of defense, no reason to keep him there, and she was all too disposable... He knew then, with pure reasons behind the sudden decision, that there was no reason for him to kill her. "I am sure this is the last place you wish to be," he replied quietly, "As you mortals seem to enjoy calling it... 'babysitting' a god," he smirked, recalling one of the many terms he had heard the man of iron call the job that many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had taken when he was brought into the other sorts of prisons...

**Luna:** The lines of her small face twisted slightly as she considered his words. "Well, it isn't the _last_ place I want to be. Surely, it's no vacation and at times I would rather be elsewhere, more than gladly… But this? Now? It is quite tolerable, at the very least." She shifted her weight slightly as she spoke, though she was very much so sure in her words. "The god in question is behaving quite agreeably for now, so..." she added with a small smile.

**Loki: **"Because said god is working in your favor as well," he added, in explanation for his "agreeable behavior", though he was unsure why he would engage in such a conversation; perhaps it would warm her to him. He had no intention of becoming close to her, however, beyond the necessary to ease his escape. "Were it not working in such a way, I daresay this would never happen."

**Luna:** She nodded, his words only serving as confirmation to some of her thoughts. "But the situation is as it is, and the circumstances are, too, so it is functioning well enough, no?" she replied. Then, she looked at his abdomen before adding as a gentle afterthought: "How is your pain?"

**Loki: **He looked to where she was looking, seeing a sort of genuine care in her eyes. "It is minimal," he replied, just remembering that there was still a dull ache. "I don't believe it shall ever be rid of, so adaptation is the only remaining alternative."

**Luna:** On one hand, she thought the pain was something he deserved greatly, yet on the other hand... She has felt magic thanks to him, and in minuscule proportions as it was, she felt it, still, and she could not imagine how torturous it would be if each time one wanted to experience something so precious, so magnificent, that such pain would follow. It would discourage a person from using it, with time, she thought grimly. However, knowing him as vaguely as she did, it would not serve as discouragement for a very long time, if ever - if anything, he would persevere out of simple spite and stubbornness. "Maybe, with time…" she murmured, shifting her weight so that she was quite slightly closer to him, hopefully imperceptibly.

**Loki: **He nodded, his eyes glancing away from her as she had moved slightly, wondering if she was doing so intentionally, as if constantly testing him to see if he would continue to react in the way he had whenever she touched him. It was the price of the vulnerability that he had revealed. "Perhaps," he replied distantly, shifting his own weight so that he was further from her, himself.

**Luna:** She took notice of his shifting as a response to her own, and she remained where she was, if a little further away. "Are you certain that I am the first human to wield magic? There have been many humans and many lives, _someone_ must have come in touch with it..." she said with a perplexed frown, choosing to steer the topic on her own accord.

**Loki: **He nodded distantly. "The only way one would be able to access magic is if the knowledge was handed down from a being who innately knows magic in itself, and even if a human did grasp the notion, do you not believe the truthful magic would have been passed along? It would be common knowledge by now, with the way such information diffuses across your realm." He explained his reasoning, knowing that if one human came in contact with it and did not tell anyone else was a possibility, but a rather unlikely one. Power was power.

**Luna:** She listened intently, such information deeply baffling. "I guess you are right. Oh, but this allows for so many new things... Neither of us knows what to expect from, well, me, and I..." she lingered off for a moment, a truly glad smile spreading across her lips and that familiar glint returning to her eyes at the prospect. "I cannot wait to test, to try, to.. to _see_."

**Loki: **He glanced over to her, her tone picking up with yet another bout of excitement, an inevitable joy filling her features. He withheld a small smile of his own, knowing the ecstasy she was feeling. He was all too familiar with it... "And see we shall..." he replied, the corners of his lips twisting into an amused expression.

**Luna:** "You see, I'm just… I'm thrilled that I can even grasp it to begin with. If I weren't able, I... " she lingered off and gave a small shudder, the thought of magic existing but she not able to wield it and have it...

**Loki: **He gave a nod as a response, retaining his smirk. "Yes, I see," he replied with a small nod. "We are very much alike, you and I. Both craving such a beautiful power..." he lingered off, looking to her to see any sort of reaction, wondering if she might find this as some sort of insult.

**Luna:** She furrowed her brows slightly. "You are quite right. But why would you insult yourself like that?" she asked with a smirk appearing on her lips.

**Loki: **"Insult myself? I believe you insulted yourself by believing I was insulting myself by lowering yourself to the mentality of a 'war criminal,'" he scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

**Luna:** "No, no, no," she smiled, "Your assumptions are all wrong, sir. When it comes to _magic_, in particular, I've no reason to be insulted by being compared to you," she explained, crossing her legs beneath herself in an Indian seat.

**Loki: **Another nod. "How do you think I came to doing what I had done?" he gestured to his body, "Certainly not by physical means,_ ma'am_," he replied, a Midgardian accent attaching itself easily to his voice in order to mimic her use of "sir" when addressing him.

**Luna:** The name almost managed to distract her from the rest of his statement. He sounded much like captain Rogers, on the brief occasion that she encountered him. The thought made her laugh some more. "Fantastic voice, that," she said in amusement. "But, indeed, you are quite right, once more. I can only hope to ever achieve at least _half_ of your power," she commended him, though her tone was bordering on that of a joke.

**Loki: **He scoffed, highly doubting even _that_ big a fraction, but he would humor her. "Perhaps," he replied with a brief shrug, seeing that what she was speaking of was all in good humor, rather than any sort of truthful comparison, or any way to admit her feelings towards his actions. He continued smirking, looking at her eyes to prove his suspicions correct and then continued looking in front of him.

**Luna:** She met his eyes whenever they wandered over to hers, though such a thing was not frequent - unless he wished something of her, mostly, she noticed. However, her eyes were on his facial features, regardless of whether he was returning the gaze or not. "Alright, well, maybe 1/16," she chuckled, though there was quite a hopeful undertone to her voice. "As far as we know, I _could_, with practice, become quite skilled." She knew that even though he was biased as far as mortals were concerned, that her words were true.

**Loki: **"If my observations are correct, I believe you can accomplish whatever you set your mind upon, regardless of what such a thing is," he replied, knowing that it was true in regards to him, in all consideration. He glanced sideways at her, seeing that her eyes continued to never leave his face. "As I would do the same thing," he added quietly.

**Luna:** "Ah, yes... Seldom as it can be, you, yourself, are proof of your words," she agreed with a nod. Cast aside the fact that his perseverance and his desire not to yield to circumstances were used in a manner one would absolutely not approve of, the fact that he pushed through, nevertheless, was both slightly unsettling, as well as fascinating, and - in Luna's mind - worthy of praise.

**Loki: **He arched a brow, ignoring the fact that she claimed it was "seldom", knowing he could have very well succeeded, had it not been for the bomb that had been sent in the way of the city he had invaded, and conveniently, had a portal open in which one could send it through... Otherwise, despite the injuries he had been graced with – courtesy of the green monster – he could have easily continued such a battle. He frowned slightly. "Seldom," he scoffed the word out.

OOOOOOOOO

**Luna:** Her eyebrows drew slightly, as he seemed to dislike something that she said, though she could not exactly see what. She shrugged it off, however. She hummed musingly. "Those stories, Loki, which you've told me - were they true?" she asked quite bluntly.

**Loki: **His gaze grew curious and settled itself upon her. "Mostly," he replied quietly, knowing he only slightly bent the truth so that she would come to pity him, though he was entirely sure that did not work in such a way to the very end. "I did, indeed, have a wife."

**Luna:** "Is that the only true thing you've told me?" she asked with her eyebrows raised. Stories were stories, she knew, and what she read in her books could be just as big of an act as that which he gave her, so it did not ultimately matter, but she was curious, so very curious. She had one such as him with her for the time being, and damn her if she does not take the most out of the experience.

**Loki: **"No... I told you I killed Baldur, yes. And that story was entirely truthful, as he was just as much of a liar and prankster as I was..." he muttered with a slight bit of displeasure. "However, I did not _love_ my wife... She was bound to me most inconveniently and she died because I managed to have both of her sons killed." His voice became quite low, ridden with discontent at restating such a fact.

**Luna:** She could predict his reaction to her following question, but she didn't think it would do harm to attempt, either way... "She was bound to you? How?" she mused on the fact he called them _her_ sons, and not _theirs_... His family of sorts was not something she supposed would ever, ever function. Especially under the circumstances which he named.

**Loki: **"We were arranged to marry as a peace-keeping with Vanaheim after a trading war of sorts... Completely diplomatic, entirely manipulated, and altogether the last thing I wished for in my life, as I was young and did not wish to be burdened with such a thing as_ marriage _or a _family_ of my own," he replied, seeing as how there was very little harm in admitting such a thing to her, as she was inevitably curious, and he would have to have some sort of trust with her, as well.

**Luna:** She listened, her face a shade darker the more of it he spoke. She could not see him be bound to anyone _now_, at this age, let alone as younger, as he said... He claims to be young now, she thought - how much younger was he when he was pushed into such an arrangement? "I see..." There was a frown on her face as she recalled reading of a war between the Aesir and the Vanir, at some point. However, this fact was never familiar to her - at least, she could not remember reading it anywhere. Sigyn was depicted as one so, so very loyal, one of the most delightful Vanir to ever have existed... She had always assumed that the relationship between her and Loki was agreeable, at worst. Her eyes grew slightly distant as she thought, looking through things more so than at them, every once in a while focusing her sight back to Loki, as a simple way of amplifying the experience and the news which she received. "Was she as unwilling as you?" she asked, having some trouble comprehending.

**Loki: **"She was not," he replied simply. "She was very... good to me, more than I deserved... She remained at my side until the day she finally passed of her own choosing, still, so very young, so very innocent. Not even when she bore the children were we ever what could've even slightly been considered a family... We were content – for a short while, at least," he explained, seeing her confused expression. No, Sigyn lived up to her name of fidelity... "I regret what I did to her. What she was put through because of me..." he shook his head, lowering it slightly, as he could still see the look in her eyes when she told him she loved him, the image growing into the altered look when she told him he could never be loved...

**Luna:** Luna's head lowered, as well, however slightly, and she began wondering at the way the words managed to pluck at her being... So very slowly, as if scared that he would react like a magnet and simply back off some more, she scooted closer. She did not wish to touch him, concerned that it might not be perceived at all as any sort of comfort; perhaps her mere presence might bring some, though such a thought was not empty of doubt, either. She didn't know which words to give him, and she murmured almost inaudibly: "I'm sorry", as it managed to relatively summarize all that she wished to express.

**Loki: **He felt her come nearer, but he was nearing the end of the couch. He simply leaned back and slightly away, not wishing to be driven away because of her impending closeness. "The past is the past, I do not wish to linger upon all of my regrets..." he replied quietly, his eyes looking warily towards her before looking back in front of himself, his hands folding over each other.

**Luna:** She nodded, remaining silent for several moments. He truly was worth of pity now and then... The attempt at a family failed so very miserably, and now he was in such a situation that the prospect of ever having one to love, who will love in return, with who he might get to share his existence for at least some time seemed very close to impossible. The chances of him doing right by another wife, another family were almost nonexistent. There was a chance that he did not wish for another family, in which case the situation was not entirely horrible, but otherwise? She sighed gently, the thought reflexively bringing her hand upon his wrist, giving it a light brush with her thumb, for such a short moment before she pulled away that his reaction could be nothing but belated.

**Loki: **He glanced immediately to her thumb against his wrist, slightly taken aback by the sudden, brief contact, but it did not last long enough for him to find that it was uncomfortable in any way; however, he eased his wrist away, so that she may not be able to reach it again, though he doubted she would stop trying to touch him. "Must you?" he asked, his brows knitting together in slight discomfort at her constant desire to be close to him, as if he was one who needed such a thing, much less one who would spark any desire in another to touch him. The latter case was such in his earlier years, yet now… Regardless, she continued to do so no matter what reaction he gave her.

**Luna:** She frowned, averting her gaze and directing it at the ground, instead. She scooted away and shook her head consequently, letting some of her hair drape down the side of her face and cover it partially away from him. She kept silent for a long while, until she was at least somewhat sure that her voice would be stable when she spoke. She knew how he reacted to her touches, but now to hear a vocal request from him for her to stop... It stung, unexpectedly so - why hadn't it, before? "I don't, no..." she said almost too silently, holding her own hands. "I'm sorry..." she added in an even quieter voice, one that almost faded away into utter silence by the end of the last syllable.

**Loki: **He stiffened, seeing that she was obviously made uncomfortable by the fact he had verbally wished for her to cease, as she looked almost embarrassed, and if his observations were correct, hurt. He knit his brows together, attempting to decipher _why_ she would be hurt that he asked such a thing of her. It was not as though she should _want_ to touch him. He didn't want to be touched, and there existed perfectly good reasoning behind it, so why could she not see and accept that? "It... it is fine," he replied, in an idiotic wish to comfort her, though it was not even remotely fine.

**Luna:** She shook her head and threw a quick glance his way from the corners of her eyes, before returning them to the floor. "It is not. You clearly do not wish for it and I pushed it, I.. I thought... " she kept shaking her head slowly as she spoke, not looking at him, wishing to simply rise and leave from this situation and pretend as if it has never occurred. "I wanted to…" she lingered off again, as thoughts were slightly difficult to mold into words, and those, in turn, difficult to let loose. She scolded herself for being so unexpectedly, so suddenly nipped at by such words of his. He has given her much worse before, and his actions and reactions to and with her spoke just as much of his opinion of her and of the entire situation as his words did. She was ashamed of herself for behaving this way around him. "I'm sorry..." she repeated.

**Loki: **He furrowed his brow and shook his head, unsure of what to say in reaction to such words. "You wanted to what?" he pressed, knowing that all of the questions would be answered by the words she was close to giving, but never did voice. He wanted to know, he was curious... What did she wish to accomplish by trying to touch him in such a way? He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish what she began.

**Luna:** She shrunk slightly at his words, not wishing to answer, for she, herself, was unsure of just what she wanted to say. Her thoughts were unclear to her, and it would take her a while, as well as some effort to make some sense of them and manage to reproduce them just as sensibly. She wanted to see if he would continue persisting in his half-voluntary reactions, if her own persistence would come to lessen such reactions of his, if only she showed him that.. that what? She groaned inwardly, coming to dead ends in her mind, whichever way she headed. She remained silent.

**Loki: **He waited patiently for the answer he wished to hear, but to very little surprise to him, she did not answer, but remained irritatingly silent. He glowered, knowing he should not force her, as it would be unfavorable for both of them. His nostrils flared and he huffed, knowing that he already lost her from pressing so harshly for an answer. A frown lined his brows and lips. "I see," he replied quietly, leaning back against the couch, his head tilting upwards, not wishing to look at her and her apparent irritation with him pressing such a thing on her.

**Luna:** "I..." she began slowly. "I'm not…" she sighed, trying to set proper order in her sentences. "I would just… like to know why you react to me in such a way. I'm not trying to cause you any discomfort and yet that is just what I am doing and I just… Why..." she said choppily, quietly, partly regretting she opened her mouth to begin with.

**Loki: **He shifted, feeling as though he should have known that was going to be the question. Why he thought otherwise was beyond him. After several moments spent in tense silence, he opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, contemplating how he could answer that without embarrassing himself or causing more emotion than he wished. He inhaled sharply before attempting to answer her. "I..." He began stiffly, "It is not you," he said shortly. "It is merely... I, as I seem to be..." he searched for a word, "averted to contact as of quite a while ago. It is hardly _only_ you who evokes such things."

**Luna:** She wished she could laugh at his answer, as it was just about the furthest from what she expected. Certainly, she knew he would not give her a concrete answer as to the reason, but such phrases she did not expect. If it was not her, perhaps he would let her try and… and what? She cursed at herself inwardly, wanting to say so much but at the same time knowing she'd regret it the moment she took the breath necessary to expel such thoughts... "I'm sorry." She could not say that she would cease - she would only do that for the time being, but she could not say to neither herself, nor to him, that she wouldn't inadvertently reach out, especially at times where it was simple instinct to her - when he seemed as miserable as he did but several moments ago. It was but something wholly innate to her, this _want_ to comfort.

**Loki: **"You need not apologize," he replied shortly, not wishing for pity from her, in consideration to what he had been put through after he fell from the Asbru bridge. He would not give her the knowledge of what had happened, what tortures he had been put through in what seemed to be a way to prod at the essence of his very being. "Simply... do not touch me," he replied, sounding to himself as though a child might - or much like he did, rather, when Thor would tease him as a child. "_Do not touch me_!" he'd shout if Thor poked and bothered him beyond common reason.

**Luna:** She rose, and then gave him a nod, looking at him quite briefly before making her way up the stairs. "Thank you for teaching me today. Whenever you feel fit to continue, do find me..." she said quietly and proceeded upstairs. When she came to about half of the hallway, she grabbed a small stool and placed it soundlessly closer, climbing atop it in order to reach a small, hardly noticeable handle upon the ceiling. Then, she pulled it down, so very grateful for it not making any noise at all - the further down she pulled, the more small stairs she revealed, creating a narrow stairway up to the house's attic. She climbed carefully and shut the door behind herself, finding herself in a room so very familiar to her. She had spent more time here than Loki was aware of. The roof was slanted, but not so much that she could not stand straight at any point - however, it might make Loki hunch over somewhat. She lit the single lamp that sat upon the ground; the attic was mostly empty, save for a few cardboard boxes in which she guessed some pieces of the furniture came. However, one of the main reasons she came here was the little window, through which she could see the sky if she laid on the ground in just the right place. Stars were seldom seen, but there were nights where several would flicker, and it would make her feel quite content. Every so often, she had a habit of simply laying there and watching as the moon shifted from one side to another, visible only for some time through the window. It was tranquil, and dim, and solitary. Perhaps it would influence her mind in a particular way where her thoughts would clear with the air and the wind, and she would become as calm as her surroundings. It was as if downstairs did not exist; as if Loki did not exist. She sat upon the ground, knowing that he would eventually find her, if he ever wished to.

**Loki: **Loki only nodded in response to her words, watching as she walked up the stairs and then disappeared. He leaned back onto the couch, listening for any further sounds, only to listen to a very soft sound of what seemed to be a door opening. It was almost imperceptible – surely to those with lesser hearing than his, but he continued listening, as it did not sound like her bedroom door. He had heard her go into this particular space several times, climbing up to go into what looked to be another floor of the house, or perhaps a storage area of the house. He was not entirely familiar with the way mortals built their houses, and supposed that the upper level, separate from the second floor, was actually another floor of which he knew not very much at all. He contemplated going up the stairs just to check she was not making any moves regarding his state of being, but did not go through with it, for he did not wish to continue much contact with her for the rest of the night. He laid down upon the couch, finding it much more comfortable than the bed he was given. He folded his hands behind his head as he stared upwards, contemplating why she should care, but found no reasons as to why that should even be an issue. He swallowed and rested his eyes, still alert to anything that should happen, but his mind drifted off elsewhere.

A thought came over him as he continued to drift off into a deep space of consciousness that he dedicated to simply thoughts and plans. There was a limited amount of time, he was safe to assume, until he would be returned to Asgard. He was certain the mortal had not an idea of the time that this might take place, and thus, she would suppose time was sufficient for her lessons. Truthfully, however, there was no such time for her to withhold any amount of learning, nor was there such time for him to teach a being who is innately unfamiliar with such powers. The bargain was ultimately doomed to fail, as a mortal being taught magic was something like a jest upon Asgard, a silly story or thought that young sorcerers would pass between themselves.

There was nothing he could do for her, he knew, and there was nothing he _wanted_ to do for her. He _could_ simply make his run now, leaving her sleeping within whatever room she was in. He jerked up with that thought, suddenly coming to to his surroundings, looking about for any sort of way to make his leave.

He rose from the couch, his eyes narrowed as he searched the room for her keys firstly, but then figured that she kept them in some sort of place out of his reach. He crossed that idea off of the list, and then made his way to the back door, figuring that leaving out of the front might be too ridiculous a plan. There would be too many eyes watching him, he feared. He surveyed just what was keeping him locked in this accursed house. He worked the back door handle, listening for anything that would signify that it was locked, and when he heard a clicking sound, he assumed it would be a conventional lock, though it was one that locked from the outside rather than in. He would not bother with the lock itself, but rather the hinges of the door, if he could just find some sort of tool...

He moved to the number of little doors then, cupboards and closets, looking for what he believed he saw when he was looking about the house while she was asleep when he first arrived. Placed upon the bottom, there was a small tool box which he opened, revealing what looked to be a tool to undo what Midgardians called screws. He scoffed at this simplicity, wondering about the utter fallacy of items and their tendency to break, which he assumed would be why they just left such things around. He grabbed a decent-sized tool and returned to the back door, checking at the screws of the hinges, starting at the top one, and slowly and carefully beginning to unhinge the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Luna:** Luna had attempted to sleep, she truly did, yet minutes passed by, forming half an hour and then a full hour, and sleep still did not come. Before the time rose to fifteen minutes after an hour, she could not stand it anymore. With all the comfort she obtained, she could simply not drift off. She was much too warm, and her mind pestered her to no end - there was embarrassment within her that she had to be so very obtrusive with Loki that it actually came to the point where he had to ask her to stop. Her face burned with heat at the shame and she covered it with her hands, releasing a small groan.

She rose, then, unable to bear the buzz in her mind - she'd find a way to distract it somehow... Silently, she left the room and crept downstairs. One of the lights was on, she could see in the distance, but she did not pay it very much heed - it was not uncommon for her to forget to turn it off. The rest of the house was slightly colder than her room, and it pleasantly refreshed her and helped her mind clear up at least to some extent. She rounded the corner then, with Loki on her mind - more specifically where he was at the moment - when the answer presented itself to her. Her eyes landed on him and his slightly bent form as he fidgeted with the back door, though in what way, she could not be sure, as his back hid it from complete view. Why did she have to keep running into him doing that which would compromise the both of them? She doubted she could turn around and leave without him hearing her... "What are you doing?" she asked from behind him with a pang of anxiety, her eyebrows drawing.

**Loki: **He should have heard her approach him from behind... He should have, but his thoughts were far too loud; how far he should have to run, where he should go, how he should go about the entire ordeal. He stopped in his actions just when he was very much so close to completely unhinging the door, his eyes slightly widening as he slowly dropped the tool and stood from his knelt-down position upon the floor. He slowly turned to face her, cursing her and everything she implied along the way. He clasped his hands in front of him, his chin tilted upwards. "Finding my leave," he replied simply, rocking back and forth upon his heel once, considering there was no use lying to her. What else could he possibly be doing?

**Luna:** There was slight incredulity in her eyes as she gazed down upon him. "And… you think that the door is the worst of your problems?" she asked, the smallest of chuckles escaping her, as disbelieving as her eyes, before she could withhold it. She would have considered him smarter than that... The doors would not be so lightly guarded and protected if there were not more matters_ outside_ of them that would cause him the actual trouble. However, her heartbeat was beginning to race - she did not think that she would walk into him attempting to escape, though she did expect it of him any day of the week. Her eyes grew slightly wary.

**Loki: **His own eyes narrowed, not mistaking any sort of chuckle from her. "It was an attempt," he replied bitterly. "How much _security_ could you possibly have upon this damned house, hmm?" he asked, taking a step closer to her, his eyes directly glaring into hers that looked almost troubled, despite the fact she was very close to mocking him.

**Luna:** Her eyes followed each of his motions as she kept in place, herself. "Enough to keep _you _in," she retorted. S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't have just let someone they spent so much energy on catching go without sufficient security; he couldn't have believed otherwise, could he?

**Loki: **He rolled his eyes at her tone. "So it seems," he muttered, "and what is this 'enough' of which you speak?" he pressed, taking yet another step in her direction. "You bargained to help me escape, now what is out there that I cannot pass with enough power, hmm?" His arms crossed across his chest.

**Luna:** She remained still; she felt as if around a wild animal - should she run or make any sudden movements, it would react and follow, and it would not bode well for her. So, she simply stood where she was, though her eyes did not part from him. It would have done no good to run, either way, if he planned something. "I did not bargain to help you _escape_, specifically," she said quietly. "As for your question - what isn't?" she replied vaguely.

**Loki: **Anger built up in him, outraged that she dared defy his words, not to mention the fact she had no plans of helping him. "That was not part of the plan," he said icily. "Do you think I just pass around the very idea of magic to such a pathetic race such as yourself if I do not expect something in payment? I asked for my escape, woman! You shall tell me what is out there that should stop me, or I shall take back any word of protection I promised you." He looked down upon her directly, his eyes ablaze with his lack of patience.

**Luna:** Her lips pressed together slightly as she glanced away from him for a moment to regain some composure before focusing back onto his green eyes. "There are… many things that would inhibit you, if not stop you entirely. Do you think that you wouldn't be guarded with anything heavier than a door?" she said, slightly irritated, herself, but at the same time worried he might just... "They have ways of keeping you… visible," she said slowly.

**Loki: **His eyes were then narrowed to emerald slits, his hands curling into tight fists."You have said that before. What ways? Explain them," he demanded, frustrated with the fact he knew such little bits of Midgard, especially of "technology". Its sciences and ways of being were primitive, and he would have to find a way around them if he wished to survive... If not for the damned mortal who would not explain such matters.

**Luna:** "You cannot step out of that door without alarming S.H.I.E.L.D. instantly," she gave in some more, though she attempted to still keep it as brief and as vague as she could. She couldn't tell him more, especially as there were some manners of which she, herself, was not aware nor savvy. The things that she did know, however, she would keep silent for as long as she could, until he... She shivered slightly, gazing back into his eyes. She never promised him the safest of escapes, and he should have considered just how difficult it might be for him to attempt such a thing. After all, her part of the bargain was to not report him to S.H.I.E.L.D. for his use of magic - not that she would let him escape in return for it. A thought scampered across her mind - how powerful _was_ his magic momentarily? He seemed to be in great pain whenever he wielded it, which would present as significant of an inhibition to his plans as S.H.I.E.L.D. Would.

**Loki: **He was growing impatient with her indistinct answers. "You know more of it," he spat, stepping forward so that she was nearly toe-to-toe with him, looking down his nose upon her, his eyes never leaving her. "And you shall help my escape," he added, "Or you shall pay dearly." His hands continued curling and uncurling as his heart beat furiously in his chest, trying to contain his anger. He would have his way with this, whether by soft or harsh words, it mattered not. She would bend under his will, regardless of power he had, and he knew very well she would.

**Luna:** She shook her head slightly. "All I know is that they have you tracked and that you cannot leave the premises of the house without instantly alerting everyone..." she bent the truth slightly, her heart thudding heavily, and she looked up at him and attempted to the best of her abilities not to shrink under his loom.

**Loki: **He grumbled a curse in a language she would perceive as foreign, knowing deep down this was so, but in his desperate mindset, he did not want to believe it. "Then you shall think upon a way I can leave," he demanded. "And if you do not, then I shall do this the most difficult way I can manage... Is that something you would want? In return for my services?" He pressed her, resisting the urge to kill her now in his irritation, but he knew she was just about the last hope he had of leaving peacefully.

**Luna:** "Of course not," she said, the tone of her voice lowering. She was slowly running out of loose bits and pieces to give to him, so the only thing remaining on her mind was to retain her silence and pray to whomever will listen that he would not force it out of her. A part of her mind murmured to her that there was no other way than for her to tell him, one way or another, and such a thought was further backed up by the fact that she was having trouble scrambling for a solution out of the entire ordeal. Her stomach almost sank as she shut her lips and continued as such.

**Loki: **He watched as she seemed to press her lips together in order to retain her silence, to not continue answering him. "You withhold information from me. I can see it in your eyes... What more do you wish to tell me if you would so like to mock me freely, hmm? I have been far too kind to you, I think. Perhaps you should like to see for yourself just what kinds of torture I have gone through before arriving here! As you seem so very curious as to _my_ matters. Perhaps you'd like to experience for yourself what it is that might have won me your realm? What I had used to grant me the information I wished for when I wished for it from your _pathetic_ race?" He bellowed, his stronger voice resounding against the walls.

**Luna:** She could not help but shrink the louder his voice became. Her hands were curled into fists as an attempt to not let them quiver under the loud assault. How she wished it hadn't come to this; why did she leave her damned bed to begin with? Her deprecation sounded just as angry as his voice, and very much so regretful. She averted her gaze for but a moment, as long as it took her to remember just what he did to those people; the glazed, unnatural blue in their eyes, obeying his each and every demand and request, unaware of their actions, completely and _utterly_ not their own selves… She gave a shudder and attempted to look back at him. Could he really stay true to his word, could he really use the magic he now had, to repeat what he did several times before, this time with a new person? She did not even wish to imagine the horrifying possibilities being controlled in such a way would bring about - the mere thought almost had her tremble and cave in.

**Loki: **Her lack of response, save for that in which she seemed to tremble and stare through her glassy-eyed fear at him only made him more impatient. In an effort not to kill her on the spot, his fist tightened and punched the wall closest to them, putting a hole into the incredible thinness. "Answer me!" he demanded, "Is that what you want, girl?! I shall do that easily. I have managed to do so with hundreds of your kind. Perhaps it is simply better if I make a larger mess and leave your dead body rotting in this house as I should have weeks ago! If they are to come for me anyway, why should it matter? Why should your death _matter_? It is not as though they didn't consider that an option, otherwise they would have given me someone else to, as you say, 'babysit' me," he lingered off, desperation hitting him hard, while the girl still seemed quite unwilling to give him such an answer. His breathing heightened as he approached her as close as having their bodies nearly meet. "You should be grateful I give you such choices, as I was not so very merciful to the other hundreds of mortals who have perished by my hand! Either you help me escape and you shall come with me, or I shall force you, or you shall simply perish in the least becoming way possible. Make your choice, or I shall make it for you."

**Luna:** A small, panicked noise escaped her as his fist pierced loudly through the wall, and she jumped, startled, starting to back away hastily. Her steps were backwards as she wished to keep her eyes on him - it gave her the smallest sense of comfort, though it should not have - why would it matter if she looked at him or not? She was openly panicking now, her breathing hitching with the adrenaline, and coming in short and shallow, when it did come at all. Various thoughts touched briefly upon her mind, myriads of ways she could try and escape, but each one of them sure to fail - if the previous occasion was anything to judge by. Still taking steps, desperate to put as great of a distance between them as could be, she knew that any more resistance would be her end. She did not put anything past him, and she could not continue with defying him.

Different images flashed in her mind, each one frightening in its own way, things that he might do to her, should she not give him the information he needed. In what was left of the logical part of her mind, she wondered why he was bothering with such vile threatening if he could have simply took her the way he took others and commanded everything he needed out of her. That moment of brief rationality was lost to more anxious, fearful thoughts - she did not wish for the control of her mind to slip from her grasp and to his, she did not wish to be subjected to such an iniquitous manipulation; it terrified her to her very core.

"They're tracking you," she stammered. "They have you mapped out entirely, every single fiber of you is under observation, and if you so much as set foot out of the door, you'll trigger it all and have them here in a matter of minutes." She spoke quickly, breathlessly. "There aren't many ways, if any, for you to leave here undetected." Her voice was getting slightly higher in pitch as he followed her steps the more she backed away. "I don't know anything else!"

An echo of his voice appeared in her mind, underneath all the whirring - come with him? Why would he want her to come with him? He was planning on _taking her away_? Her mind worked feverishly, trying to come to terms with his words, though she could not.

**Loki: **He huffed heavily, finding this answer also unfavorable. He uncurled his fists slightly as he took it in. Mapped out? Under observation? As though he were some specimen being kept under some sort of magnifying glass? It would have been better if he remained on Asgard, not kept here like an animal in a display. "There is a way around it," he muttered, more to himself than to her. "You shall find a way around it," he then spoke directly to her, inching closer to her, as if she had any room to refuse. "Find a way or you shall find how deep my threats run." He threatened, his voice avoiding cracking, knowing that if she did not find a way, then he might as well give in. There was absolutely no way about it, as it was most obvious. But he had to keep fighting, he would not go down like they all expect him to... He was not going to bend to such pathetic mortals…

**Luna:** As he got closer, her hands began to rise slightly, stopping half way, as an instinctive reaction and a way of defending herself, though she might as well have gone without the gesture. It would not stop him. She tried to suppress her quivers and to regain a normal pace of her breathing, though it was hard to come by. She could not find a way around it, not right now, not under such a pressure - she doubted she could do so at all, the more she thought about it.

He wanted her _with_ him? Not once did he ever suggest anything remotely to it, up until this point. He can't simply take her with him, and she can't simply leave everything behind. Oh, no, no, no, he can't do that... The shakes of her head accompanied the thoughts, and once she realized what she was doing, she quickly ceased - he might see it as further refusal. Her mind kept skipping from the chance of him snatching her and tearing her away from everything she has, to what he might possibly do to her if she failed to find a way around S.H.I.E.L.D's systems, around S.H.I.E.L.D, itself. Panic spiked within her once more as she realized that she might not, in fact, be _able_ to find a way - not due to her reluctance, but due to her inability, lack of knowledge. "I... I'll try..." she muttered, hoping it would sate him enough for the time being, though she was utterly unsure of everything.

**Loki: **He glared at her, waiting impatiently for her answer as he could see her thinking through her choices – what little she had, if she had any sense of self-preservation. She seemed to shake her head in a sort of way to refuse him, and he stood in slight disbelief that she would sacrifice herself for a cause that would mean her death had she refused, but then stopped, as that didn't seem to be her answer. Finally, she gave it, and he slightly backed down, pleased that he did not have to snap her neck and find his own way around it all. "You shall try, as you shall be coming with me," he repeated, his eyes glowering down at her. "If you fail, we both shall suffer. Is that understood?" His tone softened, but the threat behind his words wavered not even minutely.

**Luna:** She looked up at him, sudden anger flashing in her eyes at the true lack of options she had. "Why? Why am I coming with you?" her hands curled into fists again, knowing that it was far from the wisest choice, to be angry with him, especially when she had no chances against him whatsoever. Her tongue felt as though a separate entity, however. He can run all he wants and he can try to escape all he wants, but why in god's name would he want to bring her? Surely even he had to know that she would be more of a nuisance to him than any help, especially when it came to running away, as she would most likely slow him down noticeably. He would do much better without her on his back. He can't just take her away, she thought to herself again, in increasing aggravation - she had her own life, he can't force her out of it, he can't make her abandon absolutely everything that she has of her life and give it all to him. He can't.

**Loki: **He smirked slightly, figuring that this wouldn't be obvious to her, considering her situation. "Is it not obvious?" he arched a brow at her, as he coolly crossed his arms across his chest, unaffected by the obvious aggravation in her eyes. "Midgard is not a territory I wholly know, and if you take into consideration the fact that I lack sufficient power to transport myself elsewhere, I shall require such knowledge if I wish to escape efficiently," he replied simply. "And once I have enough power restored that I can leave this dreaded realm, you are free to go on your own."

**Luna:** Her brows furrowed as a frown came to her face; he did not have enough power, supposedly, which meant that his threats were mostly baseless - excluding the actual danger that he truly presented. She shook her head slightly as her thoughts kept returning to how she would go about avoiding S.H.I.E.L.D. successfully and thus escaping the realization of his threats. But what guaranteed that he would not do away with her the moment she does something to anger him once more, after 'their' escape? Her fists tightened, her nails digging into her palms; just going to bloody use her, then? Take her away, force her into making his escape as smooth as possible and then cast her away when he finished? She didn't know what obscenities she wished to spit at him first. Oh, how she wished she could just smash his smirking face into an unrecognizable mass... Her fear very quickly melted into exasperation.

**Loki: **He smirked at her anger, knowing that he, at last, had a power over her, one that balanced on the tip of a knife blade. If she did not do what he wanted, he would easily kill her. Yet if he made it absolutely wretched for her, he knew he would feel miserable, as well. "However, I shall continue teaching you, if you so wish it... In repayment for your, ah, sacrifice."

**Luna:** Magic genuinely was tempting, but did he truly think that it would compensate fully for all she was about to lose? She sighed heavily, covering her face with her hands for several long moments, so that she may reduce her anger enough not to inadvertently spew something at him that she would regret. The consequences were far too dire for her to take any chances with her self-control. Well, she thought to herself finally, if this truly was what awaited her, if he truly took her with him, if she had absolutely no choice in the matter, then at least _some _thing would be just a few shades lighter than the rest of the disconcerting situation. Once she lowered her hands, she glared at him, wishing that her eyes were something sharp which she could drive into him. Of course, he had a mild idea of just what he was doing with her existence, but the fact that it would all most likely be for naught.. She could not stand the thought.

**Loki: **He watched as she seemed to try and glare at him, and he only glared back, knowing this was what had to be done, regardless of the circumstances. He would not die in the lack of mercy of the Asgardians, and he downright refused to be hounded by the Midgardians. He crossed his arms and backed away, deciding that she had a good enough idea of what awaited her if she failed. He pressed his lips together firmly as he leaned against the wall opposite of her. "I shall not harm you unless I have good reason," he replied, his tone attempting to be more gentle as he picked up the tool, and began to replace all of the screws into the door hinges.

**Luna:** She shook her head desperately and gave the most bitter of smiles to his words. "All **I** have to do is not give you a reason, hmm?" she said, wishing to just laugh like a mad woman at the situation he forcefully threw her in... Seldom had she felt helpless to this degree. There was just about nothing that she could do that would in any way affect the course of her life in the foreseeable future; such a possibility turned into quite a firm fact for her. She looked at him with more than a tinge of sadness in her eyes, as the tables have so very cruelly turned. He now ran her life, tugged at the strings and guided her this way and that, led her to one action or the other. Now she did not know whether to laugh or to cry. Oh, but she would not let him dictate every single thing in her existence; he might have had the upper hand, but she would not let him take utter control.

**Loki: **He nodded half-heartedly as his back faced her and he continued repairing the pointless mess he had made out of a bout of desperation. "Yes," he replied simply, looking back to her briefly before going back to his work. He was quite pleased with himself... incredibly pleased. He now can rule her, have entire control if he so wishes to, and all because of her wish to preserve herself and his own, matching one. Why did he not think of this earlier? Recently, his wiser decisions have taken place right when it mattered... Perhaps that is just a dependent aspect upon the situation. "If you break _this_ bargain, for instance... or, perhaps, if you purposefully endanger the both of us... Otherwise, I shan't lay a hand upon you, and I do so hope you do the same."

**Luna:** She furrowed her brow in confusion. "I, lay a hand on you?" she asked in disbelief, wondering if she heard it properly. She leaned her back against the wall, the current event draining her of the energy that she had remaining, and now she stood so very tiredly, using the wall as more of a support than anything else. Her body, too, felt drained, as if she had been plowing a field all day long; fear took more of a toll on her than anything else did, both physically and mentally.

**Loki: **He raised a brow, turning to face her once more, "You seemed to quick to touch the villain before, who is to say you'll not have such an urge again?" he replied with another smirk before turning back and finishing the last screw. He leaned against the door, his leg crossing over the one that supported him against it, his arms crossed once more, in a state of total ease.

**Luna:** Her eyes took him in, and the absolutely laid-back attitude of his, additionally emphasized by his stance made the anger within her stir once more. Oh, but she did so wish to lay a hand on him, a painful one. "Nobody. Do be on your guard," she said ironically. The way they were complete contrasts of one another momentarily, she found very upsetting. He looked as if Christmas had come early, and if he kept up this smugness and this self-satisfaction, she would not hold back on her words. At least those she could use against him, if properly timed and weighed.

**Loki: **He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, her anger only pleasing him further. "Very well, if you wish to play at that game..." he drifted off smoothly, unfurling his hand in a gesture that he could care less, walking away from the door. No matter how angry this made her, this felt as though it was well-deserved. This was the first time in a very long time that things had finally went the way he wished them to.

**Luna:** With almost all of his movements, she imagined turning them into something relatively painful; of course, she could do nothing against him, really, but it gave her satisfaction to envision. Her eyes followed him coldly as he walked out, towards the living room. She followed him, then, as well, images floating in her mind of her giving him a good, hard hit. "What if I fail to find a way out?" she asked slowly, as it was quite a plausible option - she didn't know just how things would go and if she was skilled enough.

**Loki: **"I am sure, if we work well together, we shall find _something_... I, being myself, and you, being a mortal familiar with such science and technology," he replied smoothly, seating himself upon the couch, his legs crossing in front of him, as he leaned back and watched her seethe before him. Oh, how she should know her anger only further pleased him and he leaned back, stretching his limbs like that of a cat, quite nearly purring with his success.

**Luna:** Luna took a seat on the armchair, facing his pleased smile - if it was going to become constant, that smile of his, it would make it further difficult for her to control what words come out. She rubbed her face, mostly as an attempt to simply wipe off her anger and try and lessen it somehow... She could not define precisely how she was feeling; he had usurped her entire existence - granted, it was possible for that to happen, but she did not find it entirely predictable. And now... She was torn, not knowing whether to simply go ahead with the plan and attempt to devise a manner in which the two of them could make their escape, or to plainly refuse him, no matter what he did, and get it over with. After all, even though he said that once he regained enough power to finally leave Midgard, she would be set free, what she would have left of her life? That much was unknown to her, and she could do no more but guess, if that.

And if he fails to leave Midgard and the two of them are caught? It would not bode well for him, naturally, but how would it bode for her? She is being forced into aiding him, she reminded herself, but there was a previous deal arranged between them that might not be so very favorable to S.H.I.E.L.D. In fact, the current agreement might not have even come to be, had it not been for the previous one. Her hands found her way to her face again as her anger slowly dissipated into misery.

**Loki: **He took her most obvious misery in stride. He was prideful of the fact he would soon be able to have his own life, to do as he pleased, when he pleased. Of course, there were more obvious matters that would be approaching him, considering Thanos was still out there figuring out how to torture him more so, considering he did not fulfill his end of the bargain, but he was certain the old Titan would eventually tire of trying to find him among the branches of Yggdrasil. He was clever. If he remained in one place for too long, he was certain Thanos would come and claim him before any Asgardian did. She was doing him a justice, whether it be in her own will or not, and he was grateful she would help him, rather than face her own death, whether he showed it or not. All he wanted was freedom, never to see Asgard or Midgard again, and a life of his own, unrestricted by the boundaries of royalty or a sentencing of any sort. If she could just come to realize that... But why would she? He was most certain she hated him now, if she had not hated him in the first place. Just as any other being might. It had little effect on him.

**Luna:** Prior to this entire ordeal, she might have found compassion enough within herself to grant him, but now, even the traces of such a thing were removed - courtesy of his despicable behavior towards her. She had no intention of making his imprisonment any more unnerving that it was necessary for it to be... Why she ever thought that he would respect such a thing was beyond her. How big of an imbecile could she possibly be? Amongst her thoughts came a few, at random times, which were so utterly furious and hateful of this entire situation. If she could make herself disappear momentarily, she would. Oh, but her helplessness was only frustrating her further - any and all attempts of hers at just about anything would be altogether ruined by this man who could easily overpower her, magic or not. She could do nothing about her situation, she thought, and the inability pained her.

**Loki: **He sat in silence, letting her come to terms with this new "arrangement" of sorts, and while she did so, he rose from the couch and walked over to the ice box that the mortals seemed to keep food in. He grabbed a bottle of water that she seemed to find so soothing and then stepped in front of her, holding it out to her in a sort of peace offering, though he knew she would quite possibly never be so kind to him again. He briefly wondered what got into him that he would do such a kind thing in return for her anger at him, and then thought that she may not even take it as a way to calm herself down.

**Luna:** She did not hear him step away at any point, and though she did hear the sound of the refrigerator door opening and closing, she made no movement to acknowledge this. Until, that is, when he stood right in front of her, extending towards her a cold water bottle, his expression unreadable beneath the remnants, still, of the satisfaction which he drew out of the situation. She looked at the bottle, then back to him, taking it whilst maintaining eye contact for several seconds more. "Thank you," she murmured after several moments of quiet contemplation of whether or not she would prolong the silence or break it.

**Loki: **After giving a swift nod, he sat back down upon the couch, seeing still an existence of words in her eyes, things that she wished to say. It was very late within the night, and he was certain neither of them would have any sort of sleep; he ended up staying put. If she was uncomfortable in his presence, then she would be the one to leave. He had a right to be there.

**Luna:** She unscrewed the bottle cap and took slow, small sips, the water's cold so very useful to her. Her eyes touched upon him for a few seconds, interchangeably irritated and plain out sad. "Where is it that you intend for us to go, after we have escaped...?" she asked.

**Loki: **"I would assume that by leaving this country, it would make it slightly more difficult for your organization to be kept to speed," he replied quietly. "As I understand of your Midgardian geography, we are not too far from the country you call Canada, am I wrong?" he asked, looking at her sad eyes, his head cocked to the side.

**Luna:** Her eyebrows drew momentarily for but a moment before she gave a nod. "We are not, no. But seeing as how we are not, won't that leave you with far too little time to develop your magic once again?" she pressed. How would they get to Canada? When they do, what then? Just roam around the country? And how would they even go from one place to another, with him having quite a recognizable face?

**Loki: **He shrugged. "I daresay it shall take a bit more time, yes; however, by teaching you, I shall grow stronger just the same. I'd say it works on both ends, hmm?" The corners of his lips twisted into another half-smile.

**Luna:** She sighed and then gave an agreeing nod. "I suppose so," she said, her warm fingertips tracing a line down the cold bottle, creating a small trace in the condensation. "I must ask, however - how do you plan on people not _seeing you _once you are outside?" Her brows drew closer together; it reminded her that she needs to find a way around S.H.I.E.L.D, for both of their sakes.

**Loki: **He leaned his head back. "Perhaps you have done enough **'**_research_**'** that you should know that I am also a shapeshifter. I can simply take the form of another if I so wish it," he replied, disregarding the fact that would take quite a bit more effort on his part, considering he can hardly conjure wind without the familiar, stabbing pain.

**Luna:** "Ah, yes... So you can..." she said musingly. "Do not blame me for wishing to ensure. You, yourself, said that most of the stories were untrue, and so..." she lingered off, tugging slightly at the thin paper that encircled the water bottle in her hands. Shapeshifting... She shook her head slowly, looking at him incredulously. That is something that she would absolutely love to see, even though the circumstances were less than favorable. How useful that might be, it was almost inconceivable to her, impossibly difficult for her human mind to comprehend. Certainly, she had known of shapeshifters, yet to try and understand that such things are not only possible, but sitting right across the way from her...

**Loki: **"It is understandable," he replied with a small shrug. "Once people know of such a skill, one may be able to assume many things... such as myself taking the shape of a mare, or perhaps a wolf, or snake... Though I have taken the shape of such animals, I do not spawn _children_ from them," he replied with a snort, shaking his head. Such stories were not favorable to him, considering nearly half of them were jests that formed into myths, and he would suppose some Aesir came to Earth and repeated them in his displeasure... There was little he could do to stop such things, however.

**Luna:** "I see, I see. So, Sleipnir, he is not yours?" she asked. "That would have made quite a story to tell," she said with the faintest, briefest of smiles. Oh, yes, it would have been one she would've liked to hear, especially from the point of view of experience.

**Loki: **He rolled his eyes. "No," he replied curtly. "He is most _certainly _not. Such a story it is, that my pathetic young, female self would have been _raped_ by a colt and then mothered an eight-legged _horse._ Specifically why such stories **are** stories and myths that your people - and the Aesir - find such joy in mocking... I am quite familiar with all of it, much thanks."

**Luna:** "Do calm down, I'm not bloody attacking you..." she muttered with a roll of her own eyes. So defensive he was... She wouldn't have liked it if untrue stories spread about her, especially ones such as that one, either, but she truly did not mean to evoke anything negative in mentioning it - though the mentions, themselves, would have sufficed to bring about his bad humor.

**Loki: **He huffed, losing his tension immediately as he realized he did just spit at her for no good reason. "Very well," he muttered, his head looking back up to the ceiling as he toyed with one of the buttons on the flimsy Midgardian shirt he was supposed to wear. He hadn't an idea what came over him, as there was no use for such a spat, but he felt as though it was necessary at the time. His hands curled into tight fists at his sides as he tried to regain his composure.

**Luna:** She gave a single nod, though his compliance surprised her and brought upon the wondering whether she would ever get used to him and his behavior. "Good..." she murmured. "My first instinct truly is not to be rude to you," she explained earnestly, though it was something he should know, and considering that he does not - something that he should learn. She would only ever act with him in such a way if he was the one to initiate it.

**Loki: **He nodded curtly, the comment that she would know best not to be rude to one such as him, anyway, lingering on the tip of his tongue, but he decided against letting it out. "Though it is hard to believe, I wish to make your... partnership with me as comfortable as possible..." he replied, his eyes shifting to her as he leaned further back into the couch. "I have found with my experiences with women... if they are miserable, so are those who accompany them."

**Luna:** He could start by not forcing her away from all she knew, she thought to herself heatedly, and another thought followed - why should he care whether she was comfortable or miserable? He should not, in any way, be affected by her mood, unless he let it, and why he would do that was a question she could not answer. "I would think that one such as yourself would not allow for the likes of me to spoil anything for you, including your mood," she said lowly. She was curious to see just _how_ he would make this all _comfortable__**.**_

**Loki: **He rolled his eyes. "I have emotions, as well, dear," he replied stiffly. "I understand it may not seem like it, but they are there. If I am to be with you and you alone, I shall grow tired of such wretched moods, hmm?" There was less amusement in his voice, his eyes narrowing slightly.

**Luna:** "You don't say..." she said with a tiny laugh. Why else did he think she attempted to lighten his mood every so often? Oh, he had emotions, as he quite clearly showed. "It would help if you didn't require me there, to begin with…" she muttered more quietly, unsure if he'd hear.

**Loki: **He heard her soft words and chuckled darkly. "I am sorry, dear, but sometimes things just... _don't_ go our way. That is the way of all existence. Unfortunately, things haven't been going my way for quite some time. It is hardly my fault. I have no wish to die, I am being cornered like an animal, and you happen to be the unlucky one there who _can_help me out of such predicaments. Otherwise, what am I to do, hmm?" He shrugged.

**Luna:** Of course he would not back down, regardless of what attempted to get him to. He had such a strong desire to keep living, to keep himself as safe as he can, and he truly would not hesitate to seize any opportunity that presented itself to him.

A thought twitched in her mind that spread to her stomach and made it twitch, as well - why would he wish to keep living? Surely, it was a pure desire of any being, to preserve themselves at any cost... And surely, he had time enough, perhaps, to lead his existence in another direction, if given the chance to lead it in the first place. But even so, it would not be a very comfortable existence, she thought, not with everything that he has done and with everyone who wants him... However, these were not things that she dared mention to him in any way, lest she worsen the entire situation further. "I... guess you are but doing that which any would…"

**Loki: **He nodded with a small smirk on his face. "Now, we see things in the same light," he replied smoothly, watching as she seemed to have the bits of realization come over her. "And so, I shall keep my word. This all shall be over and done with one day, and perhaps in your very short future, you can forget about your little qualm with me and let it be in your past, and I shall continue to be to myself."

**Luna:** She hardly suppressed a laugh. "Ah, yes, this is _truly_ something I can _absolutely_ forget, especially when I have to come back and try to retrieve what was left of _my_ life once you're done breaking it apart and scattering it." Her voice grew angrier and angrier by the time she finished her sentence.

**Loki: **He raised his brows at the girl's sudden passionate response. "I said 'perhaps', as there is no guarantee, dear. Once again, we must do what we must," he replied, his eyes looking warily at her as she looked to the point of exploding in her anger.

**Luna:** She gripped the bottle tightly, the plastic creaking beneath her fingers as she tried her very best not to chuck it at him. "No, _you_ do what _you_ must, because you _can_," she said in a voice that was quite forced into quietness, though it came near trembling. She could not do what she must, as he prevented her in every single way...

**Loki: **He looked at the bottle being crushed within her hand, the anger within her causing a flush to her cheeks. "I can, yes," he replied simply. "And I will," he added as an afterthought, unsure whether he cared so much for her anger or not.

**Luna:** "Ah, but it's all well, isn't it? You'll make it as comfortable for me as you can, I've nothing to fret about," she continued grumbling bitterly, more as a manner of trying to expel some of that anger, though she had some difficulties of keeping it under control once it was out.

**Loki: **He kept his lips pressed together as he listened to her rant, knowing he had nothing left to say to one who was so bitter in her hate. He nodded simply, and then stared in front of himself, folding his hands together and keeping silent for the time being, until she was finished taking out her anger.

**Luna:** She put the bottle down and took the pillow that was behind her back, having once more to control herself to not fling it at him; although it would not do him any harm at all, much like the bottle would not, he would not take kindly to things being thrown at him, and that naturally meant that she would reap what she sowed. Instead, she curled her legs up to her chest and placed a pillow between her chest and her thighs, her face leaning against her knees as she shut her eyes tightly, the fury nearly leading her to tears. But she would absolutely not let that happen.

**Loki: **He glanced over to see her curling into herself in what looked to be much more anger. Was she crying? He could not be sure. He shifted, unwilling to give in to the discomfort, for he was not one to comfort others. It would be difficult to learn from example, even, considering there had been very few to ever bestow such a thing upon him – apart from Frigga. Frigga... He drifted off, musing about how gentle and kind her eyes were as she looked down upon her adopted and chained son, the depth of sadness within them, the disappointment... Would she forgive him this time? He doubted it, though he had also doubted it when he had managed to take the life of her true son.

**Luna:** How selfish one can be... She was even more upset at the fact that, in essence, he simply took what anybody would do to the next level. She truly could not blame him for wanting to regain his freedom and to keep his life the way he wants it to, but his means of accomplishing such a thing were so, so careless, so wretched... She knew she expected it not just from him, but from multitude of people of her own race - it was, after all, something certain beings had in common, no matter how much Loki wished to deny he was as far away from a human as one can be. It was the simple, most natural of urges of everyone - even she was proof to it, as she could not come to terms with the fact that her own existence was endangered and compromised to such an extent.. She was so very angry that his desires were justifiable enough for her.

**Loki: **He gave a quiet sigh as his thoughts drifted off, choosing to ignore the angry woman at the side of him; he knew he would have to face much more of her anger in the coming days. He continued watching the empty fireplace in front of him as his thumbs folded atop one another. They needed to leave soon, and fast, considering the fact he knew not when they would send him back to Asgard. It had already been three weeks with the girl, and though they never specified a time, he could not be too careful. He had to have this scheme moving to the beat he would set. But it would not be today, he added to his thoughts, glancing at the unstable woman to his left. No, not today...


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Luna:** After a long while of rather fruitlessly attempting to accept what was happening to her, she rose her head to look at him, wondering why he was still in the same room as she; he more than obviously pointed out many a time that her company was not one he found enjoyable. Perhaps he was attempting to get used to it, as he had to bring her with him - then again, why wasn't he savoring his last bits of time spent all on his own before he took on such a burden? As she mused, her eyes narrowed for but a moment before relaxing again into blank sadness. This much exasperation truly took a toll on her, as she was unused to such stressful situations - though how could she be, to this particular one? It was not something that one could become prepared for. How tiresome he was, how tiresome it all was...

**Loki:**__He could feel her eyes upon him briefly, looking upon him in what could have been disdain that he was existent. However, he cared less for the girl's presence; before, it shook him simply because there was almost an equality in power... Whereas he was stronger by nature, she could easily report him at any time and send him immediately away to his full, true sentence, and he hated the feeling of that… But _now_ she could do very little. He had the utter upper-hand now, and there was nothing she could do about it. He shrugged it off and continued to ease himself into the couch, unmoved.

_**Luna:**_ She glanced at him once again, his form more relaxed than she had ever seen it, as if even the cares that he did have did not faze him enough to rattle him, though she looked away and closed her eyes with a small shudder when she remembered his threats... How he could hurt her so very easily if only she gave him an incentive. Her heart reacted instantly at the thoughts, and her eyes shut more tightly. She had to find a way to get them out.. How he managed to turn it into matters of _her own_ freedom was perplexing and frustrating to no end. She shrunk away slightly when she asked herself once more - what if she failed?

_**Loki: **_He could feel her eyes upon him once more and he could not help but smirk. What good did it do her to stare? She so often gazed at him, sometimes as if he had grown three heads and now walked on his hands. It was amusing, to say the least. A good lot of what she did was amusing to him, he thought - perhaps not before, but more so, now.

_**Luna:**_ She needed to distract herself somehow, for at least a little bit before she had to begin contemplating and planning... She could not rely on herself for distractions, and the only thing she supposed might divert her mind would be magic, and for that, she had to turn to him. With a sigh, she conceded. "Loki.. Teach me." Her words were simple, and she rose and moved over to the couch to take a seat next to him.

_**Loki: **_He stiffened when she walked so comfortably over to him and took a seat so close. He narrowed his eyes, shifting so that he was a bit further from her, but then nodded. "Of course," he replied simply, himself, before tugging at the energies he had attempted to keep around him, pulling them back so they were around his hands. He turned slightly to her, feeling the pain already resonate throughout his abdomen, holding out his hands to her. "Can you still sense it?" he asked, arching a brow.

_**Luna:**_ She readily extended her hands towards his, brushing her fingers and her palms along the air above them, as if stroking a peculiar animal of sorts. "Give me time..." she murmured as she closed her eyes and then attempted to loosen the tension in her muscles and in her shoulders, to set herself more at ease and lead herself to a place more tranquil, emptied of all the troubles that plagued her... Not only did grasping magic bring such joy to her, it also allowed her to enter a state of mind in which she could find some peace - it elevated her levels of concentration by quite a bit, as it was crucial for any work related. Granted, her attempts at detaching herself did not always work to her favor, but practice made perfect, she reminded herself.

_**Loki: **_He did, indeed, wait – despite the existence of pain. He remained still as he fought it back, his only motions biting the inside of his cheek while he thickened the tendrils of magic wrapped about his hand. She at once looked as if she was at peace, as this was their common ground for the time being. The only thing they both desired. Not that it bothered him, no... He found a liking to the way she looked when she was in deep concentration, her lips pressed tightly into a miniature pout, her brows pulling together…

_**Luna:**_ Now and then, she had difficulties obtaining the concentration, more so than maintaining it. It was not uncommon for a stray thought to skip across her mind and rock her focus, but it was all the more challenge for her to dispel even such pests and other unneeded matters. She was, however, slightly worried momentarily, that in her hands' ventures, she would touch his own and then all the time spent focusing would be for nothing - closing her eyes helped, but it made her almost unaware of where his own hands were - that was, at least, until she felt the magic; then she was granted a more honed sense, and could easily distinguish his hands from the magic which he held. She tried not to let the worry usurp her too much, and she kept on focusing. After a while, of whose length she was unsure, she finally began sensing the irresistible, strange feeling between her skin and his, and her lips curved into a pleased, relieved smile. Each time they tried, she was so very afraid that she would not come to feel it ever again, no matter how hard she tried.

_**Loki: **_Loki continued watching the girl as her lips twisted into a smile. He smiled, too, knowing that she could sense it; the agreement he had with her was not all for nothing. He waited for her to have a good feel for it before he would allow her to attempt to hold it – which would be the lesson he intended upon teaching her today. "Very good," he commended gently, slightly relieved that she managed to stay away from his hands, though her own were rather close.

_**Luna:**_ She smiled a little bit more at his praise; he knew how to be an almost entirely different person while teaching her magic - he seemed to regularly praise her for any little thing she would accomplish, and despite the pain he felt, he would be patient, and he would wait for her to succeed. It almost felt like it was not reality - her eyes were closed and she could feel it so well, to the extent where she was concerned about opening her eyes, in fear she might lose the grasp and the sensation. She could not see anything, but she could feel it, and so the darkness in front of her eyes aided in making it feel as if it were all an elaborate, surreal illusion that only worked as long as her eyes were closed, and would flicker out if she dared to do otherwise. So, she spent as much time as she could, momentarily, feeling it as much as she could, feeling the mass beneath her hands, mass that she could not discern, but that she could feel with more intensity than the time prior. She could attribute no qualities to it - it was neither warm, nor cold - though every now and again, she could feel Loki's own cold exuding at random - and it was not soft, nor was it rough, nor smooth, or hard.. It was almost pointless to try and describe it, especially at the level at which she was presently. Perhaps one day...

_**Loki: **_After a while of watching her discern the magic and feel it, he let some of it disperse, though not entirely, back into the air around him and then sighed, attempting to quickly relieve himself of the pain, for he knew this next lesson would take a bit more energy than the one before. "Next, you shall learn how to hold it, yourself," he began, making the little bit of magic he held in his hand slightly thicker, just enough that she could sense it when she was handed it. He extended the small orb in his hand, looking up to her. "All you need to do is grasp it for yourself," he explained. "And hold it within your own two hands, and then, if you feel as though you have a decent grip upon it, study it..." he said, watching and waiting cautiously.

_**Luna:**_ She slowly and carefully opened her eyes, looking down at her hands, her heartbeat accelerating. A part of her knew that she ought to be a little surer in her attempts, but she could not help but feel a little nervous regarding it all. He gave her no further instructions, which she took as a sign that it was quite obvious how she was supposed to hold it on her own. Through all of those alarming thoughts, she struggled to maintain enough of her senses to still feel the energy. She gave him a nod to let him know that she was listening. Then, she attempted the most banal of ways she could think of to take hold, her fingers slightly, gingerly curving around what she felt. However, she only felt as if she dove her fingers _into_ it, and not around it, as she felt it both underneath her hand and atop it. She tried not to let this failure affect her to the point where she would lose all grip altogether. Her lips pressed together as she moved her fingers again, trying to grasp it in its entirety, though feeling her fingers slide through as if the magic was not at all concrete, or, rather, as if it shifted and gave way to her fingers, avoiding them.

_**Loki: **_He watched as her fingers seemed to not know where to place themselves, and he sighed, knowing that he should have given further instruction than to sit and let her toy with the bits of it until he would ultimately crumble. "Do not think it shall simply come to you. Beckon it to yourself, rather... You work in tandem with the magic and vice versa, not exclusively one or the other. Like... a magnet, I suppose," he explained, attempting to move his fingers so that it might be more available to her, flexing his hand back slightly more so it would be readily willing to come into her hand.

_**Luna:**_ "Alright…" she murmured almost distantly, as she did not wish to spare any more attention to other things than was necessary. She took his words in, however, as they were important, and she tried to heed them and follow the instructions. She bit her lower lip for several moments, closing her eyes again, wishing to feel the magic as fully as she could, wondering just how to beckon it. She tried with the simple will and desire, the backs of her fingers first gently brushing along the bit of magic before she turned her hands, ready to try once again. After several more tries that ended with no result, she began growing desperate, nearly pleading the magic to come to her, her need for it increasing with each failure. Then, after another attempt, her fingers finally felt something more substantial, something that, when coaxed closer did, indeed, obey. She could not help but let out a more than pleased sound in her next exhale, almost quivering with the relief that it finally decided it would cooperate. She kept ushering it gently into her hands, straining so very hard to keep it there.

_**Loki: **_He watched with a pleased smile, seeing that she was successfully luring it away from his hand, but his eyes were careful, for he did not wish for her to suddenly let go of it – it would take more than enough energy for him to retrieve it. "Gentle," he said quietly, trying to ease her excitement so that she did not become too overjoyed and find that it would just fall out of her hands. "Stay calm. You do not want to drop it..." he explained, his voice smooth so that it would not disrupt her concentration, letting it ease into her hand as he let go of it.

_**Luna:**_ She gave another nod, striving to keep it in her hands, but the moment he seemed to let go of it entirely and let her have it all, it escaped her. It simply dissipated, like a tower of cards, it simply fell apart and lost all consistency, all form - not only that but she ceased feeling it at the precise moment, and she could not even grasp the smallest of remnants, if there were any to begin with - she simply could not sense it enough to know. There might not have been any at all. She felt the pit of her stomach fill with upset, as she looked up at him apologetically. "I… I had it and then it just.. It's gone," she said despondently. "I'm sorry..."

_**Loki: **_He sighed heavily, letting out a frustrated groan in reply, watching as anything he had built up completely dissipated through her hands. He should have known not to give all of it to her at that moment. He hurriedly attempted to gather it from the dispersed tendrils, finding ways to build it back up into his hand and continue, but it was difficult as he had entirely let go of it before and she had taken it and then placed it wherever it would float away to. His brows knit together as he looked back up to her. "Let us try this again," he replied through slightly grit teeth, the pain stabbing at his midsection as he formed the orb once more, holding it out to her. "Slower this time..."

_**Luna:**_ The sound of frustration he gave nearly discouraged her into giving up for the night, though she knew that she would not progress in any which way if she refused to continue practicing each and every time she failed. She nodded silently, slightly jarred and pressured by the fact that the longer it took her to concentrate and to begin sensing the thing, the more pain he experienced, and if she did not improve in terms of speed, her teacher might not be capable of teaching her for some time. However, she tried to rid herself of such feelings, as they would do nothing but the opposite and inhibit her.

Sure enough, after some time, she had located the bit of magic that he held - to her massive relief, as she thought that perhaps, after dropping it like so, she might not ever find it again. After she was certain that she sensed it strongly enough to try and seize it once more, she did, guided by her previous experience, as now she had some by which to judge and compare and build upon, making it just a hair easier. She felt it very slowly seep into her hands, though she was unsure of its size, it felt rather small, and she willed herself to be so very ginger with it. She took it more and more, gently, patiently, feeling as if she were getting to know the peculiar energy more distinctly and more intensely with each second that passed.

_**Loki: **_He watched, ready to catch whatever she may drop as she attempted to slowly let it come into her much smaller hands. He watched and waited, his hands hovering around her own, prepared to act quickly, but not completely attempting to meddle in anything that she was doing. He gave a small smile as she began to study what she held in her hand, doing exactly what he asked her to do until he entirely let go of it, letting it stay within her hands. He tried to ignore the pain that he was facing and put on a more encouraging facade, as he knew that he would have to ignore it every time he was ready to teach her... He would have to ignore it whenever it was time that he should shapeshift. The more and more he gathers together, the more likely the magic will help him when they escape. He looked to her face and then her hands, the epitome of concentration upon both of them. "Yes, very good," he murmured lightly, the arm that did not hold the magic wrapping around his midsection almost reflexively now.

_**Luna:**_ His words came slightly distantly, as she tried not to pay heed to much other than that which she was holding now, something so very small, so very much alive, to the point where she could almost feel the vivacity. She gazed down at her hands, marveling infinitely at the fact that she could see absolutely nothing, but she could very well feel its presence. Ever so slowly and lightly, she brushed a finger along what she now determined were edges, however vague and undefined they were, she could nearly begin to tell where the energy ceased and the normal air resumed. That made her so very happy and filled her with the joy she knew she could derive solely from the precious thing she was familiarizing herself with momentarily - it was a much needed change from the utter confusion and the frustration of the time prior.

_**Loki: **_He watched her face become so very alight with joy as she looked upon the magic she held in her hand. Her expression that was once weary, angry and sad now looked as if that had never happened to her. He gave a small smile, himself, as it was most obvious what kind of similarity he shared with her... Even when everything went wrong, magic would always be what she would resort to. Even as a young child, he would run into his bed chambers and find magic and toy with that alone, if he did not want to be with those who derided.

_**Luna:**_ Several moments later, she began feeling increasingly tired, and it came so very surely, taking away bit by bit of her energy, threatening also to take away the one she held, as well. Her smile faltered and her brows slowly knit together as she felt that she needed to strain much more to maintain the magic, but at the same time, it quite swiftly drained her. Confusion washed over her, successfully starting to tear her concentration down, and she sensed the magic which she held beginning almost to tremble, as if it did not have enough of _her_ to rely on. "Loki..." she murmured worriedly. "Take it... Please," she said hurriedly. "Now." She was too afraid to move, as if the magic was a feather in her hands that the slightest stirring of the air would blow away.

_**Loki: **_He quickly came out of his thoughts, his own brows knitting together as he took it out of her hands, placing it into his own once more, and then, with a wave of his hands and another stab in his chest, he let it dissolve into the air. He glanced over her expression, the way she looked at the moment as if she was about to fall out of herself... She was mortal. She would not be able to hold magic for as long as he had allowed her, and she would be weaker than any other sorcerer simply because her body does not have enough energy to support such a strong force. "Ah," he muttered with the sudden realization, yet another thing that he should have considered before teaching her. "You are tired, yes?" he asked, arching a brow.

_**Luna:**_ She nodded in affirmation. "Not so much sleepy as.. _tired_, physically," she murmured, swaying slightly until she leaned against the back of the couch for support, closing her eyes with a frown still etched about her face. "Battered..." she added even more quietly, finding that she had to open her eyes once more and focus on a single spot, for a dizziness began creeping up to her. She threw him a very worried, questioning glance.

_**Loki: **_"Your body may not be physically capable of taking on as much as any other sorcerer's might," he noted aloud, in response to her questioning glance. "Simply because you do not have the same sort of physical energy as an immortal might. Your body _can_ take to magic, but simply… not _as_ much," he explained briefly. "I am sorry to disappoint you," he added, wondering if what he said would offend her in any way. As if it should matter for him, his mind added with a scoff. It was not as though it would matter to him after he is gone. In fact, if anything, it would make it easier... She would not become an overly powerful sorcerer upon Earth and she would remain undetected.

_**Luna:**_ Her frown deepened in dislike of the words he gave her. "You said it was like a muscle," her voice was quiet and she lifted her feet from the ground and settled more comfortably onto the couch, leaning even further against the back of it, grateful that it is there to support her weight, as she doubted her own body would. "And muscles need developing, no? Perhaps, with enough practice and… moderation, I guess... it might lessen," she said, her voice gaining quite a hopeful undertone by the end of her last sentence.

_**Loki: **_He gave a curt nod. "Yes, but there are limits, my lady," he replied and then shrugged. "Once more, a mortal has not tried magic before. You may very well be correct, but from what I can infer based upon your mortal form, and what I have seen of mortals, you must understand there is a high chance of you simply reaching a limit... or a plateau, if you will," he replied, looking at her slightly apologetically.

_**Luna:**_ She nodded dejectedly, looking at him with a slightly dismal glint in her eyes; he would understand just what his words would mean for her - it was strange, this common ground of theirs and the utter understanding they seemed to share at least for a brief moment, in occurrences such as these. She was glad, in a way, that mortals have never before experienced magic, as any potentially discouraging possibility would not necessarily hold true. It was she who would explore and investigate the boundaries, and, if possible, push them back further and widen them. There was solace in the uncertainty, as it neither approved nor disproved possibilities.

_**Loki: **_He looked over her saddened expression. How fast she went from being perturbed by his bargain to being enlightened by the magic he provided her, and in the end, still ending up becoming saddened by the truth of it all. He pressed his lips together, having a small bit within him that wished to tell her there was still hope, as he most certainly would not have wanted someone to tell him such a thing in his youth, when he relied upon magic for solace... And now it would prove to be her solace, as well. "It shall be fine," he assured, and though he was never one to grant comfort to another, he had a certain drive within him to do so with her... If only for the sake of the experience of magic. "I shall do my best to test such limits," he added.

_**Luna:**_ "As will I.." she said with a hint of gratitude in her voice. She then glanced at the arm of his that was wound around his abdomen."Have you ever experienced any… side effects, so to speak... due to magic - apart from, well, that?" she gestured towards his midriff.

_**Loki: **_"It does wear on me, yes," he replied, looking where she gestured. "But nothing more than a physical activity. It tends to drain such energy often, considering what sort of energy magic is..." he explained briefly.

_**Luna:**_ She nodded in understanding. "And… does the fitness of one's body affect the magic? As in, the more used to physical activity you are and the more stamina or something such you have, the magic drains you all the same, or no?" she persisted with the questions.

_**Loki: **_He gave a shrug. "If that is so, Thor should be a great wielder of magic, but alas, he is not," he scoffed. "And I would be relatively weak. So, in answer to your question, I daresay it is all the same."

_**Luna:**_ "Ah, I see," she said, then looked down at herself and let out a small chuckle. "Good…" she muttered as an afterthought. She could have assumed that magic made no such preferences; it would have surprised her if it did, in fact, she thought. In either case, she was glad that no such differences existed, as she, herself, was not tall and mighty, either.

_**Loki: **_He smirked and nodded once more. "Indeed," he agreed. He was strong physically, but when being placed besides Thor comparably, he was hardly what would ever be considered "strong"... He was the one who developed a defense of himself through magic and often, magic only.

_**Luna:**_ She shifted her weight, squirming and getting more comfortable. "I feel boneless..." she grumbled under her breath as she brushed her hair out of her face with a motion quite tired, though mentally, the fatigue had not quite caught up to such an extent.

_**Loki: **_He appraised her with a furrowed brow. "You do not look it," he replied with a small smirk, shifting so that he continued to be further away from where she sat out of reflex. She did, indeed, look tired - as she would continue to be, it seemed. He would have to make sure she got plentiful rest when they manage to escape... He needed her to stay alert to things of which he may be less aware.

_**Luna:**_ She gave a noncommittal noise as her response. If she got this tired from so little practice, she would not progress at all at the pace she thought would be sufficient. It unnerved her, as it proved her to be less capable of withstanding magic than she would like. Practice makes perfect, she thought to herself before willing herself to part from the back of the couch and straighten up somewhat. "Again..." she said, emphasizing what she wished with her hands outstretched before her.

_**Loki: **_He looked down to her hands and then sighed, holding out his hands as he concentrated upon reviving what he once had before her. He furrowed his brow as the pain immediately returned despite the amount of time that he had spent resting; it returned like another stab to his midsection. "Very well," he sighed, making the orb of magic in his hand thicker, ready for her to grasp once more.

_**Luna:**_ She murmured hasty thanks before she positioned her hands close to his and closed her eyes. As always, it took her some time to begin sensing the energy, though each next time she attempted, it only got easier, if only by a minuscule hair. Perhaps, with time, it would grow to be more noticeable, the increase in speed with which she grasped certain things. It was quite round, she noticed as she moved her hands around it, pleased beyond reason that she could faintly sense where it stopped and the air began - thus being able to determine the pliable shape. Only when she ensured that she felt the small, round shape substantially enough did she start letting it lose its shape and grow more elongated as it moved from his hands to her own. She simply could not maintain its spherical form while she attempted to hold it, as she was not yet strong enough for any such feat. What she _could_ do was merely let it linger about in her hands, energy that she had slight trouble convincing to stay where she held it - perhaps the only reason that it did remain for the time being was because of her growing desperation to keep it that way. However, her breathing was starting to grow uneven, as she strained more and more with each passing second to keep the undefined mass within her grasp.

_**Loki: **_His hands continued to hover around her own as she held it, making sure that she did not suddenly drop it on a whim that she becomes too fatigued to carry it. He sighed, watching as her breathing became unsteady and ragged, the way her body shifted, slouching as if she was trying to condense the bits of energy within herself and keep it stable. The mass within her hands, he noticed, came out of its form that it began as, quite possibly making it harder for her to obtain. He applied some of his own energy to keep it from sifting out of her fingers while she took to trying to keep it.

_**Luna:**_ Had she not been straining and concentrating so very badly, she might have noticed the energy return some of its form. No, she merely continued struggling to keep it in her hands, to withstand it and bear it for as long as she possibly could. It was not heavy, the energy, not that she could feel, yet the effects of it were as if she truly was holding something much too large and hefty for her. It was not long before she began quivering slightly with the effort, holding her breath more often than not. "Take it back..." she breathed out after several long, long minutes, hoping there was sufficient time for him to do that, as she truly did not think she could keep it up much longer.

_**Loki: **_He scurried to take it from her hands, himself, before she ultimately lost it and thus force him to have to use more energy to retrieve it from the abyss of the air that surrounded them. Unfortunately, the girl did not seem able to withstand it long enough, and she ended up letting a bit of it to sift through her fingers. He furrowed his brow, looking at her curiously, observing her reaction to the strenuous magic that she maneuvered, noting her reaction and how it seemed to worsen the more time it was within her grasp. Of course, it was a taxing task, but there was always something more that was added to it to make her weaker. How frustrating that must be... It may take a longer time for her to learn it than he had planned.

_**Luna:**_ She felt an almost overwhelming relief when he took it away from her, but there was also that peculiar emptiness she now felt in her hands, emptiness that she yearned to remove once again, even if it did make her tremble so. This time, however, she almost slumped over the couch; she bent over slightly as she was sitting, closing her eyes tightly and propping herself up with one of her hands that grabbed the back of the couch for support. She reminded herself over and over again to breathe in and out, regularly, slowly, to dispel the quivers that jarred her breathing. A part of her did not wish for Loki to watch her as such, but another part of her could not care, the only objective of hers to regain her composure as soon as possible.

_**Loki: **_Loki watched her wearily, attempting to relieve herself as he dispersed the magic, letting it go into the nearby range of the area surrounding them, all the same wrapping his arm about his midsection as if that would help aid the pain. He did not know why he did such a thing - as if by holding his arm around himself, it would stop him from splitting at the half - but it truly did nothing to help it... It but made it aesthetically better. He turned his head away from her, doubting she would care very much if he watched her in such a weakened state - as if he cared. She was always weak to him, he knew in his mind. She would always be weak to him, no matter how much magic she came about.

_**Luna:**_ With time that appeared to run much too slowly to her, she gradually lost the tension in her shoulders, lowering them and relaxing them, feeling her muscles ever so slowly loosen. The hand that was quite firmly gripping the couch loosened, as well, and she dropped it next to herself. She turned slightly and leaned against the couch some more, more than glad that it was there for her to lean on, otherwise, she might have ended up in quite a horizontal position. She opened her eyes for a brief moment, looking at him, as if checking up on him, though she could not place why. "Are you alright?" she asked with a small tinge of breathlessness in her voice, as if she had just swum for hours, and hours, and hours. He went through something worse than she did, when attempting to hold the magic, and there was a small hint of worry in her gaze.

_**Loki: **_He nodded briefly. "I shall be fine, I assure you," he lied with a swift glance over to her. He was not entirely sure what would happen if he happens to overexert himself, whether he would gravely wound himself or disallow himself from continuing for a long while. He frowned at that thought, knowing he was overexerting himself merely by going against such a strong curse in the first place, but how was he to change shape with such a little bit of substance within his capabilities? "Worry not of me," he added, seeing the tinge of worry in her eyes. Why should she care?

_**Luna:**_ "I'm trying, believe me, but..." she lingered off for a breath. "But you are so very much in pain and that is not good," she stated quite obviously, thinking that it ought to be clear to him that she had all the reasons for concern. She could not stop her gaze from gliding over him, inspecting.

_**Loki: **_"It is my choice to teach you and restore my power is it not?" he asked, tilting his head, his eyes curious of her reaction. "I know what I shall suffer if I make such a choice. There is little, if any, relief," he added, quirking a brow at her. "It shall become easier, I assure you," he lied again.

_**Luna:**_ "Of course it is your choice, Loki, I understand that…" she said more quietly, giving up on attempting to explain and justify her worries to him - especially as she could not explain it to herself. On one hand, she found it normal to be concerned of someone who is most evidently hurting; on the other hand, to grant _him_ such concern and care was not something she found reasonable in any which way. Why should she, when he would not hesitate for a moment to transfer the pain that he was feeling to her, if he found a way to do it? She looked at him for several seconds more before averting her eyes and focusing her gaze on something other.

_**Loki: **_He nodded briefly, pressing his lips together and continued to stare in front of himself, rather than at her. It was odd, her sudden caring of him, but he supposed it was only human... An attempt to appeal to his humanity, though he was absolutely certain – as she, too, ought be – he had no such thing. He was not human to begin with. "Very well," he muttered with contempt, leaning his head back as the pain began to subside.

_**Luna:**_ She kept her silence, knowing that she shall regain her disdain for the man soon enough, as he will inevitably do something more to evoke it. He did quite enough already, and her worry was as unexpected to her as anything. The more she thought, the further her frown deepened; it was unfair to show him any sort of tolerance whatsoever - perhaps if he were in any way kinder to her (other than the lessons he gave her, which he did for his own sake more than anything else), she would find it all reasonable. But this way, it would be wiser for her - though not healthier - to continue with her contempt. He deserved no more.

_**Loki: **_He could feel the wall that she had previously built between them the moment she had given in to his demands being rebuilt. It seemed when magic was not their topic of conversation or activity, there was absolutely nothing but disdain between the both of them. He kept his silence, knowing there was little they shared in that aspect. He furrowed his brow, wondering if it should always be like that. But then again, if he was just going to leave her once he was able, why should it matter? He would not think much upon her pathetic Midgardian life when he's gone and resuming his own life once more. This was all there _should_ be between them.

_**Luna:**_ Despite sitting in relatively close proximity to him, it felt as if there were worlds of distance between them. There may very well have been, she reminded herself, as she was utterly inferior to him in all the aspects, she added bitterly and in disagreement. Her lips pressed slightly together as she turned further away from him, wishing she would get up and leave, but she was unsure whether her body would agree with her desires - she might be too heavy for herself momentarily. In the worst case, she reminded herself, she could always try and remove _him_ from the couch, instead, with rather strategically placed movements of her own.

_**Loki: **_He leaned back into the couch, making himself as comfortable as possible – his long, slender legs sprawled out in front of him, his arms crossed across his chest, his head leaning back onto the pillows of the couch, and his eyes closed. He did not wish to move much longer, but he could feel the scorn she held for him radiate off of her. If she did not want him there, then she could leave, he decided once more. He was in control here... Not her. She would just need to be reminded that every so often; then might this all go very efficiently for him.

_**Luna:**_ She nearly scooted away when she saw him begin to take up slightly more of the couch than before; remaining where she was, she merely mirrored him and made herself comfortable, reaching over to take a cushion from one of the armchairs, placing it behind herself and shifting her weight into a reclined position. She did not reach him, for the couch was, fortunately, rather large, but she wouldn't have cared either way - if anything, it might have gotten him to move away further. She felt rather childish, as if she were playing some stupid game with the hardheaded man.

_**Loki: **_He snickered when he watched her attempt to ward him off with her movements, and then sniffed when she leaned back into her own comfortable position, quite nearly mocking him. His nostrils flared, but he then continued to act as though she did not move or do anything of the sort, and kept his lids heavy as he stared up to the ceiling, merely relaxing the pain away, as if there were no troubles in the back of his mind that were most obviously nagging at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

_**Luna:**_ She attempted to concentrate on keeping her mind delightfully empty, yet thoughts and concerns kept prowling and gnawing at the edges. How was she possibly to overcome S.H.I.E.L.D's security? There were plenty of systems and she knew most of the ways in which they functioned, which allowed her a chance to go around them or work them in her favor... Yet she would not put it past S.H.I.E.L.D. to have limitations and manners of security of which they did not inform her - after all, she was not one of the most important cogs in the mechanism of her organization, and therefore she would not be privy to all the information. Hopefully, she would be able to improvise one way or another, if it came to such a situation which she did not foresee, and hopefully, she would do so with his help. He expected a great lot of her, Loki did, and she knew that she was bound to fail him in one way or another; however, that did not matter all that much, as he expected something like that of her, as well.

_**Loki: **_He glanced over to her briefly in the moments of their silence, as she looked deep enough in thought for her not to notice. He was somewhat peaceful, without such thoughts of what was to occur and what situations he knew he could not get into with a mortal at hand. Because he now knew it bothered her, he asked, with a small sneer upon his lips: "What are you thinking?"

_**Luna:**_ She was much too weary to present him with any other response than the utterly truthful one: "Of S.H.I.E.L.D's security," she murmured, not looking at him, keeping her eyes closed, instead, listing in her mind all of the devices and items and other similar paraphernalia which she knew how to work against. However, there were far too many for her to disable one by one, as the disabling of one or two would lead the others to take notice, and they would be upon them like moths to a flame. She would have to clone herself in order to shut them all off at once - but that still left more than plenty of room for suspicion, suspicion that would affect greatly their chances of successful escape.

_**Loki: **_He nodded, knowing that he would have to leave her in peace, for she was the only one between the both of them who would be able to do anything of the sort with the technology S.H.I.E.L.D. presented them. "I was thinking," he began, lifting a brow in her direction. "There is a main power source within this house, correct? Everything in the house feeds off of it..." he spawned the idea from the workings of the tesseract, he had to admit, but it was still an attempt to figure out what they were dealing with. "If one were to destroy it... or simply do away with it temporarily, would one be able to slip past it?" he asked curiously.

_**Luna:**_ She sat up slightly from her reclining, opening her eyes and giving a small, thoughtful bite to her lower lip as her eyebrows lowered. She hummed musingly and looked at him with a curious glint in her eyes. "Now, that is an idea..." she sat up completely, though hardly suppressing a grunt that escaped her at the effort she put into rising like so. She did not know how she would in any way practice magic with him if it debilitated her in such a way - she would hardly be able to move if it continued in this manner. "You are suggesting a black out in the entire household? That could work, but one would have to be incredibly quick, because it doesn't buy very much time at all. You see," she began explaining. "If the power was to go out in the house, S.H.I.E.L.D. would notice their devices stop working, and they would be here very soon afterwards to inspect what happened." Her forehead creased as she contemplated. "Besides, if we... wanted it to work better, for it to go a little more inconspicuously, we would have to do away with the entire neighborhood's power," her face brightened slightly, though there was still worry etched in her features. "That way, it could seem a little more of an accident, a coincidence, than anything planned. Of course, S.H.I.E.L.D's mechanisms need just a little more prodding to disable than just a simple black out, some of them I assume have features that keep them active even when the main power source through which they operate is cut off..." she rambled, now more to herself than to him, developing the idea that he presented her with, branching it and cutting off the things unusable.

_**Loki: **_He watched as she considered his idea, his head thoughtfully going at that which he would be able to use to his own thought processes. If he was keen to the workings of such devices, then he would know if he could, indeed, do more than he had originally hoped in helping his escape go as smoothly as possible. "Then would you be knowledgeable to which mechanisms do need, as you say, more prodding, and if so, do you believe you could debilitate them when presented with such an opportunity?" he asked, "Or... do you believe that one could deceive them, by chance?" he asked, fishing for more ideas, attempting to come up with the best clarification of his situation as possible.

_**Luna:**_ She settled herself in a more comfortable position, one in which she would have something to prop her up, as she, herself, was unable to do so for the time being. "I do, yes," she confirmed with a nod, after some more thinking. She might just be able to work some way around those, but she could not spare time in attempting to learn them further, as any sort of probing might draw S.H.I.E.L.D's attention. There were very few things that wouldn't, and they really needed to single out those things and find a way efficient enough to overcome them. "It would all have to be done so very swiftly, with no mistakes or holes in the plan. No skipping steps unless absolutely necessary..." she lingered off in a quiet voice. There was no settled plan, let alone steps for it, but one was beginning to unravel slowly, carefully, the more she thought about it.

_**Loki: **_He nodded. "You are lucky that you have one such as I to ensure such a thing," he replied smugly, though he, himself would not be able to tell such a thing, as he was relying almost entirely on her to not deceive him in any way. She knew what would lie on the other side if she indeed did such a thing, but somehow, he doubted it. She would not risk even more of her life to go against such a plan, it was infallible...

_**Luna:**_ "You're not being pleasant company. Stop it," she said with a roll of her eyes. She would find it so much more tolerable if he was not so insufferably arrogant at times, contrasting in such ways with his own pitiful words at times. He could be many things, she knew, if he only so wished, and it would make it easier on the both of them (though perhaps less fun for him), if he behaved appropriately.

_**Loki: **_He rolled his eyes in mockery of her. "I don't believe that was in the bargain," he added with another smirk. "You were the one who simply happened to end up with the god of chaos. Being _pleasant_ was hardly a guarantee. I intended to make things very difficult and watch you squirm," he knew he was now only pushing buttons for her, watching her grimace and writhe underneath the mockery.

_**Luna:**_ "Oh, _now_ I see. You're intending on being such a pain that I'd rather choose to die than spend any more time with you. So you get to kill me, either way," she narrowed her eyes slightly, wanting to say many, many things to him, but irritated to the very bone for the fact that he would have her head for any more serious jabs that she gives him.

_**Loki: **_He narrowed his eyes, as well. "That is hardly my intention," he replied sourly."I am merely stating my nature, no matter what I do to change it. I do not _wish_ to kill you, otherwise I would have done so many times, regardless of your use. Do not say that again," he warned, his voice cold and his eyes hard.

_**Luna:**_ "No need to state your nature, it shows more than clearly," she responded, her gaze meeting his own levelly, firmly. She would truly have to learn how to deal with the man during the time she is to spend with him, otherwise it'll be the end of her regardless.

_**Loki: **_"Wonderful! I have met my purpose then. The only purpose which I have as of... well, now," he replied bitterly, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. The dreadful wench would be getting on his nerves more than enough, he could tell. Her bitterness might die down, and with it, he supposed such bitter remarks would also cease. Perhaps. Or perhaps she was doomed to always despise him. It was justifiable, he replied in his mind reflexively.

_**Luna:**_ She exhaled exasperatedly and shook her head; she had to remind herself that any sort of bickering with him would be to no avail and would hold no point or purpose to it. Yet he so effectively provoked many thoughts in her that she wished to throw at him as sordidly as she could. It was his own fault for acting in such a way that would automatically repel people from him and kill each and every wish to spend any length of time in his presence. That was what he was obtaining, whether he wished for it or not.

_**Loki: **_"Silence now, hmm?" he pressed with another roll of his eyes, continuing the relaxed state of his body, leaning against the couch. "How boring," he added with his own sigh. Perhaps it was better that way...

_**Luna:**_ "Yes, you are," she retorted almost instantly. Then, with another deep breath and a rub of her temples, she spoke again. "I feel like a damn child, Loki, arguing with you so pettily. It's ridiculous and it has no point, save for your endless amusement," she stressed the last two words with a tinge of contempt in her voice. "But you can't say that I don't irritate you as much as you irritate me."

_**Loki: **_"Perhaps because you are a child," he added smugly, the corners of his lips twisting upwards, pleased with another jab of his own. "You hardly irritate me, dear," he replied, blinking innocently at her and then chuckled again. That was a lie, however - she did have her own sort of irritation, but that would only prove her correct and he hardly wanted that.

_**Luna:**_ He had a drive within himself to be difficult and unnerving, she decided; the milder aspects of his nature, she assumed. "Yet you are acting much like one, yourself, plainly," she said as she made herself comfortable upon the cushion once again, leaning against the armrest of the couch comfily.

_**Loki: **_He glared, his smile disappearing briefly, before hiding it, as he did not want to let her win any such argument. He acted as though he was hardly offended. "And perhaps that is just what I enjoy," he replied, shrugging. "If that is what your opinion upon my being is, then so be it."

_**Luna:**_ "Alright, then," she resigned, folding her arms behind her head and taking her eyes off of him. "We digress," she said. "We are going to have to make a meticulous plan, as far as the escape is concerned. I might be able to take down the entire neighborhood's electricity, I think," she said thoughtfully. It would appear just slightly more innocent, yet… If she disappears with him, that would evoke suspicion, as well, and her main goal was to lessen the amounts of it as much as she could, as their time depended highly on it.

_**Loki: **_"Very good," he replied quietly, knowing his entertainment for this evening was well done for. She had had the last of it. "And what of you?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. "If we are to make sure they have as little suspicion as possible, they would go looking after you..." he added thoughtfully, his thoughts wandering off. "They would suspect that I would kill you. We should follow such suspicions if you wish not to be hunted after I am gone..."

_**Luna:**_ She furrowed her eyebrows. "You mean, make it appear as if you did kill me and dispose of me?" she asked, her voice sounding far too casual for such topics, as if she were not at all discussing herself in such a twisted manner, which she found just a touch unsettling. He had a point, however, a point that could be elaborated into yet another piece of their plan.

_**Loki: **_He nodded, glancing over to her once more. "Yes," he replied. "As I did promise peace for you once I am gone, yes? I am afraid, dear, that is the only way..." he added.

_**Luna:**_ She lowered her gaze as she pondered about his suggestion - no, a suggestion was not a proper word, for it implied that she could discard it, and he seldom left her with any choice. There were two sides to it - if they truly did make it appear as if he murdered her, that would leave S.H.I.E.L.D. with informing her friends and her brother of her death, leaving them to mourn her... She shuddered at the thought of just how such a lie might be accepted. And yet, on the other side, she might just end up in prison, if it ever came out that she aided Loki in any way. He was taking her away in the first place, so there shall inevitably be loss. Her lips pressed together tightly.

_**Loki: **_He remained still as she took this in, knowing that it was much for her to swallow in consideration that she quite possibly had a family that would find out about this, people who would mourn her death. But there was no other way, unless she would like to be punished by S.H.I.E.L.D. for something she had no choice in. She would oblige. His lips thinned into a straight line, knowing everything that had to be said was said. She knew what would happen, and she knew of the chances that she would take. She was going to help him whether she wanted to or not.

_**Luna:**_ Minutes passed, and she was silent, trying to find a way out in her increasingly erratic mind. She did not wish to bring such hurt to the ones close to her, she did not want them to have to experience something like that, however temporarily (or perhaps, permanently, her mind filled in, for he might simply snap one day and end her life). She sighed and rubbed her face wearily, her heart sinking. "Very well..." she complied almost inaudibly. Perhaps she would be able to correct everything upon her return.

_**Loki: **_He nodded, looking back to her. "Good," he said, pleased that she would comply so easily to what had to be done. He gave a content sigh as he leaned back against the back of the couch, comfortable in knowing that everything would eventually become quite easy from then on. At least, to him. "So we shall fake your death," he added after a good long while of silence. "It shall look as though I killed you when I had the chance and then left..."

_**Luna:**_ She nodded with only half of her mind acknowledging his words; the other part was still struggling to come to terms with the increasing difficulty of everything, whereas, on the other hand, he seemed brighter and brighter. "The power goes out completely accidentally - a mistake of the electrical company - I die and you make your escape… Once they realize that their devices have purposefully been disabled, we should be several steps ahead of them, I hope," she said, her voice distant, as if she were not speaking of the two of them, but rather of a story she heard.

_**Loki: **_He listened to the plan that they had concocted so far as she had begun to list everything they had decided up until that moment. "That sounds about right," he replied quietly. "And we do it fast... so I daresay we should plan out your alleged death beforehand, so we can simply... leave quickly and efficiently after you have tampered with the remaining devices," he added, glad this was coming together so very smoothly. He would taste freedom yet...

_**Luna:**_ "Yes, yes," she agreed with another nod. "We'll arrange it completely before I cut off the power. We should make it look as convincing as possible, of course," she said musingly, her eyes gliding about the room slowly, touching and lingering upon certain parts of it that could be altered to make it appear as if he murdered her. "Signs of struggle..." she murmured more to the air around them than to either of them in particular. "Something broken, something turned over..." she continued mumbling under her breath, creating a scene in her mind's eye, where, in the utter confusion and hecticness, he would easily find her, and just as easily end her. It was as if she observed a film unravel in front of her eyes, as if she were but a watcher, not a participant.

_**Loki: **_He gave a noncommittal huff in recognition of what she said, all the while looking around the room as she did, seeing what could very well be adjusted so they would be just as convincing as if he would actually do so. Though, in all reality, all he had to do was walk up to her and snap her neck faster than she would even blink and it would be over, but she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and he did so enjoy putting on a show. "Yes," he agreed with another swift nod. "We shall be creative," he added with a smirk.

_**Luna:**_ Her eyes stopped their inspecting and moved to his own, gleaming excitedly in emerald. "Oh?" she asked simply, finding his smirk disconcerting, but it awoke curiosity within her. "What do you have in mind?"

_**Loki: **_"Something that would be worthwhile for your struggle," he said quietly. "Cleanly... I do not like having blood everywhere. It is disgusting," he replied, with an obvious hint of distaste in his lines. "Perhaps strangulation, seeing as how I am not guaranteed my usual weapon," he added thoughtfully, looking over to her curiously. "Did _you_ have anything in mind?"

_**Luna:**_ She listened to him intently, glad that she felt so detached from the plan, as if they were devising it for someone entirely else. She wondered briefly if that is how it would continue to be when they finally enact it. "No blood, no... That would have been too much of a hassle, I'm guessing, and it would only be of further help to S.H.I.E.L.D." she agreed upon that part. "I have to say, though, that strangulation is something that I had in mind now, when I…when I looked about the room, that is simply the first thing that I… saw," she said slowly.

_**Loki: **_Loki nodded. "I suppose we think alike in such perspectives," he said with a grin, knowing she would be disturbed with the fact she thought similar to a mass killer, but at the moment, she seemed quite indifferent to the thought of a fake murder, even though he could have very well enacted. "It shall be interesting," he added.

_**Luna:**_ "I'd be surprised if it wasn't," she said absentmindedly. "Fortunately, I have one quite savvy with murders, here," she looked pointedly at him. "Our scene _should_ be believable." He would know precisely what to do. And what was left for _her_ to do but follow?

_**Loki: **_He smirked in amusement. "You do, yes. Or ask any Asgardian, truly," he replied lightly, with a shrug. "Murder, actually, has been my weakest quality, dear. Perhaps you should think upon that, in comparison to any other Asgardian you may ever come to know, before making any assumptions."

_**Luna:**_ She gave a shrug of her own. "Weakest, perhaps, but a quality still present, existent nevertheless... Besides, from what I've gathered, you are skilled in battle, and even that could help more than if we relied on _**me**_ to set the entire thing up." She knew that the Asgardians, and Aesir overall, were people of battle more so than anything else, so she assumed his words were no less than true.

_**Loki: **_"Yes, that is true," he agreed thoughtfully, as it would have served to be a compliment any other time he had not murdered a good number of her race.

_**Luna:**_ "Now, all I have to do is find the lengths to which this neighborhood extends and see if I can bring it all down," she muttered pensively. Then, a shadow came across her eyes as she recalled a particular fact. "Oh... S.H.I.E.L.D. agents should be here soon… Whether today or some other day in the near future, I cannot remember," she said lowly. She didn't like the uncertainty, and it was not as if she could phone them and ask when they will be coming. Or, rather, she could, but at this point, she was paranoid enough and so intent on avoiding any skepticism possible that she would rather not take any chances. Their time would be tampered with, as she didn't know the exact time of the arrival...

_**Loki: **_He furrowed his brow, considering the fact that if there was any time for her not to keep her word with, it would be when the agents visit. His lips pulled down into a small frown. "For them to check to see if we both are still here?" he asked quietly, arching a brow in her direction. "Or to see that nothing like this is happening," he said, gesturing to the both of them.

_**Luna:**_ She gave a nod. "Precisely, yes." She shifted her weight slightly. "For them to see if you're not giving me too much trouble," she said with a distasteful undertone. Oh, he was giving her trouble, but they expect him to be the only culprit in the story…

_**Loki: **_He smirked. "So I should not say a word and trust you to lie for me?" he said, though it was not a question, it was an expectation. "It is to be as though I never began talking to you. As though I am entirely compliant. Am I understood?" he pressed.

_**Luna:**_ When he began speaking, it seemed to her as an inquiry, not a demand, to which it turned by the time he finished speaking, gaining an almost threatening note that she disliked. "Yes..." she said finally, reluctantly.

_**Loki: **_"Very good," he said, smiling. "Then this shall pass, and all shall be well," he said confidently, "And you know what happens if it does not, yes?" he asked lightly, though he knew the girl should not be trembling when the agents do come. He did not wish to scare it out of her, as that would be too obvious...

_**Luna:**_ Her heart almost skipped a beat at his words, his tone so polite, a delighted smile playing on his lips, at this point not even bearing the intimidating undertone, yet in that lay what scared her so very badly. She chose not to answer him, as she shrunk away from him slightly, more on instinct than on anything else, hating that she did such a thing and hating him for instilling such an urge within her.

_**Loki: **_Ah, well, so much for that thought. He shrugged it off, letting it go. He had confidence she would behave, he needn't threaten her more than he already did. She shrunk into herself, her eyes haunted and behind that, the obvious hint of hatred. "Very good," he repeated with a nod, and then turned away.

_**Luna:**_ She attempted to relax and obtain some more ease to her fatigued body, the consequences of the past day or two showing on her body and in her mind. There was a small sense of wonder in her mind beneath the intimidation that he struck; he managed to appear as if he were talking about weather or something equally as regular, he is able to smile and be most courteous, without so much as a hint of anything vile or wicked in his voice, yet all of that is what made his words all the more threatening and twisted. It was deeply, disturbingly unsettling.

_**Loki: **_He folded his hands in front of him, quite optimistic of the events that were to unravel, knowing that freedom was so very close... that he would finally be able to breathe without some idiot monitoring him. He was above this prison, this silly Midgardian woman, and everything she entailed. It was impeccably frustrating, but he knew he finally had what he wanted. He would just have to now be as patient as possible in order to receive the rest of it.

_**Luna:**_ She glanced at him, her mind returning to the two men who were supposed to arrive at some point in time, wondering just how the visit would go. She could lie, but she was nowhere near Loki's credibility when it came to such matters, and she could not do very much but hope that the agents would not see through her. How badly could it go? If Loki kept silent and full of contempt as he usually is, then there should be no problem - Luna would not have very much to say, as there would not be very much happening in the household where the tenants refuse to speak with each other. She might not even have to lie very much.

_**Loki: **_He glanced back when she glanced at him, giving another grin in her direction, seeing as how she was incredibly tense, her shoulders curved inwards, her hands toying with each other subconsciously. He couldn't have such a weak hand in such a vivid lie. "It shall go well," he reassured. "I shall make your lies easy, as you are so very dreadful at them, and they shall leave without so much as a second glance."

_**Luna:**_ She returned her eyes to his, her eyebrows drawing together in an unnerved frown. How he fed off of her fear and her afflictions, it was sickening and it angered her so very much. "I am only dreadful at them when you are in question. The Liesmith knows, I know that. But they do not," she said, his offensive words sparking spite within her; she would very gladly prove to him that she could lie to those who were not him. Then, she scolded herself with a pang of realization that she would be taking pride in deliberately lying to somebody. Perhaps she was absolutely no better than he was.

_**Loki: **_He hummed noncommittally. "I shan't know until I see it for myself," he replied. How terrified and angered she was… He grinned, but kept it to himself. Her fire was enticing to him. All of this keeping her was so very much worth the amount of passion she put in to every word she said when she was like this. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes narrowed, her voice chilled with spite. He drank it in like his favorite wine.

_**Luna:**_ "And see you shall," she said, forcing her voice to calmness, seeing the grin that kept growing and brightening, the more pleasure he derived from her anger, from her misery. Oh, absolutely disgusting.. However, her effort into keeping her anger low went askew and before she could help herself, she took the pillow that was behind her and threw it at his smug, smiling face, wishing to knock it off. She could hardly summon up enough energy to rise and move away from him after her rash action, but it felt good enough to almost be worth it. It was a mere pillow, she thought to herself, it would not hurt.

_**Loki: **_His brows raised as he watched her throw the pillow his way, and he caught it before it went anywhere near him. He was shocked, to say the least, but he only kept grinning, enjoying the harmless anger she had towards him. He contemplated throwing it back at her, but he merely held it up. "How threatening. I've had worse thrown my way, but I'd say this has to be the _most_ terrifying," he replied sarcastically, his delight evident. He then lightly threw it back in her direction. "But I don't need a pillow, much thanks, my dear."

_**Luna:**_ She suppressed a groan, biting the inside of her lower lip for a small moment, in profound irritation. Why she bothered was beyond her, as it got her nowhere, and it gained her nothing but even further aggravation. She murmured a curse under her breath and even more quietly, a foul name directed at him as she caught the pillow and settled it back behind herself. She wanted to take the pillow - rather, something much more solid and firm - and have a go at him, over and over again. It provided her some solace to envision such a thing in her mind's eye. He was infuriating in such a ridiculous, almost child-like way; she felt as if she were arguing with a sibling.

_**Loki: **_He smirked at her comment that was not meant for his ears, an obscene name being uttered from her lips, he was certain he had been called many times before. "Oh, dear, what was that? I cannot hear you when you are mumbling..." he said with a chuckle and a shake of his head as she settled back down, the anger still evident upon her face. He would have at it for as long as he could, knowing she was much too frightened to do anything that would harm herself, in an intention of harming him.

_**Luna:**_ She didn't know if she had enough control over herself to refrain from retorting to each and every little provocation he throws her way. She knew it would not end well for her, but she wished so very badly that he would just quit. She knew what inspired him, as well, as it was more than obvious, but it was not something that she had much say in, as her reactions got the best of her, to her even further dismay. "You are sickening..." she seethed, her voice bearing remnants of her attempt to restrain herself. She knew that her words would have no negative effect on him - quite the opposite, he'd enjoy it even more deeply.. She reined herself in and willed herself to stop reacting to his jabs and prods.

_**Loki: **_"Hmm," he muttered, with a quirk of his brow, his head leaning down into his hands as he looked over to her quite innocently. "I have heard that one before. But I was expecting something far more colorful, yet I see you're not wishing to be so very creative," he huffed as if truly disappointed with everything. He shrugged and shook his head. "No matter. I expect if I keep pushing, I'm sure I'll find some sort of colorful language of which I know you're capable."

_**Luna:**_ He was so theatrical, he was, with his overly inflated gestures and excessively prominent sighs and such similar reactions that it amused her as much as it panged her with vexation. What a peculiar being he was, driven by such abnormal things, gaining such satisfaction from them, so close to… mad. Her gaze was hard and cold as she focused it upon him. "I'm going to go ahead and ask for S.H.I.E.L.D. to retrieve that muzzle of yours," she said.

_**Loki: **_His gaze hardened suddenly, quite unamused by such a reaction. "You would not," he dared thickly. He despised the wretched thing. It hurt his jaw, ultimately, in its restraint – other than his dignity. How torturous it was for him to be kept silent, his voice – the only thing he could always rely on – gone, almost reminiscent of what could have been Odin's punishment, had he actually gone through with it. No, he would not allow for that.

_**Luna:**_ She managed to successfully pluck at a nerve, she noticed, and a smirk touched the corners of her lips. She was unsure whether toying with him in such a way would backfire, but at least she got him to cease his cheerful, ridiculous quipping for the time being. Perhaps this is where she ought to stop... "I would," she murmured. It might just be easy, asking the agents, instead, as she doubted he would attack her in their presence, or them, as well, not when his freedom so highly depended on them. Oh, she could turn the visit around into something of use to her, most certainly... "I would..."

_**Loki: **_"No," he countered immediately after. "You _need_ my words," he pressed, his gaze continuing to harden when the corners of her lips turned upwards. His back straightened as he slid to the edge of the couch. No, this would not be a victory for her. "I will make it even more difficult for you, I swear it," he threatened, his voice growing icy as he continued to think about the restraint he despised. Now she knew a weakness... he inwardly scolded himself, wishing he didn't take such quick reactions to this. "I cannot teach you with silence," he added, knowing that, too, would play a card.

_**Luna:**_ "Oh, but you can - it would go with a little more difficulty, but ultimately, it would not be impossible," she retorted, knowing that she was right. There was a duplicity within her, a duality which revolted her; she _was_ like him in some ways, she noticed, as now it was her turn to enjoy his anger, his irritation and his obviously fervid reactions to what she said. It gave her a delightful sense of satisfaction, which she enjoyed and despised at the same time. And yet, she was still afraid - if she did not choose a good moment to fall silent, he _could_ hurt her. There were no agents around momentarily who would prevent him from doing something horrid to her, and so, there was still danger at the moment.

_**Loki: **_"You would not dare, Luna," he threatened, regaining his calm and cool composure, leaning back into the couch as he could almost see the new spark in her eyes when he reacted so passionately against such a thing. He would not play the same game he played with her, no. He would not be entertainment to her. He smirked, regaining his own power. "If you so wish to make me uncomfortable, I shall make sure you know the same amount of discomfort. Nothing shall stop me," he added, tilting his head to the side, wondering how she could counter that.

_**Luna:**_ She let out the smallest of scoffs, immediately after cursing herself in her mind for being such an easy target, for being so very weak and unable to put any sort of control on herself – in fact, he had more control over her than she did. His threats would not have had any real effect on her if she was not so absolutely certain that they were true and that they would be easily put into practice at the very first moment he saw fit. However, she mimicked his composure and even though it was clear that his words had an effect, the least she could do was lessen the visible amount upon her features, acting as if she had said nothing, as if he had heard nothing. Although, she was bracing for either a verbal assault or an actual, physical one.

_**Loki: **_He glared at her as she attempted to mimic his posture, leaning back casually. No, he could play the game better than she can. He knew it was a game before it even began. He just happened to cheat sometimes, but nonetheless, he always, in the end, won. At least, in his mind he did. "Very good," he replied smugly. "I do hope you know what is better for yourself," he added dully. Even if she did get the dreaded muzzle, he would find a way out of it. He knew he could with a bit of magic and strength that he did not have the last time it was placed on him. He could, ultimately, force her to do away with it, or convince her by other means. After all, actions spoke louder than words.

_**Luna:**_ She maintained her breathing even, so as to not show him just to what lengths he influenced her, though she knew it could have been worse. She was glad that he decided to be calm and collected, instead of acting in a way that would not at all be pleasant for her. She gave a simple nod, deciding that it was time to stop, while she still had such an option. She looked away, thinking on the fact whether she would seek any help from the agents or not, though she very well could - she could leave with them when they arrived, and she could tell Fury everything and have the ordinary life of hers back. It was tempting, so very tempting; if Loki was to keep silent and not interfere, she might just...

_**Loki: **_He sighed, leaning his head back when she finally returned to the cold silence. Perhaps it was best he kept silent for now, he noted, knowing very well there was a good amount of weakness that may be exposed with the agents here. Luna could easily slip away from him if he did not remain keen on her every move, every motivation. He had to do something that kept her to him, some sort of leverage that would deeply influence her to stay with him so this scheme would not end. "Have you ever been kept silent before, Luna?" he asked quietly.

_**Luna:**_ She lifted her gaze from the couch to him, eyeing him carefully. "No," she said, her voice just as quiet.

_**Loki: **_"I would suppose not," he replied briefly, with another shrug. "It is dreadful," he replied, his voice suddenly grim and solemn."Like being leashed... Shown to everyone as an animal. It is nowhere near the torture I was put through previously, but it is enough... Quite psychological, you Midgardians would say..."

_**Luna:**_ Taking into consideration the fact that Loki's words were most often one of his most effective weapons, and not only that, but means of beguiling his way out of various situations, or using them to… It clicked in her head, what he was trying to accomplish now, when his words and his voice were very much so available. Of course he would not like to be silenced, as it took away one crucial, inexorably useful quality of his, thus taking away any chances for him to defend or offend. The area around her eyes tightened slightly as she listened, however, curious of the tortures; whatever they were, she doubted he would hesitate very much - if at all - in inflicting them upon anyone else. "I see..." she murmured, simply to give him some sort of a response. "I can see how it can work..."

_**Loki: **_He nodded, knowing she was wary of him, but he would make it so that this was only a conversation; he would not be so blatantly manipulative. "Yes," he replied with a sigh. "To silence the Silvertongue," he replied with a shake of his head, his hands folding in front of him once more as he toyed with the both of them. "You obviously see I do not wish for it, but I suppose, in the 'psychological' aspect of it, it happened to be quite the tool for taunting in my youth, as I was often weaker than those who I believed were my 'friends.' If I spoke too much, they often gagged me until I was silent and sometimes... simply left me there to do nothing but remain silent, until some unfortunate servant would come by and see me, considering I could not cry out…" he shuddered noticeably, making sure she saw it. "So you may see why I have such an... aversion to it."

_**Luna:**_ Her brow lowered as she listened intently to him, questioning in the back of her mind whether any of this was true, for he did not seem like the one to share such things, let alone with a mortal such as her. It was possible that it was the truth and that he bent it in a way that would convene him, for a particular purpose… It seemed as if she'd never move away from the first one or two steps with him. "People _do_ such a thing?" she asked incredulously, genuinely wondering, yet only inquiring for the sake of continuing this, as she was curious to see how far he would go and what all he would say. "No wonder you..." she lingered off.

_**Loki: **_He arched a brow. "Why, yes," he replied simply, with another shrug. It was true, it had happened to him once; Thor found him sitting in one of the older gardens, silenced after he made a sarcastic remark to one of his peers. Come to find out, they had no idea he was the prince, for he was often, surprisingly enough, silent in his youth. "No wonder what?" he pressed curiously.

_**Luna:**_ "No wonder you hate the mere idea of the muzzle," she maneuvered the truth, while her mind filled in on its own - no wonder he was so spiteful and so deranged. Such little things, as it appeared, sat upon his shoulders, one by one, piling and piling and piling, until one day, there was one too many, and thus his back was snapped.

_**Loki: **_He knew that was not what she wished to say so he merely gave a nod, as that was the reason for this little, humiliating story in the first place. "Yes," he replied, though there were many other reasons he did not wish for his jaw to be so restrained - it was impeccably uncomfortable, unbecoming... "I enjoy avoiding such memories at all costs, if I am to be truthful," he muttered, wondering if this little anecdote was taking any sort of effect on her as he wished it would.

_**Luna:**_ Why, then, did he speak of it? she asked herself rather than him. "That's understandable… I would, too, if something such happened to me," she said with a small shrug. "As far as such things go, I've bickered with my brother, but no matter how foul it seemed at the time, it wasn't anything quite like what you have experienced..." she shared vaguely in return.

_**Loki: **_"No, I daresay it wasn't," he replied with a sigh. "You did not tell me you have a sibling," he added lightly, knowing she did not tell him much of anything, now that he thought of it. But perhaps this, too, would aid him.

_**Luna:**_ "You did not ask," she said with a small raise of her eyebrows. She did not see any reason to inform him of any such thing, as he could very well find a way to use it against her. She saw no reason, still. "I am, yes. He is slightly older - by 2 and a half years." she gave him what seemed to be rather useless information.

_**Loki: **_He smirked. "How interesting. Thor is older than me by approximately 100 years – approximately 2 Midgardian years," he replied lightly. "Though that is not definite, as he is not my brother and the birth date I was told is most likely... not my actual birth date."

_**Luna:**_ "Hmm.. Is the concept of celebrating one's birthday even existent on Asgard?" she asked. From what she has gathered, such celebrations would be something very, very frequent in their minds. "It must feel strange, not knowing just when you were born... But I'm not so sure that it is of much importance, in the end," she mused.

_**Loki: **_"Coming of age is celebrated," he noted. "It happens thrice in one's Aesir life. After that, it becomes redundant. However... the lack of knowledge regarding my birth date was recently discovered by myself..." he explained solemnly. "Most Aesir mark their lives by being born in the warm season or the cold season... I have no such thing, for I am not Aesir."

_**Luna:**_ Her face lined slightly in curiosity. "What season were you told you were born in?" she asked, though the answer would make very little difference, as it may or may not have been so. "Though, how come you are unsure? If one marks it by such broad terms such as the cold or the warm season," she said, assuming automatically that seasons took relatively lengthy periods of the year. If they marked time with years to begin with. She rubbed her temples slightly in light frustration. "Even if you might not know the precise day, Odin could have at least guessed approximately, according to your approximate age at the time, just how long ago you were born, and so determining the season..."

_**Loki: **_He gave a smirk. "The cold season is what Frigga told me..." he replied, shaking his head, running fingers through his hair. "For an easy explanation as to why I had an aversion to the warmth and why people believed my skin was so cold," he scoffed. "However, I suppose Odin never cared enough for such a thing after he had stolen me. He might have been able to deduce such a thing, had he known for sure the aging of my kind..." He focused on her reactions steadily, wondering if there was still any sort of change that may come of her.

_**Luna:**_ She nodded as a way to show him she was listening. The appearance of the Aesir that he had made it so very easy for her to neglect the fact that he was, in fact, of Jotunheim. From what she knew, the Aesir, and also the Vanir, if she was not mistaken, looked much like humans did, yet she has never seen a Jotun. She has seen various depictions and illustrations, though some differed so greatly from the others that she truly didn't know what they looked like. She eyed him curiously, that thought still lingering in her head. It would appear that even with his Aesir appearance, he managed to retain some Jotun-like qualities. "May I feel the cold?" she asked slowly, tentatively. "Of your skin, I mean," she added as clarification. She had experienced it earlier, when he held onto her wrist, but she was so very curious. She knew he said not to touch him, but perhaps...

_**Loki: **_He looked at her wearily. "No." he answered simply. She may be curious as to any other aspect of his life, but when it came down to touching him merely because she wished to experience the cold of his skin, he would have to draw the line. "I believe you know for yourself by now. I saw it in your eyes whenever you managed to..." He didn't finish, knowing very well she knew what he was wishing to say. He blinked slowly, knowing the fact he did not wish to be touched was almost incredibly childish, but it was still completely reasonable. At least, in his mind.

_**Luna:**_ The slightest looks of disapproval and rejection flitted across her features, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "Very well," she resigned, attempting not to take such a blunt answer to heart. She attempted to think of a bright side - if she ever wishes to repel him, she could merely threaten with the possibility of touching him. Of course, he showed that the need will drive him to get into physical contact with her, but she thought that, to an extent, she could use it to her favor, when necessary. "If we marked our lives with seasons, I would have been born in the cold one, as well," she noted aloud, trying to continue the conversation, though she was becoming increasingly tired.

_**Loki: **_He nodded, not caring less. Many Aesir had meaning to their lives as judged by the seasons they were born in - close to harvest season, and they were allegedly going to have many children; close to the warm season, and they would succeed in any war they face. He never was one to analyze such things, as for the cold season, when children were less likely to be born, it was allegedly thought that such children would be hard of heart. And of course, it was true. He simply didn't wish to accept it.

_**Luna:**_ Beginning to realize that any further conversation might not be particularly fruitful, Luna looked longingly towards the staircase, atop which was her room, and her bed, her soft bed and her warm covers within which she could rest her sore body. If only she could be certain that she would make it up the stairs by the following day... She then looked back at the couch, and then back to him; she _could_ sleep here, she knew, as it presented no problem for her in the past, but would he move at all? Her eyes wandered over to the staircase again. She would feel slightly safer in the confines of her room - the living room was quite spacious, and thus, it seemed just a little more open, in her opinion. Slowly, so very slowly, she rose, standing for several moments to see if her legs would hold her. "If you have no need of me tonight, I think I will go and get some sleep," she informed him.

_**Loki: **_He furrowed his brow, seeing that she was, indeed tired, by the way she stood from the couch. "Very well," he replied, as if she was asking for his permission – as though she ever would. He did have to continue to make sure she was not going to attempt to escape, so he would follow her to his own room. He rose from the couch. "I shall retire as well," he said, making his own way to the staircase, hardly waiting for her to follow.

_**Luna:**_ Her steps felt leaden, and yet somehow, her legs felt insubstantial, almost as if they were not her own. Gingerly, however, she reached the staircase, and with a determined breath, step by step, she went up them. One of her hands trailed along the wall on one side of the stairs, for support, and she, herself, leaned a little bit forward - if she were to fall, it would be better for her to do so forwards, and not backwards, where she could injure herself quite a bit. Loki was quite near in front of her, however, though she would rather break her own fall than reach out for him as any sort of aid.

_**Loki: **_He smirked as she slowly worked her way up the stairs and he simply acted as if he didn't see her struggle and continued to his own room, slamming the door shut and settling himself, entirely relaxed upon his bed, his head leaning back as he listened for any signs that she would have fallen down the stairs, in his own luck. How cruel his thoughts were... And yet, if she fell down the stairs, she would have to go to receive medical help and they most likely would either blame him, or replace her with someone quite possibly less likely to give in to his jabs and manipulation. He sighed, and then rose from the bed, quickly walking to stand upon the top step, ready to move if she fell.

_**Luna:**_ Luna's eyes followed Loki as he shut himself in his room, yet when she was nearing the topmost step, he returned and stood nearby. Perplexed, she lowered her brows and eyed him curiously and inquisitively, making the step or two it took to reach the hallway at the top of the stairs. She exhaled slowly, loathing that she felt _**this**_ weakened - she couldn't remember the last time she felt this way - it was as if she has had hours upon hours of strenuous physical activity, non-stop. She could do little but hope that some sleep would take care of at least some of it. Her eyes still on him - why'd he return? - she shuffled her way past him, and towards her door. "Good night," she said before she entered her room, wondering, still.

_**Loki: **_Relieved that she didn't injure herself, he nodded as she pushed past him to the room. She gave him an odd look, probably wondering why he would bother to make sure she was okay. He shrugged it off and then walked to his own room, shutting the door behind him, taking a book he had kept up there and attempted to read it, so his mind would not go idle, his ears remaining attentive to anything that she may do against him, whether it be escape, or calling S.H.I.E.L.D. She was an intelligent girl, he assured himself repeatedly... she wouldn't be so idiotic.

_**Luna:**_ Finally, her body found the comfort it sought in the bed, as she crawled underneath the cover and squirmed around in the increasing warmth, pleased. With several even, deep breaths, she allowed herself to relax as much as possible, now that she was in a position safe and secure. She felt as if she were mellow. She threw a glance out of the window - the darkness was failing, and there was a thin, lighter line upon the horizon - the morning was coming, and the hours which she had on her disposal to spend sleeping might be shortened, if the agents were to come as soon as tomorrow. Or, rather, later today, her mind corrected her. With the thought of having less sleep than she would've liked, she turned to her side, closed her eyes, and let the fatigue guide her.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I have noticed that many of you are reading but not posting reviews. We'd very much like ot have some sort of feedback. Do you like where this is going? Do you like the characters? Or are you too caught up with the fact that it has two different POVs? Which... is kind of too bad. It takes far too long to edit it and neither of us have such time. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave some reviews or something? We're feeling a bit let down...But we'll keep posting for those few who like reading...**

* * *

**12**

**Loki: **He did not sleep that night, but that was no difference from any other night, really. He merely rested, with the house relatively silent and there being no movement in the room next to his. He placed the boring book off to the side and pulled the covers over him as he laid on his side, watching the sun rise. It was the most peace he could have asked for in his time on this dreaded realm. He often enjoyed watching the sun rise on Asgard, as well... watching the colors of the sky fade from deep purples and greens, and even dark crimsons to a lighter yellows and blues and pinks, the sun reflecting off of the water, and turning the sky into a more bluish texture. The transformation was immaculate and poetic... very unlike the ridiculous Midgardian sun and the few basic colors of the sky - blue, gray, and black.

He eventually rose from his rest and went down the stairs to survey the food that Luna had stored, peering into the fridge and the cabinets where she tended to keep food. All of it was in peculiar packaging, full of plastic and cardboard, and he frowned in distaste. They tended to store their food as if it were going to be preserved through a war holocaust and beyond. He sighed, as most of the food required cooking and he had never cooked a day in his life. With a resigned sigh, he waited for the girl to wake and ask for food then, assuming his place on the couch.

**Luna:** After several insufficient hours of sleep, Luna squirmed awake at the moment when the sun managed to shine right through her window, as she had not drawn the curtains before she retired. The position of the sun aligned in such a way that the rays peered at the angle appropriate to hit Luna's face. She released a small, dissatisfied groan as she pulled the cover over her head, wishing to escape the dreaded thing she so often hid behind the curtains, to avoid this specific issue. Everything was quite silent, save for a car that rolled by but once, and several birds' distant, brief cries. It was still not the appropriate time for her to wake, and she knew she would require some more sleep, most likely later on, when the lack began to show. Her bed creaked softly as she sat up, emitting one more noise when she rose entirely, testing her body. She felt improvements, certainly - at least something good came out of the entire ordeal. More care of her body would not go amiss, but for now, food and clothes were in order.

She descended approximately half an hour later, after a shower and some unperturbed changing of clothes - as opposed to the day prior. She was not surprised to find him on the couch, as he clearly marked it as his own particular place. She said nothing to him as she continued towards the kitchen, still brushing off the sleepiness.

**Loki: **The dreaded girl took so very long to awake and then get ready for the day, as it was nearing the afternoon and she had finally descended the stairs. His stomach was grumbling as he watched her wordlessly descend and head to the kitchen. He rose from his seat and then followed her, unsure of just what to ask, as he did not want to seem pathetic in asking her to make some sort of sustenance for him. His eyes narrowed as he decided.

**Luna:** She looked over her shoulder as he seemed to follow her, once again. She closed her eyes for a long moment, trying to come up with ways to get him out of her hair for at least some time. She situated herself at the counter after she had picked various things from the refrigerator and began making herself a sandwich or two. Her back was to him as she maneuvered the ingredients in her hands. "Is there something that you want, Loki?" she asked, finding that there was no need at all for her to be loud in any way - the house was quiet, itself, and he was not much too far away from her. She could feel him behind her so very clearly...

**Loki: **He looked at the food she was preparing herself, eying it curiously; it had some sort of meat and vegetable added to what looked to be a Midgardian form of bread, sliced and artificial-looking. His nostrils flared as he smelled the peculiar scent of some sort of mixture being added to it. "What is _that_?" he asked, eying her and then the food, knowing that was the last thing he'd want.

**Luna:** "Well, it's not a dead beaver, so there is no need to look like _that_," she pointed out with a small chuckle, though his pickiness could get on one's nerves quite easily. She lifted the small, red bottle up. "Ketchup," she said, pointing at the label. "It's made of tomatoes... Mostly," she said as she placed the sandwich upon a little round plate. She extended it towards him. "At least try before you make a decision. If you don't like it, spit it out. But don't claim you dislike it if you did not try it," she said, preparing another sandwich, for herself.

**Loki: **He looked at it as she extended it towards him, his stomach grumbling. "Tomatoes..." he repeated, though he was not sure whether he had seen such a thing before or not. Regardless, he wouldn't stand for her taunting of him and his food choices, so he took the plate anyway, placing it upon the small table as he sat down, observing it for a good long while before finally deciding to take a bite. The "ketchup", as she called it, tasted... quite putrid, but the rest of the "sandwich" was decent enough. After a few more bites, he got used to the taste of the "ketchup" and simply ignored it, as the meat was filling.

**Luna:** Once she was done preparing her own, she leaned against the counter, holding the plate in her hand as she ate standing. "The ingredients don't have to be such, you know." She gestured towards the fridge. "We can make it out of anything you think you'd like better," she offered, seeing his initial grimace, which she supposed was a reaction to the ketchup in question. However, he kept eating, for which she was grateful.

**Loki: **He looked over to her curiously. "Such as?" he pressed, placing the sandwich down, grabbing a paper napkin and wiped his mouth with it. "What else do you place on these... sandwiches?" he asked, wondering if that would be any better.

**Luna:** She mused briefly as she chewed. "Well, there's all sorts of cheese that you can put in, and just as many variations of meat.. You can put fresh, sliced vegetables, and for the basis, I suppose, you can have many sorts of spread - butter or cheese, again, or paté, or mayonnaise, or mustard or.." she shook her head "There are many condiments one can put in. Basically, whatever you gather in the fridge, you can make a sandwich out of it."

**Loki: **He recognized the cheese, as he figured it would be relatively similar to the Asgardian cheese, perhaps worse. But it was familiar all the same. He rose opened the fridge, looking for what would resemble the cheese he knew of, searching every shelf until he finally found it. And then, he took the plate that had the unfinished sandwich on it, offering it to her to eat as he wished to make something of his own.

**Luna:** Her eyes followed every movement of his, a small smirk upon her lips as she watched him operate around the kitchen, something that was not an every-day occurrence. She accepted the half-finished sandwich, disliking throwing food away or letting it go to waste. She stepped slightly away from the counter, enough to give him some room to work, but remaining close enough to help, if needed. How entertaining this situation was, she thought to herself, pleased.

**Loki: **He glanced at her as she watched him intently while he attempted to mimic what she did, taking the meat she put onto the the other sandwich and putting a good lot of it onto a piece of bread onto another plate, and then placed the slice of cheese on top along with a sort of leafy vegetable. He placed another piece of bread on top and contented himself with a rather plain sandwich, not wishing to risk having another sort of "spread" that he did not like being put onto it. He frowned as she seemed entertained by his whole dilemma, but continued to ignore her, eating his own creation.

**Luna:** "Better?" she asked with a pleasant smile, finishing the sandwich that he disliked and gave to her, instead. "One can even make a sweet sandwich, if one so chooses. It's quite an open bit of food, a sandwich," she said thoughtfully, never really thinking of all the things a sandwich could consist of, not until this moment, when she had one who knew very little of it and required at least some explanation. How fun, she thought distantly.

**Loki: **He nodded once, biting into his more dull sandwich, figuring it to be better as tasteless rather than with something strong that he wouldn't like. "I am not one for sweet things," he replied between bites. He couldn't care less how one would make a sandwich, as he hoped he wouldn't have to do such a thing again.

**Luna:** "Surprise..." she murmured more to herself than to him, putting the dishes away and gathering all the scattered ingredients he has strewn across the counter, replacing them in their designated places in the refrigerator. She glanced out the window - it was rather sunny for September presently, she noticed silently - the sky was just a tinge bluer than it would usually be during such a month, and the wind seemed to have died down somewhat, for the time being.

**Loki: **He chose to ignore such a comment, rolling his eyes as he finished his sandwich, rising to place his plate along the counter, unsure of what else to do with it. "You said the agents were coming soon?" he pressed casually, lingering off to the side of the kitchen, watching her wearily. Perhaps he did need to sleep some time...

**Luna:** "Yes, soon. I can't tell how soon, however, because-" she cut her sentence short - or rather, the doorbell did. Her head snapped in the direction of the living room, of the front door. She threw a hasty look at Loki before striding rather quickly to open. She has had hardly any time to think of what she was to do with the agents, whether to seek help from them or not.. How easy it would be for her to leave when they do... The option seemed more and more appealing to her with each step further that she took towards the door.

**Loki: **He snapped his head to the door at the same time as she, walking quickly after her before standing off to the side. He needn't answer the door, for it would be odd and off-setting. Two agents stood in the door way, clad in black, their faces most obviously trained to be harsh and stern... much like the guards of Einherjar, showing little to no emotion at all. He could not let the girl get away with anything, so he had to be the one to speak, to not allow her to have a chance to even have a conversation concentrated only on her. One of the agents gave a smile to her before looking over to him, his fake smile fading. "Good afternoon," said the dark-haired one with a fake enthusiasm.

**Luna:** She returned the smiling gesture to both of the agents, giving them both acknowledging nods. She did not know these two particular agents, though she may have seen them around the buildings now and again - however, it did not matter, as she could not recall either of them. There was no need for them to exchange any information such as names; they knew hers and it was unnecessary for her to know theirs. Even if Loki and she were to stay and even if there were no plan of theirs, the next time agents showed up, there would be a different pair.

"Good afternoon," she said, her greeting followed by an inquiry of whether they would like anything to drink. It was not a custom the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had, it was simple politeness.

"No, no, we won't be staying longer than necessary," the other, lighter haired one with a rather prominent chin dimple said; he had what seemed to be a permanent frown on his face, as if he were born with it. "As you know, we're here to see how things are working out, if he is giving you any more trouble than assumed..." he lingered off, his eyes travelling to Loki in what was evident distaste.

**Loki: **Loki met the frowning man's eyes, mocking his look of distaste with one of his own. "Why must you assume _I_ am the one giving such trouble? It is she more often than not," he said, looking pointedly to Luna, a furrow to his brow as he looked back to the agent. "Offering me your dreaded food and even more ridiculous clothing," he added, making sure Luna had no input of her own. He shook his head, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

The agents looked back at him oddly, looking at each other as though they did not expect him to speak at all. "I see," replied the dark-haired one nonchalantly. "I don't believe it is our job to offer you food that is more suitable," he replied stiffly, looking to Luna. "Nor is it hers."

"Ah, no, she is only the sitter, is she not?" Loki replied, smirking, his arms crossing across his chest.

**Luna:** Luna blinked, momentary surprise flitting across her face as he blatantly went against his own orders; for a brief moment, she was just as surprised as the agents were. However, she lost the expression in order not to cause far too much suspicion. "I am, yes," she managed to put in instantly after Loki's mouth closed for long enough, looking at him sternly, her eyes hard and bearing a question meant only for him to see. "As you can see, we _progressed_," she stressed the word bitterly and ironically. "Though he seldom says anything that is not critical," she added, standing a little closer to the front door and to the agents than to Loki.

"Oh, I can see," the darker one said with a filthy look for Loki.

"I could use a little time away," she began.

**Loki: **Loki tried not to react to her words, mirroring her step towards the door, making it so that he was equal distance to the door and agents as Luna was, his eyes narrowing only slightly before looking to the drone agents with a grin. "_I think_ she very well deserves a break after this is all over," he added, looking with fake care over to Luna, his eyes glowing with fabricated pity. "I am sure once I am gone to Asgard, you shall give her quite a heavy salary, yes? A heavy award? She is quite the loyal worker. I daresay she deserves the best that is offered," he added, continuing to step closer to the agents, now closer than Luna, seeing that they, in reaction, leaned slightly back as if being repelled. So that was how this would unfold.

"I am sure the Director will reward her for what she has done, yes," the dimple-chin replied, though his filthy look never truly diminished, no matter what Loki said, nor how honeyed his words were with nothing but reverence for the girl who had to put up with his whims.

"Splendid," Loki replied with a grin, looking down to the shorter agents as they shuffled uneasily at his proximity, periodically passing glances to each other.

**Luna:** She watched with unease, though she took no step in any direction; she felt her time might be running out - if she could not convince the agents to take her with them, then she will simply follow them out and provide explanations on the way away. Loki seemed to be trying to assume control of the situation and of the conversation, she noticed, watching him almost herd the two men, working to suppress her words and her own attempts of escaping from him, as well as usher the men out as soon as he could.

"How sweet you are, Loki, I'm sure they will repay me for my services," she said, her tone bearing not even traces of any sort of spite or anger. She then turned to the agents, inching closer to the door.

"Despite that, however, he is... not a treat to be with. I'd like to stop by the office sometime soon to pick up some work that might have arrived in the meanwhile," she said.

**Loki: **He continued inching towards the door as she did, except going at a pace doubled of her own. He began speaking before she even ended her sentence, nearly cutting her off far before she was finished, as he knew now, inevitably, what she was trying to do. He guessed she would and it came as no surprise. But he would not let her have the reins, as the agents were paying more attention to the livelier of the two, which, to everyone's surprise – including his own – was him.

"I think she should unwind for the time being, as her work will continue soon enough, am I correct? Though her role is quite impressive. Languages are fascinating. Speaking of such breaks, have you any idea when I shall be returning home?" he pressed, feigning sincerity. "The sooner I am able to get through this, the faster things may just return to peace."

The agents looked at him as they inched further towards the door, suspicious, but at the same time uncomfortable with his proximity and the pressing need to simply cease speaking to the imposing god. "We have not heard from Asgard in recent weeks. Not since receiving you," the light-haired one replied.

"You'll have the information as soon as we do," the darker haired man replied, now beginning to open the door as Loki leaned against the wall closest adjacent to the door casually.

"Excellent. I appreciate your concern," Loki replied, giving a confident grin.

**Luna:** Her heart was thudding with increasing speed as she recalled his words of what should happen if she deliberately disobeyed his orders - things were not looking to be successful for her, she noticed grimly and with slight panic. She could not let the men leave without her, especially not after Loki had more than surely realized what she was attempting to do. She could not be left alone with him, not now, not after this. She threw a look at Loki, her eyes both anxious and irritating that he so obviously tried to sabotage her.

"Perhaps you could take me to inquire, on my own? It would be good to know when this entire ordeal will end," she said, the tone of her voice raising slightly, in case Loki was to speak. "It's only fair, no?" she said.

**Loki: **He ignored the look Luna was giving him as she seemed to finally let the fact that he was not going to allow her silly ideas to realize. "I think they very clearly stated that they are not certain when, my lady. Your answer shan't be different elsewhere. You should rather rest, as you look quite strained," he added, his voice smoothed over with honey.

"Yes, yes... Perhaps another time," the dark-haired agent replied, stepping out. "As I understand, time works quite differently upon his realm and it should not be for quite a while. You won't be here much longer, ma'am."

"We'll return at regular intervals. Expect us within a week or two," he light-haired man replied anxiously, looking with disdain up to Loki as he stepped out as well.

"Very well," Loki replied, with a most obvious sigh and roll of his eyes, indicating that this was the last place he wished to be. "I did so hope you came to retrieve me, but I suppose I shall only wait."

**Luna:** She almost groaned with frustration, wishing she could just let everything be known. She watched with a tinge of desperation the two men making their slow way out of the door, declining her offer - not without some careful prodding from Loki that she could more than plainly see, and wonder just how _they_ did not. How could they not see that something was so very wrong? Her eyebrows furrowed in a frown. "There are no news from S.H.I.E.L.D? Nothing?" she asked again, meeting a negative response once again. What could they have possibly deduced from such a short stay? "Are you sure you needn't inspect any further?" she asked, knowing that it might sound a little too suspicious, but she was grasping at straws at this point.

"Things seem to be in order, ma'am," one of them said, though it was visible on his face that he distrusted Loki just as much as any normal person would have. "Besides, if there's any trouble, you know what to do."

No, Luna's mind nearly yelled, she _can't_, are they bloody _stupid_?

The door closed.

**Loki: **Loki helped with the shutting of the door, his smile disappearing the moment it closed, standing in the way of her and the door until they were in their car and preparing to leave. He glared at her, his arms crossed across his chest. "Very clever," he scoffed. "So quick to leave, are you?"

**Luna:** Anger flared in her once again as the sound of the car engine slowly dwindled into the distance. She glared at him, and although she couldn't deny there was fear in her, the utter, overwhelming irritation prevailed. She should have tried harder, she should not have let him speak over her as such. She took a step closer to him. She did not know what to shout at him first. "Of course I am! Do you think I'm _exhilarated_ by the idea of being your little helper?"

**Loki: **He glared, stepping closer to her, as well. "Oh, of course not. Why should you be, you ridiculous girl?" he scoffed, shaking his head. "But how many times must I make this apparent to you... you are coming with me and if you do not, there are consequences. Only when you simply accept that this is your fate might everything be easier for you," he replied.

**Luna:** "Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" she spat in aggravation. "It would be _just_ the same as if I told _you_: 'Oh, Loki, simply accept that _this'_," she gestured to the house with her arms spreading on each side of her. "'Is your fate, and it'll be easier for you!'" her heart nearly outshone her thoughts in loudness, and she could feel it clearly echoing in her mind. Did he really think she would not try to go against the "_fate_"?

**Loki: **His eyes widened at her sudden loudness, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. "That is simply too bad, Luna." He did not seem able to speak in anything but scoffs. "As we both know who is weaker here. Your pathetic excuse of a life with your 25 years of living and I, a god, who have lived far longer than you. It is you who is ridiculous at this moment, not I."

**Luna:** She froze in place for a moment, holding her breath and staring up at him incredulously. He cannot possibly pull this card _every single time_, could he? It was getting infuriating beyond reason, his idiotic acts of superiority, his ridiculous behavior, his imbecilic belief that he was better, grander, all because of pure _chance_ that _he_ was born as a species different from her own. She did not know when she had stridden so close to him, though the next thing she was aware of was a stinging across the palm of her hand as she had swung it across Loki's face with all the strength that she could have mustered at that moment. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise of her own actions, but there was enough heat boiling in the pit of her stomach that could not have been cooled down in any way. He deserved it, and she could only wish that it could have hurt more.

**Loki: **She struck him! He looked at her incredulously, his eyes wide with shock that she would _dare_ strike him! He backed away, and though he did not feel but a slight sting as she swung her hand at his face - the short, defiant mortal! - he was still ridden with surprise. Without contemplating much upon what she just did, he grabbed her wrist before she placed it back at her side. The little wench she was!

"Do not _dare_ strike me again," he threatened, his voice cold and hard, his eyes glaring down at her. "Or next time, you shall find yourself without a hand with which you are capable of doing such a thing again. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, weighing every syllable heavily on his tongue, his words slow and acidic as his emerald eyes looked directly into her wide, dark ones.

**Luna:** Her chest rose and fell quickly as her breathing was shallow and swift. He caught her gaze and kept it just as firmly as he did her wrist. She was hardly blinking, and so was he. His words barely managed to penetrate into her mind, as her heart beat much too loudly in her chest for her own liking; she could feel her wrist pulsate. No matter how badly she wished to hit him again, she refrained from it, his words managing to leave a sufficient impression on her. However, she did not answer - she merely tugged at her arm, trying to wrench it out of his hold. "Let go.." she breathed out almost inaudibly.

**Loki: **He did not abide by her wishes, simply holding her where she was as she only tugged at it more harshly. "_Do I make myself clear_?" he hissed once more, his hand and eyes hardly moved from her plea as she seemed to ignore his threat.

**Luna:** There was still plenty of vexation remaining in her to fuel and lead her to continue to defy him. His threats were effective, oh, yes, but she could hardly care less. He was going to ruin her in any case, why _should_ she care? She might as well get some relief out of it. "Let. Go," she said through gritted teeth, her free hand grabbing his wrist in return, unbearably heated from all the adrenaline and the inexorable strength of everything coursing through her.

**Loki: **His eyes widened as he suddenly felt the heat of her hand grip his much cooler wrist, firmly grasping it. He dropped her much smaller hand, as if shocked from both the unbearable warmth and her grip, and pushed her arm away from him, more out of mere reflex than desire to continue and get a suitable response out of her. As he realized she did that on purpose, he backed away from her, glaring coldly at her. "Damn you, insufferable wench!" he seethed, his hands clenching at his sides.

**Luna:** Her breathing was ragged as she glowered at him with her eyes narrowed, her anger easily matching his own. Then, she began backing away, not turning his back on him for a moment until she reached the stairs, up which she ran more so than walked. Her mind struggled to process the entire situation that had unraveled in the past several minutes. She had hit him, and oh, how glad she was she did. There would be consequences, if not him severing her hand, then at the very least manifesting in his behavior. But at the moment, it was more than worth it; her palm stung and her wrist was sore, but it was worth it - worth the surprise on his face, worth the brief, shocked silence... _He_ was the insufferable one, thoughts raged in her mind, her jaw and her teeth clenched. She jumped to grab a hold of the little trap door that opened to the attic before striding up and shutting herself within its confines.

**Loki: **He watched her storm away and stood his ground, his jaw clenched firmly as he glared at her. She did hate him enough to slap him... to make him cease speaking to her. Thoughts flashed across his mind, remembering the last time he was slapped by a woman... the only other woman who would dare slap him – Sigyn.

He had been ignoring her as she went on about some meaningless rant about the women of the court and how awfully she was treated, and when he made a snide remark, she struck him clear across his face. She struck him again when he denied her affection after her sons were born, but when _she_ slapped him, it stung. It wounded him internally, and he lived in guilt, doting upon her flowers from his garden or sweets until he grew bored once more...

So did _this_not sting? The girl found him entirely disagreeable, and he would have to stay through her hatred for the rest of the time he was on Midgard. Should he not be treating her better? She was giving up a family, a life of her own, no matter how pathetic, all because she was bending to his demands and learning magic while doing so. He huffed, setting himself back upon the couch, looking up to the ceiling. Surely there was something to be done to make this less detestable...


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**Luna:** Closing the door, Luna walked over to the small window, pushed it up to open it, and leaned out of it almost halfway. The wind had picked up, as it was now tangling itself in her hair and bringing such refreshment to her hot cheeks. It felt as if the wind was helping to bring some order into her mind, blowing away the unnecessary thoughts while at the same time providing comfort for her flushed skin. Leaning her elbows against the slanted window's frame, she placed her head in her hands, trying to slacken her muscles and unwind somehow, anyhow... Bits of regret began to creep up into the fibers of her being - she should not have let this.. _thing_.. into her life. Oh, but how stupid she was. She chided herself relentlessly as minutes passed by, her head sinking lower into her hands.

**Loki: **Loki could not keep the thoughts out of his mind... of Sigyn, of what had transpired with her and what he just drove Luna to doing. He sank his head into his hands as he tried to determine what to do with the situation he's been confronted with. With a resigned sigh, after an hour of sitting on the couch in his own misery, he rose and walked slowly up the stairs to the door of the extra room he knew she often sought shelter in. He stood under it for a long while, sighing heavily before knocking on the door of the attic. He didn't expect her to reply, much less allow him to speak to her, so he simply wished to test the waters. "Luna?" he called, his voice gentle. "May I come up?" he asked.

**Luna:** As time went by, she sank from the window to underneath it, settling herself upon the floor, under the angled roof where she fit rather comfortably, thanks to her size. Her legs were bent at such an angle that she could rest her arms upon her knees and her head upon her arms. Her hair remained tousled by the wind, as she did not bother to do anything to make it look less in disarray. The time hardly helped with her upsetness, and though she did not cry, she spent quite a while keeping the tears at bay; anger simply managed to draw such things out of her more easily than she would have liked to admit. After some time, she heard the soft knock and a voice just as soft. She did not know why he was bothering.

**Loki: **"Luna..." he repeated, his voice with an undertone of a plea, knocking once more upon the door, as she did not reply. "Can we simply speak? Please?" he asked, trying his best to keep his impatience at bay. If he was to spend all this time with her, he needed to learn such a thing.

**Luna:** She lifted her head from her knees wearily and spoke in a voice matching - "Come on up…" She retreated further into the room and dropped her arms to encircle her knees, as she leaned against one of the empty, cardboard boxes that were stored so that they would not get in the way anywhere else. If he was coming up with a purpose to threaten her further, then she truly would not stand for it any longer. She didn't think she could handle any more of his impossible behavior, not today, and not for a while longer. She kept her eyes in a wary, tired expression as she watched for his arrival.

**Loki: **Upon being given the permission, he pulled down the door of the extra room, revealing the stairs she so often climbed up. Carefully and ever so slowly, he walked up them, revealing a dusty, unused room filled with cardboard boxes and a small window that went into the roof. The air was so thick one could slice through it with a knife, and he almost gagged with all the dust. After surveying the room, his eyes came upon Luna, curled up into a small ball, leaning against a box. His brow furrowed as he found the ceiling was much too low for him, so he had to crouch down in order to find an area to sit. "This is quite... small," he noted lightly, awkwardly finding a place a good distance away from her.

**Luna:** There was a slightly haunted look in her eyes as she watched him and the way that the shadows broke when they fell upon him. Luna had to rummage through the room quite a bit until she found an electrical socket to plug in one of the smaller lamps, and it was, since then, the only light source in the room - save for the moon, which would occasionally peep through the window for a certain amount of time before it continued on its way. She could hardly see all of Loki, and she could hardly discern his facial expressions, but she decided that that, too, did not matter. "So am I..." she noted in return, her head tilting slightly to the side as she took him in; he looked almost unnatural in such a space, as if everything else in the room was of the proper size and that he was ungainly in his height. She'd not ever seen him here before, and it was a sight to get used to.

**Loki: **He smirked and nodded. "You are," he replied, seeing as how there was a sort of emptiness behind her eyes, the way she looked at him. As if she was scarred in the worst way possible. "Where I come from, your height is almost unheard of, unless it is a child," he replied with a small smile, wondering if that would lighten the mood between the both of them, as the tenseness, along with the air, was thick. "Not to offend, my lady, simply... a fact," he said, putting his hands up in innocence. He didn't know what she would take as insult or what she wouldn't.

**Luna:** There was the smallest of frowns between her two eyebrows. "No offense taken. It can be amusing, picturing one of my height among such tall, fair people such as the Asgardians," she said with a shrug. "It'd draw some looks my way, I think," she added, not liking that particular part. Her eyes looked from the floorboards up to him and back, changing and flitting every so often.

**Loki: **He kept his smirk and chuckled, picturing little, dark-haired Luna standing amongst the tall, muscled, strong-featured, blond Asgardians. "Like a sore thumb, as Midgardians would say," he replied lightly. "They might mistake you for an elf or dwarf," he added as an afterthought.

**Luna:** She wondered how long they were to speak of such trivial matters and if it were a simple introduction to ease the tension between them before he moved on to what he truly wished to say - if there was anything such. "Were I a man, I would grow a mighty dwarven beard…" she murmured as a sort of an inside joke with herself, a slightly twisted smile coming to her lips. "I don't think I'd mind that too much," she said, and her mind continued - it might spare her the inferiority.

**Loki: **A chuckle left his lips. "That is quite a goal," he acknowledged, feeling his own chin as there was nothing there... and nothing would ever be there, he knew. "I suppose if I were capable, I would grow such a thing, too. Perhaps not a dwarven one, but... long enough," he replied, as this was often the fantasy of his youth until he eventually discovered there was no such hair to be grown. That should have been a clue from the beginning that he was still, truly, not like the others with whom he was surrounded.

**Luna:** She lifted her gaze from the ground yet again, to look upon him, this time her eyes lingering upon his angular jaw and his chin. She hummed thoughtfully before she spoke. "I don't think it would suit you. But that is simply my opinion," she said, a peculiar undertone to her voice; it was her opinion, and since it was hers, she doubted he would think much of it, if anything. She hardly mattered.

**Loki: **He considered it, taking note of her almost defensive tone as she stated such an opinion of hers, and then shrugged. "I suppose I shall never find out if it would or not. But you could imagine the disappointment of my youthful self when other boys were finding hair on their chin and mine never came," he remembered with a light chuckle.

**Luna:** "At least you don't have to trouble yourself with removing or maintaining it," she shrugged, unfurling her legs and letting them stretch out in front of her as she took several strands of her hair and began toying with them, falling silent. So he had such regular, youthful issues, himself...

**Loki: **"That is true," he added lightly, with a nod, and then let the silence reign for a few beats as he thought over the reason he desired to come up and speak with her, if not make her more comfortable with him. He was hardly experienced with such things, and he wondered himself whether it would actually work out in such a way. He hardly knew what to tell her without her exploding in another bout of anger. He huffed slightly, leaning himself upon one of the cardboard boxes. "Luna," he began shortly. "I... suppose I deserved your abuse..." he replied awkwardly, his voice almost too quiet, looking down to his hands. "I truly do not wish to harm you, and I suppose that should begin with myself not giving you any reason to harm me..."

**Luna:** Ah, there it was, she thought to herself as she heaved in a deep breath, bracing for the conversation he seemed determined on having, however uncertain he seemed momentarily. "True..." she said after several silent moments. "Have I, though? Have I harmed you, truly?" she asked, knowing that she could never muster up enough strength to match him in any physical way. "Apart from your conceit..." she mumbled more quietly, looking down at her lap more than at him. He seemed to have gone in search for her for a particular reason, and so far, it seemed as if he were intending on smoothing things out between them. To what purpose, she couldn't tell, and she doubted that she ever could. So, she kept silent, keeping her snappy remarks to herself, in order to give him an opportunity to say that which he wished.

**Loki: **A frown appeared between his brows. "Yes," he mumbled. "Apart from my... _conceit_," he added. "Not physically, of course, but..." he drifted off, shaking his head. Discussing sentiments was not what he wished to do. "Listen... Luna, I... I have more than enough enemies in the universe. As we are to spend a good deal of time with each other, I would not wish to be an enemy to you. I have spent more than enough time in the company of those who would rather have my head than have my words or accompaniment. I do not wish to continue such a trend."

**Luna:** She listened to him, though she did not feel any particular need to look at him as she did so; instead, she kept fidgeting with her hair with motions increasingly slow. Everything was so very quiet, she noticed in the back of her mind. She mulled his words over in her head. "It is possible, I believe... But the reason one might rather wish for your head than your words is because your words can be so very scathing at times." Her voice held nothing but earnest - there was no indication in her voice that she desired another argument or any more anger or pain. The words she was giving him now were not meant to insult. It was merely a very real issue that he might have to work on at least slightly if he truly did not wish to be her enemy.

**Loki: **He remained silent for a good long while, seeing as how her words showed no traces of anger or dissatisfaction, but rather a hint. "They do not call me Silvertongue without good reason," he replied coolly, arching a brow at her. He would have to watch his silver tongue around her. "One does not always think of something that tends to be an automatic source of defense..." he replied lowly, and since she was not looking at him, he would not look at her, either; instead, he looked out the window that glowed with the dimming light of day.

**Luna:** She looked at him for a brief moment from the corners of her eyes. "That is just it.. Until today, I... I did not wish to attack you or harm you. You defended yourself from things you thought might be invasive, and perhaps I am to blame for prodding so, but essentially, I would not have given you any reason to have to defend yourself," she murmured slowly, picking her words carefully and reining them in when they began to tumble out, instead.

**Loki: **He looked at her narrowly for a few moments. "You forget that by keeping you here, it is also in defense of myself," he replied, keeping his firm stature and tone, not wishing to accuse her so blatantly, but merely wishing to have her understand just what kind of situation he finds himself in. "I simply shan't allow this to _not_ happen..."

**Luna:** "I know… I know," she murmured lowly. "But then you.. endangered me, as well, and I did what you would have done," she fell silent for several moments before continuing. "I know that you do not want to be here, but you are bringing upon me a very similar thing that has been brought upon you." She wished she could maneuver her words more appropriately, more fittingly.

**Loki: **He frowned slightly at her reply, sitting up stiffly, looking at her through eyes still narrowed. "Ah, but is it so very similar, dear?" he asked, arching a brow. "As I do not recall... if you do not go through this, you get away free from me, perfectly capable of living a life with your family and forget of my existence, I do not believe you shall die at the end of this all, nor shall you be tortured, or held captive like some animal, and if that is finished, spit upon like dirt," he replied, his voice retaining a bit of stillness, despite the words he uttered. "Is that really similar? When it comes down to such... similarities... should you have the right to escape, to have the fighting chance, or should I? Hmm?"

**Luna:** Ever so slowly, she rose her head to look at him tentatively. Before she knew it, her thoughts began spilling out before she could separate those which she thought would be wiser to keep silent and those which she wished to tell him. Even those which she wished to voice came out slightly tattered, as if she were trying to weave something together with having absolutely no skill or experience in such a thing. He was right. "You... your point is valid, and what angers me the most is the simple fact that there is _nothing_ that I can do about this situation. Perhaps you _should_ escape, I do not know, I do not know _you_ nor anything that you've done in your existence save for that which directly affected my own kind and if I were to look solely at that, then no, you should not deserve to escape, but I cannot judge by that and that alone, because I _don't know you _and I don't _understand_, and if what you say is true, if such things do await for you, and if I'm what will give you a chance, then so be it. But what my problem is with all of this that it _has_ to involve someone for it all to function and it has to be me, and you _are_ going to take me away from my brother and my work and all that is familiar to me, you're going to thrust me in places I do not know and that I have not seen and…" she could not stop the words that were flooding out of her, and when she noticed the tears spilling down her face and her eyes stinging, her vision blurry, she cut off, angrily scrubbing at her face to wipe away all the traces; they kept coming, inevitably accompanying her words.

"I will have to leave him alone and he will believe me dead and my friends will believe me dead and I don't want to put them through that, Loki, I do not want to hurt them like that." Her chest began to ache dully as her voice increasingly quivered, though she was not yet sobbing. Every little word, every little action from the past several days caught up with her. She was hardly aware of what she was saying anymore, or to whom she was speaking - she just needed to get it all out before it festered further and made her truly snap. "He's going to be all alone..." she said, her head returning into her hands and her fingers running through her hair incessantly.

**Loki: **He watched in an awkward sort of shock as she seemed to slowly melt in front of him, starting out from the point in which she was passionate about what he was forcing her to do, to the point in which she was slowly breaking down in front of him. His lips parted slightly and his mouth dropped open as he listened to her words, unsure whether he was expecting such a reaction or not. He certainly has never dealt with anyone in such a state before, so very fragile and tender... He felt a certain urge to comfort her, as she was so very torn and broken and it was, most obviously, because of him and his ways of self preservation. He didn't demand her to do this as a personal vendetta against her; no, she merely ended up as the caretaker for him, and there was not much she could do about it.

He didn't know what to do. For once. Or quite possibly many times before, but he would refuse to believe he lacked in any sort of confidence in the past, but now, he truly did not _know_ what to do, or how to comfort her , or have her cease crying so very much. Her words seemed to mesh together, but he had the basis of what she was saying, considering the fact she didn't know him enough, along with the fact she seemed to have a brother, and only a brother. She made it sound as though he were the only one.

So, she was parentless. Just as he was. He swallowed thickly as he scooted closer to her. "Luna..." he started, attempting to sound confident. "I... You..." he began, feeling as though he had nothing to say. "I did not know... that...I..." Yes, he had no clue as to what he was doing. Quite possibly making it worse. He pressed his lips together, sitting slightly closer to her now, as if his presence would do any sort of good for the poor girl.

**Luna:** She did not realize she was holding her breath until her body alarmed her and made her draw in the most shuddering of breaths – which she once again held. Her knees have found her way back to her chest and she now gripped them so tightly in her increasingly white fists. There was a very small part left of her reasonable mind to remind her whom she was around and just what she was doing, but the notice remained only that; she could not cease now that it wracked her so. She felt such an overwhelming desire to rid herself of everything that has been pestering her for the days past, and a great portion of that came through the tears that made wet trails down her face and matted her eyelashes and made her close her eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the flow. She quieted herself down, but that was all she could do about her crying. She heard his voice but she hardly understood his words, as she had trouble comprehending anything but her inescapable pain.

"I cannot do this to them..." she kept murmuring over and over again. He would have no one and she did not want him to believe for _any_ period of time, however brief, that she was dead and that he was all alone. She did not want to inflict such loss to those she was close to, and it pained her more than anything else Loki could have done to _her_ directly. There was no way out, and the impossibility jarred her to the very core of her being.

**Loki: **He furrowed his brow, his continuing unease only worsening as he listened to her reiterating like a mantra that she could not do this. All the while, her tears fell down her cheeks and landed who knows where. He curled his hands into fists and uncurled them, considering all possible options he had at that current moment... Leaving her to her lonesome so she might cry on her own time, or if he should simply wait out the tears, and reassure her that she can very well return to her brother and her friends... How was a question he wasn't entirely sure he could answer... but surely there could be _some_ way. If there was a way for him to get what he wanted, there would be a way for her, as well.

"Luna," he began again. "When I am gone, you could find them again and explain everything..." he suggested, his voice very stiff, almost entirely portraying the awkwardness he was feeling.

**Luna:** She shook her dazed head, the crying giving her head such a dull, pulsating ache. She then looked up at him, her eyes swimming in tears and her hair falling messily about her face, one of the strands attaching itself to her wet cheek. "I... I don't know if... if I can and even if I do, it's too much, I don't want him to think _that_ for even a minute, he does not need this..." she explained poorly, wishing that she could let him feel what she was feeling right now for just one moment, to ensure that he understands fully just what he is doing - not even to her, for she would survive him somehow, she would manage, she knew it - but to those close to her, through her... She could hardly see Loki's face through the moisture in her eyes, and she hardly gathered from his voice his intentions.

**Loki: **There was nothing he could do about it, but he couldn't _say_ that... He continued to stare at her as her face was drenched with tears, red and puffy. What was he to do? He could not give his only chance up because of her brother... In fact, he blatantly refused to, but that did not stop the harsh pang of guilt – an odd sensation he had not felt in any recent past – come into his gut. He spoke with a frown. "Then what should you like me to do?" he pressed. "Let you find him, to tell him what is happening? Inform him of your definite return? Might I mention that would defeat the purpose of feigning your death..."

**Luna:** "It would not defeat the purpose, no…" she said through gathering her breath and trying to keep it this time, instead of letting it waste on sharp exhales and inaudible sobs. "He would not tell, I don't think..." she shook her head, faced with yet another affliction. She doubted he would tell, and perhaps, if she explained it well enough, he might even understand, yet she was unsure whether he could keep such knowledge to himself if he saw the friends she had mourning her. She knew that she, herself, would have difficulty not giving in and telling everybody, simply to give them a peace of mind. Perhaps... No. She shook her head continuously, entering yet another debate with herself; there would come a time where it would be one too many.

**Loki: **He sighed audibly, knowing that if he wished for her to be as comfortable as possible, he would allow this... "It is... up to you, dear. The purpose of faking your death has nothing to do with my escape... It is only to ensure the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D. shan't find you and punish you for helping me," he explained. "If you tell him that if he tells anyone else, it shall destroy any opportunity you might have of a normal life... Perhaps then he shall listen," he decided, unsure if this was too cold and thoughtless, or if he was truly helping the situation. He could not tell...

**Luna:** She wiped her eyes with the inner side of her wrist, clearing her vision so that she might look at him better; there was now a clear hint of hope in her dark eyes that things might not have to go as difficultly as they could. "He… he wouldn't tell.. Not if I explain it to him," she said, clearing her throat slightly, her voice bearing a tinge of hoarseness. She knew that she could never return to where she used to live, or anywhere near S.H.I.E.L.D. What would be the point of leading them to believe she was dead if she was to return and prove it wrong? She saw no plausible excuse that she could give them that would keep her out of prison. Her brother would have to come to her, instead. No, she could certainly not return - not to her house, nor to her work, nor to anything that connected her to her life, as it could easily connect it with S.H.I.E.L.D. Her brother would be the only thing remaining. "And you are telling me this truthfully? You won't change your mind about it?"she pressed with a little more stability to her voice, though she felt so very weak.

**Loki: **He shrugged, his brow continuing to be furrowed as he looked over her weakened state, while she was wiping her eyes dry. So he was successfully gaining her favor. This pleased him, as well. "If you hold up your end of the bargain, I do not see why this should be such an issue... if you trust him enough," he replied quietly, his eyes earnest as he looked into hers. "It is what you shall live with when I am gone," he added, as this would hardly be an issue for him once they have managed to escape. "If that is all you are worried about..." he added with another shrug.

**Luna:** It was far from all, she thought to herself sadly, but this... This would help. She did not see there being any other way, if she were to spare her brother the pain. If she could, she would have spared them all, but as that was not possible, she would gladly focus on the sole thing that was. She but hoped that he would take the information as she intended him to. "Please... If you and Zane come into any sort of contact, do not say anything that might anger him, 'cause it might give him a reason to put you away," she pleaded. He ought to let her do the talking, if she were to be successfully convincing.

**Loki: **Finally, he reluctantly nodded. "You believe that I wouldn't assume that from the beginning? Those are not my matters," he replied evenly. No, he clearly stated he behaves in such ways when there was a need for him to defend himself; however, the fact that she was trying to convince her brother that everything will be fine, that her own safety is in danger if he tells S.H.I.E.L.D. of her whereabouts and what she has done, then he would hope to be far off in the branches of Yggdrasil by then. "As long as he swears to not do such a thing on a whim... To, as you say, put me away."

**Luna:** She nodded in acquiescence before averting her gaze once again, focusing it back upon her lap, her legs slowly returning to the position they were in before she so pathetically wept in front of him. She wrung her hands slightly, toying with her fingers as she tried to put pieces together in her head, just what she was to tell her sibling; despite the fact that her mind was nowhere near a state fit for such musings yet.

**Loki: **He frowned slightly, seeing as how the girl was quite beaten, quite ruined... There was more there, more reason as to why she couldn't leave her brother in the dust. She lost her parents and he had none. They were both orphans, but she most likely had to watch her parents leave, and his parents simply abandoned him before he could even be aware of such a thing transpiring. It was quite a different situation. "If... If you do not mind my asking... How did they go? As you say you only have your brother..."

**Luna:** She was brought out of her foggy plans by his quiet, inquisitive voice. After several seconds of silence and attempting to raise her gaze to meet his, she finally did; her eyes were focused upon him, and when she began talking, it was as if she were speaking of someone else's story, and not her own. She distanced herself as far away from it as she could, lest she fell apart in front of the man yet again. "They died in a car accident when I was 19," she said simply, quietly, trying not to sound distant, trying so very hard not to return to the moment when she was told. She concentrated on Loki, sitting before her, struggling to pay attention solely on him.

**Loki: **His frown deepened. Ah, those Midgardian vehicles of transportation caused a great many deaths. It was only six years ago for her, then. A very short time. The way she looked at him, though, it might as well have been the day before last. "I am very sorry," he replied sincerely, looking into her eyes that were staring through him, rather than at him.

**Luna:** Her gaze ventured once more to the ground, along with several tears that stained her face once again, though she had wiped them off before they had a chance to reach her jaw. She sat in silence as she tried to remain in the attic, with Loki, and not return to 6 years ago, to her family home. "Thank you..." she said almost inaudibly, unknowingly shifting her weight and wrapping her arms slowly around herself, as an embrace that only she could give herself at the moment.

**Loki: **He nodded curtly, unsure of what much else to do besides scoot slightly closer to her, as if that would comfort her... She seemed to embrace herself, however, and that would be enough. Anything so she would not have to touch him. What else was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to know of such things? He retained his frown, sitting there awkwardly. "Would you like me to leave?" he asked after a few more beats of silence.

**Luna:** Her eyebrows furrowed as he had asked a question of whose answer she was unsure. _Did_ she want him to leave? For the time being, he was not doing anything to worsen her mood, yet as far as she knew, he could do so at any time - so, perhaps, it would be wiser of him to leave. Not to mention the fact that she had so openly cried in front of him and thus humiliated herself even further - at the thought, she shrunk slightly - and she was unsure of what help, if any, he could be. Yet on the other hand, if she was left alone now, there would be hardly anything to stop her from reliving that day once again and tormenting herself even further. No, this way, he was a distraction, as good as any. She scooted closer to him. "Stay..."

**Loki: **He raised his brows, perfectly prepared for her to ask him to leave, as he had done enough damage already. He even rose slightly in order to begin working his way out of the cramped space she called an attic. But when she said to stay, he sank back down to the floor with a nod, taking notice of her increasing closeness. Almost uncomfortable closeness. He swallowed and tried not to stiffen when she came near of her own doing, rather than his. "Very well," he replied, looking over to her from the corners of his eyes warily. "What do you wish to speak of? If anything?" he asked. "Perhaps another story?" He knew that would successfully distract her... He would say something that would serve only to distract her, not to cause her pity... His childhood, after all, was not all _too_ horrible.

**Luna:** She was close enough for her head to simply tilt sideways and lean against his shoulder and his arm, which is what it did; she hardly felt like herself at the moment, the only thing in her mind the desire to get as far away from all the pressing troubles that weighed so heavily on her. She disregarded much of everything - who she was, who he was, where the two of them were, all that was and all that will be. There was only the dusty attic and his offer. "A story, if you please..." she murmured, her eyes staring in front of her, yet not at anything in particular. She felt the cold of his skin penetrate through his shirt and cool her cheek down.

**Loki: **He stiffened noticeably, suddenly feeling the soft, warm skin of her cheek and, by extension, her head being leaned against his shoulder. His eyes widened slightly as she did so, as if assuming a position of comfort without thinking of his exact wishes. He looked down at her, seeing that she was relaxed against him, as if what had transpired the past few days between them had not happened at all. His mind that was thrown askew by her sudden touch scrambled to find a humorous or interesting story to tell her. Surely there was _something_... He struggled for a bit, trying to calm himself down as he had not the heart to throw her off of him. He would have done so any earlier than this moment, but there was something in his gut telling him not to... To instead calm down and accept that she was touching him and there was very, very little chance that she would harm him or torture him or do anything that caused him to become this way in the first place. "Would you like to know of my first trick?" he asked, his voice anything but comforting as it came out nearly forced.

**Luna:** She felt him grow stiller than she assumed he was beforehand, and the tone of his voice confirmed that it was, indeed, because of her. She lifted her head up slightly, parting it from his shirt and his limb. "I…" she began unsurely. "May I, please?" she asked, gesturing with a nod of her head to his shoulder. "I'm sorry I did not ask," she added, as it only now occurred to her that it would have been a proper way, much more so than what she did. Her voice held a small note of a plea within itself. There was no questioning in her mind, no trying to dig up a reason behind her actions, and almost no hesitation about asking him. Almost. All she knew was that it helped.

**Loki: **He reluctantly gave a slight nod, taking a deep inhale before letting it out. He found he did not have to voice any sort of reaction and simply allow her do what she wished, despite the fact he had not intentionally touched another in a good long while. He shifted slightly, making sure she was not too close that she would touch any other part of him, but close enough. He then tried to think of a story he was going to tell her. "Ah... Well..." he began. "In my youth, as I have said many times, I had a fascination with magic. I played small tricks upon the servants, from making wine into small snakes or placing..." he chuckled lightly at the memory of it. "Placing a spider upon the head of one... But there was one in particular I found quite... quite fascinating. While reading in the library, an attractive daughter of a nobleman came and sat down upon her seat and began to read. I watched her, admiring her beauty, and at the same time wondering how I should be noticed... As any boy driven with desire would. So, instead of her reading the book to herself, I projected my voice into her ear and quoted from it, as I had already read it. She paled as if she saw a ghost, but I only sneaked up behind her, and continued reading from where it seemed she had left off... We became... an interesting pair of friends after..." She just happened to be his first kiss, he noted in the back of his mind. Not intentionally, of course, no, as she kissed him while she believed him to be asleep, and when he "awoke" she was atop him. He pretended to spew hatred at her, but deep down, he knew what he wanted. She became the first woman he bedded, as well.

**Luna:** She returned her head upon his shoulder, this time closing her eyes and allowing his quiet voice to present at least some sort of consolation, diversion, anything. She listened to him closely, and though his story might have elicited an entertained smile from her any other time, this time her face remained blank, as she could not find in herself any willpower or desire to move a single muscle. She wondered briefly just what "an interesting pair of friends" meant for him. "I would not have liked to have a spider upon my head. Snakes are tolerable at the very least, but spiders..." she gave a weak shudder and she settled her head more comfortably against him. "That is a trick I'd have liked to see. I didn't know magic could be used for such a purpose. In fact, I don't think I know many purposes of magic." She spoke in a voice almost monotonous, though it bore just a hint of a possible smile when she envisioned this particular trick he used.

**Loki: **He shrugged, almost forgetting her head was on top of his shoulder, and then stopped himself. "I don't believe the servants enjoyed either bit of it," he replied. "However, there are many, many uses for magic. There is not a set boundary, truly... except that it cannot grant life to the dead. Well, I am sure it could, but I _honestly_ doubt one would want to see such a thing. Nor would the dead like to come back to life, either..." he lingered off with a shudder at the visualization of such an occurrence. "One can heal oneself or another, transport, disappear, conjure..." He shook his head slightly. "Anything, really..."

**Luna:** She released a wistful sigh, finding the cold of his body almost as soothing as his telling. Limitless, the word echoed in her head, leaving quite an impression upon her. "So you... You were able to do just about anything?" she said slowly, considering it. He and magic were so closely entwined that at one point, one became part of the other; she wondered just how it felt for him to have it taken away as such, as it truly was an almost vital part of him, from what she gathered. Her eyes shut a little more tightly at such a dreadful thought - she knew for absolute certain, even now, even with the little magic that was bestowed upon her, that she would never, ever wish to stop being able to at least feel it (as she, herself, could not put it to much use for the time being).

**Loki: **"Anything I willed myself to," he responded, feeling the familiar bit of emptiness come into his gut. He had it often. A sort of starved, yearning feeling that started the very moment Odin drained him of all magical energies, cursing him with the inability to even sense it. It was like a hole had been left within him, a peculiar emptiness that nothing – not food, not mead, not women, not books – could fill. And it hurt. Not in the physical sense, but in the way that he consistently felt empty. It was filling once more, he knew, as he inched his painful way through the curse and reaching his magic, but it simply was not the same. But he would be damned if he did not restore it.

**Luna:** "That is... So, **so** very fascinating," she murmured, wondering if she would ever reach any point more powerful in wielding magic, if she would have enough time or strength or even chance to at least try and obtain such a thing. Healing, transportation, disappearing... She shook her head slightly, her cheek rubbing slightly against him as she did so. Oh, the things she would do, if only she could… "My brother, he is a doctor – a surgeon," she said, wondering how healing magic worked, in comparison to the healing with which she was familiar.

**Loki: **"A Midgardian healer," he replied with a nod of recognition. "Yes, I am familiar. I am not the most apt to healing as I tend not to... have to use such a thing unless I gravely need it. A bit of pride, I suppose..." he drifted off. "It is slightly less... physical than the Midgardian healing, but ultimately the same, with less of a risk of infection or further injury simply because nothing physical is being used," he explained. "But it takes years of work, patience, and ultimately, using yourself as a subject, as well, at times. You do not want to try on another..."

**Luna:** Her head turned upwards to give him a look that was now slowly ceasing to be bland and empty, for a tiny glimmer of curiosity had appeared within. "Why not?" she asked, wondering if such healing would coincide with what she had always envisioned in her mind's eye whenever she encountered such a thing in the books she has read.

**Loki: **"Because it can gravely injure another if you use so much of the energies... Only you can know, yourself, what you are using and in which way… You will sense more than potently if you are successfully healing yourself, but you are blind to it if you start by helping another," he explained, looking down to her just as she looked up, quite suddenly face-to-face... closer than they had been intentionally. He looked away almost immediately, shocked to have her face so close to his.

**Luna:** Once he looked away from her (quite hastily, she noticed), she turned her head back down and continued to stare through things, her eyes wandering aimlessly and touching upon this box and that floorboard and from the lamp to Loki's legs, then to her own, never lingering in one spot for more than several seconds. "Do you think that, perhaps, if I progress enough, you could teach me a bit of that...?" she asked slowly, timidly. Out of many things he could teach her - granted, of course, if she ever reached a level high enough - healing was one of the things that had interested her the very most. It would be so very convenient and useful, she thought; she had watched her brother study relentlessly from piles upon piles of books, each one thicker than the previous one... It was one of the vastest fields, Luna knew. She entertained herself by helping Zane study, listening to him speak relentlessly of everything he had to know flawlessly... Bits and pieces have remained in Luna's head, still, and she could not help but wonder just how much better things would be on her planet if there was a thing practiced such as the magical healing.

**Loki: **He considered it for a moment, imagining a mortal healing herself and found himself stunned, if not fixated on that very fact. "If you so wish it..." he replied reluctantly with a hesitant nod. "If you do reach such a level, I am sure it should come quite useful," he added, knowing mortals were so easily injured. Just the cut of a knife would make them bleed, perhaps even become unable to stop such bleeding, and eventually die. He glanced at her and then continued looking elsewhere. "It is quite strenuous, however... so if anything, it should be one of the last things I teach."

**Luna:** "Strenuous or not, it is something that I would want enough to disregard the potential hardships," she said with more determination that she expected to hear in her own voice. If she could find any true use to magic, it would be healing. Other matters that he could teach her may well be less important, even though that was only her presumption - she did not know what the man was intending on teaching her in the first place; however, she doubted that anything on par with healing - such as transportation or something such - would be possible for her to learn in the time that they had on their disposal.

**Loki: **He raised his brows slightly, almost surprised by her sudden confident nature upon the topic of healing. She was so very determined. He could almost hear himself behind those words. "_I care not if it is difficult, just teach it to me!_" he would often exclaim to his alleged "teacher" who ended up doing very little for him. It was difficult for another to simply keep up with his short temper and infinite will to learn what he wished to learn. If anything, the teacher should have expected that. "Yes, very well," was what his "teacher" would say, and that was what he replied to Luna. "There is no reason you shouldn't try," he added.

**Luna:** There was a ghost of a pleased smile on her face – quite faint, at that. Her crying and her troubles had taken a much greater toll on her than she would have liked, to the point where it hindered her from reacting like a proper human being should; it was as if all the emotions drained out of her through her tears. "Good. Good..." she murmured to them both, glad that he would at least present her with such a chance. Her eyes closed once again as her head so very slowly lulled back and forth, her cheek rubbing ever so slightly against the soft, cool fabric of his shirt. "I _am_ intending on taking as much of your knowledge as I can, while I can," she admitted.

**Loki: **He could feel the warmth of her cheek rub constantly against him, as if it radiated warmth, and he could feel it through the thin button-up shirt he often wore. "Consider me your personal library," he replied dryly, looking to her once more, as she seemed to be so fatigued once more. He blinked a few times, as he had almost forgotten about the fact she was touching him, and for once it only came to the back of his mind. The only reminder he had within his mind was the fact that her warmth was almost... comfortable. No, why should it be? He scolded himself instantly. He hated the warmth. Like any frost giant should.

**Luna:** "Ah, very well, then, if you insist," she muttered and squirmed, only to ensure that she still felt her body properly. The last several days were so very tiresome to her, to the point where she began to wonder whether she would ever be fully rested again. "You _are_ like a library, though," she added musingly. She wondered if he could provide a correct answer to each and every little question of hers; he certainly seemed as if he might.

**Loki: **A slightly pleased smirk appeared on his lips. "I suppose the place in which I would spend the majority of my time somehow became me," he replied with a tinge of humor behind his voice. "Simply because I wish to pursue and succeed, and having more than enough resources and time to do such a thing... I seem to have this impeccable yet horrifying ability of recall, as well..." Yes, it was horrifying. He could remember each and every pain, each feeling, each emotion. He could remember just where the snake's venom hit him, just how many times Sigyn emptied the bowl, just how much hair he cut off of Sif's head... Anything and everything was subjected to his memory.

**Luna:** "I can't decide whether that's good or bad..." she said thoughtfully. "I can't imagine what's on your mind, being as old as you are and having a supposedly good memory," she added. Having the ability to recall with such clarity could very well be useful, yet, naturally, there happened such moments in life which would best go forgotten. Perhaps, if his mind was as strong as it appeared, he could shove those moments out if necessary... He certainly seemed to have quite a number of those; perhaps, if he could have forgotten, he may not be who he was presently. Such a vast topic, memory, Luna thought to herself; one she could hardly form a one-way opinion of.

**Loki: **He nodded curtly, knowing that thoughts would often invade his mind in such ways that he could not sleep, he could not rest, he could not do much of anything as he should until they were gone. He sighed before he spoke. "Why, yes..." he replied and then shook his head. "But it is not very good if one desires sleep some nights... If one merely wishes for peace within their own mind. Others who are just as old or older simply... forget. But it is as if I cannot choose to. There is no other option..."

**Luna:** Although she was silent for quite a while after his words, she did nod to let him know she was, indeed, listening. "There are always the good sides that make it just the slightest bit better, when it comes to remembering," she murmured after some time. She, too, would have enjoyed forgetting some things - it was a trait shared by all whom she knew, and she assumed even those whom she did not. She found a small similarity between the two of them, however, concerning nights that were spent utterly awake, for the mind would not fall silent for the short amount of time it would have taken her to fall asleep.

**Loki: **"If you find them, do let me know," he replied somberly, looking at her with an arched brow; she seemed to also be deep in thought while listening to him speak. "If there was any such good thing to the trait, I daresay I would not be here right now," he added quietly, just above her hearing level. "I would be back in Asgard as a prince... It would all be a lie, but I could be just as ignorant as the rest of them and simply take it."

**Luna:** Her brows furrowed as she tilted her head up to look at him once again. "Well, you are regaining your magic," she said as if he should very obviously be at least content about that, if not happy. She watched the side of his face as she spoke, being closer to it than she ever thought she would be. "You're getting your chance at escaping. I'd be quite pleased, I dare say," she gave a small shrug, choosing to let her head remain tilted, in order to look at him, his reactions - if he so chose to show any.

**Loki: **"Escape… to where? Only to wander aimlessly through the branches of Yggdrasil?" he replied stiffly. "To painfully regain my magic out of desperation? Yes, it seems like it all is looking up, indeed," he replied, his voice dry and passive, though inside, it only angered him. That he should be forced to live in such a way simply because he cannot call anywhere home.

**Luna:** "The way I see it - and do correct me if I'm wrong," which he inevitably would, she knew. "It is either wandering aimlessly, alone, wherever you may like, _or_** – **either dying, or spending the rest of your existence under torture, in a cell," she rose her hands slightly, as if they were scales - the two were incomparable, truly. If it were she in his shoes, even the loneliness that he made sound so terrible would be infinitely better than what he claimed would be the other alternative. She looked at him with a rather perplexed expression on her face, wondering just how he could be in such a foul mood, still, especially after being so irritatingly satisfied not too long ago.

**Loki: **"Indeed, it is better, but it is..." he drifted off, looking to her, seeing her confused expression, and he decided to somewhat explain. His brow furrowed more and more deeply as he spoke. "I was a _prince_... not only a prince, but a prince of _Asgard_... The greatest realm there should ever be. I had a life one would kill mercilessly to have. I had a position one would only dream of having," he explained. "And to leave such a life and end up _here_ or upon any other lesser realm..." he shook his head, not wishing to elaborate on emotions, but simply explained why all of this is still _wrong_... He used to believe he deserved better. No. He still believes he deserves better.

**Luna:** "Ah.. I see," she said lowly. "Make no mistake, however... I cannot – and I will not – claim that I understand, because even if I tried, I would only get so far. The experience is not mine, thus I can't ever fully know," she said, her voice just slightly above a whisper. Oh, yes, it did seem as if he had all one could ever wish for. And yet, there was the entire ordeal of what he did or did not do, and what he did or did not deserve as consequences to his or others' actions. Objectively, it would not be difficult for one to be at least somewhat spoiled, being accustomed to such a life, and having it all taken away from him was enough reason for him to try and get it all back, though through means that Luna believed to be entirely wrong. Yes, there were reasons, but not all of them were justified.

Luna was familiar with most of his story, yet there were still some fragments missing, fragments that Loki and Loki alone would be able to tell; and even that was but one side. In any case, it was understandable that one would be so very unused to such a life, after the one they previously had. Perhaps, with time, he would grow to mind it less, though there was a problem most horrible with him - he was stubborn, and once he dug his heels in, he would not let go no matter how much one tugged and pulled and yanked. He would be hard pressed to find any sort of peace, if some of his views did not change.

**Loki: **"Yes, indeed," he agreed lightly with a nod. He did not wish to speak of such matters with the girl, for why should he? It was hardly her matters of concern. At least the mortal girl was honest, knowing that she would not dare even try to understand who he was, or from where he came. No mortal would understand, although they all claimed to possess such an ability of wondrous empathy. They assume him, however, just as any other Aesir might, and that was fine with him, for how could he ever change such a view? How could he ever _make_ them understand that what he did was justified, that it was his only choice...

He wanted to take over the Earth. He wanted to prove to the Allfather he could be a ruler, he could live up past Thor... He deserved to be a king, and he was wise enough and strong enough to be able to do so. He meant to do it. To be as grand a ruler as the Allfather, himself. His only regret was that he failed and now he was here with some little mortal, telling her about how dreadful his life is, and though it is truth, it is still not something he should like to reveal to any other. So why was he revealing it to her? It began as a way of gaining her pity, but now he did not need that... So why was he continuing? He then pressed his lips together, seeing that her head was still against his shoulder. And why? Because she was crying, because she was upset, and there was some small inch in him that wished to comfort her. Why? Because she was lonely, too.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

**Luna:** Silence took the both of them once again, as they both seemed to be in a mood rather pensive - which Luna assumed was Loki's natural state - both ridden with thoughts of their own. Perhaps the thoughts were even similar, but she would never know. Neither would he, for that matter. Her mind was slowly beginning to come out of the shock that grasped her and jarred her to tears - at that thought, she nearly pulled away and crawled behind one of the boxes, simply to escape from her previous actions - and now the thoughts came more slowly, but in a number so very high. For a while, a thought entertained her - she was by his side, speaking with him most politely and gently, even seeking comfort from him, even though he was the one to bring her to such a breaking point to begin with - by a very familiar way of threats, intimidation, manipulation and pain.

She truly, genuinely considered the fact that she might just be mad. And yet, in the silence that distanced them, their current state and their contemplation held them where they were. There was small solace in that, if not entirely peace. There was much yet to be done, and so she remained in this moment, for she doubted one much like it would arrive any time soon. As impossibly strange as it was.

**Loki: **The girl seemed to be calming down, the way her eyes were less distanced, less imbalanced were her words. So his "comfort" had helped, though he wondered why in Yggdrasil would he even be capable of such a thing. He continued glancing down at her, her warm cheek still pressed into his cold shoulder, and he had not grown uncomfortable from the warmth. Her touch did not hurt like the many other touches he had received before arriving to Midgard the first time. "Is all well?" he asked quietly.

**Luna:** His quiet voice brought her out of her thoughts rather gently, for which she was thankful; she did not like to be startled out of her mind, out of the silence. She gave a small quirk of her eyebrows, as the question took some more thinking to answer. "Relatively..." she said quietly. "More or less.." she added as an afterthought even more quietly. Then, she looked up at him again, her eyes remaining full to the brim with the ghosts of the thoughts that had been traversing her mind before he brought her back. Rather, the thoughts were more questions than anything else, and the rest were her own blind guesses at the answers. Was any of this going to succeed in any way? Would he cast her away the moment he saw it fit, the moment he felt that she was, in fact, much too hefty a burden to drag along? Why did she even accept any offer she was given…? Her lips pressed slightly together as the thoughts still affected her as she gazed at him, for a second distantly, and for another one, quite directly. "And with you?"

**Loki: **He watched her eyes go once again in the distance and then come back to her as if just remembering that this discussion was happening _now_, and that she ought to participate and respond outside of the confines of her mind, as well. She was so very... lost. He knew it was his courtesy more than anything that rendered her as such. "That is a silly question," he muttered, knowing that she should very well know his present state of being. Or his present state of being at any time. It was most obvious. What was she even thinking of that would cause her to drift off and then come back again interchangeably?

**Luna:** "You're the one who asked it in the first place..." she retorted and lowered her head, her cheekbone resting on his shoulder for several moments before she shifted to a position more comfortable. There were bits of daylight coming through the still-open window, and though the light was entering the room during the day, it was still insufficient at times, and a lamp would not go amiss. She reminded herself to call her brother soon and ask him to meet her. It could only be here, as she doubted Loki would allow her to exit anywhere at this point. At that thought, her stomach churned slightly; just as slightly, she grew a little rigid. It was at that point that she realized that _he_ was not as stiff as he had been when she first leaned against his shoulder. Did he get _used_ to it?

**Loki: **He smirked. "Yes, but I believe I have made my impression quite clear and you seem to be still within some sort of thought process, although you are no longer crying. And yet, you are still upon my shoulder," he looked down to her and then looked back up, towards the dimming light through the window. He wasn't going to push her off, but if she stayed much longer, he would become curious as to why she would want such... silly bits of contact. It was only his shoulder, after all, not any other parts of him. She was rigid, herself, and for some reason, he noticed that he wasn't... and she seemed to take notice of that, as well. He gave an awkward glance in her direction before inadvertently causing himself to be stiff once more, in realization of what was happening.

**Luna:** This set the questions in motion once again - if he had not pointed out that she was still upon his shoulder, would he still have stiffened much like he did now? Or was it because of her own body's reactions to her thoughts? She exhaled slowly as she scrubbed a hand through her hair and the inside of her wrist against her temple, and she remained where she was. If he wished for her to back away, he would have done something about it by now; he hardly ever waited for her to realize anything before he acted upon his own wishes. "I am, yes. And I suppose I ought to thank you for it," she muttered her manners, and she was rather irked that the damned man actually helped, even though it was utterly and entirely his fault that she came to such a state in which she needed the help to begin with.

**Loki: **He was hardly ever one to be thanked. At least, of one's own accord, not because it is required of them because it's respectful of them to speak to a Prince in such a way, but because they truly meant it, because they chose to say it... He continued to look down at her, his brows furrowed. "If you so wish it," he replied briefly, looking from her to the ground before them and then her again.

**Luna:** She was uncertain whether she was in any fit state to have her brother over right at that moment. She felt rather tranquil momentarily, but who knew whether or not she would simply have another… situation… as she has had with Loki a very short while ago? She could absolutely not let Zane be aware of to just which degree Loki was forcing her into this. She thought she would have to show at least some initiative, herself, some own free will, make it appear as best as she could that at least part of the entire ordeal was of her own accord. Otherwise, she doubted Zane would react as agreeably... He may not agree with it either way, but she had to take a chance, as the alternative was much too horrid for her to even consider. Subconsciously, her head weighed down a little bit more upon the man's shoulder; it was as if she were unknowingly seeking support from just about anyone, as if it were not Loki at all.

**Loki: **He shifted his weight slightly, feeling her head being placed more upon his shoulder, as if just begging to be noticed. Why? She was in thought once more, as he knew she rightfully should be. She had a lot to consider; the fact he was forcing her to run away with him, to learn magic, and to help him in the ways of Midgard, and now she had to tell her brother that she was running away with a man who had killed more than several of her race. Yes, there was quite a bit for her to ponder. He considered how it would have happened if he simply killed her and left right after finding out how to escape the house...

He would be on his own upon Midgard, running and finding ways for himself to survive past the curse that had been placed upon his magic until he found some means of transportation... But why was there such dread at the fact that he was going to be alone? No one but other mortals to speak to, but even then, he would be – even unwittingly – manipulating them. Nothing to make decent conversation with, as he lacked both the partners and the proper physical state… He suspected he would be in too much pain in a separate form so he could walk about with the mortals without being questioned... He would be alone as he always was. As he almost always wished to be. Why should it bother him now?

**Luna:** Oh, but how irritated she was at the fact that there _actually was_ reason for her _not _to be irritated with the god. Drawing in a sigh, she finally parted her head from his limb and rubbed her face wearily. Time was a matter so abstract that she could not truly pinpoint when everything would be set in motion, and for that reason, she had to tie off the loose threads while she still had the chance to do so.

She squirmed slightly, making as if she were going to sit up further and, in fact, rise and call her brother over, yet she stopped not even halfway - she knew that this was not something one was ever prepared for, and that if she waited for the time in which she may be readier, she might just let the opportunity pass her by. And yet, she could hardly will herself to get up.

**Loki: **He looked over to her curiously, a brow raising as she pulled away from him, trying to get herself to stand up. "What is it?" he pressed, wondering if by her calling her brother, she meant to do it that very day... immediately after she had such a breakdown, even. But what was it to him? It was her choice... As long as she was not sounding it as though she planned on going back on the arrangement he had made, as long as he does not tell S.H.I.E.L.D. all about their plan... As long as he lies for her sake. His eyes widened slightly, knowing Luna was putting a bit more trust into her brother than he would like.

**Luna:** In a way, she was glad that he spoke to her; it gave her an excuse to remain sitting for a while longer - though she wished to postpone phoning Zane, and thus postpone the inescapable pain, a part of her still wanted to get it done while it could be done. If, due to her own irresponsibility and foolishness, she neglected to settle matters down with Zane while she could, she would most likely provoke Loki to the point in which he killed her for certain. "I need to call him, but I... I don't know if I..." she shook her head, the proof that she might not yet be entirely capable of this laying in her chopped up words.

**Loki: **He frowned, knowing he was right about what lay on her mind. "You do not know if...?" he pressed. If she was so uneasy with speaking to him, how would she be able to put on a facade that she was leaving with him of her own accord, and assure him that all will be well? "Are you sure it is wise? Can this not wait?"

**Luna:** She turned to face him more directly, her eyes flashing with indecisiveness and discomfort. "_Can_ it wait, Loki?" she asked in return. It had to be done. Perhaps not right this moment, but by the time the day had ended...

**Loki: **"Can... what wait, specifically? Your speaking to him? If it is so important to you, then should you not do it soon? You simply are... less than stable. Are you sure you are capable of convincing him in such a state of mind? To sufficient a degree that, once we are gone, he does not speak to your organization?" He was wary, and even that was an understatement. He did not like knowing there was a third piece in the game, another mortal to rely upon. But he could either take her kicking and screaming, or he could take her with her peace... No matter how much he enjoyed the former, the latter seemed to appeal to him in much greater levels.

**Luna:** "He won't tell them. He knows... _me_, he knows me and if I can just get everything out in such a way that I lead him to comprehend..." she spoke more quietly, convinced that if only she guides him in the proper direction, he will accept it, if not truly understand it. But who was she to speak of understanding, when she, herself, had difficulties grasping certain matters? "I do not know when. It's not like I can divine when I'll be feeling in a state fitter than this."

**Loki: **He retained his frown, not wishing to threaten her, not wishing to tell her that it better work, that everything that she is about to do will not ruin what he has worked for; and if it doesn't work, then they might as well forget it, and she might as well pay for what she had put him through. But, alas, he knew threatening only got him so far, so he chose to simply mention a lighter version of the threat. "I should hope that he, as you say, comprehends it," he replied stiffly.

**Luna:** "He will," she said, forcing some determination into her voice, trying to convince the both of them that her attempts will be no less than successful. She didn't need much convincing to understand that there were no other options but to tell Zane - it was the only way, she believed. And if she failed to convince Zane, then the both of them would.. She shook her head and rose to her feet slowly, the top of her head brushing the ceiling. There _were_ consequences just as grave as Zane believing her dead, were she to fail.

**Loki: **He watched her rise and then did so himself, his eyes narrowing, knowing he would have to be very careful with her telling her brother. If she failed... He dreaded thinking of it. He would not allow her brother to leave until he was certain he was convinced, be it through means of magic or otherwise. Loki would have to try his best. He could not believe he was allowing the girl this option...

**Luna:** She let the door to the attic drop and unfold the staircase, down which she came with steps quite cautious. She knew that Loki was right behind her, but she pretended as if she did not notice, or, at the very least, as if it did not bother her. She continued down the second staircase and then took the phone; she dialed the number she knew perfectly and a voice she knew just as well answered. She walked slowly around the living room, meandering between the couch and the armchairs, in front of the fireplace, staring at the floor and at her feet as she put one in front of the other and spoke with Zane of him coming over.

No, she could not meet him outside; it might be nice for him to see where she lived now, perhaps it puts him more at ease. No, Loki won't be a trouble - yes, certainly. On and on, she assured him for several minutes he agreed to be on his way.

**Loki: **Loki listened intently to her conversation on the phone, lingering closely about the living room, pretending to look upon books within the bookshelf, but in actuality he was listening to her speech, listening closer for the boy's reply simply to reassure himself that she was not calling for S.H.I.E.L.D, that this was yet another lie. He would be better at seeing through such a lie, he knew, so he had a sliver of trust within the girl considering he had no other choice if he wished to be somewhat... comfortable with her. When she ceased talking upon the Midgardian device called a phone, he sat across from her, looking dimly into the unlit fireplace, his eyes distant and in thought.

**Luna:** She paced the living room slowly, her eyes touching upon various parts of it, seeing that everything was rather clean, that she had kept it so regardless of the situation; there was nothing for her to do around the apartment to shorten the time before he arrived, and so she continued pacing, this time including the kitchen area, as well, knowing at once what to offer to Zane - not as much to ease him into a good mood, but simply because she knew what he might want upon arrival. Her fingertips brushed along various surfaces as she walked around - the counter top, the wall, the back of the couch, the mantle of the fireplace, the curtains - while she formed her thoughts, so as to deliver them as well as she could.

**Loki: **He remained silent as the girl seemed to be deep in thought, so he thought it best not to interrupt, as she needed to be calm and collected when speaking to her brother... for both of their sakes. He watched her walk across the room for several minutes, her eyes distanced as she did so. He pressed his lips together, leaning back upon the couch, simply waiting in silence; the only sound were her footsteps and the sound of her fingers being dragged across various pieces of furniture in the room as she thought until what seemed like far too long, there was yet another knock upon the door. He arched a brow and looked pointedly to the door, simply remaining in his spot upon the couch.

**Luna:** With all the time she spent concentrating on not messing this up, the moment she heard a knock, her heart jumped up to her throat and she she felt she had to focus more upon maintaining her breathing balanced and even, much like the rest of herself.

"Coming," she exclaimed as she strode towards the door. Hesitating for a fraction of a heartbeat, she then opened it, and could not help but give a smile to her brother.

She threw her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace while propping up on her tiptoes; it felt better than she dared admit, after not having had much of any sort of physical contact in over a week. Zane was, naturally, taller than Luna, having the exact same shade of hair and of eyes - something the both of them inherited from their mother. She pulled away after several long seconds, during which Zane murmured a small greeting before letting her go. He looked somewhat tired - she thought he might have worked the late night shift at the hospital lately, for this was not the first time she has seen such an expression etched into the lines of his face. She closed the door behind him, for a moment forgetting that Loki was present; she couldn't deny that she was happy to see Zane, though she knew in the back of her mind that it was quite possible that it would be the last time she does.

"Sit, sit. I'll go get you something to drink," she said as she gestured to the living room, before dashing over to the kitchen. She knew that the two men didn't need her to introduce them to each other.

Zane complied, his dark eyes inspecting his sister's new home as he took a seat upon one of the armchairs, before finally looking directly at Loki. "Hello," he said. "My name's Zane," he said and leaned forward slightly to extend his hand to the odd looking man seated upon the couch.

**Loki: **Loki did not turn to greet the new man within the room, a somewhat friendlier face that made it obvious that he was directly related to Luna, the same facial structure, the dark eyes and the dark hair. He pressed his lips together as the brother of the girl walked into the living room area as Luna scurried about fetching a drink. He looked upon the other man's hand as he offered it to him, his expression very stolid as he observed him, the way his eyes were gentle, a sort of boyish face, but at the same ridden with a specific amount of stress from the day. He looked fatigued, as well – darkness circled his eyes and they seemed to sink in slightly more. He did not reach to touch the other man's hand, his focus going from that to his face, to his clothing. "Loki," he replied shortly with a nod.

**Luna:** "Rude, you," Luna noted aloud as she walked back into the room, handing Loki a bottle of water as she, herself, had one. She turned to Zane. "The coffee will be ready in a few moments."

He did truly look as if he needed it. Luna, herself, seldom drank it, but there was some wherever she lived, lest she had company who did. A brief flashback appeared in her mind when one night, while studying, Zane inadvertently knocked over his cup of coffee, sending the beverage to drench many of his papers. She had a difficult time calming him down after the small incident, as he was frustrated and stressed enough as it was. She gave him a smile as she perched herself upon one of the arms of the couch, on the opposite side of Loki.

Zane gave her a slightly confused look before glancing back at Loki; she spoke to him like that? Was that wise? He was not offended by the man and his refusal - somehow he expected it - his offer was testing, at best.

**Loki: **He rolled his eyes as he took the bottle of water from Luna, glancing at her before looking back to the new human within the room. He ignored her critique, focusing only upon the issue at hand. The boy was less demeaning than the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, he noted, but, somehow he could tell he was a Midgardian healer, as he supposed all healers went under the same category in the types of being within the universe. A blessing they were, he knew, as their special talent saved his life at least once or twice within his existence, with neutral kindness. Perhaps, knowing that, he would almost guess that this should go over easily, if he ignored the look that her brother often passed his way. It was to be expected.

**Luna:** Luna noticed the inquisitive look in Zane's eyes as he looked at her, as if checking up if all is well with her; his eyes quickly scanned her, and his features softened as he concluded that all was well with her, physically - save for the signs of fatigue that he took notice of immediately. That made him slightly wary as he took another glance towards the long haired, bitter-looking man. He was nowhere near fond of her decision to step up to meet S.H.I.E.L.D's demands, and he was evidently worried for her well being. It seemed to him, at times, from the weariness of her eyes and the small slouch to her shoulders that was hardly there before, that it might be more stressful than she initially believed. "I can't stay for very long, by the way, I need to get to work. My shift doesn't start until 1 in the morning, but I'm covering another one," he explained.

"Oh, that's alright, though you look like a herd of elephants stomped all over you…" she pointed out and earned a small laugh from Zane, which, in turn, made her smile.

**Loki: **Loki sat in silence as he watched the exchange between the siblings, the way she spoke so easily to him, and the way he replied with a laugh and she with a smile. She was quite... lovely when she smiled... Her entire face lighting up, the way her skin wrinkled slightly to accommodate her full smile. He realized he rarely saw such a thing unless she was laughing, but that was so very rare, as well. She was pretty... In her own, human way. He could tell, however, there was a sort of unease between the both of them, a sort of disapproval from him and a blissful ignorance from her. It seemed that Zane was never truly set with ease with Luna's decision to watch him, as he seemed to be slightly more reasonable... It looked as though they were very close, a sort of look that Thor and Baldur seemed to have had... both of them looking like they belonged within the same family. He almost despised it at the very thought.

**Luna:** "There's not much I can do about it, it's a busy place," he gave a shrug and leaned more into his chair. "Don't forget about the coffee," he reminded her, knowing that she seldom needed such a thing, but there _were_ occasions... He chuckled as a brief look of concern flitted across her features.

"Yes, yes.. Coffee," she rose and strode over to the kitchen, where, just as he had rightly assumed, the coffee was just about done.

"How are you two getting along?" Zane asked Loki while Luna was clattering gently with the dishes in the kitchen.

**Loki: **Loki arched a brow, wondering why in the nine realms he would ask such a ridiculous question. He held back the temptation to smirk at the man, watching as Luna nervously flitted out of the room before returning his attention to her brother. They might as well be twins. "Well enough," he replied quietly. "She is quite... hospitable."

**Luna:** "Thank you," Luna said to Loki as she made her way back to the living room, balancing a small plate and a cup of coffee upon it, her steps slow and careful so that she would not spill; she was so very grateful that her hands were not quivering. She set the cup on the coffee table between the couch and the armchair and resumed her place upon the arm of the couch. "As he said, we get along well enough. A bit of bickering here and there, but it's not unexpected," she admitted with a shrug, her mind racing as she forgot nearly everything that she was going to say to Zane; most importantly, she did not know how to start it - whether to spring it upon him now or… It had to be now. She thought she might have even seen an opening here. She waited until he finished with his sip of coffee, in case he spilled it all over himself.

**Loki: **He could tell by the sudden amount of tenseness she was putting upon herself that she was about to explain why she called her brother here in the first place, the way that she looked at him wearily, her voice hitching up another pitch. He merely nodded in agreement for the fact that she mentioned their bickering... that being an understatement. He would hardly call it bickering rather than him telling her what to do, and her eventually complying. Bickering would mean they both have an equal part within the argument, and that was hardly so. Loki's lips thinned into a line as he waited for Luna to continue her speech to her brother. He merely wanted this to be out of their way, off of her shoulders so they can begin working on leaving.

**Luna:** The moment he put his cup down, she spoke. "Zane, I'm leaving," she said, watching him intently as, at first, the look of confusion washed over him.

"Leaving?" he echoed her words, his voice bearing as much of the confusion as his face.

"Yes," she nodded in confirmation. "With Loki," she added the crucial fact, one of her hands gesturing over to the slender, dark haired man observing the exchange. She could almost feel the pressure he put upon her, to make this as flawless as she could, otherwise...

"Wait, what?" Zane said incredulously.

"Zane, listen.." she said as she slipped from the arm of the couch to the seat of it, leaning her elbows upon her knees as she leaned in closer to Zane, attempting to appeal to him and comfort him with her mere presence. "What I am telling you is in absolute confidentiality, meaning that I _need_ you to not say anything to anyone," she continued, and before he could open his mouth to retort, she went on. "Loki needs out, in order to live, and… That is not something that is a possibility if he remains locked up here. I know that it is difficult to grasp, but he _should_ live, I think. Even after what he's done, I..." she looked over to Loki, lingering off for a moment. "We spoke, Zane, he and I, and I have to admit that I doubt that he will try again what he failed to do previously." She knew just how idiotic she sounded, how very naïve…

"Have you taken into consideration that what he said might have been _lies_?" Zane spoke over her, his face darkening, his brow lowering.

"Of course I did, don't think of me as _that_ stupid," she retorted. "Zane, if he wanted to, he could have killed me 30 times over by now, don't you think? Look," she said, her voice growing firmer. "We made plans. I will help him escape, and in return, he will not try to take us over again. For Pete's sake, look at him," she gestured over to him. "He's exhausted, and I don't think he is capable of repeating what he did, not for the second time. He can't stand being on this planet, I don't think he will want to remain on it for as long as it would take him to in fact _rule_ it," she said.

**Loki: **Loki stood by the entirety of the exchange as he listened to Luna speak of him as though he had left the room, though he was listening intently to every word, every reaction the boy was having in exchange to the words that Luna was feeding him. In exchange for him not to take them over again? How ridiculous... But then again, he supposed, it was better than her selfishly exchanging his freedom for him to teach her magic. He looked exhausted? He never realized what he looked like, considering he never truly looked within the mirror recently, but he supposed it was nowhere near attractive or presentable. He did not interfere with their discussion for as long as everything was going smoothly, for as long as Luna was doing her part and he was accepting it. He looked to Zane, bracing for a reaction that would be less than satisfied. He could almost tell, however, when Luna spoke, that she was lying... Of course she wouldn't believe that he should live, that he should get away with this attempt. Why should she? She was close enough to believe, however...

**Luna:** "You made plans?" Zane repeated, his voice consistently holding that tone of disbelief. Luna told herself that it was most likely just the initial shock, that it will wear off the more she speaks...

"Yes. And, as I said, _I am telling you this_, which counts for bloody something, hmm?" she said. "Please, let me say what I wish and then.." she shook her head. "We made plans, as I said, and S.H.I.E.L.D. mustn't know," her words were more clumsy than she intended for them to be. "In order to let everything go smoothly, he needs me. He doesn't know his way around, and all _I_ will be doing is putting some distance between him and S.H.I.E.L.D. Once I have done that, I will see you again. As for our plans, and the reason why I had you come here in the first place was... We are to make it seem as if he killed me. Wait, wait," she said when he seemed on the brink of protesting, frowning even more deeply.

"It is purely for precaution, so that S.H.I.E.L.D. does not realize that I was the one who helped him escape. We'll make it appear as if he escaped on his own, took me down in the process and left. It is for my sake that we are staging it like so - that way, S.H.I.E.L.D. won't be able to send me to jail and Loki will be free to leave the Earth," she explained, and when she was not gesturing with her hands, she was wringing them slightly, praying that he will understand.

"Doesn't that mean that you can't return to S.H.I.E.L.D. afterwards? What about your friends, Luna, are you planning on letting _them_ know?" he asked in the first moment he could grab when she stopped talking.

"It does, yes. And no, I'm not telling them - I'm only telling you. I trust _you_, Zane, and I am only telling you this because I don't want S.H.I.E.L.D. to come knocking on your damned door and telling you that I'm dead," she said before biting her tongue to prevent the tears that seemed just around the corner, as she felt the familiar stinging in her eyes.

"That is what will happen to my friends, and even though I wish I could tell them, I can't trust them enough to know that they won't run off to S.H.I.E.L.D. and tell them everything. And I don't want you to think that I am dead, Zane, I _cannot_ let you believe that for even a second, which is why I need you to not tell S.H.I.E.L.D. anything of what I am telling you now. When all is done, I will see you again, but I cannot return here. Not if everyone thinks I'm dead, not if there's a chance that they will put me away when I do."

**Loki: **Loki looked uneasily to Zane and back to Luna, listening intently to her speech, seeing the many passing emotions over Zane's face and the way Luna was repressing tears by blinking more than necessary. Her words came out fast, desperate, as she tried to assure her brother that everything would go so smoothly, that she would never be caught in the process... He knew there was not much he, himself, could say without receiving a cold look from Zane and quite possibly hateful words - considering he was the one making his sister ruin her life. The look upon Zane's face was enough to almost, _almost_ make him feel as if he was stealing something valuable, that he was wounding him beyond repair because he was stealing his very precious sister. He could almost feel the daggers being shot through his eyes... How caring he was... Loki pressed his lips together, looking at Zane. "I assure you, I shan't let her in harm's way," he added smoothly, adding his input right when her words ended so Zane would not interrupt. "She _shall_ return."

**Luna:** She gave Loki a grateful look before turning her eyes back to Zane, his expression making it all the more difficult for her to control the tumult that threatened to break its way out. "I am doing no more than just… getting him out without S.H.I.E.L.D. noticing. Zane, please understand why I am telling you all of this - I would much rather let you know everything, no matter what kind of light it puts me in, than let you believe that I'm dead." She could not do that to him. This was necessary.

Zane's mind twisted and turned, much like his stomach, a strong reaction to what he was hearing. Perhaps this was something he should have expected of her, but this time, she had taken it to an altogether new level. "Luna... He is not some pigeon with a broken wing that you can take in, nurse back to health and then let out. He is not yours to take care of," he weighed heavily the syllables of his latter sentence. "I know that you might _want_ to," which was not entirely true, as he had his doubts... Even though he knew her, even though this seemed as if something she might have ultimately done, he was unsure whether the reasons were justifiable enough... Whether the reasons she was doing this for were the reasons she thought they were. "But you'll be setting something massive in motion, even if S.H.I.E.L.D. does believe that you're…that you're dead," the word was bitter on his tongue. "There will still be throngs of them following _him_, and if you are with him..."

Luna scooted to the very edge of the couch and extended both of her hands to take both of Zane's. "He promises not to let me get hurt, not even by his own doing... I know, Zane, I know how you feel, but he might just die if I don't help him do this. I know that, perhaps, you believe that after what he's done, he deserves such a thing, but... He will leave. He'll leave us, and the Earth, and we won't see him again. And what does he matter if he is not here? If he is not doing anything to the world?" she said, her heart thudding heavily and almost painfully. "I swear that I will return. Nothing will happen to me, and he will personally make sure of that," she said, knowing that that might not be fact, but Loki would play along, for the sake of it all.

"You cannot tell me it's better to think me dead than to keep this secret?" She looked at Zane, who seemed to be having a tumult of his own, his hands firmly enveloping her own.

**Loki: **Loki looked to their hands as they were wrapped tightly around each others, swallowing back the thick bits of impatience he had. He wished to end this and end this soon. "It shall be like I never existed," he assured quietly. "S.H.I.E.L.D. shan't find us as long as I wish it. She shall be safe." Even though he was, ultimately, not entirely sure he can even get her through, how the world might be and how his magic would be if he overuses it. "Even if they find me, then she shan't suffer. If this fails, she shall not fail with it," he lied easily.

He wasn't entirely sure how that might work, either. He was just safe to assume that him in another shape, they might never find him while he is seen within public. He simply despised looking at the both of them, so very close, so very loving of each other. He hated it.

**Luna:** Whenever Loki spoke, it was as if Zane did not hear him, though he listened to each and every word being spoken. He gazed intensely at her dark eyes, so very much like his own... Was he willing to believe his word, his silent promises of protection? He would believe her, quite readily at that, yet perhaps she was biting off more than she could swallow. If it absolutely had to come to this, she was quite right - he would prefer to know that she was alive, much rather than believing she was taken away from him, as well. He didn't know how he would have reacted and where his reactions would lead him if he was told that she was no longer alive... In this aspect, he was more than glad that she told him, that she thought of him, once again, much like she did time and time again, that she compromised several rather important things in order to make _him_ feel more at ease.

He knew that if he so wished, he would keep her.. their secret. It was something that he was long used to, courtesy of his profession, yet... Why would she be doing this? Could she really want to help a man such as _Loki_? The man who injured more people than he was aware of, and he most evidently did not give a damn about it - about the swarms of people rushing through the hospital doors, countless people he tried to put together over the course of several days, while some, he ultimately failed to...

There must be something that led her to do this, and it might not have entirely been her free will. His lips were pressed tightly together as he bit the inside of his cheek, thinking and thinking and thinking. Loki did not seem to realize just what he was doing to the both of them, to the tiny family that they were. Even if he did, Zane doubted he would be able to grasp such a concept... His mind battled and debated, split in half, both halves screaming at each other. He pulled Luna off of the couch and hugged her. Why would she... He shook his head.

"Call me when you can..." he murmured and squeezed her tightly.

**Loki: **He felt himself become quite relieved when the girl's brother pulled her from the couch, pulling her into a tight embrace. He could sense that Zane still did not trust him, for any word Loki said, he would ignore. Rightfully so, as he could not guarantee anything, truly. He could not save her life if S.H.I.E.L.D. does find them, he would have to worry of himself before he could worry for her. But even if S.H.I.E.L.D. does find her, what is the worst they can do? She would still see her brother again, and eventually, she might return to her normal life. It was not as if she were going to face Asgardian punishment.

He looked strained when he embraced her, and Loki noticed how they quite enjoyed touching... something that Luna seemed to be the most hopeful for. It seemed to be the way consolation functioned between them when words no longer played a role. He had nothing to say. Not really. He looked away when they lingered there, simply embracing as siblings should. It was tiring... how confused he was simply watching this mortal pair of siblings converse. He did not know what he wanted to do, what he should say, think, or feel. He simply wished for his freedom, if anything, and if this brother of hers was apart of it, he simply wished to pass by it easily. And so he will.

**Luna:** The dam that held Luna's tears nearly broke when Zane murmured what seemed to be agreement. Her fingertips dug into his back as she gladly, gratefully returned the hug, savoring it for as long as she could, for she, herself, was unsure when or whether she will see him again. He deserved her honesty, and she would have gladly given it in its entirety to him, but she could not. Not right now. Perhaps when it was all over, she would tell him all that had played out in the peculiar situation. Her heart was beating fast and she held onto him for several moments longer, all the while murmuring thank yous.

She wished badly for him to stay true to his words and his unsaid promises, because far too much depended on it than he knew - her safety, as well. Despite Loki's act and how believable it sounded, it was still no more than an act. She knew that he would be among the first ones to hurt her if any part of their plan went askew, especially if the fault was hers. Before she pulled away, she inconspicuously wiped her eyes before the tears brimmed over. "Don't tell," she said, giving him a faint, sad smile. When they were children and Zane would know Luna had done something that their parents ought to know about, she would ask him not to tell, and most often, he wouldn't.

He gave a brief smile in return, followed by a nod. "I promise," he said.

**Loki: **Loki continued looking elsewhere during the rest of the exchange, feeling uncomfortable as ever considering the deal was finished for now. He was relieved the boy had some sense so as to protecting his sister, and along the way, protecting his escape plan. This now will fall together evenly, knowing that she was comfortable in knowing she had someone to return to and someone who knew that she was with him. The moment that S.H.I.E.L.D. comes to find them, he will instantly regret his moment of passiveness upon the situation, blaming it upon the mortal who he could not easily trust. He could not believe he was even allowing a few of her tears to effect him in such a way that he would allow any of this to continue, but it was far too late now. He would lose her trust if he snapped now. He clenched his fists and continued to press his lips together, restraining himself from acting any further upon what might just be a complete mistake.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**Luna:** Not a full day passed since Zane came and gone, and Luna found herself alone with Loki once again. And once again, the seat in front of the lit fireplace, in which the smaller fire crackled rather mildly, was occupied. Luna sat facing Loki, though on a considerable distance from him, keeping in mind his explicit desire for her not to touch him - though it did not seem to have been a problem the last time, when it appeared to Luna that he, in fact, did not remain frozen stiff underneath her touch after some time. It led her to believe that, perhaps, all he needs is a little bit of time and patience to get accustomed to such a thing.

Nevertheless, she kept her distance presently, as she observed the man honing the magic he possessed. She watched him closely, every minuscule quirk of his features, every small twitch between his eyebrows, leading to the briefest of frowns, and the bare curve of his lips downwards as he attempted to tolerate the pain that inevitably affected him whenever he practiced. Her own face was slightly contorted in an expression of worry, yet in that of curiosity, as well, as there were few things she enjoyed more than watching magic and its workings.

**Loki: **He could feel the pain beginning to invade him as he drew more and more magic into himself, trying to find the maximum amount so maybe, just maybe, he would be able to change his form in time for him to simply morph into someone else when he leaves. He would also have to sustain such a facade, so he knew it was better for him to practice now, rather than simply hope that he would succeed later on.

His brows furrowed and twitched with constant grimaces as he tried to focus intensely upon changing his form, molding into something else, intending on starting from his hair and then his facial features, but every time he would draw the magic to him, a brief pang of pain would sweep over him, causing him to grimace and grasp his middle before attempting again. It was as if he was angrily shooting at a moving, impossible target. When he thought he was close, the target would simply bend out of the way. He tried again not but five minutes later, attempting to strengthen his tolerance, but the only thing it seemed to do was cause him a pain that nearly left him breathless. He let out a low groan as he suddenly let go of all of the magic, letting it dissipate into the air as he leaned back onto the couch, slouching over his middle.

**Luna:** She watched as the pain grew stronger and stronger, or, rather, it merely manifested upon his slim frame more so than before. The moment he let out the strained sound, she came closer to him with no hesitation whatsoever - the only thing on her mind being his constantly increasing pain. Seeing him in such discomfort, a man in pain became all she saw in front of her, and no more - there were no thoughts in her mind whether he deserved the pain or not, or whether he deserved to be helped or not; who he was, what he's done, all of that flew right out the window. She placed one of her hands upon his hunched back, and the other one hovered helplessly around his abdomen and his arm which was wrapped around it. In the back of her mind, she knew that there was not very much that she could do to relieve him of his pain, and so, she merely kept her hand on his back. "Easy.." she murmured quietly.

**Loki: **In the back of his mind, he registered the lightest of sensations upon his back. He only responded to it with a hiss, but he was incapable of doing much else to relieve himself of the unwelcomed touch of her hand. His mind was occupied with the thoughts that he would most likely be incapable of reaching magic for the rest of the night and that, above all, only frustrated him more, thusly increasing the pain. He grit his teeth together as the muscles of his abdomen felt to rip by the seams. It was too much, he repeated in his mind, knowing that he should not let frustration take over his need to become more powerful. His low moans continued as more waves of pain swept over him, lessening with intensity, but leaving him equally disabled to overcome it.

**Luna:** She could not tell through all of his moans and his groans and his frowns if any were spared for her touch, but she did not retract her hand, regardless. Instead, she let it glide down his back and back up very slowly, her touch feather-light, as she hoped that it would only serve to bring him some soothing, though knowing it very well may do the opposite. Her gentle motions did not cease, however - they were guided by the thought that it might only be a matter of time before he grows accustomed to it yet again and before it ceases bothering him as much as it initially did.

The magic seemed to be more in control of him than he was of it, and she could not help but wonder if he will be capable of doing that which he intended – they did not have very much time, not if they wished to be as secure about their plan as possible. If this pain was not managed and put under control…

She murmured words of comfort.

**Loki: **As the waves continued to become more sporadic,so did her hand upon his back, continuing to move in what she may believe was comfort. He stiffened slightly, knowing that he could not move away from it without straightening his back, which was the last thing he wanted to do. The warmth of her hand was obvious through his thin shirt, touching upon his chilled skin. He squirmed slightly, the warmth, along with the pain, being the most uncomfortable now, but gave up when he figured it was not doing any good unless he voiced his complaint.

"Luna..." he muttered, lowering his head to his hands as the ache only continued. He did not want to move any more, so he remained there, only hoping she would get the hint eventually.

**Luna:** When she heard him utter her name, her hand slowed in its motions until it came to a full stop. However, it did not move away for several seconds more, as she was unsure whether or not she should continue; this seemed more his stubbornness than anything else, she thought, and if he simply let her linger for a while longer, then maybe he would get used to it, much like he did. He brought it upon himself by reacting in such a way that showed her that he was absolutely capable of withstanding physical contact, given time - he all but seemed to forget about it, the previous time. However, her hand went back to rest upon her lap as she sat by his side, her eyes still inspecting him and taking notice of everything his body was presently enduring.

"I'm sorry, but you're in pain, and.. That is not good," she said simply. She wanted to help with the pain, firstly because it would make him less irritable and disagreeable, thus easier to coexist with. But also, there was a fragment within her that simply did not like seeing anyone, including him, in such pain.

**Loki: **He huffed stiffly, knowing that this was an obvious fact. The girl was ridiculous. Of course he was in pain. He brought it upon himself, and if anything, she should believe he very well deserved it, so why should she care in the slightest?

"And... what should you like me… to do about it..?" he asked through gritted teeth, looking at her through the corners of his narrowed eyes. "I cannot... stop..." he muttered, panting once again. The pain was slowly going away, simply leaving his muscles worn and his abdomen with a dull ache in memory of what had occurred. It felt like Mjolnir had grown spikes and nearly went through the entirety of his gut.

**Luna:** She shook her head, the lines of her face softening. "I know there is very little that either of us could do, but I wish there was," she stated, looking away from him and down to her own hands. The words felt odd on her tongue, something that would not have been so if it were any other person in question. "Please rest for a little while. I know that time is not something which we have plenty of, but it won't end well if you're, well, like this," she gestured towards his increasingly curled up form. She doubted that the painkillers which she and the rest of her kind used would be of any help to him, and what else she could think of was not very likely to succeed, either. What she thought might be of use would be if he warmed his abdominal area, simply to let the muscles unwind, but from what she's gathered, he was not too keen on warmth. Suggestions ran through her mind, each more likely to fail than the previous.

**Loki: **He eyed her once more after a long time. If he could not complete his own task in time, then she would be more likely to escape him, to leave and have him brought back to Asgard like the original plan. Why should she care? He kept asking himself constantly. "So... I shall..." he mumbled, trying to relax his body, letting the muscles loosen. He tried to move away to sit along the back of the couch once more, but the stretching was not helping in the least bit, so he recoiled slightly, regaining his previous position.

**Luna:** She reached out and took the water that was on the coffee table, and extended it towards him, hoping that the pain didn't weaken him to the point where he couldn't hold something that should be quite light. He certainly seemed as if he could not move very much, if his occasional twitches were any indicator. She saw the questions in his eyes when he looked at her, surrounding the general resentment that he held for her at what seemed to be all times. She recoiled, herself, wondering if his thoughts were along the lines of her own. As she could not answer very many of the questions that were in her mind, she stood firmly for the belief that the only reason she was even willing to remove his pain was because it was something embedded in her - pain was not something she could bear watching without at least wanting to help. He was no exception.

**Loki: **He very carefully reached out to accept what was being offered to him. Slowly, he attempted to straighten out his back in order to drink it, not knowing whether it would soothe him or not. He swallowed a mouthful before shakily moving back to set the bottle onto the ground, attempting to recover from that bit of movement, his eyes never leaving her, as she seemed to be full of questions, as well. He sighed heavily, uncaring for her questions caring even less for their answers. He only wanted this pain to subside so he may continue to work upon regaining his magic as fast as he possibly can.

**Luna:** While he practiced, he allowed her to feel the magic that he was holding and working to his favor, and while obtaining concentration depended on the given moment, she was glad to notice that it took her a shorter period of time to sense the magic now - however, she could only do so when being directly given it.

Try as she might, she could not come to feel it on her own, though she beckoned and she yearned and she called and desired... It did not come. Her eyes settled upon him again watchfully, and a question that had appeared in her mind at least once a day came again - why did he shy away from contact so much? Half the time, it seemed like pure hardheadedness, yet there was something deeply instinctual that made him react before his conscious mind had a say in it. Perhaps, should she get him to grow more accustomed to her might the two of them be able to stand each other better. All for the sake of making this entire ordeal as comfortable as possible for the both of them.

**Loki: **He sighed before attempting to settle back into the couch, to make himself more comfortable rather than leaning forward, one of his arms raising to comb his hair back from his face - it was awfully long, he noted - and massage his temples with his long, pale fingers. His eyes found her once more, when he was done in only partly successful attempts at further relaxation; her brow and her eyes were ridden.

"What is it?" he asked, disregarding the fact she did not like when he tried to pull answers from her, but at that very moment, he could care only very little.

**Luna:** Her brows furrowed for a moment while she tried to formulate the answer. She could not plainly tell him that his behavior when it came to her proximity was alarming; there was much about him that was alarming, granted, but most of those things were of his own accord and conscious decision more so than of his reflexes. She was unsure, herself, why she should even try and correct that in any way - it wasn't as if any of it would matter, neither in the short nor in the long run. It was simply unsettling to her that one reacted in such a way, as if he endured who knows what that forced him to it, and that was... Not right, it was just not right, she thought to herself.

"Wondering about you getting better," she said, though the statement was twofold.

**Loki: **Her expression spoke of much more, but he didn't have a care to continue and press for a more honest answer, as he knew it would have something more to do with him and his behavior towards her. He gave a noncommittal "hmm" and resigned, shutting his eyes tightly as he looked upon the ceiling. "I am fine," he mumbled. "I have suffered much worse before," he replied somewhat coldly. Yes, he had suffered more pain before all of this, but none of it had to do with something that was supposed to be innately part of his existence. It was frustrating to the core. He should be able to perform his magic without doubling over in pain.

**Luna:** "Is that why you don't like it when I touch you?" she asked gingerly, looking at him, still. It was a very straightforward question, she thought, but why would he bring up the topic in the first place, if he so hated speaking of it? It was as if he was merely trying to lure some pity out of her, indicate the torments he's endured, but refuse to speak any further of it. Was it some sort of a poor ruse to get her attention in some rather strange way?

**Loki: **He stiffened slightly, wondering if it should be that obvious. And so what if it was? He did not like to remember such events... such events that had led him away from the touch of any other being, including women. "Yes," he replied dimly before attempting to distract himself away from what he was feeling by the simple movements of his hands.

**Luna:** So it had been more of a learned reflex... Her eyes alternated between looking down and looking at him, though the consistent thing in them being the tinge of sadness. Whoever had accomplished that managed to break something in him, through means so despicable that she did not even wish to imagine... It was sad, truly, she thought, that one should have something that can be quite precious and enjoyable - such as the touch of another - torn so forcefully out of them. She was unsure if she was so ready to believe that it had been his own reckless, cruel doing that led him to such an experience; no, he would be smarter than to act in a certain way, knowing what awaited as a possible consequence - he would not bring that upon himself.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." she said softly, though she remained in place. Her mind's occasional graphic details of what he might have endured jarred her enough to understand that she should be patient, and lose the pushiness.

**Loki: **He nodded, knowing that that was a fact, but it often did not matter when it came to what it felt like for her to be touching him. It was almost as if everything upon his skin was rejecting hers, minuscule fibers pushing it away.

"I know... It does not matter," he replied quietly, shaking his head, as he looked through narrow eyes back at her. She looked as though she were disgusted, perhaps slightly frightened... and maybe even pity? He narrowed his eyes further. Of course she would show pity for him now, of all times... It took him enduring a grave pain to coax it out of her. He could not repress a slight rolling of his eyes as he thought of it.

"It... is only what happened... I... It..." he shook his head, unable to finish as he could not think of any words to give her.

**Luna:** She shook her head slightly. "There is no need for you to talk," she said. A part of her wanted to show him that it _did_ matter, for the proof lay in the previous day, and the other part of her spoke against it, thinking that it might be better if she did not trigger him into reliving such moments, knowing that it would not be something _she_ would want. Then again, _she_ would want to push away that fear as it would get on her nerves so... However, nobody said there were similarities between her and Loki; what worked for one might not work for the other, naturally. She was unsure of how to handle this - most of the troubles people had that she had encountered could have been soothed at least temporarily by a warm embrace or a rub on the back or a tender grasp of the hand... But what was she to do if those were precisely the things she was not supposed to do? She frowned slightly - why should she have to do _anything_? It wasn't her business, she reminded herself as she retreated further away.

**Loki: **He sensed her back away and eased slightly, wishing that she did not touch him for the rest of the time he was trying to recover. He did not talk, as words were becoming rather useless to him for once. So many thoughts at once, the fact that it ached when he sucked in too much air... it all did not help in his attempt to assure her that he is fine, that he had lived for a millennium longer than she had. He pressed his lips together as he tried to rest slightly, knowing the girl may have many questions, but there was very little he wished to answer or prove.

When the pain somewhat subsided, he eventually sat up straight, deciding that since it was minimal now, he should try again. It would not do to rest, no matter what the girl said... He needed to build a tolerance, and the only way to do such a thing was to continue until he developed some sort of callous towards the pain, towards the soft spot that he had with the curse.

He closed his eyes, breathed in heavily and then exhaled slowly as he placed his hands in front of himself once again. He tried to regain all of the magic he had dispersed, ignoring the terror that inched its way back to him. He had to at least hold it for a while and eventually, when he felt he was ready, mold it to do his bidding. He waited, letting it fester around his hand, letting it ebb and flow around his fingers, letting the feeling of fullness complete him, though at the same time, the pain was making him slowly slump into the couch regardless of whether he wanted to or not. It continued to do so, pushing like an unbreakable force through his abdomen, as if he was being pummeled with the heaviest object possible. He let out a muffled groan as he bit his lip, molding the magic into something more substantial, but at the same time, leaning back into the couch, his hands still splayed in front of him.

**Luna:** She noticed him shifting his body from the corners of her eyes, and a groan he let out drew her eyes directly back to him. Her brow creased in concern as he stubbornly tried again, and again, even though the pain was more than evident, in the way it forced him against the couch, the way it bent his body to its will, much like he tried to bend the magic to his own. She watched, fidgeting with her fingers in order to stop her hands from shooting out towards him. "Loki, I'm not so sure that that's wise.." she said quietly, not wishing to startle him, but rather make him cease before the pain hit him much too hard.

**Loki: **He ignored her, exerting himself and trying even harder. He would overcome the obstacle like he always could. He would not subject himself to the power of the Allfather, the torture he so very often brings to him. The anger that thought sparked in him made him further try, the magic slowly molding into something that could be used towards his changing form, but the moment he tried to bring the magic upon himself, once more, to change his form, the same stabbing pain made him curse loudly, and ever so reluctantly did he let go of the tendrils about him, letting it disperse quickly into the air. Gravely disappointed and angered, his hands curled into fists and slammed against the couch as the pain, once more, overtook him in a way that made him entirely incapable of movement, as each wave hit him like punches being swung in one spot upon his body.

**Luna:** Startled by the sudden loudness, she jumped slightly, her lips pressing tightly together as she gazed upon him, rigidly curved upon the couch and attempting to cope. He should not have done that, she thought as she hastily scooted closer to him; he might not appreciate her proximity, but she was not about to sit still when she knew that she _could_ help, if given the chance. There was hardly any reluctance in her motions, for the only thing on her mind that dwarfed all rest was to make the pain subside. She placed one hand upon his back, gentle, but firm, not about to move, and the other one upon his abdomen, the part of it which was not enveloped by his arm. She could feel his heartbeat thudding rather quickly as it attempted to manage the pain, as well; she found that her own heart began to mirror his, as she was almost frantic in wanting to pain to cease.

"Please, breathe.." she murmured, willing calmness into her voice, knowing that it would help neither of them if she was rushing or pressuring in any way. "Easy…" she kept her voice barely above a whisper, praying that he would not shove her away as she traced his back soothingly, warmly.

**Loki: **He could dimly feel a warm hand pressed along his back, moving along it in a more pressured way, and another hand pressed along his abdomen. He tried to do as the soft voice wished for him to, which was to breathe, though it only came in gasps. It was reminiscent to what Frigga would often do whenever he was frightened or upset as a boy, rub his back and give warm, soothing words as she would sit with him all night until everything was alright again.

He knew he did not want her to touch him, he gave the girl perfectly good reasons why he didn't want her to, but she did so anyway, against his wishes. His breathing, in return, did not calm, as his mind, against his wishes, associated her hand with the pain. A pale, gray, but strong hand that often brought about pain; menacing, unrelenting pain throughout his entire body, making it contort in unnatural ways.

He muttered a few more curses in another tongue, knowing his arms were useless to him now, but she continued to rub along his back, delivering an attempted comfort... Like Frigga once did...

**Luna:** She felt him jerk beneath her touch, but if it was due to the pain or due to her, she could not discern, though she thought it safe to assume that it was both. Nevertheless, her one hand traveled up and down his long, rigidly curved back as she attempted to extract the discomfort out of it; at the same time, her other hand slipped carefully between his arm and his abdomen, resting in one spot which seemed to be the epicenter of it all, and she brushed her fingers softly against it, spreading what she hoped was comfortable warmth. She could feel his stomach rise and fall unevenly and raggedly as his breathing came much the same, leading her to continue her whispers. "Breathe, Loki… Slowly, dear, slowly..." she said, sitting by his side while her hands worked untiringly at ridding him of at least part of the affliction that made him respond as such.

**Loki: **He tried to do as she said, trying to take in even breaths and at least regulate that part of it before anything else. His hands clenched as he felt the warmth of her hands on both sides of him, almost relaxing his cold skin. He repeatedly tried to tell himself that it was not she who was delivering the pain, but it was what he had done. She was _not_ torturing him, _not_ deliberately touching him to harm him, and _not_ wishing to cause him discomfort. She was _not_ the Chitauri. She was _not_ binding him against his will. She _was_ a mere mortal, incapable of causing him any sort of pain. She was trying to be gentle and kind, and trying to calm him, and it was almost as if Frigga was there next to him, calling him "dear" or any other gentle names. As his mind calculated this, he eased only minimally, as the pain was still the primary cause of his discomfort. He only moaned when the waves hit him, passing with violent certainty throughout his body, but his breathing at the same time was easing, making his mind think more clearly.

**Luna:** She attempted to ease herself, as well, to disguise the worry, because it made her act in ways which she didn't think were conducive for either of them. Perhaps, if she were more relaxed, more certain and more tranquil with her movements, her touches and her voice, he might adopt the same. She did not try to move him in any which way, however, for she knew that if he could, he most likely would have; she merely sat and resumed.

"It's alright... It'll go away and you will rest for a while..." she spoke as the hand of hers on his stomach moved ever so gently, left and right along the cold fabric atop even colder skin. "Just do breathe, please, slowly, calmly.. Like this, see?" she gently took one of his pale hands and pressed it against her own stomach, ensuring that he could feel her own breathing, in and out at a balanced pace, falling and dropping rhythmically. "You're alright.."

**Loki: **He felt his hand being moved to a warm surface as the girl continued to speak, and he moved his head enough to try and see. His eyes widened slightly as he slowly comprehended that he was touching the warm, smooth fabric of her blouse along her stomach, feeling as it moved up and down. She was so very warm. It was almost uncomfortable, as his cold hand was incapable of warming to it, but it almost felt that it might just warm with how long it remained there. In the thought of it, he did breathe.

He frowned and moved his hand away from her grasp ever so slowly, and away from her warmth, uncertain with why he should enjoy such a thing. He didn't want it. As the pain decreased, he could feel her hands on both sides of him more acutely and when he was certain he could manage on his own, he squirmed, still very careful, but moved slightly away from her grasp.

**Luna:** She did not stop him from retracting his hand, as it seemed that his breathing was increasingly regulating. She watched as he became further aware of the things that did not involve solely his pain. She swallowed slightly, hoping that he would not react too harshly, now that he saw better what was happening. He seemed intent, still, on putting some distance between the two of them, but she was just as intent on showing him that he might, in fact, get used to her, if he tried. Alas, getting him to try was an altogether different matter.

"I don't think it's clever of you to be moving right now," she said, trying not to make it sound as if it held some sort of a negative connotation. He did not stop the previous time when she advised and it led him to where he was now, so perhaps, it might bode better for him to simply remain where he was. "All is well, Loki, do calm down," she said.

It was a wholly different experience, this, but it felt so very natural to her to comfort other beings that she managed to neglect the fact of who she was trying to comfort. Did it matter, ultimately? It was different, yes, for he was like a timid animal who shied away, who simply needed to grow accustomed... Strange, she thought, she would never have connected timidity with Loki.

**Loki:** It was embarrassing, really. A mortal girl trying to comfort him in his weakest state. If any other being saw them like this, he would have to murder them simply because it was almost degrading. He didn't even want **her** seeing him like this. So why didn't he stop when he knew he would only react the same way, putting her into a position where she would continue to try and comfort him physically? He didn't like the question, knowing he couldn't answer it. He grumbled with slight frustration, fidgeting with her unrelenting hands.

**Luna:** There was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, a reminder that she was doing that which he mostly disliked and did not want, but she was stubborn at the present moment, knowing there was a point she could prove, given time. She inadvertently proved it previously, so why not once again? She looked at him with a determined, yet also somewhat of a pleading look in her eyes as one of her hands reached his shoulders, traveled down his prominent spine and back up, curving left and right, to each of the shoulder blades. His shirt, she noticed, oscillated between the warmth of her skin on one side, and the coldness of his skin on the other, one constantly trying to permeate the other. "Is it going away, the pain?" she asked gently, brushing her fingers along the spots.

**Loki: **Her hands continued to move about him as she gave him an odd look, as if she was going to force him into being touched even if he dared to move away from her. He nodded.

"Yes," he replied simply, though his voice was dry and pathetic. He continued to be entirely embarrassed as his body fought off the urge to slap her hand away and stop her entirely. It was just the pathetic touch of a mortal... it was nothing he should respond to. He bit his lip as he restrained the fighting urges within him.

**Luna:** "Good... Good," she said with a slightly absentminded nod. At one point, once his breathing was more stable than not, she removed her hand from his front, smoothing the shirt that creased under all of the touches it endured. Several moments later, she mimicked the movements on his back and finally retracted her hands from him, though she did not move otherwise. "There.." she murmured as much to herself as to him, placing her hands in her lap. The temperature of them changed when she was rubbing his back, but they never got cold, only slightly less warmer than usual, as his cold attempted to envelop her, as well.

**Loki: **He eased even more so when her hands were removed, completely removing himself from warmth as she sat once again separately from him, though he was not entirely separated from awkwardness. His back was still slightly slumped over, feeling impeccably awkward as he tried to compose himself. He straightened it, stiffening slightly as he knew he just revealed his weak self to her. His hands furled and unfurled, slightly angered by this, but then again, what else could he have done?

**Luna:** She leaned back against the couch with a sigh, a slight frown upon her face. She could not decide whether this was progress or not. He seemed very irritated, still, but it was not as if she expected to improve his mood, just his physical state. And that happened, in a way, so perhaps she ought to be pleased. He did not push her away, he did not pull away, but that was only while he was quite literally incapable of doing such a thing - the moment he was able, he began to shift away. Another sigh left her and her brows drew closer together. She looked over at him, having half a mind of apologizing, but she helped in a way, and she would not apologize for that.

**Loki: **He frowned slightly as he tried to decipher what he wanted from what had happened. He shifted ever so slightly, so as to not move further away from her. He gave her an odd look, as well. "Why?" he asked quietly. "Why should you care?" he pressed, invariably wishing for the answer. Why would she even bother if before, she was not reluctant to cause him pain if she was able to.

**Luna:** She expected the question, though even so, it did not make the answer any easier to come by. She crossed her legs beneath herself and placed her hands on them as she thought.

"I do not like to see anyone in pain," she said slowly. "That includes you, as well." Her voice grew more musing as she contemplated how to explain it to him so that he might even begin to comprehend. "When I see someone, something, in pain, I try to relieve it, be it an animal, a friend, a person who fell on the street, or you. It is much the same to me, in a way..." she said, her brows drawing closer. "Similar enough to make me act in a particular way to whomever needs it at the given moment." She fell silent for a while, looking up at him.

"In that moment... While remaining Loki, you.. you were, at the same time, a creature who hurt, and hurt badly, at that. I did not want you to hurt. There _are_indisputable reasons why I should not care, but there are also reasons as to why I should, and in such situations, I follow the latter. All in all, I would not sit and watch you struggle and not try to do something about it, if I can. Regardless." She concluded rather clumsily.

**Loki: **He raised his brows slightly, unsure of what to say, but the fact that she would even make an exception was surprising to him. He was unsure of what else to say or what else to do but stare at her. If it were anyone else, besides perhaps Frigga, he would have been left to manage the pain by himself. It was not new, but the lack of care would always strike a certain amount of disdain in him. But to know this mortal wouldn't make an exception in her caring because of him, both surprised and irked him. He nodded reluctantly. "I see," he replied quietly, and then pressed his lips together. What else could he say?

**Luna:** "Pain is pain, no matter who is in it, as I've shown you..." she said with a small shrug. "Besides, based on what you've said, you've gone through enough pain to last you for a while, I'm unsure if you need any more," she mumbled, her eyes slightly nervously flitting from one object to another, willing herself to ask a question, though unsure if she should.

"I did not do the opposite of helping, did I?" she asked uncertainly. She was almost as confused as him as to why there was even a want in her to aid him. What she said was true, but she's proven to the both of them today that she did not pick or choose to whom she would be helpful.

**Loki: **He considered her question for a moment, continuing to look into the fire that was lit wearily, his lips pressed tightly together. Did she help?

Yes... yes, she did. Though he did not want to be touched, he found the strangest bit of comfort in her warmth, as if it was her warmth and only her warmth that seemed to do away with the coldness of his skin, though, ultimately, it was not helping in the slightest - considering it impossible for him to not be as frigid as he is. "No," he muttered reluctantly.

**Luna:** She let out a small breath, and the tiniest of relieved smiles curled the corners of her lips. "I'm glad to hear that," she nodded, grateful for the answer. Should such complications arise again, to such a degree, she would not hesitate to repeat what she has already done. Not if it helped. It made her content to know that it, in fact, did, and that she was not wrong to act in the way that she did. "As you, yourself, said, I truly do not wish to be your enemy; this all would go so much more smoothly..." she shook her head. It would be worth getting on better terms with him, if only for the sake of making this situation of theirs more comfortable and more bearable.

**Loki: **One of his eyebrows rorse, surprised that she would acquiesce in such a manner to the comfort he asked of her. "Yes, indeed," he replied quietly, taking in her expression curiously. He was slightly pleased that she would agree to at the very least make an attempt to be somewhat bearable with him. How kindly she was... After all the trouble he has forced her through... But then again, of course, this, too, was forced of her. She, a caring mortal, had to sit by and watch him strangle magic out of himself, what else could she do but automatically help, regardless of what he had done to her?

**Luna:** She was quite pleased with herself, she could not deny. There still lingered a small smile upon her lips; the road to the point where the two of them would get along without much trouble seemed to be shortened by a certain amount by the passing of what happened. She'd continue to pace the road until that point, but it would not do any good if he did not do the very same - if he kept his distance away from the point, then her own position would be absolutely irrelevant. And it pleased her even more, the fact that she clearly saw him take several steps towards the point, now. Perhaps they even reach it some day.

**Loki: **He looked over to her, seeing that there was what looked to be a content smile upon her face. So, she had it her way for once. She touched him, but only because he was incapable of slapping her away from it. She, for once, had more power over him simply because he was weak. She probably did not want to feel as though they were opposites, and she was incomparable in strength, but he knew the moment he would have his power regained or when his strength returned to him, any such relationship they shared would be diminished instantly.


End file.
